


The Kitten's Pet

by elfpunk999, Mistress_Cobra



Series: The Kitten's Pet [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Mistress/Pet, Multiple chapters, Roleplay Logs, Romance, Submissive Tom Hiddleston, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deviant and salacious tomboy Jessie & the flirtatious actor Tom Hiddleston are casual buddies after a little run in at a cafe shop. Over time, the friends become close, one thing leads to another during some playful teasing and perverted joking, and Jessie makes an offer to Tom: An offer to be his ‘personal teacher’ in her knowledge of BDSM & D/s play. When he eagerly agrees, Jessie is actually shocked and decides to indulge his curiosities (along with her own). The more the two play and spend time with each other, their bond becomes closer and tighter than they can possibly imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful day Jess had met Tom and how their salacious relationship began ;) As told from her POV.

It had been an exhausting day at the Nashville furry convention. As a first time vendor, I did decently selling my artwork and doing quickie turn-over commissions certainly gained me a quick buck. I just wanted to sit down, have a cup of tea, and just have some time to myself after being surrounded by hundreds of people all day. I decided to settle down at a tiny local coffee shop to relax. It was quaint and cozy and not as crowded as I thought it would be. I was next in line to order.

"Yes, I'll just have a chocolate chip muffin and an Earl Grey tea please, no milk or sugar, just black." I fished for my wallet in my gigantic rainbow messenger bag... And I searched...  
Oh no... It hit me like a ton of bricks. I left my wallet back in my room at the hotel!! How could this be anymore embarrassing?!

"Ma'm?" The cashier lady was loosing her patience.

"Um... I'm sorry, just..." I sighed in defeat, wanting to cry from starvation and embarrassment. "Just cancel my order, I don't seem to... Have my... wallet. So sorry." I murmured, turning away quickly and BAM! I collided with another solid body! I stumbled over my feet but a pair of large hands caught my shoulders before I could fall over.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" A gentle English voice queried. My head snapped up to look at the face of the stranger I rammed into and my face was instantly red when my gaze locked with a pair of blue eyes. His hair was ginger, had high cheek bones, and he was very tall. "Miss?" He prompted again and after a second, my mind snapped back to reality.

"Yes! Yes, I am. Thank you." My gaze was transfixed on his face, and I couldn't shake the sense that I recognized him somehow.

"I overheard you forgot your wallet? I can buy you a tea & muffin if you wish." He smiled warmly and I grinned bashfully.

"I... I would be very grateful. You don't have to." I murmured.

"It's no trouble, really. Please, allow me..." The tall handsome stranger got mine and his order, which was a simple English Breakfast tea. As I listened to his voice, despite the fact he's wearing a red plaid shirt and baggy blue jeans and looked like a typical country boy, he was clearly not from here with that gorgeous British accent. He handed me my tea and muffin and we sat down at a small table in the corner. I decided to at least be courteous and introduce myself to the man who just bough me lunch.

"Thanks again, hon. I really do appreciate the kind gesture. My name's Jessie, or Jess for short, and may I inquire to the name of the stranger who saved me from starving?" I giggled and the stranger laughed... In a most peculiar way.

"Eheheh, Tom."

Holy. Shit. Hold the fucking phone. I must have fallen on the floor and hit my head on the floor. Surely this isn't who I think it is. No way. I looked around to see any evidence of cameras or someone playing a trick on me. He was giggling again because he must've seen the realization hit me. I leaned across the table to not draw attention just in case this was really happening.

"You're... Tom Hiddleston?" I whispered and he simply nodded with a beaming smile. "Bullshit." I deadpanned and he furrowed his eyebrows at me quizzically, clearly not expecting my reaction. "Why would you be here, in the south, in Nashville of all places??" I narrowed my eyes skeptically.

"Well, I'm actually here doing some film work on a production called 'I Saw the Light' as Hank Williams." He explained. I suddenly remembered hearing about the rumors about him auditioning for the role but I had no idea he had actually gotten it! Much less, was actually here!!

"Umm. Wow, this is embarrassing. I would love your autograph but the only thing I have with me is my sketchbook." I bit my bottom lip shyly but Tom pulled out a black sharpie pen from the pocket of his shirt.

"I'll happily sign it, darling. And I'd love to see your work, if that's not too brazen of me to ask? I love all forms of art." He smiled kindly and without a second thought, I withdrew my sketchbook from my bag and handed it to him. He flipped to the solid back cover and signed it in his elegant handwriting. He delicately flipped the pages with care and the first sketch his eyes fell upon nearly made me faint. It was a BDSM piece of a furry female as a domme with a male furry getting slapped around with a flogger. Tom bursted into a fit of giggles while I turned unbelievably red, mouth agape with embarrassed laughter.

"Umm... Okay, that, uh... I'll explain the best I can. I am what is called a furry artist. I draw characters with animalistic characteristics and this is my... XXX sketchbook. I am so terribly sorry." I started to reach for it but Tom shook his head with a mischievous giggle, pulling back slightly.

"Oh no, now I'm curious to see what else that naughty imagination of yours has created... That is, if you're comfortable with me having a look at the rest?" He asked politely and I smiled bashfully.

"I don't mind. I just hope none of the material spooks you or makes you think I'm a weirdo." I laughed. He held the sketchbook up at an angle so I couldn't see which sketches he was looking at. I watched him intently with each page his fingers flipped through. Sometimes his eyebrows would raise in a surprised and impressed expression, and there were other moments I would watch him lick his lips and I'd notice him fidget in his seat, sometimes lingering upon a sketch a second longer than the others.  
How interesting... I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious to the celebrity's tastes in bed. I've written several smutty fanfics about him, both as a dom and as a sub. I couldn't help but feel somewhat brazen to flirt and I figured I'd never get another chance like this to talk to him privately, so why not have a little fun?

"What do you think?" I smiled proudly and Tom laughed as he handed my sketchbook back to me.

"You certainly have one hell of an imagination and uhh... It's very interesting." He licked his lips again before smiling.

"Interesting how so?" I queried with a head tilt. Come on Hiddleston, I know you're a flirt and not shy about this subject matter.

"I must confess your particular subject matter is foreign to me." He admitted, biting his bottom lip with a boyish grin.

"Oh, really? The furries or..." I couldn't resist a playful smirk.

"The... more deviant contents. I'm not very well versed in the... bondage world. Always found the idea intriguing though." He confessed with a shrug.

"I see. Nothing wrong with vanilla sex. I just prefer some dark chocolate delights from time to time." I chuckled with a cheshire grin. Oh shit, what did I just say? If he didn't think I was creepy before, he does now. His response, however, was not what I expected.

"Eheheh... I can appreciate a woman who knows what she likes."

My eyebrow arched curiously and I grinned at his infectious laugh, chuckling in turn. Was that an open invitation to keep flirting? Perhaps I should be a little more subtle in my approach.  
"Thank you, I hope that wasn't TMI for you. Just out of curiosity, what kind of woman would you say is your type? It baffles me someone as handsome & talented as yourself is still single."

"I like all kinds of women." He laughed. "But it takes a strong woman to put up with my job. I'm not always the easiest person to get a hold of. Most women don't like a man they can't... pin down." He smiled. I couldn't resist a mischievous giggle escaping my lips. My perverted little mind couldn't help but contemplate of the numerous and more literal ways I could pin him down but I rather not spook him.

"Ah, I see. Your job is highly demanding but if someone can't handle that, they're simply not willing to go that extra mile for you and not worth it, hon. I'm certainly not like most women. I prefer my independence, strong tomboy by nature, and I tend to be a loner. I don't see the point of pinning someone down... At least, not in the metaphorical sense. Hehe!" Son of a bitch, why did I say that?! It's like he's drawing out the perverted little flirt in me and I can't think straight. He laughed deep. It rolled through his chest and he leaned back slightly, settling into his chair more.

"You have a refreshing honesty." He replied. "I admire that in my company." I shrugged with a crooked smile. I leaned forward on my elbows and propped my chin up on the top of my right hand's knuckles.

"Why wouldn't I be honest? You maybe a celebrity but you're just another person just as much as me. Plus, you seem like you'd be a fun person to talk to and hang out with outside your job."

"I appreciate your openness. It's rare to find a stranger that doesn't treat me like some kind of god. I'm just an actor, not an alien." He laughed. I laughed in turn at his joking nature and I bit my bottom lip shyly. I can't believe I'm about to ask this question and I know he's going to shoot me down, but hey, go big or go home, eh?

"Well, Tom... Would you mind terribly if you allowed this stranger to ask you a bold question?" I gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes, hopeful.

"After this short encounter with you... I'd expect nothing less. Gimme your worst." He smiled leaning on his elbows on the table. My heart fluttered at his sudden close proximity. I could practically smell his clean scent and I'm pretty sure my ear tips now matched my flushing cheeks. I boldly reached over into his shirt pocket and used my teeth to pull the cap off the sharpie pen. I tore a piece of my sketchbook paper out & jotted down my email address, my cell digits, and my Tumblr alias. After I finished writing, I tucked the pen & my piece of paper back into his pocket and leaned in close to his ear to whisper.

"Tom, I hope I'm not being too bold, but I'd really love to talk to you some more, just like we have been doing, but more private. I gave you all my info and it's your choice if you ever want to contact me. Is that alright?" When I leaned back, Tom's eyes stayed locked with mine as he smiled at me.

"Sounds amazing." He replied and I grinned excitedly. I can't believe I just flirted with this man, my celebrity crush, and just gave him my information without hesitation. He seemed genuinely interesting and honestly hoped he would contact me... Soon.  
That night, I was pleasantly surprised to find an email from Tom, telling me about his day, and asking me simple innocent questions, such as my taste in music, movies, hobbies, and such. Over a span of few weeks, we became pretty close and one day, we were exchanging not-so-innocent fanmail messages via Tumblr. He was actually in the states at the time and pretty close to my hometown. I was joking around about the BDSM topic again we had first discussed when we met.

Me:  
"Well, one of the things I like to do on my Tumblr is type up sexual education articles of sorts."

Tom:  
"Oh really? Eheheh. What do these articles contain specifically?"

Me:  
"They're sexual education articles concerning the kink/fetish world, along with numerous aspects concerning BDSM, and how one can partake in new interests & playful sessions safely but still have a wickedly good time. I sort of teach the masses about the etiquette, safety precautions, and of the like about each kink and/or fetish."

Tom:  
"Those sound interesting. I don’t know much about that world but I am always looking for new and exciting knowledge. I bet you are an amazing teacher ;) I would love to have you teach me some of these wicked things and indulge in your knowledge, if you'll have me ;) "

I paused and felt my cheeks burn red. Wait, what? Really? My brain had flatlined. I had to think for a minute or two and finally summoned the courage to respond.

Me: "Thomas Hiddleston, you dog, are you asking me to be your personal teacher in such twisted knowledge? Cause I will happily and thoroughly indulge you if that is the case. I just hope I don’t send you running for the hills ;) If you're REALLY interested, I'm off today and since you're only a 30 minute drive from my apartment, want to pay me a little visit? I can give you a small lesson into certain things... That is, if you want."

I waited for what seemed like forever then. After a few minutes, my phone lit up, and with three little words, everything changed between us:

Tom:  
_"See you soon."_


	2. A Teacher of Different Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Light bondage, wrist restraints, light femdom, and some teasing oral sex.
> 
> Jessie invites Tom over to her apartment for a friendly chat, but also to further indulge Tom's... Curiosities.
> 
> (Written in RP-thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jessie was lounging on the couch, nervously fidgeting as she stared at her cell. She had shot Tom a text earlier, asking if he still wanted to come by her flat if he was still curious about a previously discussed matter.

Jess thought it was dirty playful flirting up until he accepted her offer, even though she meant it as a joke, albeit a perverted one she thought he would decline. She had boasted of being knowledgeable in the world of kinks, fetishes, BDSM, and of the like and Tom seemed genuinely eager to learn about such things… Personally. With her. To relax her nerves, she strode into the kitchen to brew herself a cup of tea as she watched her cellphone like a hawk.

“Surely that loon was just kidding with me. He had to be.” She muttered to herself.

_Tom read and reread the text message from Jessie six time. His fingers drifting over the digital keyboard on his phone as his teeth scraped across his bottom lip. He was genuinely interested in what she had to offer. Knowledge of a sexual orientation that he himself was a complete novice in. It didn’t happen often. He liked to think he was very knowledgeable when it came to all things sex but he knew there were paths his life had not yet taken him down. As his mind wandered into the dark unknown realm of whips and chains his fingers typed a response._

_'See you soon -TH'_

The tomboy squeaked when her phone chimed and rushed over to it. She felt her heart now pounding in her chest when she read his response. Oh crap…

"Oooh fuck a duck, he’s actually coming over here. This is going to be one interesting night…" She moaned to herself, now wondering if tea was going to be strong enough for this experience.

Jessie had finally gotten dressed for Tom’s visit and sat on the couch, patiently though anxiously. She knew he would probably expect her in a leather corset and thigh high leather boots, but she opted not to overwhelm the poor man, if what he said was true. She was dressed in a simple black tank top with a faded guitar design, baggy blue jeans, and barefooted, and no make-up. For added relaxation, she lit a few scented candles around the flat with a delightful berry cheesecake scent. She heard a soft rapping on her door and startled at the noise.

"C-come on in!" She hollered out.

_Rolling his head from side to side trying to relieve the tension mounting in his shoulders Tom pushed open the door and peeked around it cautiously. He really had no idea what to expect but it wasn’t what he saw. Jessie was in the most casual of attire, her face clean of any make up and her smile pushing up her rosy cheeks._

_"Hello there love." he said walking in fully and shutting the door. He held up the bottle of wine he’d stopped to get in a vein attempt to calm his nerves. "Brought some wine. Not sure… what you prefer so I just bought red." he smiled. "Everyone likes red right?" he muttered nervously._

Jessie beamed brightly as Tom peeped through her doorway. “Aw, you’re a doll, hon! And yes, red is always good, although my wine knowledge is awful so that makes something you can teach me in, eh?” She giggled sweetly and gestured him inside. “Please make yourself at home. I’ll get the glasses.” She gave him a swift peck on the cheek before striding into her modest kitchen. The flat wasn’t a creepy sex dungeon, but rather normal & cozy. The beige walls were decorated with several prints of Vincent Van Gogh’s artwork and random professional photographs of different snakes. Her bedroom was straight ahead while the tiny kitchen was just off to the right of it. The living room was sparse with a simple couch and love seat situated off to the side that faced a 40” plasma flatscreen with several gaming consoles. Jessie returned with a pair of flutes and flushed. “I know these are not the appropriate glass ware for red wines but it’s all I got aside from mugs and plastic cups.” She laughed.

_"It's fine darling." he smiled opening the twist top on the wine and pouring it into the flutes. "I’m no stickler for appropriateness." he laughed. "You could have come back with mason jars and I’d have filled ‘em to the brim." he added setting the bottle down on the counter and taking his glass from her._

She laughed at Tom’s sweet joking nature. His smile and laughter made her relax already and regained her composure somewhat. “I’ll keep that in mind for your next visit here and I’ll whip those buggers out instead, then.” Jessie grinned and sipped upon the sweet wine. She hummed appreciatively and sat it on the counter, and decided not to beat around the bush about his current visit. She placed a tiny hand on his knee and her gaze turned warm and soft. “Tom, first & foremost, I hope you know this is all in good consenting fun. I will never pressure you into something you’re unsure of or uncomfortable with, alright?” She spoke reassuringly. “And while you maybe eager to learn, I’m not going to indulge you into anything extreme such as chains, whips, and floggers until I know… Certain things about you.” She sipped on the wine again for some more liquid courage as she summoned her thoughts. “Firstly, tell me what you like, what you already know, and what you think you know.”

_Tom drank from his glass before setting it down and clearing his throat. “Ok… what I like… well honestly now that I think about it I haven’t had much exposure to anything outside the realm of norm I guess. Um…” he stumbled trying to find his words. “Slapping.” he mumbled. “I get a thrill from that. I had a woman accidentally choke me which was kind of different and fun; long story on that one.” he laughed. “I don’t know much apart from a random movie scene or passing conversation. I know that its not like they portray it in the media. I know that there are strict rules and procedures but I wouldn’t begin to guess what those are.” he shifted in his seat slightly as he felt himself getting aroused at the thoughts running through his head._

She nearly choked on her wine from her immediate response when he mentioned ‘slapping’ and it made her laugh heartily. “I’m so sorry, honey, but I honestly couldn’t help it!! I was thinking of the abundant movie scenes you’ve had your face slapped, I honestly wondered that about you for a while. Anyways…” Jessie coughed and cleared her throat, trying to stifle her giggles and maintain a semi-serious face.

"Hmm… Erotic choking can be fun but considering your level of knowledge & experience, that’s something we’ll just keep a pin in for later." She nodded simply and took his right hand, pressing soft slow kisses to his knuckles, her blue eyes stayed locked with his as she did so. "Yes, there are rules when it comes to certain kinks & fetishes to maintain both partners safety, both physically & mentally speaking. However, sometimes rules aren’t required for gentler kinks." She spoke softly. "For example, ever been blindfolded, or blindfolded someone? Or used handcuffs?" She purred and gave him a flirtatious wink. "These are accessories just about everyone has used at some point in the bedroom, maybe, in your case, on stage or in films."

_"Y-" he cleared his throat softly as his voice stuck. "Yes. Blindfolds. I’ve used those. Never handcuffs. I’ve used scarfs to tie up someone but… never had it done to me." he added. "No one’s ever offered and I’ve never… known how to ask." he confessed almost shamefully._

She smiled warmly. “See? That’s just classic light bondage, when you restrain or restrict one or two of the five basic senses of your partner. Bondage doesn’t always have to be about whips, leather, ball-gags, and such.” Jessie leaned in close and placed more little kisses along his jawline and whispered into his ear, “And you can simply ask me, love. There’s no need to feel embarrassed or ashamed about learning these things.” She gave his earlobe a playful nip of her teeth.

_A sigh rushed past his lips as a flutter danced in his stomach. Her lips against his jawline made his cock twitch hard in his trousers. Swallowing as his eyes rolled slightly he willed his tongue to make words. “Please…” he whispered._

Jessie smiled against his skin as Tom softly pleaded, unable to resist teasing him a little as one hand boldly grazed the bulge beneath his pants with just her fingertips. “Already saying ‘please’, are we? My my, Thomas, we haven’t even begun and you’re already learning to beg properly. I can tell you’re going to be a very eager student.” She giggled and kissed his neck tenderly, suckling the flesh just a little before pulling away and standing up. “Come with me.” She took his hand and pulled him playfully, guiding him to her bedroom. The walls were a serene dark blue and the only light source in the dimly lit room was a bright wax-cube lamp on her bedside table. Her king size bed had light green pillows with dark emerald sheets and matching comforter. “Why don’t we get a bit more comfortable and shed these restrictive clothes?” She mused, tugging at his shirt with a soft smile and batted her long eyelashes up at him.

_Mindlessly Tom obeyed. Pullling his shirt untucked from his trousers before undoing the rest of the buttons. His eyes were locked on hers. Mesmerized by the bold shimmer behind her innocent smile. Shedding the white button down shirt completely his fingers found the hem of her top, his eyes asking permission as he hitched it higher up her sides._

"Go right on ahead, sweetheart." She encouraged. Jessie allowed his hands to slide the tank top over her head and was wearing a simple black bra underneath. "Now, allow me." She murmured, unbuckling his belt and unlooping from from his trousers. She got down on her knees, taking the zipper in her teeth and slowly drug it downwards. Once that was done, she hooked her fingers into waistband of his pants and looked up at Tom softly, asking permission in turn. She didn’t want to go too fast for him.

_His jaw hung slightly open as he watched her with half lidded eyes. His tongue dragged over his lips before his teeth as he gave her a slight nod of approval. Slowly his fingers ran through her hair, pushing it away from her face. Hot blood pumped through his veins as his heart raced with anticipation._

Jessie smiled and slowly drug his trousers down his long legs and what lied underneath made her gasp, her jaw hung open in astonishment. His cock sprung free and stood proudly inches from her now flushed face and her ears turned red. “Holy fu—um… Wow, honey.” She gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gave him a few slow strokes. “You are quite gifted, love.” Jess have the head of his cock a tender kiss praisingly.

_As her lips touched his skin he sucked in a breath of air. His lips curled slightly at her praise._

_"Thank you darling. It’s not just for show. I promise I know how to use it properly." He joked running his fingers through her hair again._

"Oooh. I’m sure you do, sweetheart. I have no doubt that." Jessie grinned, raised up and sat down on the bed and laid flat in her back. "Your turn, darlin’." She giggled sweetly, and curled a finger towards him, beckoning him closer.

_Tom’s lips curled higher as he sank to his knees between hers that hung off the bed. His lips found her hips, sucking on her skin while his fingers unfastened her jeans and pulled them down her legs. The scent of her instantly overwhelmed him causing a moan to fall from his lips. He kneaded her thighs as he continued to kiss his way across from one hip to the other._

Jessie watched him curiously and shuddered slightly as his lips pressed against her hip. She nibbled her bottom lip as he pulled her pants down, revealing her satin cerulean blue bikini cut panties. As he continued his little kisses, she couldn’t suppress a small moan. “Hmm… While I’m enjoying these kisses of yours quite thoroughly, crawl up here with me, love.” She cooed while stroking his hair.

_Tom did as instructed. Planting soft kisses along her body as he made his way you to lay beside her on the bed. His eyes again finding hers and feeling captivated by them._

_"I am yours to command." He whispered into her ear before kissing the soft spot behind her jaw._

She cooed softly as he continued tracing kisses along her body as he made his way closer and closer to her side. Jessie was now blushing and breathing somewhat shakily, but she still grinned at his statement, sighing softly as he kissed her neck. “Thomas, before I begin, there’s one important rule I want you to understand.” She took his hand and placed it over her heart. “No matter what, even when I have you bound and blindfolded, you have the final say in everything that happens tonight, understand?” Her blue eyes gazed into Tom’s with utmost sincerity, seriousness, and genuine care for him. “I want you to remember two words: yellow, if I’m getting a bit too intense & need me to slow down. And red, to make me outright halt everything. Promise me you’ll remember these safe-words & use them if it’s too much, okay?” She cupped his cheek and grazed her thumb over it gently

_T: Tom’s lip twitched at the corners a little as her eyes caught his._

_'Yellow and red. I promise.” He nodded understanding the full importance of them. His fingers dabbed absent-mindedly over her abdomin as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. “What would you like of me now?”_

She smiled & nodded, finally feeling reassured in her role. “Just lie back down and let me take care of you from here.” Jessie fluttered her eyes closed and planted a soft kiss upon his lips, placing her hand on his chest and gently pushed him onto his back against the mattress. She moaned softly as the tip of her tongue slipped and teased his bottom lip, beckoning him to grant her entrance.

_Laying back flat on the mattress Tom let Jessie take control. Parting his lips as her tongue rolled over them so she could deepen their kiss. As his tongue tangled with hers moans rose in his chest and escaped their joined lips. His hips jerked slightly as his cock throbbed and twitched with need._

Jessie in turn fed him her deep moans as her tongue coaxed and caressed his own. She couldn’t help but chuckle softly against his lips as she felt his hip buck longingly. “Ooh. So eager… One second, love.” She straddled his lap and leaned over his long body. She reached over to the right and then the left, pulling out a pair of soft black padded wrist restraints. She guided his as to outstretch fully on either side and strapped each restraint to his wrist snug & tight, but took the caution to stick her finger underneath them to make sure his blood circulation was regular.

"Now then…" She purred and slid gracefully off his lap and strode over to her black dresser drawer with her back turned to him. She decided to give him a show by unclasping her bra and discarded it to the floor. After that, she hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly slid them down her short curvy legs, revealing her round voluptuous ass cheeks. She rummaged through her top drawer and pulled out a black silk blindfold, turned on her heel and slowly crawled up his body and gazed into his sweet baby blues with her hooded pair with a warm smile. She gently pressed her chest to his as she whispered huskily into his ear, "Are you enjoying yourself so far, love?"

_A rush of excitement raced through Tom as the restraints clicked in place. No turning back now. Her breasts inches from his lips as she leaned to restrain his second wrist. His jaw jutted out, wanting to take the rosy nipple but he fought himself. A slight whimper escaped him as she slipped off his waist and walked towards a dresser against the wall._

_Watching her discard her bra and bend all the way over to remove her panties made his cock twitch. His chest heaved slightly at the sight of her perfect ass while she rummaged through the top drawer. He fought against himself again as she crawled slowly back up his body. His hips rolling slightly to feel her hot flesh against it. Her husky voice in his ear cleared his mind of any resistance he might of had left._

_"Yes." he managed to get out on a heavy exhale._

She chuckled softly while running a hand through his soft hair, and kissed his forehead. “As much as I adore your eyes and it would please me to allow you to watch every dirty little thing I plan to do, I’d rather surprise you and let your imagination wander. Now be a good boy and close your eyes.” Jessie carefully slid the soft blindfold over his head. Because the blindfold had special padded cushions in them, it didn’t allow his eyes to open once it was in place. She slowly slid off his body and began to rummage through her drawer for another accessory, enjoying the anticipation she was building.

_Now completely blind Tom relied on his hearing more than ever. He heard her small feet padding across the floor, heard things being moved around possibly in a drawer. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could hear each intake of breath._

_Patiently he waited. Waited for her touch, her words, her… anything. His mind racing with all the things she could do to him, all the things he’d let her do. His throbbing cock was nearly painful as he imagined every scenario he could in seconds._

She finally withdrew an innocent long purple feather tickler. Jess took a moment to stroke the soft plume against her cheek and giggled sweetly at the sensation and how Tom had no clue about her next move. She laid down next to him on the bed and with the utmost lightest touch, she caressed the feather across his left arm, dipped it across under his chin and glided it over his right arm. After that, she caressed it down the middle of his chest, over his abs and circled his navel, watching him curiously with a big smile on her face.

_The sensation he felt was not what he was expecting. Something feather soft brushed against his arm making him jerk slightly. It traced under his chin as he craned his neck up slightly before continuing over his right bicep. When it fluttered down his chest and over his stomach he bite into his bottom lip to muffle the moan that arose. Chills raced down his spine and sent goose-flesh across his body.He could swear he heard her smiling beside him as she continued to trace the soft feather like object over his prickling skin._

_"Yellow means slow, and red means stop. Is there a word for more?" he asked softly feeling he might burst if she kept up at this pace._

She chuckled at his response, leaned down and gently bit into his neck, lapping at the flesh. While she suckled at his skin, she dipped the feather tickler between his legs, caressing his heavy sac and ran it over the hard length of his cock. She groaned deeply before pulling away, and gave his nose a sweet flick of her tongue.

"Just hearing you ask for more is simply music to my little ears, sweetheart." She purred into his ear. Jessie sat the feather tickler aside and slid down the bed where her hands were on either side of his thighs, her breath tickling his throbbing cock. "What does my darling pet desire?" She crooned sweetly.

_Tom’s jaw hung slack as he gasped for breath. His mind brimming with things to say, things he wanted._

_"Please suck my cock." he uttered finally. His muscles tightening at the thought of her warm lips wrapped around his hard length. He could almost see it in his mind. Her head bobbing up and down between his thighs, his fingers twisted in her hair. "Please…" he whispered again swallowing back a moan._

Jessie grinned widely at his plea. “Ooh, good boy, Thomas. You remembered the magic word. You’re learning quickly.” She purred with a salacious smile. Her warm fingers wrapped around his base and nuzzled the warm velvety flesh against her lips. “So smooth… So hard and begging for me…” She breathed. Jess pursed her lips, and began to suckle the head, swirling her tongue over it and moaning softly, beginning a slow rhythm of stroking his shaft up & down as she teased the tip of his cock.

_Tom’s jaw dropped, immediately losing all thought as her warm mouth engulfed his aching cock. Her tight grip around his base sliding up and down as her tongue rolled over his sensitive head. His breathing hitched as his neck strained. Moans falling from his lips as his heightened remaining senses kicked into overdrive. He could hear her soft moans, feel them vibrating along his shaft. His fists balled up as he pulled subconsciously against the restraints. He wanted to feel her hair wrapped around his knuckles, see her eyes flutter as he slipped down her throat. “Fuck…” he groaned when he realized he wouldn’t get those things. He was at her mercy; and he liked it._

She slid his cock further into her warm wet mouth now. Jess undulated her tongue and massaged the underside of his shaft while still maintaining her constant suction. Her head began to slide up and down while her other hand cupped his balls, kneading and massaging them gently, all the while continuing to moan and groan with her entire mouth full of him.

_His arms strained against the restraints as his heels pedaled against the blankets beneath him. His chest heaved with each breath. The muscles in his neck taunt and bulging. His jaw jutted forward as his teeth bared. She was keeping him right on the brink, so close to what he needed. But he refused to give in, he wanted all she could give him. He wanted to feel her hot wet cunt before the night was done._

_"Fuck…" he groaned. "I’m gonna…" he gasped as fingers massaged his sack. "Gawd…" he said through his teeth._

As soon as Jessie heard the words ‘I’m-gonna’, she released him from her mouth immediately with a sigh. “Hmm, you are positively writhing, my poor dear.” She cooed with a teasing tone. “Since you’re doing so well for your first lesson… I’ll treat you this time.” She grinned up at Tom as she crawled back up his body & pulled the blindfold away. She placed another sensual kiss to his lips. “I think I can guess what you desire next…” She reached beneath her legs and angled the cock at her entrance, already slick and wet just from teasing him so. “Feel how hot I am just from that tiny bit of torture I’ve given?” She purred with a smirk.

_Tom’s eyes rolled back in his head as her heat smoldered inches from his cock. He lost the fight to keep his hips on the bed as they thrust up slightly, aching to burying himself deep inside her. Licking his lips he stared into her blue eyes, pleading without words. His arms strained against the restraints as he tried to will her lips closer to his._

_"Don’t stop on my account love." he said breathlessly. "I’m here for your pleasure."_

She smiled and leaned in close, grazing her tongue across his lips. “Rest assured Thomas darling, no matter how much you beg and plead, unless I hear those exact safe-words, I will torture you however much I see fit.” She grinned wickedly. “But, I think I shall reward you…” She nestled the head just past her labia, cooing softly. “… For being such a good pet.” And with that, she braced her hands in his broad chest and pushed her hips downward in one quick movement, sheathing him fully inside her tight wet cunt. She threw her head as she cried out in blissful pleasure. “Fuck… Oh, Tom… So… Big.” Jess whimpered as her walls squeezed and adjusted to his girth and size. “Oooh my god…” She moaned, trying to catch her breath.

_All the air left Tom’s lungs as her tight cunt pulsed around him. His knees bent up to brace himself as his balls tightened. “Fuck…” he gasped pushing his head back against the pillows. His adams apple bobbed in his throat as he strained to swallow back his moans._

Jessie leaned down and cupped his face with her hands, kissing him deeply. She moaned softly into his mouth and looked deeply into his blue eyes. “Thomas, you don’t have to hold back, love.” She bit into the other side of his neck a bit more forcefully than her previous bite, growling. Her fingers tangled into his hair and pulled slightly as she raised up to meet his gaze again, her own blue eyes were darker, pupils dilated with unbridled lust. Her hips began a slow riding pace, keeping her eyes locked with Tom’s the whole time. “I want all of you; I want to hear my name upon your tongue, your moans, your growls, your pleas, all of it.” She raised her hips up and slammed down him harshly. “Understand?” She growled.

_"Yes." he replied through his teeth. His feet dug into the bed as his hips pumped up to meet her down strokes. Each time their hips hit another surge of hot blood raced through his veins. His arms strained against his restraints even harder as her pace picked up speed. The muscles of his arms flexing, his hands balled into fists so tight his nails bit into his palms. "Uncuff me." he pleaded quickly. "I need to touch you please. Please uncuff me."_

“Wish granted.” Jess didn’t hesitate upon his plea, quickly leaning over and unstrapped his restraints. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, whimpering with her own need rising. “I’m all yours, hon, touch me however you want because I relinquish all control to you, at this point.” She moaned.  
“Take me.”

_The second his wrists were free his arms wrapped around her tightly, smashing her chest against his as his lips seized hers. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip as one hand slide down to the small of her back to push her down onto him even harder._

_Needing more control Tom rolled them so he was on top. His hand slide down her side to her knee where he pulled it up and over his shoulder. He watched her face as he pounded his cock into her wet cunt. The sound of wet slapping flesh and their strangled moans filling the room. His lips and teeth nipped and sucked on her collarbone, then the taunt nipples that topped her breasts._

_"FUCK…" he growled burying himself into her deeper with each thrusts. "Cum Jessie… gawd… fucking cum on my dick." he demanded before his teeth sank into the hollow of her shoulder._

Jessie gasped at his lightning speed as he quickly embraced her tiny frame to his and had little respite as he pushed her further down, making her scream out. She mewled softly as they switched positions and once he had her leg over his shoulder, she couldn’t contain her cries of passion. “Oh God, T-T-Tom!!!” She was already small compared to his height and her tight cunt was no different as he pumped into her relentlessly, feeling him hit her cervix repeatedly. Her back arched off the bed as he continued nipping and suckling along her flesh, and mewled even louder as his mouth tortured her tiny nipples. “Oh, fuck, Tom!!… FUCK!! I’m—AAH!!” As soon as he sank his teeth into her flesh, it sent her spiraling over the edge. Her cunt clamped around his cock as her body tightened and came, and hard. She clenched her teeth and whimpered as she squirted her climax profusely around him. Jessie couldn’t help but pant and gasp for air, her head was spinning, and closed her eyes as she rode out her climatic bliss, not resisting Tom as he continued rutting into her. “Oh… Oh God…” She moaned.

_As she clamped down around him his jaw set hard. He buried his face in her chest and moaned as he felt her cum cover his cock and balls. Grabbing fist fulls of the blankets beside her head he pumped with short fast thrusts until his muscles tensed like a bowstring. His testicles went tight as he felt his hot seed coat her clenching walls. Slowly rolling his hips until he was spent he fought to hold his weight off of her. He fell sideways, collapsing to the bed beside her; completely exhausted and drenched in sweat. “Fuck…” he sighed with a heavy breath. ___

__Jessie moaned and cooed beneath him as his hot load coated her insides and filled her to the brim, somewhat leaking from her entrance as he withdrew from her. She laid there panting, her pale skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat as well, but willed her body to roll over and scooted closer to Tom for warmth. She always got terribly cold after an intense orgasm and her skin broke out in goosebumps, but his warm flushed body felt nice against hers. “Oh Tom…” She breathed, nuzzling his chest affectionately. “That… That was… Wow.” She chuckled amidst her panting, smiling warmly into his eyes with exhausted hooded blue gaze._ _

___"Yes…" he sighed with an exhausted smile. "We should definitely do this again… very soon." he added wrapping his arm around her and holding her against him. "Shall we get beneath the covers, you’re shivering?" he asked kissing her forehead._ _ _

__"A second visit & session sounds blissful to me." She crooned and kissed his chin sweetly, enjoying the feel of his strong long arms enfolding around her. Jessie hummed and nodded in response to his query. "Yes, please." She kicked the covers down with her feet so the two could crawl beneath them, and once they were situated, she sighed contentedly. "So Tom, I take it you enjoyed being blindfolded and restrained?" She grinned, caressing his cheek tenderly._ _

___Tom laughed. “Oh yes… yes I enjoyed that.” he replied with a wide smile. “Very very very much. I can’t wait to find out other things you have to show me.” he nuzzled against her hair and sighed deeply. “But not tonight… tonight I only have one more question for you.”_ _ _

__Jessie nuzzled him in turn, humming softly as she stroked and played with his hair. “Yes, that was enough for one lesson tonight…” Her eyebrow raised curiously. “What’s your question, love?” She queried softly._ _

___"Would you like pancakes for breakfast? My treat." he asked with a sleepy smile._ _ _

__She couldn’t contain the giddy giggles that erupted from Tom’s sweet question. “Oh, yes, please. It’ll be a nice change to tasteless pop-tarts.” She laughed. She leaned over briefly and turned out the wax-cube lamp and nestled close to him with her back flushed to his chest. “Tom… You are an absolute sweetheart & I’m truly flattered you chose me to be your lover and… teacher… involving this crazy sexuality of mine.” She chuckled drowsily._ _

___Tom kissed her forehead softly without words and soon fell into the most peaceful sleep he’d had in months. Her warmth beside him calmed every racing thought in his mind._ _ _


	3. The Second Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Toy, accidental voyeurism, light femdom, masturbation, squirting, light bondage, light impact play via riding crop, and very enthusiastic pussy-eating.
> 
> After a few weeks of being lonely, Jessie takes matters into her own hands to relieve herself with a handy vibrator. While she thinks Tom won't be back until a few days, he surprises her with an unannounced visit and catches her in her salacious activities. Jessie decides a form of punishment is in order for the Peeping-Tom.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Tom's responses are in italics.)

It had been a few weeks since Tom’s & Jessie’s first steamy and adventurous visit to her apartment. He was off in London doing some film work from what his emails had told her and that he would be flying back in a few days to pay her a visit. She giggled excitably to herself, giddy knowing the fact he would be on his way soon and her devious mind was already concocting new kinky things to try with him for his next session with her.

As her mind wandered to that fateful night, she remembered how beautiful he looked tied up and blindfolded, and hearing his beautiful voice beg for her was enough to make her moan softly… Her cheeks flushed crimson as she found her hand sliding down the front of her skirt and underneath her panties. Jessie couldn’t resist teasing her small warm and already wet little clit with that hand while the other braced herself against the kitchen counter to balance herself. “Ooooh, Thomasss.” She hissed with a whine in her tone. She looked around curiously, making sure all the blinds were closed, and headed to the bedroom.

She rummaged through her infamous top drawer and withdrew a slim but long blue vibrator. “You’ll just have to do.” She giggled mischievously, stripping off her clothes and laid down flat on her back. She spread her legs as wide as possible and thrummed her vibe to life. She circled it in slow lazy circles around the tiny clit and mewled softly, enjoying the heavenly sensation.

“Ooooh Toooom… How I wish you here.” She whimpered softly.

_Tom nearly leapt up the steps to the door. Knocking once he waited with no response. His brow knitted between his eyes and he tested the knob out of curiosity. The door opened and he peeked in. No one was in the small living room, or the attached kitchen. Stepping in fully and shutting the door he looked around again. As he was about to call out, he heard a short gasped moan from the bedroom. His lips curled slightly and he twisted the lock on the door. Walking silently towards the open bedroom door he stripped off his shoes and socks and began to unbutton his shirt. Reaching the doorway he leaned against the frame and marveled at the sight before him._

_Jessie was sprawled out on the bed, naked, legs spread wide with a blue vibrator pressed against her clit. Her head was thrown back against the pillows, one hand teasing her nipple as his name fell from her lips. Instantly his cock sprang to full mast, straining against his trousers. Slowly he rubbed his palm against it through the fabric as his eyes locked on the glistening lips of her cunt._

Her eyes were closed and she was too far off in her blissful pleasure to pay any mind to her surroundings. “Tom…” She mewled whilst she groped her left breast, giving it a hard squeeze, and slowly pushed the vibrator in. Jessie turned onto her side for a better angle, hiked up her leg, and began to pump the faux cock into her wet pussy, little whimpers and moans fell from her lips continuously. “Oh Tom, please, please!” Her moans escalated in volume and began to pant wantonly, picking up her pace with frantic need.

_He couldn’t take it anymore. Unfastening his trousers and letting them fall to his ankles, he took his hard cock firmly in his hand and stroked it slowly. His tongue snaking out to wet his lips as soft wanton moans rose in his throat. His eyes traced over her body. Watching as her muscles flexed and tensed as she fucked herself while calling his name. As her moans rose louder, his strokes grew faster, harder until his breath was coming in ragged gasps and his eyes were hooded. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to slow his pumps but he kept up the tight grip, squeezing his throbbing cock in his fist. He wanted to taste the sweet juices that coated her lower lips. He wanted to drink down her climax and then slam into her until she squirted all over his cock again._

"Oh god, yes!! Yes, TOM!!!" She bit into her pillow, muffling her scream as her first orgasm overwhelmed her body and her cum squirted onto her sheets. This did not sate her lustful state. She decided to change positions for another round. Jessie sat up with her right leg folded beneath her while using her left foot to keep herself raised. She slid the vibe back in and started to pump slowly until she caught something out of the corner of her eye and heard shuffling. When she turned her head, her eyes widened, and her entire body flushed scarlet red from ears to toe as she found not just Tom, but found him stroking his cock, watching her, and he looked like a hungry predator ready to devour her.

"Umm….. Welcome back??" She stammered, at a complete loss for words but certainly wasn’t dashing to cover herself. "Are you enjoying the… Uh… Show??" She laughed nervously, feeling mildly guilty she had been caught in such a state.

_"Yes." Tom nearly growled as he stalked forward, cock still in hand. "Don’t stop please." he pleaded running his hand down her spine. "I want to see more." he crawled onto the bed and sat back on his ankles as his hand slowly pumped over his aching cock. "I need to see more." he begged._

Jessie crawled towards Tom on the bed with a predatory stare. She quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back on the mattress. “Oooh, I’ll let you watch, alright. But… " She grabbed both his arms, pulled his hands over his head, and tied a silk rope through a metal loop that was centered above her bed on the wall, and quickly tied his wrists together, effectively keeping his hands bound. "Because you were so naughty enough not to announce yourself, watch me do dirty things, and pleasured yourself, this is your punishment; you can’t touch yourself until I deem it so." She chimed with a wicked smile.

_Tom’s brow pinched between his eyes as he pulled on the rope slightly. His hips rolled as she slide down his frame, trying to feel any contact on his throbbing cock.With a slight whimper he licked his lips and watched her silently. Begging with his azure eyes._

"You know, Tom… I’ve learned a special talent over the years while masturbating…" Jess situated herself at the foot of the bed, nestled perfectly between his long legs so he could see her entirely. She placed her left hand on Tom’s leg for support, sat up, and pushed the vibrator into her pussy with a soft gasp. As she spoke, she moaned & softly panted, keeping her aqua eyes locked with his as she pumped the jelly cock into her cunt with a quick steady pace. "Not only… am I capable of… Ah!!!.. multiple orgasms… But I can squirt… each… one."

_Tom’s breaths came in ragged gasps as his eyes darted from the faux cock sliding effortlessly in and out of her cunt to her intense stare to her heaving tits. His cock twitched painfully and he clenched his thighs trying to will away the ache. Licking his lips he whimpered. He needed to drive his tongue deep into her, taste all that she would allow him and more._

"Aww, what’s the matter, pet?" She teased with a smirk and straddled herself over his leg. Jess began to fuck herself quicker and her moaning voice became more like soft cries as she got closer and closer to another climax. "Oh fuck! I’m gonna—shhhit!!" She groaned through clenched teeth, scrunched her eyes shut, and squirted her hot cum onto his leg. As she came down, she was panting heavily but grinned wickedly. "Wishing you could just lap at my dripping pussy, don’t you, love?" She breathed.

_"Yes." Tom panted, his eyes locked with hers. "I want to tongue fuck you until you beg me to stop." he confessed. "I want your hot sticky juices to cover my face. I want to… I NEED to make you cum over and over again until you beg me to stop." he said quickly as his eyes ran up and down her body._

"Ooh, but I’m having so much fun watching you squirm & hearing you beg." She moaned. Jess rubbed her small breast as she began another round of lazily pushing the vibe in and out. She moaned softly as she smiled sweetly. "I did say this is… Ooooh… A form of punishment. Didn’t you teach a lesson… Aah!… About delayed gratification?" She giggled.

_Tom licked his lips and moaned deep in his throat. Knowing he’d probably get punished for it he fought the urge to move his leg. To press it up against her hot dripping cunt. But he was past the point of reason and his body now had a will of its own. Shifting his weight he bent up his knee and quickly rolled his thigh beneath her, coating it with the wetness that covered her thighs._

Jessie gasped softly as his leg shifted and pressed against her wet cunt. She moaned and ground against him, giving him an icy glare with a salacious grin. “Now now, Thomas… I do have ankle restraints underneath this mattress. Do I need to tie your legs down, too?” She gasped softly as an idea passed her mind. “Or should I test your pain tolerance and see how well you react when I use, say… A riding crop?” She mused.

_Tom’s eyes went wide then narrowed. His tongue darted out to drag over his bottom lip and he ground his thigh into her mound even more. He’d made up his mind. He wanted to be bad. He wanted to be tested. Without a word he dared her, begged her to break him._

“Ooooh, really? You’re challenging me, now?” She growled, running her tongue over her lips, gazing at him like he was delicious prey. “Who am I to deny you?” Jessie chuckled darkly as she slid off the bed. She rummaged through her infamous top drawer of goodies and withdrew a long black leather riding crop, a red heart in the center of the looped end. She strode back towards Tom, slowly dragging its’ tip up his leg. “What are your safe-words, pet?” She glared with a tilted head.

_"Yellow and red." he growled deeply as the corners of his lips twitched up into a smirk. He felt his skin prickle beneath the leather as it slid up his leg. Every nerve in his body tingled with anticipation while his eyes were locked on hers._

Jessie grinned at him and her eyes almost took on a grey hue as her domme streak really began to show its’ colors. “Good boy.” With those words and a flick of her wrist, she rewarded Tom’s response with a sharp slap to the outside of his right thigh, watching his reaction with calculating narrowed eyes.

_Tom flinched slightly, sucking in a hiss of air through his clenched teeth but his smirk only widened as his cock throbbed. “Thank you.” he smiled before licking his lips. “Should I call you mistress darling?” he asked as his eyes twinkled._

J: "Why, yes, my darling pet. You will, and if you don’t…” She decided to push the envelope a little further and gave him a harder slap across his left thigh this time. “Well, I think you understand the repercussions should you slip up.” She chuckled deviously. “Think of your submission to me this way, dear…” Jessie crawled up the bed and stroked the tip of her crop along his jawline as she spoke, gazing into his eyes with a smile that held unbridled mischief. “Should you misbehave, I will punish you accordingly, and I will make sure it hurts. However…” With her other hand, she dipped her fingers into her juicy cunt to gather her cum and grasped his cock, stroking him leisurely. “With good behavior comes great rewards.” Her hypnotic voice purred to him.

_The slap across his thigh received a wince but no flinch as he took the pain gladly. As the crop traced his jaw it jutted forward slightly and his chest heaved. His eyes locked on hers he didn’t anticipate are wet grip around his cock and his jaw went slack as his eyes widened and a strangled moan rushed up from the very pit of his stomach. Every other sensation in his body dulled compared to her moist fingers stroking his throbbing length. “Yes mistress.” He breathed out. “Thank you mistress.” He added through his teeth as he fought not to cum all over her hand._

"Oh my, sweet Tom…" Jessie couldn’t contain her own moans as she watched his reaction and hearing his beautiful voice call her ‘mistress’, a fantasy she thought she’d never hear, was almost enough to make her cum right then. "Your voice is so exquisite when you praise me so perfectly. You’re quite the natural at begging… And I love it.” She groaned. Reluctantly, her hand released his cock and placed it behind her back, waving the crop tauntingly. “I want to hear it, again.” She struck Tom twice, once on the right side of his ribs, and then the left.

_Tom groaned as his eyes rolled back in his skull. The sting of the crop was like sharp jolts of electricity to skin. It soaked into his bones and made his heart pound in his ears. “Thank you mistress.” He said nearly breathless. “May I have more sweet mistress?” His eyes opened to stare at her darkened grey blue stare. “I deserve more mistress.”_

"Yes, indeed you do, pet." She purred with a nod and a grin. Jessie firmly slapped the riding crop across his stomach and delivered another harsh swat across his chest immediately. To tease him more, she straddled his lap, letting his twitching cock feel her burning dripping heat, and slapped the crop hard against his restrained right arm and then his left.

_Tom’s jaw hung open now as moans and cries fell from his lips with each strike. Her heat inches from his nearly purple swollen cock did nothing to dull the fire racing through his veins. “Thank you mistress.” He moaned as his head fell back against the headboard. His chest heaved as his entire body tingled._

"My my…" Jessie leaned forward and caressed his cheek with her palm. She smiled warmly into his hazy blue eyes. "You’re doing excellent as a first time sub, darling, especially receiving your punishment so enthusiastically as you are." She crooned, kissing his brow tenderly. "Now, I’ll be nice and untie your wrists. However, this doesn’t mean I’m finished with you." To emphasize her point, Jessie grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled harshly with a threatening growl. "Once I do, you will turn over on your stomach, I will give you 8 more strikes of my crop on that beautiful ass of yours and after that…” She grinned sweetly with promising eyes. “I will let you have what your mouth has been craving from the beginning, understand, pet?”

_Tom’s eyes were glazed and half lidded. “Yes mistress. Thank you.” He replied breathlessly._

She nodded and leaned over his body, untying his wrists and un-looped the rope from the hook. Jessie took both his wrists and massaged them briefly but tenderly to make sure his blood was circulating properly. She kissed both hands, patted his left cheek, and slid off the bed. “Now flip over, darling.” She motioned with a circular motion of her crop.

_Tom’s body felt heavy yet alive. Rolling over he put his arms at his sides and let out moan as his painfully hard cock pressed against the soft mattress._

"Good boy…" Jessie praised him with a soft whisper. She placed the tip of her riding crop at the base of his hair line and ever-so-slowly dragged it down the curve of his spine. "You are absolutely beautiful, Thomas." She mused affectionately, and the crop stopped at the curve of his buttocks. She licked her lips, she could feel herself dripping with need and excitement, knowing what was come. "Now… let’s begin…"  
(SWAT!) She struck his right ass cheek.  
(SWAT!) She struck his left ass cheek.  
After a few minutes, she had finally delivered 8 firm blows to now reddened ass, 4 strikes on both cheeks. Jessie placed the crop on top of her dresser, crawled up the bed beside him, and kissed the back of Tom’s head sweetly. “Good job, my dear pet. You may now devour me to your hearts’ content.” She crooned.

_With the fire racing through his blood Tom felt like a beast released from his cage. Rising to his knees quickly he was between her legs before another breath could leave her lips. Grabbing her thighs with a firm strong grip he splayed them wide and sank his face into her dripping cunt; thrusting his tongue into her while his nose nudged her swollen clit. Thrashing his face from side to side he relished in the taste of her sweet inner walls, the feeling of her wetness covering his cheeks. Hands fisted into his hair, tugging from the roots but the pain was dull compared to the hot sting on his ass._

_Pulling his tongue from her depths he assaulted her clit. Lapping at it with his flattened tongue before pinching it between his lips. Then he surrounded it with his warm wet open mouth, swirling his tongue over it and sucking on it greedily. He felt a shudder run through her. He knew she was close. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he hoisted them onto his shoulders and sank his tongue back into her tighten quim. He moaned and thrashed until her sweet nectar flooded his mouth and shoot down his throat. Her cries of passion were silent compared to the pounding in his ears. He would never be sated of the need to taste her, to drown in her._

_Rising up to his knees he took her hips with; pulling them high off the mattress as he continued to devour her. Sucking her swollen clit between his teeth he felt nails drag down his arms and he opened his eyes wide to stare down at her clenched face. Sweat beading on her forehead as he pushed her shoulders into the bed. Humming as he held her clit in his lips he felt her thighs tighten around his head. With a growl he thrashed his face back and forth again before driving his tongue into her cunt. Her mouth fell open, her eyes went wide and she squirted into the back of his throat. Reaching down with his right hand Tom pinched her hardened nipple and pressed his thumb between her ribs._

_Lapping at her hungrily he kneaded the supple flesh of her thighs and gripped her hips tightly. Soon another shudder raced down her. Her thighs tensed and her head pushed back into the pillows. But before her climax could claim her Tom dropped her hips back to the mattress and stared down at her. His face glistening with her cum all the way down his neck and across his shoulders where her thighs had been._

_"May I fuck you now mistress?" He asked with a husky tone._

"W-w-woah!!!" Jessie’s eyes widened as she barely had time to utter a word before Tom lunged at her and forced her legs wide apart, spread-eagle style. Her hands automatically flung into his curly hair, her back arched off the bed and cried out when his tongue plunged into her hot core. Her body writhed and undulated in his strong grip, unable to restrain her lustful moans and screams as his mouth fucked her mercilessly.

However, when Tom’s greedy tongue reached her clit, it sent her voice higher than she ever thought possible. Her body convulsed with electrifying pleasure as he assaulted the swollen bud, lapping at it, pinching it, sucking on it. Jessie cried out his name again and again and again, unsure if it was because the intense pleasure was too much or if it was to egg him on!! As soon as his tongue plunged back into her tight pussy and growled against her flesh, it sent her spiraling into her third orgasm, cumming into his mouth and her entire body quivered in his grasp.

There was no respite for her bliss-floating brain or still spasming body when Tom lifted her hips and ass practically off the bed. Jessie shrieked in a mixture of painful but exquisite ecstasy when his mouth attacked her now hyper sensitive clit again. She grasped and clawed at his muscular arms for dear life as he wracked her body with so much pleasure, tears were forming in the corners of her scrunched tight eyes. As another intense climax claimed her, her bright blue eyes flew open, her voice let out a guttural scream, and her body practically jerked and convulsed as Tom made her squirt AGAIN into his ravenous mouth. She could hear his tongue and lips greedily and lewdly slurping and licking up every drop she gave him, but he still didn’t let up!!

"Oh God, Tom!!! Tom, please!! PLEASE!! Oh fucking MERCY, TOOOOOM!!!” She didn’t think Tom would have her begging so much and so desperately at this point. Her head thrashed side to side, moaning & panting like a bitch in heat, as he continued devouring her cunt like a starved animal.

Just when she thought Tom was going to suck her pussy dry, Jessie squeaked when her hips fell back down to the mattress. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, practically hypnotized by the feral gaze of his blue orbs holding her captive, and she was panting, almost gasping for lungfuls of air. She couldn’t believe how much of her climatic juices coated Tom’s face & neck, and was that her cum on his shoulders, too?! She trembled & whimpered beneath him, and although he still called her ‘mistress’, this was the most submissive she had felt in a long time. Her eyes fluttered close for only a second as she regained her vocabulary and how to form coherent sentences.

"T-T-Tom…." She stammered with a gasping breath, her eyes still fixed on his. "You can… stop… calling me ‘mistress’ for now. Right now, I… I am completely… yours… to fuck however you please.” She confessed with husky breathing, presenting herself by spreading her legs wide for Tom.

_With a smirk pulling up his lips he crawled up her body slowly. Kissing her hips, dipping his tongue into her belly button, running it along her ribs, suckling each nipple and then nipping at her collarbone and neck. His cock throbbed painfully between his legs as it inched closer to her molten core. Heat radiated between them as his eyes locked on hers. Tenderly kissing her lips he pushed his aching length into her inch by torturous inch until he was surrounded completely by her hot, wet, velvety walls._

_"Fuck…" he gasped resting his forehead against hers as he stilled his entire body. He felt like hard wood and slack rubber all at the same time. Every muscle rigid yet relaxed as he slowly rolled his hips back until just the tip remained inside her. Looking her deep in the eyes he took a deep breath and slammed forward with all his strength. His fists clenched into the blankets beside her head as all the air rushed from his lungs. Rolling back again, slowly he shoved forward until he swore he could fell her bones shattering against his._

She was panting as Tom slowly licked his way up her body. She couldn’t contain her little mewls and coos as he suckled her nipples and moaned softly as he teased her neck and collar bone. She arched her body into his as every spectacular inch of his cock pushed into her, stretching and filling her cunt. Her walls eagerly squeezed and gripped around him but whined as he withdrew from her just as painfully slowly. When their blue eyes locked and she could hear Tom inhale a deep breath, she yelped when he rammed his hips into her. She gasped for lungfuls of air as the pain & pleasure mingled within her body & soul, her entire being ached for more of him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her body shuddered beneath his, whimpering and looking into his eyes with plea. “Oh Tom… Please… Don’t stop.” She mewled.

_Sliding his hand beneath her he pushed up on the small of her back and rammed into her mercilessly. Each hit stroking that secret button deep inside her cunt. Each thrust sending his mind spiraling into oblivion. Sweat beaded and dripped down his chest onto hers. His breath came in short gasps as he rutted against her mindlessly. One hand gripped her thigh and pushed it up higher, wider until he felt her clamp down on his cock again. As her walls rippled around him he burst into a million pieces. His jaw hanging open but no sound rushing from his lungs. His eyes screwed shut tight as he coated her insides until it leaked out from between them and onto the sheets. Lazily rolling his hips until the head of his cock tingled with painful sensitivity, he kissed her slowly, passionately._

She cried out again and again as his cock stuffed her repeatedly and struck her cervix with each plunge. She dug her nails into his back, clinging to him to brace herself against his ruthless pace as he fucked her like an animal. Jessie could only cry out and swear, occasionally licking up the salty but delicious sweat that beaded along his neck and shoulder. When he angled her hips and spread her wider, her eyes widened as her final orgasm ripped through her.

“Yessss, Toooommm…” She moaned as her pussy gripped him like a vice, squirting around him, and her voice turned to soft cooing as his hot cum filled her up and even spilled a little beneath her. Jessie shivered with a blissful smile upon her lips, loving the feel of their warm mingled love juices dripping between them. As Tom pressed his lips to hers in the passionate display of affection, her breathing relaxed & pulled his warm body to lie on top of hers. She moaned against his kiss as her tongue gently massaged and stroked his own, stroking his right cheek sweetly with tenderness. Save for the couples’ exhausted breathing, it was peacefully quiet within the small space they shared, and Jess was loving each passing second of it.

_With a deep satisfied breath Tom nuzzled into her chest and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m going to be in town for a little while.” he said swallowing hard. “Would you be apposed to taking this outside of the bedroom? Perhaps I can take you to dinner or a movie while I’m here.” he kept his eyes averted, almost dreading her answer as butterflies fluttered in his stomach._

Jessie stroked his back, humming contentedly, but when his voice broke the silence with his proposition, she felt her heart skip a beat and she was sure Tom could feel it in her chest. She felt her cheeks flush shyly, shocked this famous and drop-dead handsome celebrity was actually asking her out, to take her out in public where others could see them together. “Oh, Thomas…” She whispered softly, lifting his face to gaze at her. She smiled widely and her sparkling blue eyes softened with the utmost dearest affection for him. “I would absolutely love to and that sounds delightful…” She kissed him innocently for a brief moment and pulled away, this time it was her turn to be shy. “I just hope you won’t be too embarrassed to be seen in public by the papp’s with a nobody-tomboy like me.” She murmured, biting her bottom lip.

_Tom kissed her lips while his hand cupped her cheek. “I’m only doing it so that everyone else in the world can be jealous of the beautiful woman I hope to call mine… if she’d have me.” he whispered. “You are amazing, Jessie… inside and out. I’d be lucky to be seen with you on my arm.”_

"Tom…" Jessie inhaled a long breath as he kissed her, closed her eyes, and breathed his scent in, practically melting in his strong arms. Her eyes fluttered open dreamily and she smiled shyly. "Of course I’ll have you, love." She smiled from ear to ear happily and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck. "It’s not often one can leave me breathless and speechless like you, Tom… I…" She bit her bottom lip, hesitant to utter those words. Words that would reveal her own vulnerability. "I… I think… I’ve fallen for you."

_"Then someone had better catch us both." he whispered before kissing the space beneath her ear. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to lay on his chest as he worked his feet underneath the covers. Pulling them up around them both he kissed her forehead with a smile on his lips. "Sleep my love. I’ve given you quite a work out." he laughed._

Jessie cooed softly as he kissed the sweet spot just below her ear and hummed in agreement with a happy smile. “Sounds heavenly… You certainly… did… My darling pet.” She murmured and chuckled drowsily. Listening to his steady heartbeat within his chest and his soft voice croon lulled her into a deep sleep within seconds and nuzzled into his arms with a soft sigh.


	4. A Drunk Brit and A Drunk Tomboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Alcohol consumption and inebriated (but consenting) kinky sex ensues. Mild Dom!Tom with some light bondage, mouth gag, face fucking, and rough sex.
> 
> After a stressful day at work, Jessie calls Tom up for drinks and 'cuddles'. A salacious drinking game naturally leads from one thing to another!
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jessie stormed through her door and tossed her purse to the floor unceremoniously with an irritated scowl. She had just got off from work at the restaurant and the entire shift was just terrible from the moment she clocked in to the time she clocked out. From the shitty staff, and the ungrateful elderly customers, and her manager who hardly helps her, she was ready to scream, even cry from all the stress.

Her mind drifted to Tom and their new found relationship outside the bedroom and the kinky fuckery. She smiled as she recalled the couple of dates they'd had gone out on already, enjoying some wonderful dinners at nice restaurants & the latest flicks in theaters. She had grown so close to him that she even gave Tom a spare key to her apartment anytime he wanted to come see her instead coop himself up in a lonely hotel room. After this wretched day, all she wanted to do was stay in, be in his arms, cuddle up on the couch with some good booze and watch something romantic & funny.  
'Hey Tom. I hope I'm not being a pest or caught you at a bad time, but do you want to come by my place for drinks, pizza, and a flick in a few? I know it's only 3:45pm, but I had the worst day at work today... I'd love nothing more than to slug back a few shots, pig out, and could use some cuddling.  
~Jessie'

She read over her own text and snorted, running her hand through her disheveled hair and chuckling. "God, I sound so needy. Typical female whiny nonsense." She turned the faucets, turned her iPod deck on to "Only Lovers Left Alive" soundtrack, and hopped in, relishing in the wondrous sensation of the hot water cascading over her tired body.

_Tom was only a few blocks away when he got Jessie’s text. With a smile on his face he steered the car back towards her apartment without even thinking. His mind raced with all the possibilities a tipsy night on the couch could present. Shifting in his seat he forced back the ideas to focus on the task at hand. She’d had a bad day, it was up to him to make it better._

_'I'll be by in 10 minutes. Don't start without me. -TH'_

_He texted back at the light. Pulling into the local drugstore he bought some roses. Surely the gesture would at least make her smile._

Jessie squeaked when her cell went off so quick after her text. She glanced out the shower to read the message. “Oh crap, only 10 minutes??” She flushed, not expecting Tom to reply so quickly and be here so shortly. She giggled excitedly and quickly tapped the screen to reply:  
'Oh wow, okay!! :) See you soon! I'm taking a shower to wash the restaurant stink off so if I'm not out by the time you get here, just let yourself in… Though you've already done that once, haven't you? ;P Seeya soon, darlin'~'  
After she pressed the ‘send’ button, she changed her music to Mumford & Son’s “Lover’s Eyes” and resumed showering, singing along to the melody.

_Walking down the hall of her apartment with the roses Tom let his mind wander to her in the shower. Licking his lips as he imagined the warm water running down her smooth skin, the sweet smelling body wash she used lathered up as her hands ran over her body. Shaking his head he turned the door and found it locked. With a smirk he pulled out his new key and slipped it into the lock. Pushing open the door he could heard the shower stop and his shoulders sank slightly. Oh well, he thought, just more time for tipsy fun._

_"I’m here darling." he called out as he shut and locked the door. "Don’t rush. Just going to…" he looked around the small apartment. "Try and find a vase."_

Jess turned the faucet off as soon as she heard the door. “Hello love!” She chimed from the bathroom. She stepped out carefully, toweled off, and towel dried her short hair. She ran a brush through her short tresses to look somewhat presentable. Did she hear something about a vase? She shrugged and stepped out of the bathroom with a fog of steam flowing from the opened door. She spotted Tom out of the corner of her eye in the kitchen but stepped into her room to dress. She put on a a form fitting Legend of Zelda shirt and a pair of very short camouflage shorts, not bothering with undergarments. She tiptoed back out and grinned as she watched Tom curiously. “Whatcha lookin’ for, love?”

_Turning with a smile he let his eyes trail down her before meeting her eyes. “Vase?” he said holding up the flowers in his hand. “You have to have a vase around her somewhere.”_

The beautiful crimson red flowers caught her off guard and made her gasp as her heart fluttered in her chest. “Roses??” She looked at the flowers and back up at Tom’s smiling face, smiling bashfully in turn. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled his chest, at a complete loss for words at the beautiful gesture. “Thank you, sweetheart. This is too much but I love it!” She giggled and cupped his cheek. She reluctantly let go of him to find a clear vase underneath her sink, dusting it off. “It’s been a long time since anyone’s given me flowers.”

_"Well…" he said taking the vase and filling it with water. "I will have to rectify that." he smiled. He set the vase on the counter and unwrapped the roses. Using a knife to cut an inch off the bottom of the stems he put them in the water and ruffled them slightly. "So what is the plan for the evening?" he asked putting the vase and the flowers on the counter._

She couldn’t help but giggle again at his sweet declaration. “The plan? Drinking and… A romantic-comedy musical movie, if you don’t mind.” Jessie laughed with a guilty smile. “Believe it or not, I actually love musicals but I won’t force you to watch it if that’s not what you’re into. But booze-consumption is happening, regardless.” She sashayed over to her cabinets by the refrigerator and pulled out two old-fashioned mason jars with a big grin. “And you did say I could whip these bad boys out, yeah?”

_Tom laughed. “Whip them out love.” he replied with a smile. “And I will not begrudge you your musical. But if it’s one I know and we’re going to be drinking. I can’t promise you you won’t get a personal reenactment.” he confessed._

"If that’s the case, we’ll be a drunken duet, then. Musicals and alcohol tends to bring out my closet-singing tendencies." She grinned with more giggling. "And I know you’re going to laugh at my vodka of choice but I don’t care. It’s my favorite and not just because of the name." She reached into the fridge and pulled out a large unopened bottle of blue vodka called ‘Kinky’. "Sorry I don’t have any beer, love. I know this isn’t the manliest of drinks."

_"I’m sure it’s delicious." he laughed as she poured. "I will have to pick up some Jameson to leave here for these occasions." He added. "Which movie did you have your heart set on love? I’ll find it and put it on."_

"I’ll have to try some when you bring some over. I’ve yet to find a beer I’m partial to, or maybe I’m just picky." Jessie smiled warmly, enjoying the prospect of keeping things Tom enjoyed in her apartment gave her a sense of comfort and security for some reason. "Oh, Moulin Rouge, dear." She sat their drinks and the bottle on the round coffee table in front of the couch & flopped onto the sofa with a sigh. She took a sip of the vodka, glancing at Tom’s bent over form as he looked for her movie. She couldn’t resist glancing at his perfect ass as he searched for the DVD.

_Tom laughed as he pulled the dvd from the shelf and put it in the player. “Jameson is a whiskey love.” he replied. “Guinness is my beer of choice but if I’m going to be drinking for the night I prefer a nice tumbler of Jameson on the rocks.” he sat beside her on the couch and put his arm around her. “And you are most definitely getting a show of this one. They did an amazing job on all the song selections.”_

Jess laughed and covered her face in embarrassment. “See? Told you I’m not alcohol-savvy. There’s a reason the bartenders at my job won’t let me pour anything, hehehe!!” She took another swig of her glass with a smile. “Oh, I know every song. I have the entire soundtrack on my iPod and practically know the script word for word.” She nuzzled her body close to his and chuckled mischievously. “Which one’s your favorite?”

_"To be honest it’s been quite some time since I’ve watched it but… I think the one that sticks with me the most is the ‘All you need is love’ cover." he sipped his drink. "I acted with Ewan you know. In Othello. He’s an amazing actor." he added._

She couldn’t resist the chuckle at his answer. “You’re truly a romantic at heart, aren’t you?” Jess tilted her head curiously as she took another drink, sipping a little longer than previously. “I didn’t know that, actually. Ewan seems he would be a ball of energy on stage just from his performance in this movie. Very passionate.” She smiled. “Like you.” She kissed his nose with a flirtatious giggle. “Although I’m straight, I’m totally willing to admit Nicole Kidman brings out my inner lesbian. So fucking sexy!”

_"Oh gawd yes." Tom replied with a slight moan. "She is breathtaking. I remember the first time I saw her in anything was Batman Forever." he let out a whoosh of air shaking his head. "I was thirteen and she was perfect."_

Jessie bit her bottom lip. “At least your choice in a celebrity crush is sane… Mine, not so much.” She snickered while covering her face. “As a teen, I had it bad for Jim Carrey. And before you say anything, yes, I know he’s a narcissistic nut job, but yeah, his insane sense of humor is what charmed me.” She took another drink and laughed, feeling bold. “Okay, clearly, we’re not watching this movie. I opt for something more fun. A drinking game perhaps?” She cocked an eyebrow challengingly with a grin.

_"Jim Carrey is a fine choice for a crush. The man could make a statue laugh." he replied. "A drinking game you say." he said turning to face her with a smirk. "What kind of drinking game?"_

Jess pondered for a moment but snickered again. “It’s a bit highscool-esque, but how about “I’ve Never”? No one ‘s ever played it with me before, but I know the rules and how it goes from watching other people play.” She leaned in close, kissed the side of his neck, and nipped at his earlobe. “And considering the circumstances, I think it will be a win/win situation regardless of the outcome. What say you, Tom?”

_"Ow… you will have to fill me in on the rules but… I’m game for anything love." he said as her lips pressed to his neck. "You keep that up though I’m afraid we won’t get much game in before I have to take further action." he smiled._

She chuckled and pulled away from him with a salacious unashamed smile. “I would say I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t be a genuine apology. I’m a tease by nature, love, and with you, it’s hard to resist.” She winked and sat her glass on the table. “It’s quite simple, really. You state something you’ve never done before, but if the opposing player has, they have to take a drink. For example…” She thought about it for a moment. “I’ve never eaten pussy.” She grinned. “That’s when you would have to take a drink, since I know first hand you have, hehehe. And then it’s your turn with me. All in all, it’s a fun guessing game for adults and more interesting way to find out things about each other.”

_Tom nodded as his lips pinched slightly with a smile. “Sounds entertaining. Though I think someone here might be at a disadvantage.” he replied. “Shall we start or does that pussy question count?” he asked picking up his glass._

She only grinned. “In this particular situation, love, it all depends on how one perceives ‘disadvantage’. And no, the pussy question doesn’t count.” Jessie giggled while picking up her glass. “I’ll be a good sport and let you start. Take your best shot, darling.” She winked and opened her arms in a dramatic gesture.

_"Well then I’m going to start easy and play to my advantage. I have never sucked someones dick." He said with a smile._

"Oh, please, spare me." She rolled her eyes and took a drink of the Kinky. Jess thought for a second before responding. "I’ve never gotten a hard-on in public." She arched an eyebrow at him with a chuckle, already knowing he’s guilty just from her experience on Tumblr.

_Tom’s eyes narrowed but he took a drink. “That was cheating seeing as how it is impossible for you to get a proper hard on love. But I’ll play your game.” He smiled. “I have never had a one night stand.”_

She scoffed incredulously at his response. “I was merely stating a fact. But okay, fair point.” Jess growled at the slight sting of his next response, but took a reluctant long drink of the vodka. “That was a bit mean…” She paused but continued on. “I’ve never been choked before.”

_"I don’t mean it to be mean love." He frowned slightly before taking a drink. "The choking wasn’t on purpose to make a point. But I did enjoy it." He smiled. "I have never used sex toys." he confessed._

"Hmm… Alright, I won’t fault you." She noticed Tom frown and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Besides, I’m truthfully still swooning over the flowers." She spoke reassuringly. "I wasn’t saying you meant to get choked. But that does amuse me to think you did." She giggled before taking anothet sip. Jess drummed her fingers on her chin in thought. "I’ve never had someone slap my ass with a riding crop." She grinned with her tongue stuck out proudly, wiggling her eyebrows at Tom.

_"One more thing to add to the list of things to try again darling." He smiled as he drank. "Lets get away from things we know shall we?" He stared at her as his mind ran over things he knew in his mind and thing he wanted to know. "Aw, I have never been fucked in the ass." He said with a raised brow._

Jess flushed from her ears to her toes and took a very shy sip of her drink. “Once… I uh…” She coughed and cleared her throat, thinking this warranted an explanation. “I got a free toy in the mail when I got a new vibe… Specifically, a cock ring with a dildo on it… So… Yeah…” She fidgeted and tried to guess something for him to distract her mind. “I have never had car sex?” She tilted her head curiously with a nervous smile.

_Tom took a long drink from his glass, practically finishing it. “I’ve had a lot of car sex.” He confessed with a laugh. “I’ve never had sex with more than two people at once.” He said with a side smile._

"Oooh, I’m envious. I’ve always wanted to experience such, especially in older models. Especially old mustangs, rawr." She confessed in turn with a giggle. When he made his statement, Jess shook a finger with a victorious smile. "Aah, a nice fantasy I’ve had several times, but nope. I can honestly say I’ve never done that either." She grinned. "Guess again, sexy." She winked while shaking her shoulders & chest playfully.

_"Damn. Does that mean I have to drink?" He asked taking a drink before she even answered. "I think so." He smiled. "You guess wrong you drink. New rule." He laughed. "We’re going to need more to drink then. " he said getting up and walking to the kitchen. He got the bottle of Kinky and brought it back with him as he refilled his glass. "Alright… I have never… had sex on a plane."_

"Haha! I like this new rule!" Jessie laughed heartily and waited for Tom to refill her glass. When he guessed wrong again, she cackled. "Ahhaha! Makes two of us and something else for us to try. But DRINK, fucker!" She stuck her tongue out and giggled excitedly. "Try again! Third time’s the charm, they say?"

_"Fuck." Tom sighed taking a drink. "I… have never…." he bite into his bottom lip as he thought hard. "Gagged somebody."_

Jessie growled with a smirk, taking a long drink and sighed. She couldn’t resist giving Tom a congratulatory love bite on his neck, moaning at the thought of being muffled while he fucked her. “Like I said, third time’s a real charm. And kudos, Tom, you just discovered a particular favorite kink of mine, both gagging someone & being gagged… Though I prefer to be the one being gagged, honestly.” She licked her lips hungrily, and thought hard. “I’ve never had sex in a bar?” She queried with a whisper, breathing close to his ear.

_Tom’s hands trailed light strokes up and down her back since she leaned closer. “Drink up sweetheart and try again.”he whispered back with a smile._

"Shit…" She pulled back with a groan. Jessie took a moment to drink with a small whimper and thought upon her next choice, straddling his lap. "I have never…" She bit her bottom lip, contemplating. "I’ve never… Shit, can’t think." She whined. "Never gone down on anyone in a public place?"

_"Eheheheheh." Tom laughed shaking his head. "Drink again love." his hands gripping her thighs as she straddled his legs._

"Son of a— damn it." She whimpered and took another swig. Her body shuddered as his hands kneaded her flesh, clouding her thoughts and distracting her more. "I have never…" She rolled her hips against him, moaning softly as she thought hard. Jessie’s pale cheeks were beginning to flush and she felt so warm. "Never used food during sex or foreplay?" She laughed nervously.

_With a comical raise of his eyebrows Tom took a small sip of his drink. “Got one love.” he said with a smile. “I… have never…” he ran his nose up along her throat and under her chin, breathing hot air along her neck as he spoke. “Been caught masturbating.” he said with a smile before kissing the pulse point below her jaw. “I know you have at least once but… we won’t count that time.” he whispered in her ear._

Jessie sighed in a mild relief as she finally got one right. “Thank God.” She moaned and shuddered as he teased her neck and throat, her ultimate weak spots. She whispered a curse as he kissed the spot just below her jaw, grateful for the pass he gave her. “Well, aren’t you a merciful sweetheart? Fortunately for me, that means you drink then.” She crooned in a soft sing-song voice in his ear.

_Turning his head he took a long sip and hummed low in his throat. “I have never… gotten someone drunk to take advantage of them.” he said kissing along her collarbone._

She whimpered as his lips graced her collarbone, her hips bucked a little involuntarily. “Ooh, Thomas, you wound me with that one.” She made a mock pout, sticking her lip out while she rolled her hips again. “I admit I am sexual deviant but I am not that underhanded. However…” Jessie raised the glass that was in his hand to his lips with an innocent smile and arched eyebrow. “I can’t help but wonder who’s seducing who right now.”

_"Well… that question was more to…" he sipped from his drink. "Reassure you that this was not my intention." He smiled and ran his fingers through her still slightly damp hair. "I actually was planning on coming over here." he confessed pulling her down to his lips. "And ravaging you before you even asked me to." he kissed her softly, his hands wrapping around the back of her neck. "I do believe it is your turn darling."_

Her heart fluttered and she bit her bottom lip shyly. “Oh my…” She gasped and her eyes rolled back as his warm hand wove through her hair. Jessie couldn’t contain her needful moan, listening to his smooth hypnotic voice purr was driving her mad, and whimpered softly against his gentle sweet lips. “I uh… Yes, yes, it is my turn.” She murmured to herself. “I’ve never… Fuck me, I can’t… Can’t think now after what you just told me.” She whined. “What happens if I concede to defeat?”

_Tom covered her neck in open mouth kisses pulling moans from her as his hand slipped down her back to grab her ass. “This is your game darling. You made the rules.” he said against the column of her throat. His hand inched up under her shirt and his fingers grazed lightly along her spine. “What do you think should happen to the loser?”_

Jessie didn’t hold back her moans any longer as he began to assault her neck, now tangling her fingers in his hair as well. She whimpered when Tom’s hand gripped her ass and his merciless teasing was causing her sex to burn and throb. “Well, since I did make the rules, the loser should be…” She thought and ground herself into his lap as an image came to mind, making her grin. “Be bound, gagged, and tortured painfully slowly til she’s begging & writhing… Hehehehe.” She hiccuped and giggled unashamedly. “And since I am the loser, I suppose I should inform you all my ‘goodies’ are in the top drawer of my infamous black dresser… Unless that seems to extreme for you, love.”

_Tom didn’t respond in words. Instead he turned his head, gulped down the last of his drink and leaned way forward; pushing Jessie’s back down against his thighs as he set his mug on the coffee table. Leaning back up he wrapped one arm around her back, pinning her against him as the other still grabbed her ass. Standing up he wrapped her legs around his waist and walked her to the bedroom, his lips assaulting her neck as he walked. Laying her out on the bed he pulled her shirt up over her head and then tugged her shorts down her legs. His eyes ran over her naked body as his tongue dragged over his teeth and over his bottom lip._

_"Are you sure this is what you want love? Do you trust me?" he asked staring into her eyes with all the seriousness he could muster._

Jessie gasped and mewled as Tom embraced her frame close to him, instantly locking her legs around his waist once he stood up and he strode to the bedroom. As she laid there bare to him, she smiled warmly up at him with genuine love and affection.

"Thomas Hiddleston, I trust you entirely, with my body, mind, & soul. I know our relationship so far has been short but… I know you would never hurt me with malice intentions."

_Tom kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. His teeth and tongue claiming her for himself. Not breaking the kiss he runs his hands up her sides, over her arms and grasps her wrists tightly. Spreading them to the edges of the bed he releases them and searches for the restraints he knows are there. Leaving her lips just long enough to clasp each one in the cuffs he smiles down at her. “You did say bound and gagged correct, darling?”_

Jessie’s eye fluttered close and moaned against the hard rough kiss. Her tongue beckoned and writhed with his, her hips bucked against his own, and her back arched, pressing her chest to his, relinquishing every bit of control to him. She bit her bottom lip excitedly with a smile as he asked his question. “Yes, I sure did.” She purred. “Top drawer, you should find my lil black ball gag.”

_Walking to the dresser Tom opened the drawer and his eyes went wide. Letting his tongue snake out to wet his lips he ran his fingers over everything in the infamous top drawer. “You have quite the collection of toys darling. Have you used everything in here?” he asked finding the gag. Grabbing it he turned back to face her with a raised brow. He walked to her and sat beside her on the bed, waiting for her answer before he silenced her for the remainder of the evening._

"At some point or another, yes. I like to be adventurous and experiment, what can I say?" She winked with a soft smile. She looked at the rubber ball while licking her lips, already feeling herself grow hot and excited with burning arousal. She parted her lips wide, showing she was more than ready.

_Tom smiled and slipped the gag into her mouth, securing it behind her head. “Good darling?” he asked running his fingers along her extended jaw. His eyes trailed down her body to her heaving breasts and shifting hips. “Should we start slow?” he asked tracing his other hand down between her breasts, over her stomach and down her right thigh. “Tease you up just a bit more.” his fingers slid between her lower lips to find her already dripping wet. “Ow…” he said with a smile as he moved around to rest between her legs. Pushing apart her thighs he blew cold air on her hot sex. “Or are we already teased up enough?”_

She nodded and made a thumbs-up gesture with her right hand. As his hand trailed between her breasts, down her stomach and over her thigh, she trembled with anticipation. When his long fingers pressed into her hot center, she mewled against the gag. The cold breath of air against her folds made her shudder but she arched a challenging brow at Tom and shook her head, ready to receive whatever he torture gave.

_Lowering his face between her thighs he let his tongue drag slowly up from her entrance to her clit. Swirling it in tight circles around the small bundle of nerves. His fingers unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders as he wrapped his lips around it, moaning slightly. While his lips and tongue worked her clit he slid one, then two, then three fingers into her cunt. Pumping them slowly, curling them to drag along the top walls of her pussy. His other hand he used to unfasten his belt and trousers before reaching up to grab a handful of her breast. Squeezing it hard, then pinching the nipple between his fingers._

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and closed in bliss as Tom’s tongue began torturing that sensitive little bundle of nerves. She moaned and her hips writhed underneath his mouth but stilled immediately when she felt his fingers stretch her, eliciting a short muffled squeal as her hips bucked. As his dexterous curled & pumped and lavished her clit with his skilled mouth, she groaned and arched her back when he groped her breast, mewling again as his fingers tweaked the hardened peak.

_Feeling her cunt start to tighten on his fingers he pulled them out and left her clit with one last long lick. “What other toys do we have in that drawer of yours?” he asked with a devious smile as he sucked his fingers clean. Standing up beside the bed he let his trousers fall to the floor and strode over to the dresser stark naked. Standing tall with his back to her, he could feel her eyes roaming over his body as he rifled through the drawer. Picking up the riding crop he set it on top of the dresser and ran his long fingers over a pair of rubber padded nipple clamps with 3 silver weights, a cat o’ nine tails, a spreader bar with attached restraints and finally settled on the blue vibrator he’d seen her use on herself. His cock twitched at the memory and he moaned low in his throat as his lips curled even higher.  
Walking back to the bed with his acquired instruments he set them down beside her hip and knelt between her thighs. “I don’t really know what I’m doing love.” he confessed. “But I know what you like and I plan to give it to you.” he added. Taking the vibrator in hand, he slid it deep into her cunt, pumping it in and out a few times before removing it. Keeping his eyes on hers, he licked the toy from bottom to top with a grin, and then slid it back in and flicked it on. “I’m going to leave that there and you’re not going to cum until it’s my long thick cock inside of you and not a shamefully small faux one, understood?”_

Jessie narrowed her eyes curiously as she watched him intently scouring her toy drawer. As she watched him pull out each individual item, she could practically feel and hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her hips fidgeted a little, partially from excitement and mild nervousness. When he pumped the vibe briefly inside her hot aching walls, she groaned when he withdrew it with mild disappointment. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened as she watched his tongue lick it from the base to the tip. When he placed it back inside, she gasped when it hummed to life within her tight cunt. Jessie quivered, closing her eyes for a moment to reign in her control, and looked back up into his beautiful blue eyes with a nod and a whimper as he set the rules.

_Tom slowly stroked his cock as he leaned forward, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it before sucking hungrily as his other hand kneaded and groped the other. Nipping the hardened peak with his teeth, he squeezed his hand around his base. The vibrator in her cunt sent soft buzzing through the mattress to his balls that rested on the blankets. Shifting his knees farther apart and pushing her thighs wider with them, he set his sack just outside her cunt against the vibrator base of the faux dick. “Fuck…” he groaned as it rippled through him. Switching his mouth to the other nipple, he paid it just as much attention before abandoning it. Rising up to stare down at her, he pumped his hand over his cock hard and slow while he stroked her hair gently. “If you… gawd… if you don’t like anything just say so.” he said. Then he laughed slightly as his eyes fell on the gag keeping her silent. As his thumb ran over the head of his cock, smearing the precum there, his fingers fisted into her short hair tightly. “Gawd, I wish this was your mouth.” he confessed breathlessly. “Watching you suck down my full length, feeling it hit the back of your throat.” he groaned deep in his chest. As his jaw jutted forward he stopped stroking and just held his cock tight. “You enjoying the show darling?” he asked with a slight smile._

Jessie mewled and moaned against the ball gag, and her body squirmed as he licked and sucked as the rosy buds atop her breasts. She wanted to close her legs but between Tom’s body nestled perfectly between them, keeping her spread, and the vibrator humming inside her, it would be too much! She groaned with hooded blissful eyes as he fisted her hair, feeling her cunt squeeze around the vibrator in response to the spectacular sensation of her scalp stinging. She nodded vigorously with a muffled “hmm-mmm” as her eyes stared at his cock hungrily.

_Slowly his hand slid up and down his hardened length. “Would you be opposed to me removing that gag… and gagging you with something else love?” he asked as his eyes rolled slightly as he fought against his need to pump faster._

Her eyes crinkled with excitement and nodded enthusiastically as Jessie continued gazing at his cock, moaning with longing against the gag.

_Releasing his grip on his cock, he quickly removed the gag from her mouth, and let her lick her lips as he crawled up her chest. Kneeling with a knee under each of her arms, he stroked his cock inches from her lips. Lacing his fingers back through her hair, he guided her mouth to his shaft and rolled his hips. As her lips closed around his girth, his breath hissed out through his teeth. Pulling her hair, he controlled her pace. Slow at first then he tugged her towards him sharply. Rising up slightly he gripped the headboard with one hand and stilled her head with the other as he pistoned his hips, thrusting his cock deep into her throat repeatedly._

She moaned as the warm velvet cock slid deep into her mouth, undulating and swirling her tongue over every inch to lube him up properly. She hummed as Tom began the slow pace of pushing in and out of her mouth lazily. Jessie whimpered at first when he bucked and pulled her close, relaxing and steadied her breathing as he slid all the way in. She took a second to her relax her throat muscles, allowing them to flex somewhat. After that, she was now moaning and whimpering as Tom fucked her mouth. Her hips bucked again, and more violently, between his brutal movements and the cursed vibrator, she shuddered and desperately fought off her orgasm for him.

_Tom pulled his cock from her mouth and slid down her body as his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling out the vibrator, he sank into her fully, shoving her thighs apart even wider as he bucked his hips. A single shriek left her lips before he quickly replaced the gag and began pounding into her mercilessly. “You’re so fucking tight.” he growled as his teeth sank into her shoulder. “So fucking wet.” he groaned deep in his chest. Every muscle tensed as he grabbed her legs and pushed them up against her chest. Rising up on his knees he thrust into her hard and fast. Watching her face as his cock pounded into her. Sweat beaded on his brow as he fought off his release. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pinning her legs to her chest between them as his thrusts grew short and hard. “Fucking cum.” he growled in her ear._

Jessie barely had time to gasp for air when his cock popped from her mouth, moaning against the beautiful deep kiss. When Tom’s cock replaced the vibrator, she tried to cry out but was muffled immediately by the ball gag, whimpering. His dirty praise as he fucked her placed her mind in a lustful blissful haze and moaned wantonly against the rubber ball, relishing the pain of Tom’s teeth sinking into her flesh. She yelped as her legs were elevated, her eyes widened, and howled as his cock stroked deeper and deeper into her soaking cunt, hitting spots she never knew existed! It was almost too painful but it was just so. fucking. good!! Her eyes scrunched shut as hot tears flowed freely down her cheeks from the immensity of it all, her muscles tightened, her toes curled, knowing her climax was just on the brink. His ferocious growl and his sheer dominant order sent her over the edge, releasing a muffled scream as she squeezed around his big cock pumping into her. She squirted profusely and whimpered loudly, embarrassed how her juices spilled against Tom, over her thighs, and buttocks.

_"Fuck…" Tom growled as his hips thrust harder, his balls slapping against her cum soaked ass until they tightened and he shot off inside of her. With a groan he continued to roll his hips, slowing as he emptied. "Gawd I love when you do that." he confessed resting his head against the back of her legs. Lowering them he leaned forward the removed the ball gag from her mouth. "I think I could get off just having you cum like that on me. Fuck… so hot love." he said kissing her lips softly. He uncuffed her wrists, kissing and rubbing each in turn before collapsing to the bed beside her._

She mewled as his hot cum filled her and coated her quivering walls. Once the gag came off, she panted breathlessly, trying to regain the ability to speak. “While squirting orgasms… Are more intense & more pleasurable… I hate… How messy I get… Afterwards.” She whimpered and nuzzled against Tom, pulling the comforter over her shivering body. “I must admit… I wondered how much… fun… you were going to have, pulling out all those instruments.” She draped her arms around him and pulled his head close to her chest, kissing the top of my head. “All of which, I would’ve welcomed.” She chuckled. “I only use toys & such on submissives that I myself have experienced & used on myself, it’s a personal rule of mine.”

_Tom chuckled against her skin. “Well… I’ve already confessed to being a novice in the world of toys. I didn’t want to use them all at once.” he replied. “I got out the crop thinking I could use it but… the thought of marring your beautiful skin didn’t sit well in my stomach.” he confessed._

"Oh, Tom…" Her heart swelled and hugged him tight to her. She kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent for a moment before kissing his lips tenderly, caressing his cheek. "You’re too sweet. Your disarming kindness truthfully makes me feel a bit guilty for being a mild sadist… But if it makes you feel better and more reassured, I’m more masochistic than anything. You’d be surprised by my pain tolerance." She winked with a giggle.

A passing thought floated through the back of her mind, causing her to nibble her bottom lip shyly. “Tom… How much longer will be in town?” As she asked, she splayed her small hand against his and intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing lightly.

_"Couple weeks at the most. Then I have to fly back home for a few weeks. Finish up some promotional stuff. Why?" he replied._

"Well…" Jessie fidgeted nervously. She had never asked such a question like she was about to and although Tom assured her he truly cared and loved her, she was still hesitant. "Umm… After you find out when you come back from London, let me know. I… Could really use a vacation from work and if I’m not being too bold, I’d love to spend some more time with you, just us, either here in the states, if you want, or back at your home in London, if you’d like to, that is…" She looked down nervously, her face flushed scarlet red from her flustered nerves.

_Tom looked up at her and smiled. Kissing her lips tenderly and pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes. “I’d love to show you around my home.” he replied. “You could come back with me in two weeks. I have a couple meetings and a few interviews planned but they shouldn’t take the entire time.”_

Jessie hummed softly against his gentle lips and smiled bashfully. “That actually sounds lovely. I’ve never been outside the country before and although I do have a passport, I’ve never traveled by plane before.” She beamed excitedly. Her eyes fluttered closed, cupped his face with her palms, and softly kissed him again, lingering for just a moment before pulling away. “Tom… I… I love you.” She whispered, looking into his blue eyes with her own.

_Tom’s smile pulled painfully high up his cheeks. With a chuckle he pressed his lips hard to Jessie’s, winding his fingers behind her neck. “Gawd I have wanted to say those words for so long.” He confessed looking into her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. “I love you too.” he whispered with a grin._

She squeaked with wide surprised eyes at his sudden reaction but welcomed his passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and closed her eyes as a few joyful tiny tears fell down her cheeks. She laughed as he grinned sweetly. “In the short time I’ve been with you, you just make me so happy, Tom." She nuzzled against his chest as she yawned in exhaustion. "You make my heart flutter in ways I’m not use to, you bring out my inner girly-self from my outer tomboyish mannerisms, your charm is both alarmingly sweet and alluringly sexy." Her eyes began to droop close drowsily, find her last words before she fell asleep. "And you just make me feel so... at home, no matter where I am with you.”


	5. Airplane Madness & Steaminess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Toy fun, mild exhibitionism, orgasm control/denial, public orgasm, mild Dom!Tom, hair-pulling, rough sex, and face-slapping.
> 
> After several few weeks, Tom & Jessie back to London for her vacation so they can spend time quality together. However, between getting through a crowded airport, surrounded by nosy paparazzi’s, and traveling by plane for the first time, poor Jessie is a bundle of stress & nerves. Fortunately for her, Tom has a method to help her relax and focus on something better ;) And once they arrive back at his home in London, the two lovers simply can't wait another second!
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

As Jessie walked through the airport with Tom, she practically had a death grip on the celebrity’s hand with her head bowed, teeming with nervousness. She decided to dress somewhat lady-like while maintaining her usual masculine flare, donning a black button-up dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a crimson red tie, and a black short skirt with knee high black leather boots. She had shades on to soften the flash of random photographers snapping pictures of the two walking through the airport to get to the terminal. She made a small groan of embarrassment and swapped from his hand and clung to Tom’s arm like an anchor.

"I do not understand how you stay so calm and actually remain nice in situations like this, Tom. I’m about to have a damn heart attack, here! I know they’re mainly focused on you but I’m scared they’ll—" Her complaint was cut short when a paparazzi approached the couple with a large camera and sporting TMZ baseball cap, closing in on their personal space.

"Mr. Hiddleston! Who’s the tiny goth chick attached to your arm, huh?" He grinned while pointing the camera close in her face, a little too close for Jessie’s comfort. She stepped back, biting her bottom lip and not sure how to answer. "I uh…" She stuttered, her voice was meek and small, scared to death of the sudden attention on her. She didn’t watch television much but she knew well enough the TMZ’s crew were the sleazeballs of tabloids and was too terrified to speak. 

_Tom wrapped his arm around Jessie’s shoulders and steered her around the man. “There’s no need to be disrespectful.” He spat with a sneer at the man as they continued on._

_"Is she your girlfriend Mr. Hiddleston?" The man shouted after them._

_"That’s none of your damned business." He growled. "But yes." He whispered to himself just loud enough for Jessie to hear. "Ignore them darling." He said looking down at her with a smile._

She mewled softly as Tom pulled her close and was actually surprised to see Tom actually show such aggression towards a camera man. “Um… Th-thank you, Tom. I think, outside your films & acting, that was the first time I think I’ve ever seen you get so… Angry.” As they strode, she snuggled against Tom’s arm, and smiled lovingly up at him as he whispered to her. "Love you." She whispered back.

After going through the TSA & handing their tickets over, they got onto the plane, getting their carry-ons situated. Once Jessie sat down in a seat next to the window with Tom at her side, she let out a long sigh and drummed her fingers nervously. When she felt the plane move and saw they were taking off the ground, her already pale face turned white as a sheet. She gulped anxiously and immediately pulled the curtain on the window shut. “I love roller coasters & heights don’t normally bother me but… Whoo. This… Is a bit unsettling, not gonna lie.”

_Tom held her hand tightly in his and smiled at her. “Just focus right here.” he said with a hint of a twinkle in his eye. “I have a surprise for you.” he whispered leaning closer to her so no one else could hear. “While you were packing, I took something from your drawer. Something to help with your nerves. Something I think… we will both enjoy.” he licked his lips as his eyes darkened slightly. “You want to know what it is?”_

Jessie’s attention snapped to Tom quickly and was held captive by his blue eyes that held a spark of mischief. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as he mentioned ‘the drawer’, and was even more shocked he took something from it. She nibbled her bottom lip with excitment. “What sort of surprise do you have, love?” She whispered in turn.

_"Lets play a game… I’ll give you clues as to what I took and you have to guess." he said. "So… first clue is… it fits in my carry on." he smiled from ear to ear._

"Your carry-on??" She looked at him quizzically. Jess tried to go over in her mind all the small things she owned from her drawer. Her cheeks flushed at one thought. "I know you wouldn’t dare ask me to wear my fox tail plug on a plane… Is it… smaller than my vibe?"

_"No questions… only clues." he replied with a mischievous grin. "But yes, it is smaller than that." he added as his eyebrows jumped on his forehead._

Jessie thought for just a second and then came to two conclusions. “It’s either my… pair of silicone ben-wa balls… or the remote bullet.” Either one made her fidget in her seat.

_Tom’s grin grew impossibly wide. “Well… I did say it was going to be fun for the both of us.” he replied. “You’re not getting all sopping wet on me already, are you love? Shifting around in your seat like a nun at a strip show.” he added in a lower tone._

She flushed even more at his devious words. “Thomas Hiddleston, you never cease to make my jaw drop and surprise me at how absolutely salacious you can be… but I like it.” She smirked. “And no, I’m not. But between knowing how long this flight is going to be and how you enjoy making me squirm, I can’t lie that I’m a tad excited.”

_Turning to face her and purposely blocking the view of the people in the row opposite them with his wide shoulders he rested his hand on her knee and slipped it up under her skirt just a little. Letting his fingers trace soft circles against her warm skin as he leaned even closer. “Well I’ve been rock hard all the way through the terminal. Thinking about the devious toy tucked away in my bag, about how your cheeks were going to flush when I told you about it.” Leaning even closer he kissed the soft spot below her ear as his hand slid higher up her thigh. “Thinking about how wet you’ll be after this seven and a half hour flight with me teasing you mercilessly the entire way.” his tongue darted out to lick his lips as he pulled back to look into her eyes._

"T-Tom!?" She whispered with a soft gasp at his sudden close proximity. She shuddered as his hand ventured up her already short skirt and her breath became shaky as he teased her exposed skin. She leaned her head to the side, allowing his soft lips more access to the spots she loved so and he knew it. She bit her lip and had to fight back from whimpering. When Tom looked into her eyes, they were hooded and her lips were parted in soft ragged breaths, her sex slowly growing warmer. “Well then… Challenge accepted.”

_The “Fasten Seat Belts” sign clicked off as he leaned back to his own space. Unfastening his, he stood up and retrieved his carry on from the bin above his head. Pulling it down and setting it on the floor of the first class seating, he rifled through and pulled out a small inconspicuous velvet bag. Leaning back he turned to face Jessie fully with a grin pulling up his cheeks. “Now… you’re going to go to the lavatory, you’re going to slide this as far into you as you can possibly imagine…” his eyes fluttered slightly as his tongue dragged over his lips. “Then you’re going to come back and we’re going to play another game.”_

Jessie watched him intently, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as he rifled through his belongings. As soon as she saw the velvet pouch and the mischievous grin on his face, she gulped and nodded. “Yes, dear.” She plucked the velvet pouch from his hand, stood up, and purposely scooted across his crotch to get to the aisle. She walked to the lavatory and stepped inside the small space. When Jessie pulled the thin black lacy thong aside, she whimpered at how wet she already was. “Oooh boy…” She exhaled, hiked her leg up on the jon, and squatted just enough to spread herself. She took out the 2.5” bullet from the pouch and placed it at her entrance. She cooed slightly as it slid past her folds. She took a deep breath and used her index & middle fingers to push the bullet deeper into her pussy’s wet walls until her hand could go no further. She bit her finger to bite back a moan as her walls squeezed and gripped around the instrument, but regained her composure after a second. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and slipped the pouch into the breast pocket of her shirt. She strode back out and sat back down next to Tom, crossing her legs. Her cheeks were now rosy red as she glanced at him. “Now what?”

_"Well I don’t usually get like this but escorting a beautiful woman down a terminal with a raging hardon can really boast a man’s ego." he grinned. "So I’m going to continue to stroke that ego, if that’s ok." he didn’t wait for her to answer before he pulled the remote for the toy from his pocket. "I’m going to ask you questions about me and for every right answer I’m going to flip this on and watch you squirm." he smiled as his voice dropped into his almost Loki register._

"Wow, never pegged you as a narcissist." She snickered with a smirk, and exhaled. "While I’m a fan of yours, darling, I’m still a newbie in some of my knowledge but sure, I’ll play your game…" Her hand clutched the arm rest in anticipation.

When his voice got low and his eyes practically gazed at her like the God of Mischief, Jessie whimpered softly in the back of her throat. “And using your ‘Loki’ demeanor on me is just cruel. He was the first character I ever associated you with and I…"  
"You know, what, nope, not even gonna say another word. I’ve already buried myself a deep hole as is.”

_"Ow…" he said continuing in his deeper tone. "You never told me you had a Loki fetish. Perhaps we should change the game a little. Don’t want to be thought of as narcissistic." he growled low in her ears. "How about… I recite lines… and you tell me which character you think it is. Yes… yes, that sounds like a bit more fun."_

She made a small ‘meep’ noise as he growled close to ear and his hot breath tickling her flesh made her clench her legs tighter. Jessie’s nipples were hardening painfully and the sheer bra she wore underneath did nothing to conceal them, and her flesh broke out in gooseflesh as he kept speaking in that tone. “Grrr. Okay, start…” She breathed shakily.

_"Shall we start easy darling? With one I know you’ll get right?" he asked. "Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…you will know peace.” his lips were inches from her ear as his lower tone growled low in his chest. His fingers running over the buttons on the remote in his hand._

She barely had to listen to his second sentence before she automatically knew the answer right off the bat. “Loki.” She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

_"Very good darling." he said as his fingers pushed the button on the remote with a smile. "That one was too easy. Are you ready for a harder one?" he asked watching her face for a moment before he turned off the toy._

Jessie’s eyes fluttered closed, gasping softly, as the little bullet whirred to life. After the momentary surprise and a second to compose herself, she nodded with flushed cheeks. “Fire away, cowboy.” She purred.

_Putting on a completely different accent Tom shifted in his chair, resting his head back against the seat as his eyes washed over her flushed face. “She my girl you know. There's something delicious, so smart inside all that craziness.” his fingers again running over the buttons, anxiously awaiting her answer._

"Err… Um…" She fidgeted, trying to think despite the humming bullet. She nibbled her index finger, his accent totally threw her off on this one. She looked at him quizzically. "I… Have no clue…" She confessed with embarrassment. "What happens if I’m wrong or don’t know?"

_Tom’s smile quirked up a little higher on one side and he increased the power of the bullet to full speed for 10 seconds before dialing it back to low. “That happens.” he replied. “Are you ready for the next line?”_

Jessie’s eyes widened and her right hand flung up to clasp around her mouth to keep herself from making a noise as the bullet buzzed violently within her cunt. During those long 10 seconds, her legs rubbed & clenched tightly together, nibbling her finger, and her body quivered just a little. When it was over, she breathed heavily and whimpered softly. “  
Fuck… Okay… Next line.”

_“Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; or close the wall up with our English dead!” he said as he watched her eyes glued to his fingers hovering over the increase button. “Take your time darling. No rush.” he kissed her neck just beneath her jaw._

Jessie cooed softly with a blissful grin as he continued teasing her neck. “Oooh, my dashing King Henry V. Your eloquent words, whether you speak of war or softly talk of passion and love, it doth make my heart swoon so.” She crooned sweetly, grazing her lips over his.

_Tom smiled. “Shakespeare fan darling? Or just when I’m reciting it?” he asked before kissing her softly._

"Oh, honey, I have always adored Shakespeare and poetry since middle school, but your beautiful voice reciting it makes all the more lovely." She smiled warmly. "Truth be told, before I met you, I have several of your poetry readings on my iPod & phone." She giggled with embarrassment, flushing again. "It’s one of my favorite ways to relax when I’ve had a stressful day. I hope that doesn’t seem creepy or stalker-ish."

_Tom leaned closer to whisper in her ear softly._

_“If I should think of love_  
I’d think of you, your arms uplifted,  
Tying your hair in plaits above,  
The lyre shape of your arms and shoulders,  
The soft curve of your winding head.  
No melody is sweeter, nor could Orpheus  
So have bewitched. I think of this,  
And all my universe becomes perfection.  
But were you in my arms, dear love,  
The happiness would take my breath away,  
No thought could match that ecstasy,  
No song encompass it, no other worlds.  
If I should think of love,  
I’d think of you.” 

_As he spoke he bumped up the speed of the bullet from 1 to 2 to 3 then back down again. “Are you feeling relaxed love?” he asked._

Her eyes fluttered closed and her cheeks flushed crimson as he recited the passionate sonnet. As the bullet’s vibrations became more intense little by little, Jessie’s lips parted in a long inhale & her back arched slightly, but when the vibes dropped back down to the lowest setting, she clenched her teeth and made a tiny whimper in frustration. “That was breathtakingly beautiful, Tom, but what you just did is not what I call relaxing.” She spoke with a shaky breath.

_Tom laughed low in his chest. “Back to the game then.” he replied. “This room is so warm that they mistake the month for spring. And one of them bears a single golden bud.”_

"Oooh, fuck…." Jessie audibly gulped as she stared at the remote in his hand and back into his piercing blue eyes. She crossed her legs tightly and prepared to answer with extreme reluctance. "I fear I… Dunno."

_Tom smile rose up one side and he pushed the button sending the bullet into max speed for fifteen seconds this time. He watched her cheeks flush as he felt his cock straining hard against his trousers._

Jessie actually squeaked this time and shivered as the bullet violently vibrated inside her now dripping sex. She clutched his hand on the arm rest. “Fuck… Me… Tom, have mercy!” She mewled with eyes scrunched shut and panting heavily.

_Tom’s eyes narrowed as she begged for mercy. “You begging already?” he asked, his voice dipping into that deeper register again. “Poor weak mortal.” he cooed close to her ear. “Are you dripping? Gushing with need?” his fingers trailed up under her skirt again. “Does your quim quiver with its hunger for my thick long hard cock? To feel it fill you as I grip your hips until my knuckles go white.” His long middle digit pressed against her clit through her soaked panties. “Does your throat burn to scream out my name? The name of your king, your god?” he growled._

Jessie’s eyes snapped open and watched as his hand hiked up her skirt, still breathing raggedly. She couldn’t believe Tom was being so perfectly in character while talking so dirty to her. “Oh, yes… Yes, my king.” She whispered with plea. As soon as his finger pressed her clit through the thin lacy material, she hissed through bared teeth. She closed her eyes, unable to stand his piercing eyes that gazed into her wanton soul. She leaned in close, flicking her tongue along his neck and kept her husky voice low enough so only he could hear her. “I have longed to be your obedient slave, my king. My willing body is yours to tease & fuck however you wish.”

_Tom’s fingers slipped beneath her panties and rubbed against her clit as he increased the speed of the toy. “I’m going to make you wait.” he whispered in her ear. “The second we get to my house…” he kissed her neck as his fingers slipped lower, teasing her entrance. “I’m going to pin you against a wall…” his tongue dipped into her ear as one finger pushed into her tight cunt. He could feel the bullet with the tip of his fingers, vibrating deep inside of her. “And I’m going to fuck you… until you beg me to stop.” Pulling his fingers out he sucked them clean as he looked deep into her eyes. “Right now… I want to watch you squirm in your seat… as you cum without anyone on this plane knowing.” he bumped up the speed of the toy again as his smile widened._

She gasped at his bold move to actually put his hand so far and almost melted under his finger’s touch as it rubbed her swollen and wet clit. She growled as his finger pushed past her entrance and teased her, her body was practically on fire and her chest heaved as she teetered on the edge. However, despite her need and aching cunt’s need to cum, her body simply couldn’t. She was biting her index finger’s knuckle as the increasing speed made her hips jerk of their own accord. She groaned, absolutely embarrassed to confess what she was about to tell him.. She leaned in close, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, whimpering.

“T-T-Tom… I.. C-can’t… Cum…” She whined softly. “Not… Without penetrative st-stimulation! I can’t… with this… alone!” She panted.

_"You mean like this?" he asked slipping his fingers back between her thighs. They pushed into her, one, then three. He stroked her inner walls, curling his fingers slightly as he tapped against her clit with his thumb._

Jessie gasped as his hand snaked back between her thighs, quickly using her hand to clasp against her mouth to refrain from making a noise. She leaned her upper body away to look as casual as much as possible while nodding vehemently. Her legs trembled and she was so fucking close, her pussy gripped and squeezed as she got closer and closer to that sweet release she was dying for!!!

_"Cum for you king." he whispered in that husky voice he now knew drove her wild. Moving his hand subtly but pumping and swirling his fingers wildly inside of her, he looked around to make sure no one was aware. Everyone around them was oblivious to their passions and it spurred him on further. He dialed the toy up to the max and pumped his wrist with more vigor as she clamped down around his fingers._

Between Tom’s vigorous pumping, his dark voice, the violent whirring of the toy, and his simple command in his dark Loki-esque manner, her overwhelming orgasm made Jessie’s eye scrunch tight and her legs stiffened, biting her lip to stifle a scream that wanted to escape her lungs. She made the tiniest of whimpers, arching her back and angling her hips forward, her pussy gripped his fingers like a vice and came into his hand. Only a small amount of her love nectar seeped into his open palm, holding herself back from absolutely soaking the airplane’s seat. When her climax subsided, she was breathing heavily through her nostrils with fluttering eyes staring into his. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Please… Pull… It… Out.” She whispered breathlessly.

_Tom flipped the remote to off as he pulled the toy out with his fingers. Discretely putting it back in his bag he turned to Jessie and kissed her forehead. “You should rests for the next few hours. This flight is long.” he said brushing some of her hair back off her face. He kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips. “I’ll wake you up when we land.” he said softly._

As soon as the bullet stopped, every muscle in her being relaxed instantly. She grunted just a little as the toy popped from her soaked pussy and sighed in relief. Jessie hummed softly and nestled herself in close to Tom with a smile. “I won’t have any trouble falling asleep after that.” She chuckled softly before her eyes drooped shut and fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the flight.

. . . . . .

_As the plane set down on the tarmac, Tom kissed Jessie’s forehead. “Wake up darling. We’re here.” he whispered in her ear softly._

She mewled softly as Tom’s lips pressed against her forehead and nuzzled his neck. “Hmm… Fantastic.” She smiled drowsily. “My first time out of the country, in a place I’ve always wanted to see, and with a man I adore. I must be dreaming still.” She stretched and yawned as she fully woke up. “Hmm, so what now? Taking a cab back to your place? Or you taking me for a ride in your own car?” She purred with a wink.

_Tom chuckled. “Well Luke has sent a car to take us home where I plan to ravage you completely until you can’t walk for a few hours. Then I made dinner reservations for us; assuming you are capable of moving by then.” he smiled._

Jessie giggled, watching the other passengers closely as she hugged him close with one arm, using her free hand to brush her fingertips along his groin, caressing and stroking him lightly. “Hmm… Such delicious promises.” She crooned. When she let go of him, she purposely straddled over his lap and stood back up to get her carry-on suitcase. “Lead the way… my dear king.” Jessie huskily whispered with a growl.

_Tom’s eyes narrowed on her slightly as he stood up with a grin. Leading the way off the plane, through customs and then out of the airport, he held her tight around the waist. “There are always less photographers this side of the pond.” he reassured her as they made their way out onto the sidewalk in front of the airport. Seeing his usual driver, he waved and entwined his fingers with Jessie’s as they walked. “Afternoon Greg.” he said to the man with a smile. “Afternoon Tom. Glad to have you back.” the man replied with a genuine smile. “Greg, this is Jessie. Jessie, Greg.” Tom said as he helped the man load the bags into the boot._

Jessie exhaled a sigh of relief to find the airport far less crowded than the one back in the US. She felt a shy flush on her cheek as his long arm circled snugly around her waist but it made her smile all the more. Once they got to the parking lot, she giggled as Tom’s hand held hers so sweetly with his fingers clasping hers, lovingly and showing subtle possession, and it made her grin from ear to ear. She beamed at Greg as they were introduced. “Hello, Greg. Nice to meet you.” She took his hand in a firm friendly handshake. “Thank you for the ride, hon.” She nodded kindly.

_Tom opened the door and let Jessie climb inside before sliding in beside her. “Just to the house Greg.” he said as the driver climbed in. “Take the long way so she can see some of the sights.” Tom smiled at Jessie. “You got it.” Greg replied starting the engine._

As they drove around the streets of London, Jessie’s eyes lit up and sparkled like a child’s on Christmas morning, squeezing Tom’s hand with abundant excitement. She was almost overwhelmed with just how big everything was, yet she noticed some streets lined with modestly sized shops. Every time Jess spotted a simple phone booth, she would snicker, thinking of her favorite BBC’s series such as Sherlock Holmes and of course her #1 favorite, Doctor Who. She finally couldn’t resist a small squeal of joy as she lunged and hugged Tom tightly. “It’s all so gorgeous, Tom!! I can’t thank you enough for bringing me here!! It’s such a huge place compared to my itty bitty home town! And while admittedly, I prefer living out in the rural countryside, I just may make an exception. It’s all so beautiful.”

_"I hope one day you will." he said softly as her eyes shifted away from him to back out the window. "We’re almost home." he said as the car pulled down a small side street. "Gardens are just up the block… you want to run by or are you ready to go home?" he asked, his hand snaking up her thigh slightly._

Her heart fluttered as he spoke those words, so much affection and love in that one sentence made her flush but smiled, secretly hoping so, too. When his hand rubbed her thigh, she arched an eyebrow at him with a playful smirk & growl. “I think home sounds more lovely. I am awfully ‘tired’.” She winked, trying to be civil and subtle with Greg in the front.

_"Just home now, Greg." he said to the driver without taking his eyes off Jessie’s. Pulling up to the modest looking two story home, Tom got out quickly and rushed around to open Jessie’s door as Greg set on getting the luggage. Tom practically pulled her up the three steps to the door before unlocking it. Running back down, he got the luggage from the driver with a smile and carried it up into the house. "See you later, Greg." he called down as the man got back into the car. He threw the suitcases into the living room and pulled Jessie in through the door, slamming it shut as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss._

Jessie squeaked as Tom pulled her up towards the door. She barely had time to admire the house’s enormous size until she felt her wrist pulled forward. Her back automatically pressed against the door as Tom’s lips attacked hers, moaning & arching herself into his body’s embrace. Without breaking the searing kiss, her nimble little fingers already made quick work of the buttons on his shirts and fiddled with his belt. She finally broke the kiss to breathe heavily, staring into his eyes with a hooded lustful gaze. “You weren’t kidding about ravishing me as soon as we got through this door, were you?” She smiled.

_"No." He kissed her again, his hands pulling at her shirt and sending the buttons shattering to the floor. "I wasn’t." He quickly grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up off the ground as his mouth seized her nipple through her sheer bra. His cock strained against his trousers, throbbing painfully as he moaned against her skin. "I need you." He growled, kissing back up her neck. "Fuck, I need you so bad." He kissed her lips again, his tongue attacking hers._

She gasped as he tore her shirt open and was about to protest about ruining it, but when he hoisted her up and his teeth seized her nipple, she made a squeal and her hips jerked in his grip. “Tom…” Jessie moaned and tangled her fingers through his hair as he nipped and kissed up her jaw and neck. She parted her lips to talk but as his tongue slipped inside, most of her train of thought was gone. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and returned his hot wet kiss, letting her tongue writhe against his own and grazed across his teeth. With extreme reluctance, she managed to break away from his lips to whisper huskily. “Baby, calm down…” She panted with arousal. “You’re home now, and you’ve got me a whole week to yourself. Now, feel free to choose where ever and however you need me most.” She cooed softly before claiming him in another blazing kiss, moaning and gyrating her hips in his tight grasp.

_Tom flipped the lock on the door before turning to carry Jessie through the house. The first place they stopped was the back of the sofa, he rested her ass on it as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. His hands slid up under her skirt, then pulled her knickers down her legs. Rising back up, he kissed her lips as his fingers plunged deep into her wet cunt. “Are you still a willing slave for your king?” he asked dropping his tone again. “Do I have to tell you to kneel? Or do you know your place?”_

Jessie giggled excitedly as Tom carried her in his strong arms to the couch. When his fingers plunged into her still warm wet cunt, she made a small surprised cry from the exquisite intrusion. When his voice dropped to that tone, it was like he flipped a switch. Jessie’s mind immediately went into submissive mode for him as she gazed into his eyes with crimson cheeks. Tom’s piercing dominating stare practically held her captive in an obedient trance. “Yes, my king. Let me kneel before you and tell me what is you wish of this slave.” She moaned wantonly.

_Tom picked her up and carried her around to the front of the couch. Letting her legs go so she could stand, he sat back in his large leather recliner, his knees splayed wide as she stood between them. “Strip bare, girl.” he growled. “I wish to see all that is mine.”_

"Yes, sir." She nodded curtly. Slowly, Jessie undone the crimson tie around her neck, letting it hang. Her hands then glided over her shoulders and arms, discarding the black dress shirt & the tie into the floor. She rubbed her right breast as her other hand hooked into her skirt, pulling it down just slightly to show off the pale skin of her hip. After fondling her breast, she finally used both hands, turned her back to him, shimmied her hips as she bent over, sliding her skirt down to her ankles. She twirled around and dramatically kicked her boot towards him, sending her skirt flying into his lap. After unzipping her boots and kicking them off, she grinned wide while sliding her hands over her curvaceous body. "Does my king enjoy my little show?"

 _"Yes." Tom replied with a low hum as his lips curled. "Your king is in need of servicing." he continued looking down at his bulging crotch then back up to her over his brow._

"Yes, it does appear you do, sir." Jessie licked her lips as she stared back into his gaze. She got on her hands and knees, and crawled towards Tom, gliding her hands up his legs then the inside of his thighs. She couldn’t resist teasing him by rubbing her face against the twitching bulge in his pants, letting him feel the warmth of her cheek and breath against the material. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and reached into his trousers, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock. "Oh my… Going commando were you, my dear?" Jessie grinned up at him while she freed him from his pants, and gave his cock a long languid lick with the flat of her tongue from the base to his head, and then sucked him into her hot mouth. She sucked him greedily as her head bobbed back and forth, letting her tongue massage the underside of the shaft as she moved .

_Tom’s eyes narrowed as he watched her take him deep into her mouth. His jaw jutted forward slightly as his fingers gripped into the arms of the chair. Working to control his breathing, he let his head fall back against the chair as his back arched slightly, straightening and lengthening his back while his hips rolled up into her warm wet mouth. Slowly, his hand left the chair arm and slid into her hair, gripping it loosely at first, then tightening, pulling it from the roots as his hips rolled quicker. “Gawds.” he growled. “I need to feel your drenching cunt, girl.” he snarled, pulling her head from his cock. He stood up, towering over her kneeling form before him and glared down at her. “Kneel on the chair, grip the back.” he commanded, stepping aside._

Her eyes watched him intently and smiled internally to herself, watching him squirm beneath her mouth’s ministrations. As his hand tangled in her hair, Jessie moaned and hummed in approval but whimpered slightly when his grip became tighter and bucked into her mouth. She mewled as Tom pulled her from his cock to gaze up at him, and her breathing grew shaky as his giant form towered over her own. The way his teeth flashed in his snarl made her all the more aroused and burning within her core. “Y-yes, my king.” She spoke softly. She crawled up the chair, positioned her knees in a kneeling position, and gripped the back of the chair tightly, gulping somewhat nervously, but excitedly.

_Tom licked his lips as he moved to stand behind her. His eyes locked on her dripping cunt, open and eager for him to claim it. Taking his cock in hand, he ran it between her wet lips, teasing her entrance as he stroked himself slowly. “This is your most beautiful state.” he said in his low growl. He pushed the head of his cock into her, slowly rolling his hips. “Naked and kneeling before your king.” his hands traced down her spine before grabbing a hold of her hips. He pushed in a little further and pulled out. “Writhing beneath my power.” Pushing in more, his jaw jutted out and he bared his teeth. “Claiming loyalty to me.” Hitting his base against her ass, he sat fully seated within her, allowing her to adjust. “You are mine.” he growled low. “No other man can please you like a god.” he continued as he pulled out slowly. Leaning forward over her back he whispered into her ear. “Tell me you love me.” he commanded before slamming his hips forward and hitting her deep with the head of his cock._

As she kneeled in the chair, Jessie could feel his eyes devouring every inch of her body and his body heat radiating from behind her, making her pant softly and shuddering beneath his hands’ touch. She mewled as the head pressed against her hot lips and pushed slightly. When he slowly lurched forward and finally hilted her completely, she let out a single long moan, arching her back. “Yes… My king.” She moaned. “Only yours.” She added, pushing against him with need. When Tom loomed over her and whispered his order, her heart fluttered, hesitant for a second. When he snapped his hips forward and slammed into her hot aching core, Jessie cried out, clutching the recliner for dear life. “I… I love you, Tom!!!” She moaned.

_Tom grabbed a fistful of her hair as he stood back up. Pounding into her mercilessly he let his body take control. Slamming against her until the only sounds were her wanton screams and the wet slapping of their skin. Sweat ran down his chest, his legs started to shake but he couldn’t find his release. Something was missing. Something he needed desperately. Pulling out, he stepped back and let her regain her breath slightly as he stroked his cock slowly._

When he fisted her short locks in his fingers and mercilessly fucked into her, Jessie didn’t hold back her screams. Each of his brutal thrusts struck her cervix repeatedly and she was so close to her release as he stuffed her wet pussy over and over. However, when his movements faltered and he pulled away, she looked over her shoulder, panting breathlessly, but still looked concerned. “Tom?… Honey? What’s wrong?” Her voice was still husky but something in her heart told her something was amiss.

_Tom fell back onto the couch, stroking his cock frantically as he grimaced. “It’s right there.” he groaned arching slightly. “I just… fuck…” he panted. His legs stretched out as his neck tensed while his head fell back. His hand pumping over his swollen nearly purple cock as he groaned in pain._

Jessie gave his situation some thought and smiled to herself as she came up with an idea. She stood up and strolled over to the couch, grabbing his frantically pumping fist, forcing him to slowly cease his movements all together. She leaned in close, kissing her way up his neck and to his ear, whispering ever so softly, “Thomas, I want you to know I love you very much and…”

(SLAP!!) Before she second guessed herself, Jessie’s hand flung across his right cheek with a harsh echoing smack. Her own eyes were wide and she grinned deviously. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that.” She chuckled with a smirk.

_Tom’s jaw hung slack as his cheek tingled. His eyes rolled back in his head slightly as his lips curled. Grabbing her hips firmly, he moved her to straddle his legs and he thrust up into her hard. Slowly rolling his hips as he stared into her eyes. “Do it again.” he begged._

Jessie chuckled at his stunned reaction at first, but quickly mewled when he pulled her down onto his lap, impaling her with his cock. It caused her to scream out and she glared hungrily into his eyes with a grin. “With pleasure.” She gripped his shoulder with one hand as her other swung across his left cheek, causing the smack to echo loudly. As he bounced her up and down on his cock, she threw her head back and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. “Ooh FUCK me, Tom!! Yes, YES!!” Her cunt clamped around him and her muscles tightened, her cum dripped and seeped down his thrusting cock.

_Tom felt his balls tighten and his thighs shake as she clamped down around him. “Fuck…” he growled pulling her down harder on his cock. His hips rose up off the couch as he thrust into her. One hand against the small of her back angled her just enough so that he hit that spot he craved. Throwing his head back he cried out in passion as he released deep inside of her. His cum mixing with hers that seeped down his cock._

She cried out again as Tom managed to bury himself deeper, managing to milk a second orgasm from her body and it caused her to squirt above him again. It was borderline painful as his hips jerked upwards into Jessie’s cunt, practically rubbing her cervix but his hot cum pooling inside her soothed the pain. She cooed and allowed her body to fall on top of his, panting softly. “Oh Toooom…” She moaned softly while draping her arms around his shoulders, using his body heat for warmth as she became cold, not wanting to move from their seated position. “Fuck me… If just slapping you does that to you… I may experiment and… actually attempt erotic asphyxiation on you.” She chuckled in his ear, giving it a teasing lick along its curve and flicked his earlobe.

_"Mmmm… promises love." He mumbled as he nuzzled against her neck. With a heavy sigh he shifted their weight and stood up, Jessie still wrapped around him. Carefully he walked up the stairs and turned to enter his large master bedroom. Kissing her lips he laid her back on the bed and pulled the covers up around them. "If you wake up and don’t want to go to dinner out that’s fine." He said kissing her forehead as her eyes drooped. "We have all week to see the city."_


	6. Possibilities and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, nipple play/torture, toys, impact play via flogger, pussy-eating, and good rough sex.
> 
> Jessie is in the middle of making dinner and talking to her best friend in regards to her relationship with Tom. She gets caught during a serious topic and Tom needs to know what’s on her mind. After a deep heart felt discussion and the two come to an agreement, there’s kisses and teasing in the hot kitchen. However, after Tom leaves her breathless & flustered, Jessie decides Tom needs to learn a lesson about teasing his mistress ;)
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Tom's responses are in italics.)

Jessie was in Tom’s kitchen, dancing and singing happily to herself as she was in the process of cooking up a surprise for her hard-working lover. He was out doing an interview and a photo-shoot, so she planned to surprise him with a home cooked southern-style meal, a chicken casserole dish her mom had taught her to make. The tomboy didn’t know much about cooking except this one recipe that just about all of her friends drooled over. She was in the process of mixing sour cream and cream of chicken in a large bowl when her phone started ringing.

"Hi Kay… Oh, just cooking my infamous casserole… Yes, it’s for Tom, who else do I ever cook for?" Her brow furrowed as the conversation clearly took a turn she was uneasy about. "Kayla, I know you’ve read all my smutty fanfics about him, and yes, he knows I have fantasized about him before we started dating, however… Everything’s changed. He’s not just some famous celeb looking for a temporary shag. He’s…" Her index finger twirled in her hair as she bit her bottom lip, her tone grew soft and warm with a flush on her cheeks. "Tom’s a beautiful soul. His heart is the size of Texas, he’s passionate about any and every thing he enjoys, and when I’m with him in public or it’s just the two of us, he’s chivalrous, sweet, one hell of a flirt, and despite his fame, he doesn’t care about showering me with affection in public."

_Tom walked into his home and was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of something delicious. His mouth watered as he hummed low in his chest with a smile rising up his cheeks. “What smells so delicious darling?” he asked walked through the archway into the kitchen. He saw Jessie standing at the stove with her phone to her ear and a look on her face he hadn’t seen before. He looked at her with concern._

Jessie hadn’t heard Tom as a mildly forlorn look came over her soft features. There was a pause as her friend made a suggestion and she flushed profusely with wide eyes, borderline shocked and embarrassed. “KAYLA, ABSOLUTELY NOT!! Don’t you even say that! I couldn’t possibly do that!! Tom would think I’m a needy possessive nut job if I—” She saw something shift out of the corner of her eye and she turned slightly to find Tom, standing there in the archway. She felt her heart skip a beat nervously. “Kay, love you but I gotta go, something’s burning, bye.” She spilled over her words before abruptly ending the call. “Welcome home, love.” She tried to smile warmly, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes that were downcast. “You have a knack for sneaking up on me.”

_"Tom would think you were a needy possessive nut job if what darling?" he asked searching her face for the answer and not finding it. His brow knitted between his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What could possibly make me think that?"_

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it abruptly, thinking through her words carefully. She cursed under her breath and sighed. “Kayla, my best friend, made a suggestion that I…” Jessie hesitated, mild anxiety seeped into her features as she crossed her arms as well and leaned against the stove, nervous to look up at Tom. “… She said I should transfer from my job in Alabama… and… Move here.” She held her breath as she stared at the floor, waiting for a negative reaction, or any reaction of some sort.

_Tom swallowed hard as his mind raced over all the possibilities. “I couldn’t let you do that.” he said calmly. “I couldn’t let you uproot your entire life and move here when I know how alone you’d be.” he confessed._

"To be quite frank, Thomas, I’m pretty much alone already back home and I hardly have anything to uproot at all." She said with a matter of fact tone, daring to take a step towards him. "Besides my mother, my older sister and all my closest friends live miles away, practically on the other sides of the country." She took a second step, and looked up at him with genuine sincerity. "Look hon, Kayla simply knows how much I hate Alabama and to be honest… I wouldn’t even bat an eyelash if I moved next week." She chuckled with a hint of mirth.

"However… I promised you a long while ago I wouldn’t ask you of anything that made you uncomfortable, didn’t I?" She looked into his deep blue eyes with a hint of sadness, still smiling. "But that night, when you brought me here, during the drive home… I heard you. So, what did that mean?" She asked softly.

_Tom searched her face before cupping her cheeks in his hand and kissing her firmly on the lips. Pulling away he leaned his forehead against hers and didn’t open his eyes as he spoke. “I want nothing more than to come home to you every night, to fall asleep with you wrapped up safe in my arms, to wake up and make you breakfast before we head off to work.” he said softly. “But I can’t promise you those things.” finally opening his eyes he looked at her. His azure gaze filled with sadness. “There will be weeks, months even when I don’t come home. There will be nights you sleep in a cold bed and wake up alone. There will be Skype calls at odd hours, awkward dinners with people you don’t know and endless eyes… watching your every move.” he continued. “I don’t want to scare you…. I don’t want to lose you… but I need you to know what you’re asking for.”_

"Tom…" Her voice cracked with a few tears, but she was smiling warmly. She pressed her hands atop of his that still held her face tenderly, reassuring him. "Cliche domestic relationships are overrated, honey, and I’m not the typical domestic house woman, am I?" She whispered against his lips. She kissed him just as passionately, caressing his cheek and when she broke away, her aqua eyes captured his with utmost seriousness and affection, guiding his hand to rest over her heart, just like the first night they spent together. "Tom, I would rather wake up in your bed, in your home, even if alone, than to be completely… utterly… alone in my own, feeling I have no place of belonging in my own apartment. Skype-ing at all hours is nothing since I’ve had to deal with foreign customers commissioning my art, and the awkward dinners with strangers gawking? Hell, I can tolerate all that childish nonsense. I was use to that sort of treatment in high school, considering I was the little cross-dressing king, nosy celebs and papps are no different and their opinions mean nothing to me.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her as she continued to gaze into blue orbs. “Thomas Hiddleston, you are the only one that matters to me, whom I love and cherish, and really, what more can I say to assure you that I can be strong enough to endure all of it to be at your side, physically and spiritually?” She closed her eyes, pulled him to her lips again, and kissed him as she rested her hands on the back of his neck.

_Tom deepened the kiss. Running his tongue over hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hard against him. One hand snaked up into the hair, holding the back of her head as his fingers twisted into her locks. With two steps he had her pinned against the counter. His lips traced down her jawline, his teeth nipped her earlobe. “Don’t go home tomorrow.” he whispered huskily in her ear before kissing down her neck. His teeth nipped at her nipples through her shirt as his hands gripped her thighs and lifted her onto the counter. “Stay with me.” he added kissing up the other side of her neck._

She moaned softly into the kiss, letting her tongue dance and caress his own. She broke the kiss with a gasp when she found herself pinned against the counter. As his lips teased her jawline, it was hard to focus on her logical thoughts. “But Tom, I… Aah…” She could barely manage words as his mouth descended down her neck and her hips bucked when he caught her nipples underneath the baggy shirt. She mewled softly when she found herself being picked up and placed on the counter top. Her voice came out shaky, panting as she tried to speak. “Oh God… I do… I really want to, but what… about making arrangements?… Ooh….” She couldn’t suppress more moans as he assaulted her neck.

_"I can have your stuff here in a few days." he confessed rolling his hips so his throbbing cock pressed against her sex. "As for work…" he caught her lips, sucking her bottom lip between his. "We can figure that out later." Tom took her hands and held them above her head by her wrists as he continued to kiss her. "I just need you so bad." he growled, thrusting his hips against her. "But…" he said pulling away with a heavy sigh. "I think we should have dinner first." he said with a smile. He released her wrists, pulled her off the counter and let her stand on her feet as he kissed her lips hard. "I’m going to go change." he nudged her nose with his. "You think about it." with that he stepped back and smiled at her before leaving the kitchen with a chuckle under his breath._

Jessie bit her bottom lip, groaning as his bulge pushed against her sex with demand. “O-okay, sounds— mmph!” She whimpered as his lips caught hers in another passionate kiss, and despite how badly she wanted to grab his shoulders or tangle her fingers in his hair and pull, his strong grip on her wrists kept her immobile. She bucked her hips against his when he thrusted, but when he pulled away, she whined softly. “Yeah. Dinner… I’ll get on that.” She breathed huskily with hooded eyes. When Tom walked off, she exhaled a long sigh. “Oh sweet God, that man and the things he does to me…” She mused aloud. Jessie finally finished stirring her mix, poured it over the boiled sliced up chicken, then added the crust to top it all off. After she slid the casserole into the oven, she set her phone’s timer for 45 minutes. “Oooh, tease me like that, will you?” She purred, chasing after him into his master bedroom.

_Tom walked up the stairs loosening his tie and pulling it from his shirt as he walked into the master bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed he untied his shoes and tossed them into the corner before started to unbutton his shirt. His cocky smile pulling up one corner of his mouth still as he hummed lightly to himself. Then he heard the padding of feet racing up the stairs. Looking towards the door he cocked up an eyebrow as Jessie appeared. “Thought you were making dinner.” he said._

“Oh, I am, sweetheart. However, that casserole won’t be ready for quite some time, 45 minutes to be precise. So in the meantime…” Jessie sashayed over to him, flinging her shirt over her head to reveal her bare breasts. She knelt down & picked up the tie he discarded on his floor. She quickly straddled his lap and pushed his back onto the mattress, looming over him like a feline as she licked her lips. “That cute teasing of yours in the kitchen just got you in trouble with your mistress.” She purred with a devious grin.

_Tom’s eyes went wide as his teeth scraped over his bottom lip. “Are you going to punish me?” he asked narrowing his eyes slightly._

"Oh yes…" She purred, kissing and suckling his neck. "But first, be a good pet, and strip yourself completely. Unless you want me to torture you while you’re still clothed, unable to feel my hand against your skin…" Jessie breathed against his neck. Her hand slid down his side, and made its way to his groin, stroking the bulge throbbing in his pants, lightly kneading and squeezing it. "And do be quick about it, I am an impatient mistress, dear." She patted his cheek before pulling away to let him disrobe, and sashayed over to her suitcase to rummage through her ‘weapons’ of choice.

_Licking his lips, Tom quickly jumped up and stripped off his shirt and let his trousers fall to his ankles. His cock strained and his fingers itched to stroke it but he clenched them into fists at his side to fight the urge. “What now my sweet mistress?” he asked on panted breath._

"Lay on the bed, flat on your back, and your legs spread." She spoke without turning to look at him. Jessie grinned mischievously as she pulled out the same black restraints from her bed, a black silk rope, and one more instrument she tucked into her jeans pocket. Once she watched Tom get situated, she placed the restraints on both corners at the foot of his bed, strapping both of his ankles down to keep his legs flat against the mattress. Once that was done, she crawled up his body, seated herself upon his lap as she used his tie to bind his wrists together. After that, she pulled the black silk rope to loop over his headboard and tied his wrists up to keep them elevated over his head. "Hmm… Completely immobile and at my mercy. Just how I like it." She purred with a smile. She leaned down and kissed him deeply while her hands roamed over his chest. One index finger circled his right nipple for a moment before pinching it softly. "Your safe-words, pet?"

_Tom let out a heavy breath. “Yellow and red, mistress.” he replied with wide eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, tasting her kiss on them._

"Good boy." She whispered softly and placed a tender kiss to his forehead. Jessie reached into her pocket to present her next choice of instrument. It was a pair of golden rubber-padded nipple clamps connected by a thin golden link chain, and attached to the middle of the long golden chain was an adjustable black leather strap that held an O-ring at the end. "I think you already know where two of these pieces are going, but I’ll let your mind draw conclusions to the purpose of the rest of this device." She grinned deviously, placing it down for a moment. Jessie leaned down and began suckling and lapping at his right nipple, moaning softly against his flesh while her free hand circled his left nipple, rolling and pinching it.

_Tom’s eye went wide at the sight of the device and his teeth bite into his bottom lip to suppress a whimper. His eyes rolled back in his head as she teased his sensitive nipples and he fought to keep his hips on the bed._

She took one clamp in hand while Tom was distracted and just as her warm lips released his right nipple, she squeezed the clamp shut tight upon the hardened bud. She smirked as she repeated the sweet teasing process with his left, suckling it and letting her tongue flicker over it rapidly to harden it like its twin.

_"Fuck…" Tom growled as the clamp snapped down tight on his flesh. His hips jerked up on their own and his teeth sank deeper into his lip. He swore he could taste blood as her lips and tongue began teasing his other nipple. He knew the clamp was coming next and his breath hitched in his chest in anticipation._

Jessie couldn’t (or rather, wouldn’t) suppress her evil chuckling against his skin as she lapped at his left nipple, enjoying his reactions. Once the nipple seemed adequately hard enough, she placed the twin clamp upon it as well. She leaned up with a sadistic smirk, hooked her finger into the O-ring at the end of the leather strap, and gave both his nipples a smug tug. “Figured out where this ring goes, love?”

_Tom winched as she tugged, the pain in his nipples stinging again. His breath came in heavy waves as his eyes watched her trail down his body. Licking his lips he nodded his head quickly. “Yes, mistress.”_

She grinned, satisfied he caught on quick. Jessie slid off Tom’s lap and wrapped her fingers around his cock firmly. She gave him a few strokes before taking him entirely into her hot wet mouth, sucking and massaging his shaft with the flat of her tongue. After a brief moment of her oral ministrations, her lips released him to slide the O-ring over the head of his member and only midway down his shaft. She adjusted the black leather strap to be shorter, and she watched with salacious amusement as his cock throbbed and twitched, it tugged on his nipples in turn. “Hmm… Having fun yet, darling? Cause I’m warning you now, I’m just warming up.” She chuckled.

_"Yes." Tom said through his teeth as his eyes screwed shut._

Jessie caressed his chin sweetly before getting up off the bed. She disrobed her pants to reveal her bare pale ass underneath and bent over to get her next weapon of choice from her suitcase, a black flogger with a glass dildo-esqué handle. “Hm… Seeing you like this has already gotten me… incredibly… wet, my sweet pet.” She propped her left foot up on the bed, angling her hips to let Tom drink in her image, to see her glistening lips moist from arousal. She placed the flogger’s crystal handle at her entrance and gasped softly as she pushed it into her hot cunt. She began to slowly pump it in & out at a lazy pace, letting little moans and mewls spill from her lips as she pleasured herself.

_Tom licked his lips as he whined low in his chest. His cock twitched, pulling down on his nipples and sending waves a blissful pain over his body._

She watched his face contort with a mixture of pain and pleasure as his cock throbbed and the chain pulled at his nipples, unable to contain a smirk spreading across her face. She withdrew the now slick wet handle from her cunt, strolled over to the side of the bed and held it his lips, stroking his hair with her other hand. “You’re starting to enjoy this pain, aren’t you, my sweet, pet?”

_Tom reached out his tongue to taste the juices on the glass dildo and hummed at the sweetness. “Yes mistress.” He panted as his cock strained and his nipples throbbed. “Can I taste more mistress?”_

Jessie smiled sweetly into those beckoning blue eyes of his. “All in good time, my pet. For now… I want to watch you writhe.” With those words, she slapped the flogger across his chest. “And hear delicious begging from your beautiful lips.” She added with a secondary slap across his stomach, grazing the head of his cock with the flogger’s tails.

_Tom winched as the flogger struck his skin. His cock jumped and his nipples ached. As it hit him again in the stomach his back arched which pulled at his nipples even harder and a cry of pain left his lips as his cock weeped. The thick precum dripped down his shaft as the the tails traced over it. “Thank you mistress.” He whispered on a heavy breath._

Jessie spied the droplet of precum seeping from the head of his cock and licked her lips. “Ooh, for me? You shouldn’t have.” She grinned devilishly, swiping her index finger up his shaft to catch the droplet and sucked it into her mouth, moaning. She swatted the flogger across his right leg, then his left leg, panting excitedly with a smile across her lips, and in the heat of the moment, she sat next to him on the side of the bed and swung her palm across his cheek. She barely gave him any time to react to her slap before kissing him roughly, biting his tongue and moaning into his mouth. When she pulled away. her pupils were dilated, and her eyes were almost more green than her normal blue hue. “Know this, darling, you belong to me and no other. As I’m your mistress, and yours alone, there will be no other like you.” She spoke softly against his lips. “Now beg for me, my sweet pet. Beg for my pussy that you so desperately crave. I’m still not convinced you want it badly enough.” She fisted his hair in her one hand while the other tugged the strap connecting his cock and nipples, now as taught as physically possible.

_Tom screamed out in pain as she tugged the strap. Tears welled in his eyes as his muscles went taunt and his blood raced. “Please mistress.” He begged on shaking breathes. “Gawd I need your cunt mistress. I need to taste it, feel it, fuck it.” He practically screamed as his nerves tingled with blissful pain. “I need you to ride me. Use me as your toy. I just want to feel you cum on my cock mistress.” He continued. “Feel your hot juices soak my cock as you fuck me.” He said through his teeth as tears fell down his cheeks._

"Ooooh, my darling pet… Your begging is music to my ears. Your hoarse pleading cries has me practically soaking… And with good begging comes… the reward.” She gently unclasped his nipples and slid the O-ring off his throbbing almost purple cock. She then proceeded to unstrap his ankles from the corners of the bed, then straddled his lap, untying the rope from the headboard and his tie from his hands. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him again briefly before pulling away with a warm smile. “I give you permission to indulge in your reward, darling.” 

_Tom fought against his need and simply grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her back down into a deep passionate kiss. His tongue rolling over hers, his teeth grazed her bottom lip. His hands traced down her sides and gripped her hips firmly as he slowly pushed her down onto his straining cock. Pulling away from her lips her let out a groan as he seated in her fully._

Jessie mewled in surprise as she was pulled back to his lips. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers and shuddered, feeling anticipation growing as his hands slid down her sides and grasped her hips. When she effortlessly slid down his cock and he fully sheathed himself within her hot wet cunt, she let out a long moan. She stared into his deep blue eyes with a hooded gaze, slowly beginning to ride him in leisurely pace, smiling with an arched eyebrow. “You surprise me, Tom. You’re showing… Restraint, this time.” She moaned.

_Tom bit his bottom lip as his eyes screwed shut. “I’ve still got 30 minutes.” he replied. “Fuck… I want to make them worth it.” he groaned. Shifting their positions, he settled between her thighs as her back hit the mattress. Rolling his hips slow but deep, he took one rosy nipple into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue._

_"Oooh…" She cooed softly as Tom shifted their positions, still snug inside her wet tight walls. "Ahh… Enjoy those… Mmm… 30 minutes… However… You… Want." She moaned between her words. As his cock leisurely stroked her sweet spot deep within her molten core, Jessie let out a delighted mewl when his mouth captured her pert nipple. As his tongue massaged and teased the hardened peak, it made her arch her back into his mouth and her hips buck beneath him. "Ooh Tommm… Oh God… That mouth… of yours will be… Mmf… my undoing." She groaned._

__"Your undoing, huh?" he asked as his lips curled. Pulling out from her with a groan, he kissed his way down her stomach and licked her pussy with the flat of his tongue from bottom to top. One hand pushed her left thigh out as his right stroked his cock slowly. "Fuck, you taste delicious." he moaned. Slowly kissing her quim with an open mouth and wet tongue, he hummed appreciatively. "I could do this for hours." he confessed sucking on her clit before swirling his tongue around her sopping wet entrance._ _

_Jessie looked up at him with flushed cheeks, realizing what he was up to now, and watched Tom as he made his way down her body. “Oh dear…” She barely managed to squeak before crying out softly as his tongue dragged up her soaking slit. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her jaw hung open with loud whimpers & moans, writhing beneath his mouth and tongue, and the reverberations of his lustful moans added more tiny shockwaves of pleasure radiating through her body. “Oh god!… Hours!?” She mewled above him, panting._

__"Hours…" he dragged out the word as he kissed her inner thigh. Then without warning, his teeth sank into her supple flesh and he sucked hard on her skin, making sure to leave a nice purple mark when he released it. "But we don’t have hours, do we, love?" he asked, smiling up at her as he looked at her from under his brow. Narrowing his eyes, his smile went wicked as he licked his lips._ _

_She was panting softly as he seemed to let up. However, she wasn’t prepared for his sudden attack, and yelped out as her hips bucked when his teeth sank into her pale flesh. She whined and as his eyes turned dark and mischievous, her body visibly shivered beneath his devilish gaze. “Minutes… ” She responded with a gulp. “Why are you… Giving me the ‘Loki’ look?” She mewled, squirming beneath him._

__Tom laughed low in his throat as he crawled back up her body. Looking over her face as his jaw jutted forward, he hummed low. Then his lips attacked hers. Sucking her bottom lip between his teeth as his hand slipped down and under her back, arching her hips just right so he could thrust into her completely. His muscles tensed and ached as he set a fast hard pace. Pounding into her cunt relentlessly as he swallowed down her cries. His wide spread legs kept her knees open so with every hard thrust his pelvis hit her clit._ _

_She watched him, holding her breath in anticipation as though she were watching a hungry predator claim his prey. At first, Jessie moaned into his rough kiss but when his hips snapped forward and impaled her, her eyes scrunched shut and those moans became ecstasy fueled cries. The first few harsh quick pumps were enough to make her squeeze tightly and cum on the spot, spurting slightly around his thrusting cock. She shrieked and screamed as he continuously slammed against her wet flesh, his ravenous kiss muffled her lustful cries. Her clit ached and throbbed with each slap of his sharp pelvis and her body convulsed beneath him as her muscles tightened, unable to control her body from cumming again a second, another shudder, and then a third time!! All she could do was grab onto his back for dear life as her body rode out the overwhelming pleasure, digging her nails into his skin._

__Pulling out and grabbing her shoulder, he roughly rolled her onto her stomach. His long arm looped around her waist and hoisted her up onto her knees before he sank back into her from behind. With one arm around her waist, his other hand fisted into her hair, pulling her head back until her moans were nearly cut off for lack of air. It didn’t take long until his balls snapped tight and his muscles went taunt. Leaning forward, he sank his teeth into her shoulder blade, sucking her flesh again as his cock twitched and pulsed deep inside of her; painting her womb with his seed._ _

_"Wha—EEK!!" Was all Jessie managed before she found herself flipped onto her stomach and her ass positioned high in the air. She screamed out again when Tom swiftly buried his cock, now stroking a deeper more sensitive spot within her cunt as he rutted into her like a feral beast. Tom’s grip on her short hair made Jessie more sopping wet beneath him, filling his bedroom with lewd wet flesh slapping against flesh, and her once loud cries became soft moans and yelps. Finally, as his mouth came down on her shoulder and his teeth pierced her skin, the sweet pain from his vicious bite exploded from every nerve ending in her body, cumming as well with his own climax. As her pussy squeezed and milked Tom for all his worth, it caused their mingled love fluids to seep down from her soaked lips down the insides of her thighs. With an ‘oof’, she let her body collapse beneath this, panting from utter exhaustion._

_"Sweet… Christ… Tom… 4… Fucking… Times… " She moaned, keeping her cheek rested into the mattress. She startled when she heard her phone chime as the timer went off and she whimpered. "Nooooo… Can’t move…" She groaned, not ready to budge an inch from her post-climatic bliss._

__With a satisfied hum Tom kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. “You stay here. I’ll get it.” he said pushing himself up from the bed. “Come down when you can walk.” he added with a slight chuckle. Bounding down the stairs, stark naked he walked into the kitchen and took the casserole out of the oven. Setting it on the counter he went about getting plates and glasses for the table._ _

_After taking a few breathers for a moment, she finally willed herself off the bed. Jessie looked over at his closet, grabbed one of his blue t-shirts, slid it on over her small stature, and shimmied back into her blue jeans. She walked down the stairs to find Tom getting the casserole, glasses, and plates set up for their dinner and she smiled warmly. After he sat everything down, she strolled up behind him, wrapped her arms around him where her palms were resting on his chest and hugged him tight. “I’ve made my choice, Tom…” She whispered softly while walking around to face him. Her aqua eyes sparkled with warmth and affection as she held his hands and pulled him into a tender kiss. “I’ll stay.”_

__T: Tom hummed into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her. Pulling away, he looked down at her and frowned slightly. “You put clothes back on.” he said looking down at his naked body. “Does that mean I should put clothes back on?” he asked._ _

_Jessie let out a hearty laugh at Tom’s response. “I swear Tom, you’re too adorable sometimes.” She grinned up at him as she gripped the bottom of her shirt. “No no, allow me.” She slid off his shirt and with just a simple snap & zip of her baggy jeans, they slid down her legs effortlessly, now as naked as he was. She gathered a good helping of the casserole onto a plate and handed it to Tom first, winking sweetly. “I hope you know after our… activities… you already forfeited dessert. So, your choice, dine at your table naked? Or shall we take dinner up to the bedroom so we can be more comfortable?”_

__Tom looked at the casserole on his plate, then the table, then over his shoulder towards the stairs. “Bed.” he said turning and walking towards the stairs._ _

_She giggled as she watched Tom immediately make his way for the stairs. “Such a silly man.” She laughed, gathering up her own plate of casserole, grabbed two bottles of water for them under her arms, and followed her lover up the stairs, and used her foot to kick the bedroom door shut._


	7. The Big Move-In Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, face-sitting, pussy-eating, some impact play via riding crop, and (gasp) surprise role-swapping! ;3
> 
> Jess & Tom are moving her things into his house. One tiny little bickering escalates into smutty goodness.

The day had finally come. Move-In day. Tom had made a few calls to Jessie's apartment's landlord, Luke, of course, and several moving companies. After her initial fussing over expenses and troubles, Jessie finally conceded to let Tom handle the situation of having her possessions being properly boxed up, moved overseas, and brought to his home. He was beside himself with excitement and proud to know she was accepting him fully into her life, and vice versa, he was part of hers just as much so. However, the whole situation had the American tomboy on edge and stressed. The very thought of others, whom she didn't know or trust at all, handling her things was highly unnerving in itself, seeing as she was a very private individual. Then there was the fact it was whom she was moving in with. She was blissfully smitten and in love with Tom, and she was excited and flattered that he asked her to move in to his humble home. However, she was uneasy of others being nosey in his personal life, which she was now a large part of. She worried how others would eventually find out some random woman from the states has moved in with Tom, a drop-dead handsome famous celebrity. Jessie had no reputation to defend or speak of, and never cared what others thought of her as an individual. It was Tom she cared about the most and how others would perceive him when they found out she was his girlfriend.

"Why the serious look, darling?" Tom's voice startled her out of her deep thoughts and she shrieked when his long arms snaked around her waist and spun her around. He chuckled and kissed behind her ear affectionately.

"Lost in thought, hon. Nothing more." She laughed, his child-like excitement made her smile and forget her deep worries.

"Why don't you come help me with your... Black dresser?" His voice purred and Jessie couldn't resist the wicked smile spreading across her features.

"With pleasure, darling." She giggled and followed him to the moving truck. Tom's massive height difference to Jessie's made it awkward to shimmy the dresser up the staircase but eventually made their way into his master bedroom. They sat it down against the right side of the room, since Tom was sweet enough to let her choose which side of the bed she slept on, it made her comfortable to have her possessions (and certain playthings) within reach. After setting it down, she retrieved the drawers from the moving van and placed them into their designated spots. She placed the infamous top drawer on his mattress, rifling through her undergarments and her toys, making sure everything was there.

"Hmm... Tom, would you please get the ankle restraints from the foot of your bed?" She queried, but Tom's brow knitted curiously.

"Why? We both know you'll eventually take all four restraints out again and just strap them to the corners, anyway." He shrugged. Jessie growled, she knew he was right and had a point but she had other things on her mind. "Tom, just do as I ask and get the restraints. If you have company over, I don't want someone to accidentally stumble upon the bedroom with bondage restraints hanging out in the open." She sighed, hoping he didn't argue about this.

"I don't care who sees them." He said with a furrowed brow. "Are you ashamed of our sex life? Do you want to hide it away?" When he asked these questions, Jessie looked at him incredulously, mildly hurt, but he had a right to know what was on her mind.

"No. I'm not, and never have been, ashamed of what we do." She ran a hand through her short messy hair with a sigh, trying to gather her thoughts before explaining herself. Jessie stepped towards him with her head bowed at first, and squeezed his hands firmly. She looked up at him with genuine concern. "Tom, you have a beautiful reputation as an actor. I just don't want someone using... our intimacy... to somehow sully your good name." She murmured, looking back down at his hands. Tom looked down at her with slight irritation in his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not afraid, and neither should you be. It's my reputation, my decision, the straps stay." He said firmly. She felt a mild defiant spark of irritation at his tone of voice. Tom was right. Again. Jess was the domme, she called the shots, but if he wanted the straps to stay, so be it. She arched an eyebrow at him with her lips pressed in tight thin line.  
"Fine, then, the straps stay BUT..." Jess grasped his shoulders and shoved him back onto the bed roughly. Before he had a chance to get back up, she quickly straddled his lap and poked the center of his chest with her right index finger. "Keep in mind I am the domme here, and I will make future decisions about this bedroom and its'... accessories." Her eyes narrowed down at him challengingly. Tom's expression went from irritated to playful. His eyes lit up and narrowed back at her, and he rolled his hips slightly  
"What if I put up a fight? Are you going to punish me? Maybe I should display all your devious toys on the wall. Make this a real show for our guests." He teased. "Take 'em on tours. Give 'em lectures." Jessie snarled with a smirk at the audacity of his nerve.

"I'm starting to think with that attitude of yours, I don't punish you HARD enough, pet." She spoke calmly, reached in the drawer, and withdrew the riding crop, slapping it in her palm with a mischievous grin. "Yes, we can tell your guests how I use this to smack your ass and back until its' a lovely shade of cherry red when you've been naughty... Like you are, now." She glided the crop's tip down his jawline, and Tom nuzzled his face into the leather touch with an unashamed boyish-grin.

"Yes, I am a naughty pet." He groaned, rolling his hips again with a now hardened cock beneath his pants that pressed against Jessie's rear. "Will you punish me, dear mistress?" He purred and Jessie chuckled in response.

"Oh Tom, you're such a gluttonous masochist... But you know I'm always willing to indulge you." She grinned wickedly and slid off his lap. "Disrobe entirely and lay on your stomach, hands at your sides." She ordered and Tom didn't hesitate as he grabbed the hem of his grey t-shirt and pulled it over his head, unzipped his trousers, and slid them down his long legs, kicking his shoes off in the process. He bit his bottom lip when he lied down on his bed and his rock hard cock pushed against the bed. "Safe-words?" Jessie prompted sweetly, sliding the riding crop's tip from the space between his shoulders to the curve of his ass.

"Yellow and red, mistress." He breathed, feeling his cock twitch excitedly.

"Good boy." She responded and rewarded him with a swat on his right ass cheek, and stroked the left cheek teasingly. "Hmm... If you're so eager to put my devious instruments on display, maybe the next time you have company, I should have you on display, too." She giggled, giving him a playful smack. Tom hissed through his teeth from the crop's sting and then his breathing hitched, feeling a warm blush burn across his cheeks at the salacious thought she suggested. There was another swat to his right cheek and he moaned, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. "Just think: Me, dressed up in my nice suit, tie, drinking a nice glass of Chardonnay with my pants down around my ankles while you kneel between my legs, stark naked, save for a nice collar around your neck and cuffs binding your wrists behind your back, running your tongue along my folds and little clit while I carry on with your friends, such as Benedict, David Tennant, Tilda, oh, and maybe even invite your 'adopted brother' over, Chris Hemsworth, and let them see how I've reduced you to my pet." Tom bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan at such a perverse image, actually delighting at the thought of debasing him so, and hips rolled unconsciously against the bed. Jessie took notice of his movements and grinned wickedly. "Oh? Does my pet like the sound of that?" She swatted his left & right cheek in quick succession, earning a guttural moan from Tom's lips. He nodded shyly with a whimper.

"Oh yes, mistress." His response was rewarded with another pair of strikes on his ass, and he moaned, followed by a jerk of his hips into the mattress.

"After I've had enough of your mouth, I'd have you blindfolded, lay across the couch, just like you are now, and let all of our wonderful guests take a turn in giving you a smack on that gorgeous ass of yours." She grinned as Tom shuddered and whimpered. After two more slaps of the crop across his ass cheeks, he groaned through bared teeth.

"Oh, mistress... Thank you, mistress." He breathed shakily. "Now, flip over onto your back, pet." Her voice crooned, and Tom obeyed quickly as he turned onto his back. He hissed as his ass stung from the crop's blows but his mind quickly averted to other things as his wide blue eyes watched Jessie strip herself of her clothes. He licked his lips and swallowed hard as she crawled over her his body and situated her knees on either side of his head. He moaned as he inhaled her intoxicating scent and fought against himself desperately to not dart his tongue out to taste her. "As you can see, all this talk has gotten me quite excited. Be a good boy and use that skilled mouth of yours to make me cum." She purred while gripping his hair tightly. The jerk of his hair caused him to wince and gasp, only to have her sex placed against his open mouth. Immediately, he dove his tongue into her pussy, curling and swirling around her slick walls to taste and suckle her delicious juices. While she had one hand still gripped in his hair, she flicked the crop against his left side, causing his hips to jerk and groan against her wet folds. His muffled voice sent pleasant little vibrations against her cunt, causing her to moan and coo blissfully. Tom managed to capture her clit between his lips and began to alternate between suckling and circling his tongue around the tiny bud. "Oooh... Such a... Good boy." Her praise spurred Tom on. He thrashed his face from side to side, growling as he sucked her lips harder, and Jessie yelped above him from the sudden vigor of his mouth. She dropped the riding crop and her eyes fluttered close as her mind became clouded from her lustful haze, climbing higher and higher to her release as Tom lapped and sucked ravenously. "T-Tom!! AHH!! Oh God!!" She scrunched her eyes shut and cried out as her body tightened through a powerful orgasm. Her pussy squirted against Tom's awaiting mouth and his tongue plunged into her dripping core, catching and drinking down every drop of her climax. Her body slumped forward, bracing her hands on the wall as she panted breathlessly, her eyes still close as her senses were dizzied & spinning. Tom's blue eyes narrowed up at her with a spark of mischief, deciding to be brazen, and he wanted more. After all, the Mistress didn't specify how many times she wanted him to make her cum, did she? He pulled away from her sex with a gasping breath and licked his lips.

"Your nectar is deliciously addictive, my dear mistress." He cooed, placing his palms on her back and then leaned up, catching Jessie as she fell backward with a surprised mewl. "I would love to taste more." He purred with a gravelly tone, and before she could utter another word, he swiftly placed her body down on the mattress with her head tilted back on the edge of the bed, grasped her hips, and dove his face between her legs. She squealed and her hips bucked as the flat of his tongue assaulted her clit. His lips encompassed her mound and pumped his tongue in and out of her wet quim, groaning against her slick folds. Her body writhed and she cried out as another orgasm drew closer and Tom could feel her walls spasming. He plunged two fingers into her pussy, curling and tapping her G-spot rapidly while he sucked her clit. Her back arched off the bed and screamed his name as her second climax overwhelmed her. "Cum for me, mistress. Let me drink you again and again." He growled. Jessie's body tightened as her second orgasm squirted against his hand and his tongue slurped up her folds and drank her sweet nectar with a hungry growl. Despite just having a second orgasm, Tom's hand and lips didn't let up. He still kept pumping and curling his fingers into her dripping core, his tongue kept flicking and circling her swollen clit, eliciting loud whimpering cries from her lips.  
"T-Tom!! Oh f-f-fuck!! I'm... S-s-so close to aah!!-another!!" She stuttered between her moans and cries. That's when Tom finally pulled away and withdrew his fingers, sucking them clean briefly before looming over her panting body, nestling his hips between her legs and positioning the head of his cock at her warm entrance and held her hips in place as he stared into her hooded aqua eyes. "Would my Mistress like to cum around cock?" His voice purred and she nodded vehemently with desperate whimpers. "God, yes!!" And with that, Tom grasped her hips to keep her in place and effortlessly impaled her core with one hard thrust. She screamed out from the sheer force of his movement and instantly clenched around his cock as her third climax made her body tighten up beneath him, spurting more of her cum against his groin. He growled deep in his chest as her hot velvet walls squeezed his cock, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he began to frantically rut into her with bared teeth. "Gawd, you feel so fucking good, mistress." He groaned above her. He leaned his head down and snatched one of her hardened peaks between his teeth, sucking it into in his mouth and groaned as his tongue lapped at the rosy bud. Her hands grasped into his hair and pulled tightly as his hips slapped against her thighs with wild abandon. "Oh God... Tooom...!!!" She moaned his name like a mantra and sweat began to glisten across their skin. Tom could feel his balls tighten and his muscles began to tense up, growing closer to his release. "Please, mistress. Just one more... Mmm... I need... I need to feel you... Fuck... cum around my cock." He gripped her hips to the point his knuckles turned white, and with a snarl, he sharply thrusted against her a few more times. Between his painful grip and the head of his cock striking her cervix, Jessie let out a guttural cry as she came one last time, squeezing around Tom's cock like a vice and it triggered his own release, painting her walls with his hot cum. His hips eventually slowed to a lazy roll as he emptied himself and let himself collapse on top of her, panting against the crook of her neck. The lovers laid this way in silence for a moment, and all that could be heard was their exhausted breathing. Jessie's eyes finally opened after a moment and was the first to break the silence.

"Tom... My dear pet?"

"Hmm?" He hummed lazily to acknowledge her.

"You tricked your Mistress." She almost growled, but Tom's lips curled into a cheeky grin.

"Oh? How so?" He cooed while nipping at her earlobe playfully.

"You topped me while I was distracted from my first orgasm."

"My apologies, mistress. I was simply following your orders." He leaned up and gazed into her eyes with a pleased smile. She chuckled with a lazy smile.

"I did say 'make me cum', didn't I?" She laughed.

"Eheheh, yes, you did." He laughed with a wiggle of his ass.

"And you fulfilled beyond expectations." She sighed blissfully as she stroked his hair.

"So I did good, mistress?"

"Yes, you did, pet, thus, you won't be punished this time... Just remember your manners next time you want seconds, mmkay?" She giggled as Tom nuzzled and kissed her neck affectionately.

"Yes, mistress." He answered, reluctantly pulling himself off her body. "However, we really should finish unpacking your things, love. We've had a long enough break." He spoke while sliding his trousers back on.

"You call what we just did a break?? Tom, you wore me out!" Jessie whined as she curled up into the covers of the bed. Tom just shook his head with a laugh, leaning down and gave her a kiss atop her head.  
"Help me unpack what's left and I promise we'll do dinner out tonight." With that promise, Jessie nearly sprinted from the bed grabbed her up clothes and started to re-dress quickly.

"Done! Come on, let's get moving!"


	8. Tom's Birthday Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Light femdom, erotic choking, face-slapping, face-sitting, 69-ing, vigorous but eventual soft sex
> 
> It's Tom's birthday and while Luke tries his best to distract him, it's clear where Tom's mind is at and whom his heart longs for. After viewing some steamy selfies of his mistress, his mind wanders to Jess and relieves himself the best way he can. However, someone sneaks into his room to surprise him with hot cliche birthday sex ;3
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

It was late late at night, nearing 2am actually. Luke & Tom had just finished celebrating the celebrity’s 34th birthday, hitting pub after pub with good friends like Benedict, Martin, Chris Hemsworth, and many more who had come to wish the upcoming star’s big day and also congratulate him on all his upcoming movie premieres. As Luke lounged back in the leather seat, a wide grin plastered on his face from being absolutely pissed, he looked over at Tom. Something seemed amiss about the normal goofball of energy that he normally acted when he was plastered (or hell, even sober.) He smacked the Brit on his arm, trying to lighten his mood up. “Mate, cheer the fuck up!! It’s your birthday, you got tons of free booze from friends & co-stars alike, we all danced like igits, why’re you pouting? You’re not sulking over your age, are ya?” Luke thought about it for a moment and then realized what Tom might be upset over. “Look man, I know you miss Jess, but you knew what you two were getting into when you got serious. Just Skype with her tonight.”

_Tom sighed, his shoulders sinking heavy as he stared out the car window. “She can’t Skype tonight. She’s got a big project or something.” he grumbled. “Technically its not my birthday in London anymore. So we Skyped last night.” His lips twitching up in the corner as he remembered the scandalous photos she’d emailed him as an early birthday present._

"Sorry to hear that, mate…" Luke kept quiet for the remainder of the car ride back to the hotel. He decided to hit up a bar where a handsome sweet looking gentleman sat & it was clear he was going to try his shot at wooing him. When Tom finally got back to his room, his phone went off with a small chime. It was another email from Jessie:

My Darling Tom,  
Happy birthday, my sweetheart~ How does it feel to be 34, now? Even more curious, how does it feel to have a lover & mistress that’s 9 years younger than you whom you let tie you up & spank your ass red? ;) Lol. Once again, I am so so sorry I can’t Skype tonight, love. I was looking forward to a steamy conversation and giving you a nice show for your birthday. However, I won’t leave you completely… Empty handed. Attached to this email are more steamy selfies I took just for your ‘viewing pleasure’, which I advise you not to open in front of Luke… Or in public, in general.

I love you, my darling lover & pet~  
Jessie B. T.

•The first picture downloaded was of Jessie was on her back, laying on Tom’s bed and the way she held the camera with her arms outstretched made it look like a perfect perspective if Tom was above her. Her pale cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, she was nibbling her index finger in a coy expression, and the way her arms were pressed emphasized her small cleavage.

•The second picture downloaded was a simple piece of the most intimate part she knew Tom tasting the loved most. She had her fingers splaying her lips wide open, inviting and if observed close enough, they were shining with a glistening wetness.

•The third picture showed her cunt stuffed with a slick wet vibrator (almost but not quite Tom’s size) and Jessie was biting her bottom lip and flushing crimson. She was clearly trying to retain her composure while taking such a dirty picture.

•The final picture clearly required the timer to get this pose right and for extra ambience, she edited it to where it was black & white. It showed Jessie sitting on her knees upon the bed with her back to the camera, her wrists were handcuffed behind her, and she was looking shyly over her shoulder, and between her voluptuous cheeks was a fluffy fox tail plug snug inside her ass. At the bottom of the picture, in green elegant font, she wrote, “Always yours, My Darling King Loki~”

_Licking his lips before his teeth sank into the bottom one, he quickly saved the images to his “Secret” folder and decided against a shower. Stripping out of his clothes before crawling into bed. He moaned as the soft Egyptian cotton sheets shifted over his semi-erect cock. His mind raced with images of Jess as his long fingers slowly wrapped around the base of it. Thinking of her warm wet mouth, her lips wrapped around his cock. The feeling of his head hitting the back of her throat. His teeth bit into his lip harder as he fought to suppress the wanton groan that threatened to rise up from his stomach. His thumb grazed over the sensitive head and he shuddered. Goose flesh erupted over his skin as a bead of pre-cum ran down his thick shaft._

_He’d been in Hawaii too long. He was getting used to the feel of his hand as he imagined her tight cunt gripping down on him. The thought alone made his head push back into the pillows as his feet pedaled into the mattress; his fist pumping over his length in a frenzy now as he sought his release. He sank his short nails into his own hip, the pain mingling perfectly with his pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. Pushing his head back even farther, he arched his back until he could barely breath. His eyes clenched shut as he felt the first waves of his climax rushing down his spine. His feet moved against the mattress, pulling the sheets down off his body. The feel of the soft cotton gliding over his sensitive head was his final undoing. He shot thick streams of cum onto his stomach as it went taunt and his chest heaved._

_Collapsing back flat on the bed, completely breathless he panted. Reaching lazily to the floor he grabbed up the towel from his morning shower and wiped off his chest and stomach. With a heavy sigh he rolled onto his stomach, hitching up one long leg before wrapping his arms around his pillow. Reaching for his phone, he shot Jess a text he knew she’d get on her way to work._

_'Pics were amazing. I love you so much. Have a great day. Miss you. -TH'_

_Setting his alarm, he put the phone on the charger and finally let exhaustion over take him._

As the night crept onward, a person in a black hoodie and jeans quietly unlocked Tom’s door and slipped inside, shutting it just as silently. She waited to hear any sounds of the man stirring in his bed but heard nothing. Taking off her hoodie, Jessie made quick work of slipping out of her clothes and stealthily tip toed to the foot of his bed. She noticed he was stark naked and she chuckled mischievously. Very carefully, she crawled up the bed and shifted the pillow he was holding just enough to spy Tom’s flaccid cock. She licked her lips before slowly leaning down, taking a moment inhale his scent. She could smell a certain musky scent, deducing he had thoroughly enjoyed her photos already. She suckled the soft member into her warm wet mouth, letting her tongue massage and swirl around him to coax him awake. She couldn’t help but moan softly as she could taste his cum from his earlier activities.

The silence in the darkened room was broken when the cellphone in her jeans chimed with the text Tom had sent!!

_With a low groan, Tom shifted in his sleep to lay on his stomach. His hips rolled in his sleep as he hummed deep in his chest._

Jessie pulled off of him quickly but carefully, trying to keep quiet, thinking her damn cell would’ve woken him for sure. When Tom only rolled onto his stomach, she hissed in mild frustration. “Damn…” She decided a different approach by crawling up closer and laid next to him. She started trailing kisses along his shoulders, letting her right hand stroke up and down his beautiful back. When her lips got closer to his neck, she gently bit down and suckled the flesh, moaning again. Her hand’s soft stroking upon his back became harsher, now applying pressure with her fingernails up his spine to gently claw upward.

_As warm wet kisses inched across his shoulder, Tom’s sleeping mind pulled up images of Jessie. Moaning softly in his sleep, he started to harden against the mattress again. “Thank you, mistress.” he mumbled dreamily. When he felt the sharp pressure of nails dragging along his spine, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered open, his brow furrowing. Rolling over quickly, he came face to face with Jessie, his still sleeping mind fighting to make sense of it._

Jessie smiled mischievously. She quickly kissed him, and deeply, sucking his tongue into her mouth, suckling sweetly & nipping the tip with her teeth. When she broke away from his lips, she continued kissing and licking along his jawline until she reached his ear. “Happy Birthday Surprise, my darling pet. Miss me? And no, you’re not dreaming, and just to prove it…” She reassured, gliding her hand down his stomach and lower until her soft small hand grasped his hardened cock in hand, stroking languidly. “And you flattered me. Did you know you still call me ‘mistress’, even when you’re sleeping?” She crooned.

_Tom’s head fell forward against her forehead as he gasped and his eyes rolled back slightly. “I was having the most amazing dream.” he sighed before licking his lips. “But this…” his arms lazily wrapped around her as he kissed her lips. “This is so much better.” He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before slipping his tongue into her mouth._

"Hmm, hearing you call me ‘mistress’ & watching your hips pushing against the bed, you’ll certainly have to tell me about that amazing dream later." She chuckled. She tangled her hand in Tom’s messy hair while one rested on his shoulder, moaning into his mouth as his tongue happily greeted her own. Without breaking the kiss, she pulled on his shoulder to roll them over to where he was on top of her. Her hand slipped back down and continued to caress his warm, hard, velvety cock, breaking the kiss to stare into his sparkling blue eyes. "Consider me your unwrapped present, sweetie. You call the shots." Jessie spoke softly but huskily. She pulled him close to lean up and drag the flat of her warm wet tongue along his neck, moaning and relishing his salty taste. "So tell me darling, what would you like of me for your salacious birthday wishes?"

_Moaning low in his throat he extended his neck for her tongue. “I want to be slapped.” he confessed. “I want to be choked.” he added looking deep into her eyes._

Jessie’s eyes widened at Tom’s confessions, her movements stilled. “T-Tom, are you sure?” She cupped his face to look into his eyes with utmost seriousness. “I need to know you are certain 100% that is what you want and you trust me.” She kissed his lips softly, but her eyes were fixed to his, searching before she continued further.

_"I’ve never trusted anyone more in my life…" he confessed. "Apart from my mum." he added with a smile. "I know you’d never do anything to hurt me or let things go to far." he continued. "There is no one else in the world I would rather do this with and there is nothing I want to do more right now." Kissing her longingly on the lips, he pulled away and rolled onto his back. His lips pulling up into a smile as he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Please mistress."_

She breathed in a long inhale as Tom kissed her. The moment seemed to last for what felt like minutes before he pulled away and laid on his back. His words and his beautiful smile made Jessie smile in turn, leaning in close to kiss the softly beating pulse beneath the flesh of his neck. “As you wish, my dear pet.” She whispered. She leaned back to look into his eyes, placing one hand upon his neck along his trachea. “Now, place your hand on my arm.” She awaited for him to do so. “I’m going to start tightening my grip on your neck, love, thus preventing you to breathe, so take a deep breath first and exhale as you need to. When you start to feel light headed or about to pass out, all you need to do is give my arm a tap or two, and I’ll release you, do you understand, pet?”

_Licking his lips as his heart raced, he took a few breaths. “Yes.” he replied. His cock was already hardening, his blood raced through his veins at just the feeling of her small hands around his throat. “I need to feel your warm cunt mistress.” he added, his fingers daring to run up her bare thigh to its apex. “Will you do me the honor of straddling me?” he asked before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath; his chest expanding to its max._

Jessie’s eyes fluttered closed as his fingers grazed over her flesh and a small moan escaped her lips. “But of course, my dear pet.” She shifted her leg over his hips, angling her entrance before she slowly lowered herself, whimpering slightly as his cock stretched her tight but already wet walls. “Oh God… I’ve missed you so… Damn… Much…” She groaned, pressing her forehead to his as she panted. She took several seconds to relish being seated fully on top of him, her hot velvety walls squeezed and gripped around him.

_"Fuck…" Tom sighed with bliss as the warmth of her surrounded him to the hilt. "I’m never letting you leave this bed." he confessed kissing her lips softly._

"Shhh, now, pet." She cooed against his lips, returning his tender kiss in turn. "Just be quiet now, and breathe for me…" She whispered, listening for him in to inhale. Once she was sure, she placed her other hand upon his neck, and slowly began to tighten her grip while she rode him at a slow pace. "Oh fuck… So big…" She mewled as her hips bounced up and down his cock, squeezing gradually tighter.

_Tom’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the pressure on his windpipe. As he swallowed, he could feel every crease in her hands and fingers with his adams apple. His cock twitched and pulsed deep inside her tight warm walls. His brain started to go hazy as his jaw went slack and his lungs burned. His grip on her arm tightened slightly but he wasn’t ready to tap out just yet. The muscles in his stomach quaked and pressure formed in his temples. As his fingers rose up to tap against her arm all the pressure released from his throat suddenly and air rushed back into his lungs with a rush as a hard palm smacked against his cheek. Involuntarily, his hips jumped off the bed and a near screamed moan rushed from his lips._

She was surprised at how tight her hands managed to get before she felt Tom’s hand move the slightest. Jessie momentarily panicked when she released him, and when her palm swung across his cheek in the heat of her passion, she cried out a guttural scream as his hips jolted upward, the head of his cock rammed against her cervix. “FUCK!!!” The painful pleasure of his thrust automatically made her pussy clamp around him, squirting around his cock as he triggered her orgasm. “Oh fuck… Wasn’t… Prepared… For that.” She panted, but she snarled with a lustful wicked grin. “Make me cum again, pet!!” She barked, pulling his hair harshly.

_Tom winched at the pain of his hair being tugged by the roots but his cock pulsed inside her hard. Wrapping his long fingers around her waist, he rolled his hips slightly as hers came down on his hard cock. “With pleasure, mistress.” his voice huskier as his throat still burned blissfully. His strong grip moved her back and forth on his cock as her thighs lifted her up and down._

"Oh God, yes, yes!!!" She moaned above him, throwing her head back as she lost herself to this frenzied lust. Her small breasts bounced as their movements met in loud wet slapping. Jessie could feel herself already climbing higher to a second orgasm but she bit her bottom lip with desperate whimpering, she wanted to cum differently this time. "Oh Tom, my darling pet!! I need your mouth!! I want to cum in your mouth, please!!" She cried out, loosening her grip on his hair and kissing him passionately with need.

_Tom shifted down on the bed and moved Jessie’s hips up to straddle his face. Without hesitation, he sank his tongue deep into her cunt. Twisting and curling it, he massaged every inch his wet muscle could reach. Wiggling his head from side to side, he nudged her swollen slick clit with his nose before closing his mouth around her entire sex and sucking hard. Pulling away slightly, he took each of her pussy lips between his teeth in turn, raking over the tender flesh with just enough pressure. Then he drove his tongue back into her again, pumping it quickly as his face shook violently against her wet skin._

She let out a small surprised mewl as Tom shifted beneath her. Jessie couldn’t restrain her blissful cry as his tongue dove into her, her hips bucked against his face involuntarily. As his tongue swirled, curled, and probed inside her pussy, and his nose pushed and rubbed her hyper sensitive clit, her body writhed uncontrollably above him, squeezing her breasts in her hands tightly. She gasped as his mouth encompassed her and his intense sucking left her jaw slack, for once only silent as her body tightened beneath him. Her eyes scrunched tightly and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth as she screamed through another hard orgasm, her nectar squirted and dripped into his eager mouth and throat. As she floated back down, her head spun, panting breathlessly. “Oh God… I don’t know… How many… I’ve got left, Tom.” She moaned above him.

_Tom removed his mouth from her cunt and sighed as he looked up at her flushed appearance. “Turn around, please, mistress.” he said. “I want to taste more while you suck me down your throat.”_

"Oh God, my dear pet…" She moaned at his enthusiasm, almost seeming to forget at how endless Tom’s stamina was. She nodded, shifting, and turned around on his body. She took him into her mouth, sucking and licking with a long appreciative moan. Her love fluids mingled on his cock seemed to taste indescribable as she swirled her tongue over every inch of him.

_Tom’s head pressed back into the pillows slightly as he became overwhelmed with her mouth around his shaft. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he wagged his tongue over her sensitive clit before lifting his shoulder slightly off the bed to run his tongue up and over her puckered hole. Swirling her juices and his saliva over every inch of her._

Jessie’s body jerked and let out a muffled squeal around his cock as his tongue skimmed over the sensitive flesh of her backdoor. In response, she sucked his length further into her mouth, his head hitting the back of her throat. Her muffled moaning vibrated around him as her body shuddered, overwhelmed how his skilled tongue explored her more thoroughly than ever, causing her cunt to seep from rising burning arousal again.

_Tom sighed as he hit the back of her throat. “Does my mistress like that?” he asked. His tongue dragged up from her clit, dipped into her seeping cunt and then over her asshole._

She withdrew his cock, panting heavily. “Indeed, your mistress loves that.” Jessie groaned again as he dragged his tongue so exquisitely slowly over her clit, moaning when he dipped into her pussy, and gasped with a soft mewl as he probed her tight ass again. “However… I can’t… Oooh my… keep up my end if you do that!” She whimpered. She gave his cock a slow languid lick before taking him into her mouth again, trying to concentrate on her suction.

_Returning his tongue to her clit, he slowly pushed two fingers into her sopping cunt. Curling them and tapping against her G-spot, he sucked on her clit hungrily. Feeling his balls tighten slightly, he withdrew his fingers from her cunt and pushed one slowly past the tight ring of her ass. His open mouth covering her sex and he sank his tongue into her again._

Jessie sucked his cock hungrily just as well as the head tapped the back of her throat. However, she couldn’t help but moan when his fingers began curling and tapping her G-spot. She was seconds from cumming again until he withdrew them, making her whimper at first until said finger pushed into her tight anal walls. She immediately popped her mouth from his cock with a shocked gasp and a small wanton cry as his mouth continued its’ assault. Between his tongue and finger probing her ass, it was too much to concentrate. “T-T-Tom! Oh God!” She mewled as her body quivered and her walls spasmed, cumming into his mouth again and dripped down her thighs. “I won’t be able… To even leave this bed… If you keep milking…orgasms out of me. Are you not close, honey?” She looked over her shoulder with heavy panting. “I want you… to at least cum once… before you make me pass out.” She breathed.

_"I’m sorry love." he replied licking up her thighs, collecting the sweet cream that ran down them. "You just taste so good." he added with a satisfied hum. Moving her hips down he sat up and pulled her up to cuddle against him, her back to his chest. Tracing soft kisses over her shoulders and neck he pushed into her from behind slowly. Drawing out every inch before pushing back in again. "I’ve missed you so much." he confessed on a hot breath in her ear. "I never want this night to end." His hips rolled slowly as the fire build in his spine. "I could be… I could be dreaming." he wrapped his arm around her waist and traced her pussy lips with his fingers. "When I wake up…" he groaned. "You could be gone."_

Jessie mewled softly as his tongue caught the small remnants of her previous climax. When Tom pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled her, she hummed with a content smile as he kissed her skin. When he slowly pushed into her, she gasped softly and arched her back, pushing against him. She whimpered when he began to withdraw from her aching cunt but mewled softly when he re-entered again. “Oh Thomas…” She breathed his name like a precious prayer. “The dawn will come but…” She moaned as his hips leisurely rolled and stroked her walls with utmost passion but gentle tenderness. “You’re not… Oooh.. You’re not dreaming, my love, and I…” She gasped and whimpered as his fingers teased and traced her pussy’s lips. “I’ll be right here… kissing you as you wake in the morning… keeping you nice and warm… in my loving arms.” She moaned softly.

_Rolling his hips deeper he wrapped his arms around Jessie and held her close. The warm flush of her skin against his fueled the fire building in his spine. His breath was short pants as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the top of her spine. “Gawd…. I… I love you… fuck.” he groaned as his cock twitched inside her and shot hot streams of cum deep into her._

She cooed and moaned as his thrusts became deeper and clutched at his strong arm holding her close. His grip around her frame almost constricted the very air from her lungs but she felt safe as she felt him throb within her walls. “And I… I love you.” When his hot cum filled her tight cunt, it triggered her final climax. Jessie moaned and whimpered as her body tightened, cumming around him and it caused their fluids to seep between their entangled legs. She wriggled in his arms to turn her body, her face angled upward slightly to catch his lips with hers as she kissed him softly, lingering like this for a moment. When she pulled away, she kissed his chin and smiled. “Still think you’re dreaming, love?”

_Tom sighed with satisfaction. “Yes.” he confessed. “You’re just an elaborate illusion brought on by my copious amount of alcohol intake.” his eyes fluttered closed as he held her tightly, tangling his long legs with hers, desperate to get her as close as possible. “Maybe I’ll believe it in the morning.” he added softly as he drifted off to sleep._

Clearly, this was not an answer Jessie wanted to hear. She growled with a frustrated pout and jerked her elbow back to jab him in his ribs. “Dammit Tom, I am not an alcohol-fueled sex dream!” She growled. “We (or mostly I) just soaked these sheets in sex fluids to the point housekeeping staff will probably burn them and I’m pretty sure we woke whomever is on this floor, how else must I convince you??” She huffed.

_Tom laughed deep in his belly as he kissed her lips. “Gawd I love egging you on love. So easy to get all riled.” he laughed. Sitting up, he pulled the blankets up around them and tucked her under his arm. “Get to sleep.” he said kissing her forehead._


	9. Quality Mistress/Pet Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, impact play via flogger, lots of teasing oral play, and anal fingering.
> 
> A PWP-RP scenario ;P Jessie's got Tom tied to the bed and he's in for some teasing and punishment. What more can I say?
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jessie began to take out numerous toys and instruments, giving each one some thought & purpose. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at Tom. She had him practically on display, both wrists bound to a corner of the bed and his legs spread, ankles strapped down as well. She decided to blindfold him, enjoying keeping him in the dark & keep him guessing. She giggled mischievously as she swatted the flogger in her hand excitedly and approached the bed.

"Safe-words, pet?"

_Tom licked his lips before speaking. “Yellow and red.” he voiced huskily with need. He could hear her rifling around in the drawer. The anticipation was making his heart race._

She smiled with a pleased hum in her throat. “Good boy.” She gave a rewarding swat of the flogger across the bottom of his left foot. “You have a new rule to follow, pet: You can only cum when I give you permission to do so. Should you falter in this new task, not only will you be punished, but I will leave you tied to this bed for however long I see fit.” She chuckled at her own threat. “Understand?” She asked sweetly while gliding the flogger’s tails up his right leg.

_Tom bit into his bottom lip as the pain shot up his foot. Swallowing back hard, his mind raced over her new rule. “Yes, mistress.”_

Even blindfolded, she could see his mind already going over the rule placed for him. Jess couldn’t resist the wicked grin spreading across her features. “Good. As your mistress, your pleasure belongs to me.” Her fingertips brushed the underside of his cock’s thick shaft to tease him and then delivered a hard slap of the flogger across the right side of his ribs. “This also means your orgasms… Even your private ones… belong to me, for now on.” She crooned. Jessie barely traced the tails of the flogger over his left side before swinging it down with a harsh loud slap.

_Tom’s face twisted up in pain. “Yes, mistress.” He winced. His cock twitched and wept as the pain coursed through his body. “Thank you, mistress.”_

Jessie’s left eyebrow quirked up curiously, surprised Tom accepted her terms so quickly without hesitation or even a fuss. She sat down next to his hips and grasped the purple head of his cock, smeared the drop of pre-cum across her palm, and began to stroke him lazily. “You’re doing good so far, pet.” She purred while licking her lips. “You continue to surprise me, though in a good way.” She leaned down, pressed the flat of her tongue upon his heavy ball sac and slowly licked upwards to his head, suckling it when she reached it. “Lets hope you can keep impressing me.”

_Tom’s jaw fell slack at the feeling of her wet tongue against his skin. Goose flesh erupted across his body and he groaned, fighting the urge to buck his hips._

Listening to Tom’s groaning was always sweet music to her, and making him squirm was always fun. She wanted to tease him more so she nestled herself between his legs and her hands rested on his hips, her nails kneaded at his skin in a subtle threat to keep still. She began placing random long kisses from his sac, and would slowly inch her way up his shaft to the head of his cock, and kiss a trail back down his sac.

_Her hot breath against his burning skin made his neck strain as he held back from rolling his hips. Her nails digging into his skin sent the most delicious pleasure through him and his cock twitched in response to her kisses. “Please, mistress.” he begged. “Please, I want to feel your warm velvety throat.”_

"Oooh, but this isn’t about you, pet." She growled, glaring up at him with a wicked smile. Jessie leaned over and bit the right side of his hip, sinking her teeth into the flesh. She raked her nails up his thighs and growled possessively against his skin. After holding him like this briefly, she released him from her bite, giving the mark a flick of her tongue, and chuckled. "While I do love to hear you beg, darling, you are in no position to express your ‘I-want’s, because mine come first." She slapped the flogger across his stomach with a flick of her wrist. "Or have you forgotten yourself?" She snarled.

_Tom jumped slightly at the smack but quickly regained himself. His hip throbbed with multiple pinpoints of pain. “No, mistress. I'm sorry, mistress. I am your toy to play with. I’ve no needs to fulfill, no mouth to voice them if I had… my tongue is for you to use, not me.” He rattled off quickly. “Please forgive my weakness, mistress.”_

Jessie grinned and stood up from the bed. She listened to his quick apology silently, noting how he expressed his tongue’s purpose. She chuckled, she knew Tom was trying to sweet talk his way between her legs, but not this time. “You are forgiven, pet. However…” Jess trailed the flogger’s tails up Tom’s stomach and over his chest. “This doesn’t mean you escape your punishment.” With that last warning, she proceeded with a series of slaps of the flogger:  
She delivered three swats to the left and right sides of his ribs each, then proceeded down to slap the top of his legs, both his left and right got four swats. The skin was becoming a beautiful shade of rosy pink where she had delivered her punishing blows. She placed the flogger back in the top drawer, strolled back over to Tom, and kissed his forehead.

"Now that I think you’ve learned your lesson appropriately, tell me again: what is your position and your purpose, pet?"

_Clenching his jaw through his punishment, he swallowed back his moans and cries. His chest heaved as he heard her pad across the floor and back again. “To serve my mistress. I am a toy for her pleasure, nothing more.” he said slowly on shaky breaths. “Please, take your pleasures, mistress. It’s my only purpose.”_

She hummed with approval. With a shimmy of her hips, she slid off her jeans & panties and pulled off her tank top, now as bare as Tom. Jessie straddled his lap, leaned over him, slid the blindfold off his head, and cupped his cheek to gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. “Very good, pet.” She spoke warmly, kissing his cheek. She unstrapped his wrist restraints, then his ankles, slid off his lap, and pointed at the floor with a smirk. “On your knees facing me, pet.”

_Tom scrambled rather ungracefully off the bed and into position. His hard cock bobbed against his stomach as he anxiously awaited his next order._

Jessie couldn’t help but giggle at Tom’s less than graceful descent into the floor but maintained her composure. She placed one foot on his shoulder and leaned back on her elbows, watching him intently. “Hands behind your back, pet. You are not allowed to touch yourself while you pleasure me with that eloquent mouth of yours.” She winked with a mischievous smile and used two fingers to splay her glistening lips open to him.

_Tom wasted no time in inching forward and burying his face in her sopping folds. His tongue dragged over her lips and clit, his teeth nipping her sensitive flesh. Driving his tongue deep into her cunt, he hummed and purred against her skin. He thrashed his face back and forth as his lips pinched her clit and his tongue flicked against it. Growling and snarling as he closed his mouth over her sex, his tongue lavished every inch he could reach before sucking it hard._

She gasped and moaned as Tom’s tongue dove into her slick pussy. She placed one hand on the back of his head, lightly scratching at his scalp at first as he lavished her. However, the more enthusiastic the pet became, pinching her clit, his growls & snarls sent pleasurable shockwaves up her spine, Jessie tightened her grip in his hair and her moans were becoming small cries. “Oh fuck!! So close…!” She panted. She draped both her legs over his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him and his skilled mouth, she gazed down at Tom with hooded eyes and a salacious grin. “My darling, you’re such a good boy… always so eager for me.” She crooned with a panting breaths. “Keep that up and I promise… I’ll grant you a sweet release.” Her voice purred huskily.

_Tom licked her with the flat of his tongue before pulling back slightly. “May I please use my hands, not on myself, but on you, mistress?” he asked, his blue orbs pleaded as he continued to roll the tip of his tongue against her swollen clit._

Jessie mewled as his tongue teased and swirled around her clit. She arched an eyebrow at his request but smiled warmly, unable to deny his blue-eyed pleading gaze. She was starting to remember why she blindfolded him so often. “Yes, you may, pet.” She purred, nodding with approval.

_Unclasping his hands from behind his back Tom wrapped one arm around her thigh and pressed his open palm against the top of her pelvis. The other he traced up the underside of her leg and slowly pushed two finger deep into her dripping cunt as he planted wet open mouth kisses on her clit. His fingers twisted, curled and scissored inside her frantically as he slowly licked and sucked her clit. The drastic difference in motions making her squirm as he held her down with one hand._

When Tom pressed her pelvis into the mattress, Jessie looked at him quizzically, wondering what he was up to. Her own questions were quickly answered when his dexterous long fingers found her dripping cunt, making her squeal unexpectedly and her hips bucked. Between his sweet mouth’s slow ministrations and the vigorous movements of his hand, her mind spiraled, and all she could manage was a string of random expletives & wanton cries. It didn’t take Tom long to send her over the edge, and her orgasm came squirting onto his lips and hand. “Oh shit… Oh shit…” Jessie whimpered and shivered from her climatic high, and her hands gently pushed his mouth and hand away, trying to catch her breath and regain her senses.

_Tom sat back on his haunches and sucked his fingers clean as he watched the pink blush dissipate from her skin. Once his hands were clean of her, he folded them behind his back and sat up straight, waiting for his next command. His cock was throbbing and nearly purple as his eyes stared forward at his mistress._

After a second, her eyes fluttered open to gaze up at Tom and she smiled blissfully. She licked her lips, gazing hungrily at his cock and then back up into his eyes with narrowed eyes. Jessie laid back and patted her chest, curling a finger for Tom to ‘come-hither’.

"Come here, love. Time to reward my sweet pet and his good behavior."

_Licking his lips, Tom rose up to his feet and calmly walked to the bed. Crawling up over her, a knee on either side of her shoulder, he fought to control his breathing as her hot breath fell on his skin. “Thank you, mistress.” he said on a breathy moan._

"My… Pleasure. And my love, when you’re ready, you may cum whenever you wish." Jessie purred up at him with a wink. Without hesitation, she grasped Tom’s hips and guided his cock into her hot awaiting mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth as she began a steady rhythm, sucking him with a pleased moan while her tongue undulated and massaged his shaft, gradually working him further back into her warm wet throat. As he got further into her throat, her grip on his hips became tighter, letting her nails dig into the skin to mingle just a bit of pain and her moans and whimpers became louder for him.

_Tom’s jaw fell slack and his eyes rolled back in his head. Leaning forward, he put his hands on the bed so he was practically on all fours above her. Her nails digging into his hips, keeping him from thrusting them into her mouth. His back arched as he felt the back of her throat and slipped deeper. “Fuck…” he moaned. “Jess…” he breathed out. “Mistress… please…” he growled through his teeth as his toes curled and his fingers fisted into the blankets._

Jessie didn’t restrain her moans as she practically swallowed Tom’s cock, groaning around him. When she heard his plea above her, she reluctantly pulled off him with a gasp for air, panting. “Oh, Tom…” She grasped him in her fist and pumped him, using the flat of her tongue to lap at the head. “Tell me what you need, pet, and I will fulfill.” She moaned again, running her tongue up his cock.

_"I don’t know what I need." he growled. "It feels so good I just… fuck… need a push. I need something." his hips rolled against her tongue._

"Hmm… Allow me to… experiment, love." She used one hand to pull his hips back to her, gliding his cock along her tongue before closing her mouth around him. Her other hand dipped between her thighs, collecting her nectar onto her index and middle fingers and warily pressed the pads against his asshole. She gently pushed her first knuckles past his tight ring, already feeling his muscles squeeze around her digits. She withdrew him from her mouth and gazed up to gauge him. "How does this feel, pet?" She continued to flick her tongue over his tip and wiggled her fingers to test his reaction.

_Tom’s jaw dropped as he felt the pressure of her fingers slipping into him. His back straightened and his breath hitched in his throat. “Fuck…” he gasped. “Good…” he let out on a shaky breath. “Don-don’t… sto-p.”_

Jessie couldn’t resist a playful giggle, highly pleased with Tom’s reaction. She sucked his cock back into her mouth with a pleased moan and pushed her fingers in a little deeper into his ass up to her middle knuckles. She curled them slowly in a come-hither motion while she sucked him hard, his head started hitting the back of her throat once more.

_Tom’s neck strained as he rocked his hips, wanton moans and gasps fell from his lips as sweat beaded on his brow. “Harder… suck harder.” he groaned. “I’m so close.”_

She moaned around his cock and sucked as hard as she could. She began to pump her fingers quickly in and out of his ass, whimpering as his pace within her mouth increased. She relaxed her throat as he kept hitting the back and groaned needfully, more than ready to feel him cum.

_All the muscles in his body tensed at once. Falling forward, he held himself over her on his hands. A guttural cry rushed from his lips as he came hard down her throat. His eyes clenched shut as his jaw hung open and he whimpered slightly as his hips continued to roll slower, pulling his overly sensitive cock over her lips._

Jess knew what to expect when Tom’s cock twitched inside her mouth and she relaxed her throat. However, she wasn’t expecting how much or how hard he’d cum. With a muffled mewl, she swallowed his load quickly but she wasn’t fast enough. She coughed only a little and some of his cum dribbled onto her chin. “Whoo… Sorry, babe.” Jessie giggled with an embarrassed flush across her cheeks. She swiped up the cum from her chin with her thumb and sucked it clean.

_Tom fell over to his side panting. “Fuck… I’m sorry love.” he replied. “That was… wow.”_

She giggled sweetly and kissed his brow. “No need to apologize, Tom. Now, just lie on your back for me, honey.” Jessie stood up from the bed and padded over to her drawers, pulled out the second one, and retrieved a basic first aid kit. She pulled out a soothing cream, squeezed a good bit into her palm, rubbed them together, and began to massage his right leg tenderly, paying extra attention where the skin was still flushed where her flogger had struck. As she rubbed him down, she looked up with a warm smile into his sweet blue eyes. “I know you didn’t safe-word on me, but I wondered briefly if my flogging treatment would be too much for you.”

_Tom winced slightly as her hands made contact with his tender skin. “It was only barely. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” he replied sheepishly. “I knew you’d never hurt me on purpose. Caught up in the moment.” The pain started to soften as her hands traced over him. “That feels good though.”_

She smiled softly. “I just know my punishment was a bit harsher than my normal sessions with you, and truth be told, I was holding back. I didn’t want to push the envelope too far. Which is why I’m doing this.” She squeezed more cream into her hands and began to rub down his next leg. “When a submissive’s body undergoes alot of stress and pain in a session, it is my duty as your mistress to take care of you and tend to the wounds I have inflicted. It is a process we call aftercare, which comes in many forms. Not just tending to physical wounds, but also talking, cuddling, petting.” She explained softly.

_His eyes rolled back slightly as her fingers kneaded his sore muscles. “Thank you.” he mumbled, exhaustion setting into his body. His breathing calmed and his eyes fluttered shut as he slowly let his mind relax._

After finishing his other leg, she looked up at him up with a shy smile. “Tom, would you care if I straddled your lap so I can tend to the marks on your sides and your stomach? Or…” Her voice trailed off with an innocent giggle and a flush on her cheeks. “Would that end up riling you up again?”

_Tom hummed in the affirmative. “I’m sated for now, love.” he mumbled sleepily. “Just… hope you don’t mind… if I…” his breathing shallow as his words trailed off._

"Shhh, baby. Just go to sleep now." Jessie whispered softly to him. She straddled his lap, rubbing her ointment in her hands, and began to massage and knead his sides, humming a soft melody to lull him further to sleep. She applied another drop in her palm and glided over his stomach with care. After Tom’s full rub down, she carefully got up from his lap and put the ointment and kit back into her second drawer. She padded back to bed, nuzzled close to him, pulled the blankets over them, kissed his cheek, and exhaled a long blissfully content sigh as she let herself drift off into a deep slumber.

"Good night, my lover and sweet darling pet."


	10. Tables Have Turned!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Dom!Tom playing Loki, bondage, nipple play/torture, toys, and cum-marking.
> 
> Tom's feeling frisky and decides to take advantage of one of Jessie's weaknesses when he catches her watching Avengers.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jessie was sprawled out naked on Tom’s bed watching Avengers for the bizillionth time, snuggling his pillow. Since he was out at a meeting, she took the opportunity to turn on Netflix and watch it since he wasn’t around to see her ‘fangirling’ over Loki. She was intently watching the scene where the God of Mischief waltzed about in his fancy museum attire and swooned at his confident strutting. Her eyes couldn’t help but fall to the subtle… Or rather not-so-subtle bulge in his black pants and she giggled like a geeky fangirl, especially knowing she actually knew what lied beneath those pants. Then came her favorite part:

"KNEEEEEEEL!!!!"

"Oh God, every-damn-time…" She moaned softly, biting her bottom lip. She clutched the bed sheets to restrain herself from touching herself despite the heat growing between her thighs. "Domme or not, I will happily kneel any day for Loki." She purred with a dreamy sigh.

_"Is that so?" Tom asked as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Who knew a few yards of leather could flip you so easily?" his smile went wicked as his eyes narrowed on her._

She shrieked loudly and instinctively chucked his pillow at him. “Son of a bitch, Tom, you have got to stop sneaking up on me!!” Jessie was now blushing profusely and quickly turned Netflix off. “I thought you said that meeting was gonna last a few hours?” She spoke calmly, trying to steer the topic away from her hot and flustered state.

_"I was gone for two hours." he replied, catching the pillow with a laugh. "Is he so distracting that you forgot when I texted you?" Tossing the pillow back, he walked towards the bed. "So… you’d let Loki dominate you, huh?" he asked, bringing the conversation right back to where he wanted it._

"I didn’t hear my phone! It was on vibrate." She squeaked with a bashful grin, her ears now red as her cheeks. As he strode closer, she nibbled her bottom lip. "I would be lying if I said no. The way you perform as him is more than just breath taking. What can I say? I may enjoy being a mistress, but even I have a submissive side deep down… Just doesn’t come out often." Jess unintentionally fidgeted in her spot, feeling Tom’s eyes on her very intently.

_"So what’s it about him exactly?" he asked reaching the edge of the bed. "People have told me its all in the outfit. Maybe you’ve got a leather fetish you’re not telling me about." he asked tilting his head. "Or maybe it’s the voice?" he asked letting his tone drop lower. "Does that low growl really set you on fire?" he asked now fully in the Loki range._

"As a mistress & closet-sub, how can I not have a leather fetish?" Jess answered. Then there came THAT voice. She visibly shuddered a little, her skin broke out in excited goosbumps, and her nipples hardened. "The voice definitely sets sparks off everywhere." She confessed and watched as Tom drew closer, scooting back just a little. "His entire aura radiates dominance and control, no matter what situation he’s in. Even the wicked smile, his sinister laugh, or even the stern glare of those eyes are just… Fuck." She whimpered, trying to close her eyes and shut out the images of the Trickster and all the smutty fanfiction she had written about him. "There’s verrrrry few things that turn me sub, and I must confess… you and the way you perform Loki is at the very top of that list." She gulped with a shaky breath.

_Tom tilted his head down and looked at her over his brow as his lips curled up high on his cheeks. “Ow kitten… you’ve let the beast out of the cage.” he replied, crawling onto the bed. He traced his nose up her bare leg and kissed her inner thigh before looking up at her again. “Should I tell you to kneel? Remind you how you… crave subjugation…” he asked in his lower register._

“Oh Thomas Hiddleston, did you have to call me kitten?” She mewled with a nervous gulp. Jessie shivered as Tom crawled closer and cooed as he placed the tender kiss upon her inner thigh. “What would you do… If I refuse?” She whispered huskily, gazing at him through hooded aqua eyes.

_"Well… I can’t make you submit to me." he replied, always in the lower tone. "But I do wonder what it would be like..." he confessed. His hot breath trailed up her skin as he crawled over her. "Have you… bound up… begging for my pleasure." he whispered against her neck. "Maybe have you crawl to me… trace my fingers down your spine… and over that… gorgeous tail you have in that top drawer…" his fingers traced lightly over her prickled skin. "Kitten." he purred in a deep gravel tone before sucking on her earlobe._

She tried to scoot further back on the bed, but when her back was against the headboard, she knew there was no escaping now. As he spoke huskily against her neck, a small whimper escaped Jessie’s lips and her eyes fluttered close at the delightful thought. When Tom mentioned her fluffy cat tail, her eyes snapped open and gasped softly as he suckled her earlobe, arching her back and moaned. She was practically melting from his voice and words alone and her entire body felt like it was on fire with burning need.

_"So, sweet love of mine." he cooed against her ear. "Do you submit to me? Do you want to be ruled… by a god?" he asked, his voice dipping lower still making his throat burn slightly._

“Oh, God… Yes. Please, yes.” She whimpered while her hands clutched his shoulders. Her aqua orbs looked into his gaze, her lips were parted from her shaky breathing. “I crave submission to you, my love.”

_Tom sat up and moved to leave the bed. “Lay flat, arms spread.” he commanded as his feet hit the floor._

She nodded and did as she was told. Jessie laid back on the bed and spread her arms out. Her eyes were locked on him as she watched his every move intently.

_Walking to the edge of the bed, Tom pulled the restraints up from their hiding place. Kissing her wrists before slipping on each cuff, he kept his eyes from looking into hers. He knew that if he looked into those eyes, he’d cave. His dominance would falter and she’d never let him try this again. Licking his lips, he walked slowly to the top drawer, pulling out the blindfold, ball gag, cat tail and her favorite blue vibrator. “So many delicious toys to choose from.” he said. “You have quite the extensive collection.” he walked back with the blindfold. Sitting beside her on the bed, he secured it in place and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “In your mind, I’m not your loving pet tonight. In your mind, I am Loki of Asgard. Can you picture that for me?” he asked._

As Jessie watched him pull out the different possessions from the drawer, her heart raced and she bit her bottom lip. Her thighs clenched together, trying to hide her arousal she could already feel dripping between her legs. Once the blindfold was in place and he whispered his sultry words, she licked her lips, trying to summon her words without whimpering or mewling. “Y-Yes… Yes, my king.” She whispered on shaky breath.

_"Good." he said fully sinking into his Loki tone. He rose off the bed and looked over her body. "Safe words?" he asked slowly tracing his fingers up from just above her sex to between her breasts to under her chin._

She shuddered as his long fingers traced over her body, already imagining piercing green eyes framed by raven black hair staring down at her prone flushed body. “Yellow and red, sir.” She spoke calmly with a small nod.

_"Very good." he cooed. Walking back to the dresser, he retrieved the long thin blue vibrator and flicked it on. Tracing it up over her ankle, he let the subtle vibrations course through her body. "Bend up your knees, lay them flat. Feet pressed together." he commanded. His heart fluttered as he spoke so bluntly to his mistress. It sent fire rushing through his veins. He was not Tom tonight, he reminded himself._

Jessie’s breathing hitched when she felt the tip of her vibrator skim across her ankle and whimpered. She bent her knees up and splayed them out with the flats of her feet pressed together, revealing her glistening sex. Feeling herself so vulnerable and on display for her pet Tom-now-master Loki for the evening made her moan softly.

_"Such a beautiful creature." he hummed as he traced the vibrating toy up the curve of her calf, dipping into the bend of her knee and then over the underside of her thigh. "Already so wet… gushing even." he drew out the words as he moved the toy just inches from where he knew she wanted it. "All this for your king?" he asked moving the toy up over her stomach and between her breasts._

Her breathing became shaky as the toy inched closer and closer to her burning center. When it glided elsewhere besides the spot she longed for most, Jessie whined and her hips squirmed. “Yes, my king. Always wet and ready for you.” She moaned, arching her back for more.

_Trailing the toy back down to her dripping cunt, he let it roll over her clit before pushing it into her just enough to make her squirm but not deep enough for any real satisfaction. “Lets see what else you have in this naughty drawer.” he said leaving it there and walking back towards the dresser._

Jessie mewled as the toy hummed against her throbbing clit and gasped when Tom pushed it into her pussy, but just partially. She pushed her head back into the pillow with a needy whimper as it vibrated within her, desperately fighting the urge to buck her hips or squirm. When he mentioned the drawer again, her heart fluttered and her mind raced. She bit her bottom lip with a stifled groan as she listened to his foot steps walk across the room.

_Tom licked his lips as his fingers trailed over all the toys in the drawer. So many had been used on him. He knew how they all worked, what they all did, how they were all used. Looking over his shoulder to Jessie sprawled out on the bed, he felt his cock strain against his trousers. Shedding his clothes, he picked up the riding crop, nipple clamps, and ball bag. Walking back, he placed them beside her knee on the bed and situated himself so her feet were beneath his sac. “Now…” he said leaning forward on his hands he licked a wide tightening circle around her nipple until his tongue rolled over it softly. “As much as I love the sounds you make, I’m afraid your screams may cause some alarm.” he circled her second nipple the same as the first, watching it perk up and wrinkle as he blew a breath of cold air against it. “So I’m going to gag you.” he continued, his tongue going back to the previous nipple before he blew on it as well. “So open wide kitten.”_

She strained to listen to him rifling through her instruments, her mind raced with possibilities and what-ifs. Jessie let out a surprised squeak when his warm naked body nestled between hers and a long tortured moan as his hot mouth teased and licked at the now painfully hardened bud. She mewled again as he teased the second but nodded with acknowledgement as Tom spoke clearly. “Yes, my king.” She parted her lips wide, knowing what was to come, and it made her body burn even hotter than she thought possible.

_As her mouth hung open, Tom leaned over her and slipped his tongue deep into her mouth. He kissed her passionately as he pinched the nipple clamps in place. Pulling away from her mouth, he slipped the ball gag in place and kissed her forehead. “Doing so well, kitten.” he purred nuzzling his nose against hers. “Nod if you want more.”_

Jessie made a surprised muffled mewl as his tongue invaded her mouth, and squealed into his as the clamps were put into place. They sent painful but oh-so-delightful tingling down her spine to her pussy that made her eyes roll in the back of her head and her hips rolled against him. After the gag was placed in her mouth, she visibly trembled but nodded excitedly, muffling a very enthusiastic ‘Hm-mmmm…’ moan.

_Tom settled back on his ankles, running his hands down her thighs. Arching forward, he ran his tongue over her clit, sucking it between his lips before lapping at it. His cock twitched painfully as her taste invaded his mouth. He hummed with satisfaction and slowly stroked his cock. “You taste divine.”_

She could only mewl and whimper against the gag when she felt Tom’s skilled tongue run over her swollen bud. She pulled at the cuffs, wishing she could pull his hair and beg for more from his talented mouth. Even though blindfolded, Jessie’s head turned slightly as if to avert his gaze and her cheeks flushed crimson as he complimented her taste.

_"Ow, so modest." he said licking her with the flat of his tongue. "If I hadn’t just secured that gag, I’d let you suck my tongue clean so you could taste yourself." his fingers wrapped around the end of the vibrator still buzzing away inside of her and he pumped it slowly. "Does that feel good?" his hand moved up to flick one of the nipple clamps. "Perfect mixture… of pain and pleasure." He let Loki’s laugh slip from his lips._

Jessie’s breathing hitched at Tom’s salacious words and made her shiver as he licked at her sopping folds. She groaned when she felt the vibrator glide in and out lazily. She squeaked and her hips jerked as his fingers flicked her nipple. She whined as he laughed darkly and rolled her hips, begging for more.

_As her hips rolled, Tom couldn’t take it anymore. He yanked out the vibrator and slid his hard cock deep into her. His sharp pelvis slamming against her soft thighs as he hilted. His face now over hers, he grabbed a hold of her hair as he rutted against her. His lips, tongue and teeth claimed every inch he could reach. “By the gods.” he growled low in her ear. “Your mortal quim feels like Valhalla. Dripping with lust for your king.” his mouth covered her racing pulse in her neck and sucked greedily on her skin until he knew it’d leave a mark. “To feel your weak body beneath mine, succumbing to my every desire fuels a fire I have never known.” he growled before biting into her shoulder. “Give me your release pet, and I will let you taste my seed as I paint your flesh with mine.”_

Jessie yelped against the gag when Tom’s cock impaled her swiftly and winced as his fingers gripped her hair harshly, the shock of the sudden pain and pleasure nearly made her cum on the spot!! As his teeth bit and his mouth sucked the flesh of her neck and he spoke so possessively, it sent her spiraling over the edge with a muffled scream. Her back arched off the bed and pressed her chest against his vicious rutting body. Her muscles tightened and her cunt clamped around him with a powerful-near-painful orgasm she hadn’t felt in a long time. She squirted around his cock and against his groin with a loud whimper.

_She clamped down harder on his cock then she ever had before. “Fuck…” he groaned, breaking character as he fought to regain control. The fingers in her hair released their grip and unfastened the gag from her mouth. Tossing it aside, he sat up on his knees, pulled his cock from her warm tight cunt, and stroked it frantically. His back tensed as his thighs quaked and his balls tightened. “Open wide, kitten.” he groaned through his teeth. With a low growl, he let go. Streams of cum shot out to cover her stomach and chest, with a few landing on her chin and lips. “Gawd…” he struggled to breath as he pumped his fist over his sensitive head. Falling back on his haunches, he slouched forward, one hand bracing himself on the bed as the other still gripped his twitching cock._

Once the gag was removed, Jessie gasped for a lungful of air as he pulled out. She kept her lips parted as he instructed her to, and as he coated her body in his hot cum, she moaned wantonly and weakly pulled at her restraints. Her tongue skimmed over her lips, swiping up a stray drop of his climax. She moaned with a blissful smile, panting heavily. “Ooooh, Tom…” She murmured on a shaky breath. She was practically at a loss for words for his orgasmic performance.

_Calmly rising from his position, Tom walked to the bathroom and got a towel. Before he started to clean up her chest, he gently unfastened the clamps from her nipples and set them aside on his bedside table. After they were out of the way, he carefully wiped down her stomach and breasts, kissing her skin softly as he went. Once she was clean, he tossed the towel in the hamper and went about uncuffing her wrists, rubbing and kissing each in turn before laying down on the bed beside her and slipping her blindfold off. When her eyes met his, he smiled sweetly, leaning in and kissing her lips gently. “Sorry… Loki left without saying goodbye.”_

Jess cooed and giggled as Tom diligently wiped her chest & stomach and showered her in kisses. When her aqua eyes fluttered open to gaze upon his precious blue eyes staring into hers, she smiled in turn. She hummed against his soft lips and draped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself closer to his warm body. “Oh, he didn’t need to… I’m sure he’ll be around another time.” She cooed, nuzzling her nose against his. “Besides, I love having my sweet precious Tom more.”

_Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled up the blankets to cover them. “Did I do a good job?” he asked with concern in his voice. “I want to make you proud.”_

"Good job? Sweetheart, your performance was orgasmically ahh-mazing." She purred with a warm smile and kissed his brow tenderly. "And you showed me you can have quite the dom streak when you’re focused. Seriously love, you can never disappoint me, if anything, you just keep surprising me." Jessie spoke softly, letting her fingers weave in his hair and lightly scratch at his scalp.

_Tom smiled and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. He wrapped his arms arms around her while their legs tangled together beneath the blankets. “Get some sleep, kitten.” he hummed against her skin. “You never know when that god will show up again.”_


	11. Punishment in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, rope play, anal play, spanking, zip ties, toys, and double penetration.
> 
> Tom has made it a fun habit of sneaking up on Jessie when she’s not paying attention and nearly scaring her half to death! However, after one scare, he breaks the final straw and Mistress Jessie decides Tom needs to learn it’s not nice to sneak up on her… As it can lead to some exquisitely painful consequences.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

It was one of those days where naughty Tom had finally struck a cord with Jessie’s nerves.

Since the two lovers had been together, Tom always found it amusing to sneak up on his mistress and scare her witless. Today, after her scare, not only did he receive a good swift palm-slap across the cheek but was ordered to get naked, close all the blinds, and await at his kitchen table while she fetched the instruments for his punishment.

Up stairs in his bedroom, Jessie pulled out several lengths of black silk rope, a pair of shears, a long ginger-colored furry wolf tail anal plug, some special lube, and her riding crop along with a special surprise for Tom if he performed well. After she retrieved the desired items, she decided to dress up for this particular session. She donned a black corset with red rose embroidered designs that emphasized her small breasts, a black and red plaid mini skirt and her signature knee high black leather boots. To keep him in the dark about her schemes, she placed her weapons in a black velvet satchel, looped her black rope on her right arm and walked downstairs, greeting Tom in the kitchen with wicked narrowed aqua eyes and devilish smile.

"Today’s the day you learn sneaking up on your mistress and scaring her eventually has its consequences, pet. Safe-words?"

_Sitting naked, hard as a rock, and completely still at the small dining room table, Tom’s skin prickled as she walked in. His eyes instantly darting from the rope, to the satchel, to the hem of her tiny skirt. Licking his lips, he shifted in his seat as his cock twitched. “Red and yellow, mistress.”_

Jessie snapped her fingers. “Stand up, pet. And bend at the waist over the table with your wrists crossed behind your back… and do make sure your cock is dangling off the edge of the table.” She started un-looping one length of rope and once he did as he was told, she bound his wrists together. After that, she looped another length of rope attached to his left wrist to the right corner of the table, and vice versa with his right wrist to the left corner. She knelt down and took the two ends of the rope and knotted them together to keep him bound and still. She ran her hand over his pale ass and grinned wickedly. “Comfortable enough for you, pet?”

_Tom shifted slightly on his feet. His chest pinned to the table made it hard to breath but he loved the pressure. Tilting his head and laying his right cheek against the cold wood surface, he tried to look over his shoulder to see Jessie but she was just out of view. “Yes, mistress.” He replied as he settled into his place._

"Good. Because you’re going to stay this way for a while." Jessie chimed sweetly. She knelt down and shifted his feet wide apart, tying each ankle to a leg of the table so he was completely spread and immobile. "Perfect." She growled. Jessie pulled out her first weapons: the ginger-furred wolf tail & special lube. "Now then, pet, since we’ve experimented with your tight ass, I’m going to give you an extra special surprise." She purred, pouring a dab of the lube on her index and middle fingers. She grabbed Tom’s left ass cheek with one hand and pulled it aside to swirl her lubed up fingers around his puckered hole, smearing the lubricant around. She had picked a special kind out that delivered a warming sensation that should hopefully ease him up but provide extra tingling pleasure for him.

_When he felt the ropes around his ankles, he swallowed hard. He’d never felt more vulnerable in his life. Spread and displayed. As her fingers rolled over his asshole, Tom moan low in his chest. The lube warmed and tingled, sending shivers up his spine that prickled his skin._

"Now just relax like a good boy." Jessie whispered softly and slowly pushed her two fingers past his tight anal ring. She felt his muscles squeezing and tightening around them and stilled her hand for a moment to give him a second of respite. "There, there…" She cooed.  
Once he seemed to ease up a bit, she slowly began to pump them in and out, scissoring them and curling inside in his tight hole to stretch him a little.

_Feeling the pressure of her fingers inside of him, Tom groaned and tried to roll his hips. As her digits curled and he stretched, his eyes fluttered shut and moans fell from his lips._

"Now then… Time for your surprise." She grinned with a devious tone, withdrawing her fingers from his asshole. Jess took the tail, slathered the 2.5" glass plug with the lube, and pressed its’ tip at his asshole. She gently pushed the plug into him, watching with awe as the bulbous part of the plug stretched him and then nestled perfectly between his cheeks once it was fully seated inside him. The long fluffy tail rested over the crevice of his cheeks and stopped over the underside of his ball sac. "So beautiful. With this ginger-colored bushy tail in your ass, you look like my very own pet werewolf." She giggled, giving the tail a small tug. "Does my pet likey?" She purred, raking her nails down his spine.

_Tom moaned as she pushed in the plug. The furry tail tickled his skin once it settled. As she tugged it gently his hips pushed forward and a moan rushed from his chest. “Yes mistress.” He said on a heavy breath. His cock twitched painfully._

Jessie smiled at his delicious reaction. She reached for her satchel and withdrew the riding crop. However, she hesitated, looked at it curiously, and back at his bare bottom. “Hmm… I was originally going to smack your ass for a while with my riding crop, but I think this is too small for the job I have in mind.” She mused aloud. She sat the crop down and sashayed over to the kitchen counter, blatantly in Tom’s view just as she planned.  
Jess rifled through different drawers until she found something that made her grin wickedly. She withdrew a large wooden spatula and slapped her palm with it, eliciting a loud SMACK! “Oooh, that’ll leave a nice sting.”

_As his brow furrowed, his cock leaped at the sound of the smack against her palm. His chest heaved with labored breaths as goose bumps exploded across his body. Clenching his jaw tight, he suppressed the wanton moans rising from his throat._

Jess strode back behind Tom and kneaded and squeezed both his ass cheeks, getting the blood flow circulating to prepare him for what was to happen. “Tell me, pet…” She crawled on top of the table, over his tall body, and licked the base of his hair line before leaning in close to his ear, her hot breath tickled the side of his neck. “How often would you say you were spanked in your younger years?”

_Gulping slightly, he let out a relaxing breath. “Not much, mistress. And never on my bare bottom.” He confessed. He felt warmth rush up his neck and cheeks as he closed his eyes in anticipation._

Jessie couldn’t resist a dark chuckle in her chest slipping past her lips. “Never on your bare bottom, you say? My my… Then we’ll have to rectify that, won’t we?” She cooed. She crawled off the table carefully and stood behind him, sliding the flat wooden spatula over his cheek. “Now my darling, every time I spank your ass, you will count each one. And aside from your safe words, counting your spankings, and whatever delicious noises you make while I punish you, you are not allowed to speak unless I ask you to, is that clear?”

_His thighs tensed as his ass clenched around the plug and tail. “Yes mistress.”_

“Let’s begin then…” She growled with a cheshire grin. SLAP! The hard unyielding surface of the spatula struck his right cheek.

_Tom flinched and slammed his hips into the hard table as he groaned in pain. “One.” He managed to choke out on a moan._

SLAP! She swung the spatula down onto his left cheek with just as harsh of a force as her first strike. SLAP! Jess delivered a third blow on the underside of his right ass cheek. SLAP! Then came a fourth slap upon the underside of his left.

_As he counted aloud, the numbers were more moans than words. Each smack made his cock pulse and throb. He could feel the hot sting well after the hit and his ass clenched pleasurably around the plug within him._

Jessie lifted his tail and gave it a firm tug as she swung the spatula and landed the fifth strike directly on the crease between his ass cheeks. She sat down in a chair close to his ass, reached forward and grasped his cock, giving him long slow languid strokes. “My pet, you’re already faltering a bit. You better start counting clearly and loudly or I’ll increase the number of your spankings until I’m satisfied, and you won’t get to receive a special surprise I have for you.” She warned gently, gliding the spatula over his ass cheeks with subtle threatening.

_Tom took a deep breath. “Five.” He said clearly. “Please, continue, mistress.” He added, arching his back as much as he could. His eyes rolled back as she stroked his aching cock slowly._

Jessie glared. “No talking unless I ask you a question, pet.” She alternated her methods of pleasuring and punishing Tom to keep his mind & body in the middle of pain & pleasure. She delivered 5 more spankings: SLAP! 1 on the left cheek, SLAP! the right cheek, SLAP! underside of the left, SLAP! underside of the right, and SLAP! in the middle again. After that, she’d sit back down and pump his cock for a little while. This time, she decided to really tease him as she knelt forward and began using the flat of her warm wet tongue to lick at the underside of his heavy ball sac and and flicked the tip over his taint.

_Counting each slap as it fell, he shut his eyes and focused on the warmth spreading across his bottom. He squirmed on the table top at the feel of her wet tongue on his skin. He was biting down on his tongue to stop himself from wantingly begging for more. His ass stung and his cock wept as he moaned deep in his chest._

"Hmm… Watching your cock leak onto the floor is such a delicious sight." Her hand grazed over his swollen head and gathered some of the precum leaking from his cock and licked it off the palm of her head. "Oh, this gives me an idea!"  
Jessie left Tom to run up the stairs to the master room, rifled through the top drawer, and pulled out her vibrator along with some zip ties. She rushed back downstairs and sat back down in the chair. She took the vibrator, placed it on the underside of his cock and used one zip-tie to strap it at the the tip and another zip-tie to strap it at the base. She turned the dial on the medium setting and grinned. “How does that feel on your cock, pet?”

_Tom craned his neck and furrowed his brow as Jessie left him to run upstairs. When she returned, he shifted around to see what she had but couldn’t move. Feeling her put something against his cock, his face scrunched, and when he heard the zipties, his eyes went wide. The second she flipped the device on and it sent vibrations up his cock, his hips slammed forward so hard against the table, he could feel the bruises developing on his bones. “Fuck!” He moaned loudly through his teeth. His thighs tensed and his back arched pushing his chest into the table. “So… so… good, mistress.” he stuttered out an answer._

"Now that I have your cock being stimulated, that gives me more time to spank you. And because I’m so excited about giving you your gift (which I hope you’ll be able to perform after all this), I’ll let you off easy with just ten more blows on that pretty rosy pink ass of yours." Jessie stood up and massaged his ass cheek with her left hand while giving his tail a tug. "Do you think you can do that for your sweet mistress, my darling pet wolfie?" She prompted him to speak with a secondary tug of his tail. "I assure you that if you’re a good boy, the reward will a very very pleasurable one.”

_Tom gritted his teeth to push back the hot strokes of his release from his belly. He nodded his head frantically. “Yes, mistress.” he gulped out. He was so close, his toes were curling and his fists clenched tightly. “May I have one minute, mistress?” he asked, taking a few deep relaxing breaths. Clearing his mind as he let his body adjust to the overwhelming sensations, he calmed his breathing. “I’m ready.” he said firmly._

Jessie nodded simply at his request to gather himself, stroking his back to calm his body down. “You’re doing remarkably well, Thomas, my sweet pet.” She purred. Jess knew this was one the hardest sessions she’s put his body through thus far and wanted to keep him still fired up for what she had planned. “Hmm. Good boy. Now don’t forget to keep counting, dear.” She crooned. Jessie brought the hard spatula down again and again…. SLAP! on the left cheek. SLAP! on the right cheek. SLAP! on the left again. SLAP! back on the right. SLAP! on the left cheek. SLAP! on the right cheek. SLAP! on the left again. SLAP! back on the right. SLAP! Last time on the left cheek. SLAP! And finally stopped on the right cheek.

_He counted each smack without hesitation. Each one made his mind go blank and his heart jumped in his chest. His cock throbbed and his blood was on fire. He felt tears welling in his eyes as his ass clenched around the plug and the vibrator strapped to his cock sent warmth radiating up his spine._

"Very good, my precious pet. Now then, lets get you freed, shall we?" Jessie cooed affectionately. She pulled out her shears from the satchel, cut the ropes around his wrists, knelt down, and cut the rope restraints around his ankles. She turned off the vibrator, and ever-so-carefully snipped the zip-ties that were strapped around his cock and her vibe. After all this, she stood back up, gently pulled the wolf-tail plug from his tight ass and strode to the side of the table, caressing his cheek and dropping her Domme-Mode. "Tom, are you okay, baby?" She asked with concern in her tone, kissing his brow.

_Tom’s arms fell heavy to his side as he still laid across the table, his eyes shut as he took long calming breaths. He felt the restraints release his ankles and the sharp metal of the shears against his throbbing cock but he didn’t flinch. As her soft touch caressed his cheek, he let out a hum of relief. “I’m fine, love.” he replied. His blue eyes fluttered open to look into hers, his lips curled slightly as he let out another relaxing breath. “I’m fine.” He pushed himself up from the table top and stood on shaky legs. Turning around to lean against the table, he let his chin fall to his chest as he collected himself. The warm wood soothed his tender ass cheeks as he leaned with his arms holding him up._

"I hope you have some energy left for your reward then." Jessie smiled warmly. She reached for the final item in her satchel and pulled out a cock ring with a dildo attached to it. "I now give you permission as your lover and your mistress to lay claim to. Every. Part. Of my body. And I’ll even let you choose which goes where." She chuckled. "Ooor…" Her voice trailed off, leaning against the table in a saucy suggestive pose with her ass stuck out. "Unless you’re not up to the task and just happy with not cumming?" She teased with a wink.

_Tom let a laugh fall from his lips. “Oh no… I plan to lay claim.” he replied in a deeper tone, as his throat was slightly rough. “You best bound up those stairs, woman. ‘Cause I’m taking them two at a time and if I get there first…” he made an Ow-face as his lips curled and his eyes narrowed. “I’ll give you a two second head start and you’d better be naked when I get there, or shits getting ripped off, I don’t care what it is.”_

Jessie squeaked and made a mad dashing sprint for the stairs. She knew Tom was a very FAST runner and quickly unzipped & discarded her boots. After that, she easily slipped off her skirt, thanking God she hadn’t bothered with panties. However, the corset was not a smart choice. She fiddled with the bothersome intertwining strings but it was too late! Tom’s foot steps bolted up the stairs and she was now face to face with a blue-eyed hungry beast with a large throbbing cock and dildo cock ring in his hand. Her aqua eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights. She gulped, partially out of nervousness and partially out of arousal. “Ooh… Fuck.”

_Tom counted the full two seconds. Grabbing up the toy she’d left behind in her scramble, he bounded up the stairs. His footsteps fell loud and heavy. Walking into the room, he saw her struggling with the laces of her corset. With a grin he stood before her; waiting for her eyes to meet his.  
The second they did, he tossed the toy onto the bed, and grabbed the corset with both hands. Pulling it in two directions, he watched the eyelets snap and expose her pale skin. His lips caught hers in haste as his hands roughly groped and fondled her entire body. He held her now naked form tight to his. “On the bed. Knees up.” He growled against her ear before his teeth nipped the lobe._

Jessie squealed as Tom lunged for her and tried to protest when he grabbed at her corset, but as soon as lips caught hers, she caved and didn’t give a damn what happened to it. As the strings ripped and his large hands kneaded and groped every curve of her body, moans & whimpers fell freely into his hungry mouth. Jess was already aroused and horny as hell from their session earlier but now she was on fire, practically dripping, all for Tom. She nodded as she acknowledged his instructions, gasping softly as he growled and bit her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. “O-oh my… Yes, love.” She reluctantly pulled away from his warm body and lied down on the center of his bed and hiked her legs up with her hands holding her knees up, revealing her wet cunt for him to see. “See what you do to me, Tom?” She moaned with a hooded aqua gaze, looking up at him with feral need. “Whether with your words, your hands, or your mouth, I belong to you as you belong to me, my love.”

_He crawled across the bed and knelt between her raised knees. Taking the dildo in hand, he pumped it into her wet cunt a few strokes before slipping the ring around the base of his cock. “As much as I’d love to fuck that sweet tight ass of yours… I’m afraid I won’t last long… and I want you to get as much out of this as I can give.” Positioning the head of his cock at her entrance and the tip of the dildo at her asshole, he pushed forward slightly, just enough to get past the tight ring of both._

She moaned as he slid the dildo into her effortlessly, biting her bottom lip. “Aren’t I the lucky one, then? Truth be told… The idea of your cock fucking my ass is mildly… Scary.” She confessed with a chuckle, trying to cover up her nervousness. Jessie tried to steady her breathing as his hips moved forward, the sensation of both of her entrances being filled made her whimper. When the head of the faux cock pushed past her tight anal ring, she mewled beneath Tom and shivered, grasping his shoulders to brace herself, the small pain of her asshole being stretched was always hard to adjust to.

_Sensing her tension, Tom instantly stilled and leaned down to kiss her. “You know I’ll always be gentle.” he said resting his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. “I will never cause you un-pleasurable pain.” His hips rolled the slightest bit forward as he opened his eyes and judged her response._

Jessie moaned against his lips. “Yes… I know…” She whispered with a shaky breath, nuzzling her nose against Tom’s. As he moved a bit more, her eyes fluttered and her lips parted with a gasp. “Oh God…” She whimpered and pulled him into another kiss. “Don’t stop… Please.” She breathed shakily against his lips.

_"Yes mistress." he whispered as he moved his hips forward, slowly filling her completely. When he was firmly seated deep inside of her, he stilled just a minute to let her adjust before pulling out and pushing back in a little quicker. "Fuck…" he sighed._

When Tom stilled, she was panting heavily. Jessie could feel every muscle within her squeezing and gripping around both him and the dildo stuffed inside her. As he withdrew and pushed back in more swiftly, her back arched off the bed and she dug her nails into his shoulders. “Ahhnn!! Oh God, please, Tom!! Again!!” She groaned wantonly.

_"Yes mistress." he replied in a deeper gravelly voice. He pulled out and shoved back in firmly, his sharp hip bones hitting her soft thighs with a loud smack. He didn’t wait for her to ask for more before repeating again and again and again, slamming his hips into her hard and deep. Sweat beaded on his brow as he held himself over her to watch her expression with every thrust. "Cum for me." he begged through his teeth. "Gawd, I need to feel it."_

She cried out with her eyes scrunched shut as his hips crashed against her. Each thrust gained him another scream from her lungs of mingled pain & pleasure as he fucked her cunt and ass simultaneously. “Fuck! Oh f-fuck!!” When his deep voice beckoned for her climax, it was practically instantaneous. “Oh T-Tom!!!” She quickly leaned up and bit down hard into his shoulder, screaming around his flesh as her cunt gripped him like a vice. Small tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she came hard to the point it was almost painful, but it hurt so good!! She squirted hard around him and against his groin, making her whimper as her juices dripped between them and seeped into the sheets beneath her ass.

_Tom cried out in pain and shock as her teeth sank into his sink. When she clamped down around his cock, his back instantly arched and he shot off inside of her pulsing walls. His jaw dropped with a silent scream as his eyes screwed shut and his hips bucked mindlessly._

Jessie whimpered as his hips continued to buck wildly, but the radiating warmth of his cum spilling inside her tender spasming walls soothed the dull ache and helped her relax enough to release him from her harsh bite. “Shhh… Shit.” She tenderly kissed the bite wound she knew would leave a nasty tender bruise. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to still his movements and lie on top of her. “Oh, sweetheart… That was… Oh my God…,” She panted breathlessly, stroking his back as her eyes finally fluttered opened to gaze at the ceiling. “I must… apologize for… three things.” She started with a chuckle. “If your neighbors call the police… sorry. If you’ve lost a bit of hearing because of my screams in your ear… sorry. But mostly, I know that bite mark on your shoulder… is going to hurt tomorrow and for several days, I’m truly sorry for that.” She nuzzled her face against the side of his neck, kissing the tender flesh affectionately. “Oh, Tom… I love you…so very much.” She whispered, holding him tightly to her.

_Tom fell heavy against her, not wanting to move as he softened inside of her. “Its fine.” He managed to mumble against the crook of her neck. “Just marking your property.” He laughed. Finally shifting his hips, he pulled both him and the faux dick from her and rolled onto his back. “Fuck…” he groaned as his still tender ass hit the sheets. He pulled off the toy and tossed it aside while he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around her waist._

Jessie sighed as Tom held her, wanting to enjoy lying there with him, but knew what needed to be done. “Hold up a second, love.” She reluctantly pulled away from his hold and slid out of the bed, bracing herself momentarily to regain her ability to walk. She strode into his bathroom and began to run a nice hot bath. As she waited for the tub to fill, she walked back into the bedroom, sat back down on the bed, and kissed his brow while stroking his hair. “I still need to take care of my darling pet properly. I’ll run us a nice hot bath to enjoy and after that, I’ll rub your ass down with lotion to help soothe that stinging ass. How does that sound?” She smiled warmly, and kissed his forehead.

_Tom hummed with a smile. “Sounds good.” He replied. He willed his body to move but it didn’t listen._

She shook her head with a chuckle. “I’ll give you a minute to catch your breath and regain your ability to move.” Jess stood back up to check the water level of the tub. While it still ran, she took out a special bath oil and added to the water. It gave the water a soothing lavender & jasmine scent and helps soothe aching muscles and softens skin. She turned the faucets off and came back into the bedroom. “Come on, love. I know you’re exhausted, but you’ll thank me later.” She pulled his arm to help him sit upright and draped her arm around his back, nuzzling against his cheek. “Do you think you stand? You can lean on me if you need to.”

_Tom used her as support to get out of bed. The second their feet hit the floor, he swooped his arm under her knees, and hoisted her off the ground. Smiling at her in his arms, he laughed. “I’m not as weak as you make me, love.” He confessed walking them to the tub. He set her down before stepping in and settling down into the water. “But I do enjoy the pampering.” He added with a huge smile, holding out his hand he gestured for her to join him._

Jessie squeaked when Tom suddenly swooped her up in his arms and blushed with a bashful smile and giggled. “Never said you were weak, dear. I just know I have put your body through quite a good bit today.” She mused sweetly as he walked to the bathroom with her. Once he was settled, she took his hand and stepped into the soothing hot water, settling herself between his long legs so she was facing him. “And I enjoy pampering you, and you deserve to be spoiled.” She cooed, kissing him softly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him like this for a moment before pulling away. “If you’ll hand me a rag or loofa and your body wash, I’ll give you a good scrub down. Would my darling sweet pet like that?” She cooed and giggled.

_Tom reached behind him and handed her the items she’d asked for, then return his hands to her thighs beneath the water. “You are amazing you know that.” He replied with all seriousness in his eyes. “I never imagined I’d find everything I ever wanted in one woman. Strong willed and commanding yet soft and caring. You really are the full package.”_

Jess looked at him wide aqua eyes, blushing again at his sweet words. “Thomas…” She felt her heart fluttering and she smiled happily, almost at a loss for words. It was always hard for her to accept such kind praise, especially from Tom. “I have not always been such, but you…” She bit her bottom lip shyly. She squirted a dab of his body wash into the loofa, lathered it up and began scrubbing his shoulder, taking care around the bite mark, looking back into his blue eyes with genuine affection and seriousness. “Tom, when I’m with you, you make me feel so at ease and safe… And I can finally let my guard down, and actually allow myself to love and be loved.” She took his hand and placed it against her cheek, nuzzling his palm with a sigh. “I love you so much, Tom.” She let a small tear run down her cheek as she smiled at him.

_Tom smiled and wiped her tear away with his thumb. Leaning forward, her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. “I’m glad I can help you be who you are, love.” he said looking into her eyes. “Everyone else is missing out on someone truly remarkable.” he smiled and kissed the end of her nose._

She moaned softly against his tender kiss and smiled when he broke away, giggling as he kissed her nose. “What can I say? With everyone else, I prefer to keep them in the dark and keep them at arms length. It’s just how I’ve always been, love.” She spoke dismissively but continued scrubbing him with the loofa. “But enough sweet-talk concerning me, I still need to scrub your back.”

_Tom laughed and shifted around in the large tub so his back was to her. He let his eyes roll back as she ran her soft hands over his skin and then through his hair. Every bit of him feeling pampered and cared for, he turned back around and pulled her back against his chest. He bent his knees up around her as he held her close. “Can we just stay here a bit?” he asked, leaning his head back against the edge of the tub and closing his eyes._

Jessie smiled and peppered little kisses on the back of Tom’s neck and along his shoulders as she cleaned and scrubbed him thoroughly. Once she was finished, she mewled as he pulled her to his chest and crossed his long legs around her small form. Jess let her head rest against his broad chest, and her eyes drifted shut with a blissful sigh. “Of course, hon. I’m perfectly content, right here, like this.”


	12. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Foreplay with chocolate sauce, femdom, handcuffs, nipple play/torture, zip ties, toys, and erotic choking.
> 
> Jessie has never been overly fond of Valentines Day, and every time Tom brings it up, she dodges the subject. However, Tom's determined to make this particular Valentines Day extra special for his mistress that she won't soon forget.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jess had always loved the fact Tom is purely a romantic at heart. However, as Valentines Day drew near, she became a bit edgy and anytime Tom mentioned the subject, she’d avoid it entirely. When the day finally came, fortunately, Tom received a call from Luke for a meeting of some sort and she was scheduled to work mid-shift at the hotel’s restaurant this afternoon and by the merciful graces of God, had the day off afterwards. After getting simple flower arrangements prepared on every table and helping the servers prep all the reservations for the evening, it was time to head home. The drive home was peaceful, listening to a romantic acoustic version of Flyleaf’s “All Around Me”. Once she pulled in, she trudged to the front door and unlocked it. What her eyes beheld when she opened the door made her jaw drop…

_Tom had lied about having a meeting with Luke. While Jess was at work, he had spent the entire day getting everything he needed for his epic Valentine’s Day plan. With twenty dozen roses arranged in the downstairs living room and kitchen, fifteen vanilla scent candles spread around the house, four bags of rose petals and two bottles of her favorite wine, he was all set. Now only dinner was waiting. He’d ordered her favorite from their usual steak restaurant and looking down at his watch, he saw it was about time to pick it up. Jess would be home soon and he quickly scribbled down a letter for her to find before he got home._

_My Sweet Mistress;  
I know Valentine’s Day is not your favorite, but I hope to change that. When you’re with me, you will be treated like the goddess that you are and nothing less. I have arranged everything so you have nothing to worry about. Please take a glass of wine with you upstairs and take a long relaxing bath with the lavender oils I’ve set out for you. I have gone to get dinner and will return shortly._

_Your loving pet,  
Tom_

_Folding the note in half he scribbled her name across the front and left it on the table facing the door in front of a large vase of roses. “Hopefully, she’ll see that.” he laughed, grabbing up his jacket and racing out the door._

As she stepped through the door & closed it, Jess had to lean against it for a moment to take in the whole scene in before her. “Oh… My… God.” Her eyes scanned all the beautiful roses and she inhaled deeply, letting the vanilla & roses' scent wash over her and fill her mind. “Thomas Hiddleston, where are—oh?” Her eyes fell to a small note on the table with her name written in his scrawl. “Just what is that man up to?” She mused. She unfolded it and the further she read his beautiful words, a few tears formed in the corners of her eyes as a wide smile spread across her face. “Oh, you sweet cheeky bastard…” She laughed, cupping her hand over her mouth. She folded the note up and placed it in her wallet for safe keeping, grabbed the wine bottle & glass, and proceeded upstairs. She shrugged out of her clothes quickly with ease and began to run a nice hot steamy bath and poured the lavender oil into the running water. She stepped into the tub, poured her glass of Chardonnay & sighed contentedly before taking a sip. “Oh Tom… You are too much…” She mused, sipping again.

_Pulling into the drive, he saw her car and smiled. He slipped silently into the house and looked around cautiously. His note was gone and he heard music and the bath jets running upstairs. Good, she’d listened. Setting up the small table in the dining room, he served up the food, keeping it covered so it stayed warm and quietly climbed the stairs. Peeking into the large bathroom, he caught a glimpse of her in the tub. Her eyes were closed as her head rested back against the edge. Smiling, he walked soundlessly past the door and slipped his jacket off. Looking over his outfit, he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt just the way she liked it and ran his fingers through his hair. Opening his closet, he pulled out the outfit he’d bought special for her. It was a pair of black tailored trousers and a blazer perfectly tailored to cut low in the front and expose the lace bra he’d picked out with matching thong. Laying the outfit out on the bed, he walked back to his dresser, slipped the gift he had ordered for her into his pocket, and silently walked back down the stairs. Pulling out his phone, he sent her a text._

_'Dinner is served, my love. No rush. Dress in the outfit on the bed and come down when you’re ready. -TH'_

_Patiently he stood with his hands clasped behind his back at the foot of the stairs, his eyes on the floor in front of him._

She easily finished her glass with a blissful sigh. Suddenly, she heard her cell sing “Lover of the Light”, Tom’s specific text/ringtone-chime, and looked curiously at it. She stood up and toweled off, reading the message and chuckled. She padded into the bedroom, still reading over her message. “How did he—EEP!” She squeaked when she saw the outfit. She whipped her head back & forth, wondering when he had snuck in and laid it out on the bed. She marveled the emerald green lace bra & thong, her favorite color, and the black trousers and blazer were stunning. She slipped the undergarments on and moaned softly as she ran her hands over the material. After that, she pulled on the blazer, giggling how it purposely showed off her cleavage perfectly and how even though the trousers hugged her curves, they hung just enough for the straps of her thong to be seen. She slowly descended the stairs to find Tom awaiting her, dressed to send her heart fluttering and chuckled. “…Tom.” She laughed, unable to find words as she raked a hand through her hair out of bashfulness. “I am… Speechless.” She flushed profusely with a beaming smile.

_He looked at her from the side of his eye as a smile pulled up his lips. “I’m glad you like it.” he replied. His eyes trailed down her body then back up to her eyes. “You look amazing.” he added. Stretching out his arm towards the table, he motioned for her to walk to the dining room. “Dinner is served.” he said with a slight bow of his head._

When she finally reached him, Jessie circled her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, kissing under his chin. “The word ‘like’ cannot begin to express every emotion my heart is swelling with, darling… Thank you, Tom.” She smiled warmly up into his beautiful blue eyes. Jessie approached the table and when she uncovered the dish to find medium rare steak with a baked potato & green beans, her mouth salivated. “Oh Thomas, you are too much. You shouldn’t spoil me so rotten!” She laughed as she sat down, covering her blushing face.

_Walking behind her, he kissed her neck before taking his seat. “Only the best for my goddess.” he smiled. Uncovering his dish, he had a rather lovely looking filet and veggies. “And look, no chicken.” he laughed. “Figured I could go off diet for a special night.”_

She smiled bashfully while still giggling. “Toooom, you need to stop with the ‘goddess’ line. You’re making me turn 10 shades of red.” She laughed. She shivered momentarily when his lips kissed her neck, sending subtle tingles up her spine. Damn, how he knew what little buttons to push! “Aww, nothing wrong with indulging every now and then… But then again, I certainly don’t have to tell you that, do I?” She winked before taking a bite of her sirloin, moaning blissfully at its taste.

_"Don’t fill up on dinner, darling. I have dessert planned as well." he said with a smile as he took a bite of his filet._

"Oooh, purr. You know I have weakness for sweets." She smiled slyly. As the two sat & dined, they talked of music, poetry, random hobbies, interests, and regaling stories of childhood and of the like. Jess ate about 3/4 of her sirloin and cleaned the rest of her plate. She stood up from the table to take her plate to the sink, cleaning up her small mess. "Tom, I’ll take your plate if you’re done, hon?"

_Tom quickly jumped to his feet and took the plate from her hands. “Nope, go sit on the sofa, please.” he said with a smile as he took the plates to the sink._

Jess looked at him with wide curious eyes. “Oh! Um… Okay, if you insist.” She laughed. She kissed his cheek. “Sorry, restaurant-worker habits.” She chuckled, groping his cute ass before sashaying to the living room to sit on the sofa.

_Putting the plates in the sink, he got the chocolate syrup from the fridge, and walked around the back of the couch. “I don’t want you peeking.” he said as he pulled out the blindfold he had hidden behind a bunch of flowers. Slipping it over her eyes, he secured it in place. “But I do hope you enjoy your dessert.” he continued, walking around the front of the sofa. Standing in front of her, he quietly unfastened his trousers and pulled his already hard cock free. Taking the chocolate, he drew a small line along the top of his length and licked his lips as the cold sensation sent shivers down his spine. Setting the bottle down, he looked her over and felt himself twitch in his hand. “Open your mouth, please.” he said on a shaky breath as his fingers laced through her hair._

She mewled in surprise when the blindfold went over her eyes but giggled excitedly. She listened to his feet step around to the front of her and heard a ‘pop’ of something, like a container or bottle of sorts, making her more curious by the minute. When she heard his husky voice telling her to open her mouth in such a sultry manner, her heart instantly fluttered again and she was flushing. She bit her bottom lip with a smile, licked her lips, and parted her lips wide, awaiting his next move.

_Guiding her forward gently with his hand, he slipped the chocolate covered head of his cock past her lips and over her tongue. As her hot breath and wet tongue hit his sensitive flesh, he couldn't hold back his moan._

"Mmmm… " Jessie moaned appreciatively at the deliciously sweet and naughty surprise. Her tongue swirled over his head attentively and suckled softly to tease him. Slowly, she sucked a little harder to draw in more of his length with a long moan, partly from the delicious syrup and because of how unbelievably hot the situation was. Her tongue greedily swirled and lapped at him to not miss a single bit of the sweetness.

_"Fuck…" he sighed as his hips rolled, pushing him deeper into her throat. "You want more chocolate?" He managed to ask on a sigh._

Jessie reluctantly and slowly withdrew from Tom’s cock, sucking him practically clean of the chocolate. “Oh, yesss please.” She hissed excitedly, practically wiggling in her seat from giddiness.

_Tom smiled and reapplied more chocolate syrup to his cock. “There you are, love.” He said, guiding her mouth back to his cock._

She grinned, and eagerly sucked him back into her hot awaiting mouth. She continued to hum and moan blissfully around him as her warm wet tongue massaged, caressed, and lapped all around him. She enjoyed how his hand guided her head slowly back and forth, sucking him leisurely.

_"Feels so good, love." He sighed. "Can I have some?" He asked, pulling her head back and off his cock. Leaning down, he claimed her lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth and moaned as he cleaned it of the sweetness. "Lay back, please." He said, pulling away._

Jessie moaned in turn as Tom sucked her tongue into his warm mouth, relishing the sound and feel of his moans against her lips. She licked her lips and nodded. “Alright then.” She carefully shifted, leaned back, and lied down on the sofa, nibbling her bottom lip & wondering what he was up to next.

_Unfastening the single button closure on her blazer he moved the jacket aside and marveled at her breasts in the bra he’d bought. Then slowly he poured a line of chocolate from her collarbone to her navel. Kneeling beside the couch, he dragged his tongue up the line. Then sucked her skin clean with open mouth kisses._

"Oh my…" She gasped softly when she felt the cold syrup drip down her body and shivered. However, when Tom’s tongue slowly dragged upwards, she moaned longingly and clutched at the sofa, resisting the urge to grab his hair. The sensation made her body feel like it was on fire and the wet suckling kisses he showered her skin with was driving her mad with arousal. She could already feel a burning warmth between her legs and wetness already dampening her new thong. Her cheeks had become as flushed as the roses he had laid out as she panted softly. "Oh Tom…" She breathed shakily. "More… Please." She pleaded with a whisper.

_With a smile, he unfastened her trousers and pushed them slightly down her hips, just enough to see the top of her thighs and the emerald thong covering her. Drawing a line of chocolate up one thigh, over her hips and down the other, he set the bottle aside. Again, he dragged his tongue over his work, then sucked her flesh until it was clean. But he wanted more. Standing up, he moved and pulled her trousers off completely. He sat on the end of the couch, her feet on his lap and he drew swirled-patterns in chocolate over her toes, the tops of her feet, and up her calf on one leg. Bending her knee, he slowly lapped at it. His tongue worked between her toes and over her foot until the chocolate design was smeared across her skin._

As Tom’s warm tongue lapped up the syrup trail he made upon her thighs, the brisk air afterwards made her skin break out in goosebumps. And his wet suckling kisses were damn near close to bringing her to orgasm, and he hadn’t even touched her yet!! When she felt his hands removing her trousers, her heart fluttered, wondering what he was up to now! When she felt the cold syrup covering her itty-bitty toes & feet, she tried stifling her giggles and coos but failed. “Tom! Careful! My feet are ticklish!” She squealed and fidgeted as he continued licking her foot and up her leg, she shuddered again, nibbling her bottom lip as she moaned.

_Once the chocolate was gone from her foot and leg, Tom kissed his way up, laying out on the couch between her thighs as his fingers danced along the edge of her thong. “Is my mistress enjoying her Valentine’s Day?” he asked, placing a wet open mouth kiss just to the side of her dripping cunt._

"Oooh yes, very very much so.” Jessie crooned affectionately, her hand raised up and managed to find and stroke through his curly hair. When his warm mouth kissed just centimeters away from her hot center, her hips bucked just the slightest and she made a tiny whimper in the back of her throat.

_"Do you want the rest of your present?" he asked, kissing along the edge of her emerald thong._

"Oh my, there’s more?" She gasped with a blushing smile. She mewled and squirmed beneath those teasing little kisses of his. "How could I say no? Plus, this wonderful and sweet little game of yours along with your kisses are going to make come undone if you keep up!" She giggled.

_Tom laughed against her skin and shifted his weight to slide his hand into his pocket. “Give me your right hand, please.” he said nervously._

Jessie’s breathing hitched slightly at his question and swore her heart may have skipped a beat, sensing the change in his voice. Silently, she offered her small right hand to him, nibbling her bottom lip shyly.

_Licking his lips, he looked over her face and smiled. He slipped his lips around her ring finger on her right hand and let his tongue roll over it slowly. Then he pulled the small silver band from the velvet bag he’d gotten from his pocket and slid it onto her finger. “It’s nothing much.” he confessed. “But I hope you like it.”_

Jessie moaned softly as his tongue caressed her finger but then gasped when she felt the cold ring sliding onto her finger. “T-Tom?” She had to see it. She took the blindfold off and gazed upon the beautiful silver ring upon her hand. Her lips were parted in shock and awe. “Thomas, it’s beautiful. I absolutely love it.” She beamed, lunging forward into his arms and holding him tight.

_He laughed. “Take it off, look at the inscription inside.” he said, kissing the nape of her neck._

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously and looked at her right hand, sliding the ring off her finger. Jess turned it at an angle to read ‘Mistress’ in fine elegant print and looked at Tom with wide aqua eyes, a small tear ran down her cheek. "Oh Tom…" She leaned in, cupping his cheek, and kissed him softly. "You… I… Have no words."

_With a smile, Tom held up another small silver band. “Would you mind?” he asked, putting it in her hand and holding up his, fingers up. “They match.” he added._

She held the ring in her hand and saw the inscription in the band, “Pet”. Jessie looked back up at him with a beaming smile, tears still in her glistening aqua eyes. “Yes, of course.” She placed the silver band on his ring finger upon his hand, and entwined their fingers as she held his hand, staring at the silver bands. “Tom, this… All of this… I can’t even begin to express how you make me feel. I… I love you so very much. I maybe your mistress, as you are my darling pet, but you also mean the whole world to me.” She cupped his cheek, grazing her thumb over the soft skin.

_Tom smiled and kissed her softly. “I love you so much.” he confessed. “Never in my life has one person meant so much. I only wish I could give you more.” he kissed her again, his hips rolling against hers. “Will you please tie me up now?” he asked on a heavy breath as a smile pulled up his lips._

Jessie grinned and tugged on his hand. “With utmost pleasure, my dear pet. Come along, lets get you trussed up.” She stood up from the sofa and curled a finger for him to follow her as she walked up the stairs.

_Tom’s smile grew wider as he stood up from the couch and let his pants fall to his feet. Stripping out of his dress shirt and tossing it to the floor, he hurried up the stairs after her._

When she glanced over her shoulder to see Tom was already naked, Jessie giggled. “Always so eager. I hardly have to ask you to strip anymore.” She mused aloud with a chuckle. “On the bed, on your back, while I fetch my things.”

_"I would have done everything naked…" he said, jumping onto the bed like a child, and settling into his place, arms stretched out towards the corners of the bed. "But I know how much you love me in that outfit." he smiled._

"I certainly do, love." Jessie giggled. "That was handsomely sweet of you. And I adore the new blazer & trousers, thank you again." She purred sweetly. She withdrew the nipple clamps with the gold chain & leather strap with the O-ring, her vibrator, two zip ties, placing those items on top of her dresser, and approached him with fuzzy leopard-print handcuffs. She sat upon the bed next to him. "Sit up, hands behind your back, love." As his hands moved, she clicked the handcuffs into place, kissing behind his ear. "Safe-words, pet?"

_"Yellow and red mistress." he replied with a smile. "I’m glad you like it. Jefferson made it special for you." he added._

"God, I’m scared to even think how much the rings costed, and tailored clothes & matching lingerie for me? You’re too much, love." She smiled. She moved so she could gently push him to lie back down. Jess sashayed back to the dresser, grabbed the clamps, and padded back over to him. She crawled over his long body and began to nibble and suckle his right nipple, while circling a finger over his left slowly, giving it a little tug at times.

_He moaned low in his chest. His body arched into her mouth as his cock twitched. Shutting his eyes, he let every sensation of her touching him cloud his mind. He’d been waiting for this all night. His arms pinned behind his back, his cock hard against her soft skin. He bit into his bottom lip._

As his right nipple hardened, Jessie quickly replaced her mouth with the clamp. She began to tease the left one more in the same manner, nipping, licking, and suckling it until it was hardened as well, and added the second clamp. She gave the O-ring at the end of the gold chain link a tug. “Hehe, so beautiful, watching you squirm and moan beneath my every touch.” She cooed.

_Tom hissed at the pull on his nipples but smiled. “You are too kind, mistress.” he replied on a heavy breath. His blue eyes now nearly black with lust as he watched her move above him._

She then strolled back over to her dresser, grabbing the zip ties and the vibrator and strode back to the bed. She situated herself between his legs and took his cock into her mouth, sucking on him nice and hard for a few brief moments, letting her tongue caress and massage the underside of his member. After this, she popped off from his cock, placed the vibrator against him, and used one zip-tie to secure the vibrator’s tip close to his head and the second one to secure it close to his base. “I believe you’re familiar with this set-up, aren’t you, pet?” She grinned wickedly, turning the vibrator’s dial on a low hum.

_His eyes rolled back in his head as her hot mouth surrounded him. Wanton moans and whines fell freely from his lips as her tongue worked over every inch of him. Then he felt the rubber against his skin and his jaw clenched tightly. Hearing the zip ties, he licked his lips and looked down at her. As she turned it on, he hummed, his back arching slightly and his breath hitched in his throat._

"Since my pet has been just the sweetest tonight, I think he deserves a fun reward." She pulled off her thong and situated her knees on either side of his head, her glistening sex just inches from his face, giving the gold chain of his clamps a playful tug. "I think you know what I desire, darling."

_Tom hummed and arched his neck up to run his tongue through her wet folds. Her taste made his already stiff, now vibrating cock twitch painfully. His mouth closed over her sex. His tongue rolled against her clit before sinking deep into her cunt and then back up again to circle the bundle of nerves. When his tongue sank in again, he thrashed his face back and forth, his nose rubbed her clit as his tongue pumped in and out of her. “You taste better than chocolate, mistress.” he said on a gasped breath before driving his face back into her cunt._

Jessie cooed at first from the first swipe of his tongue along her warm folds and gasped when his entire mouth closed over her mound. As his tongue writhed and probed within her wet cunt, she moaned and squirmed above him, eliciting a tiny squeak when he would alternate to her swollen little clit. As Tom thrashed his face from side to side, she cried out at the intriguing sensation of his slick wet tongue assaulting her dripping sex and felt the slightest hint of stubble on his face scratching against her soft flesh, tugging on the nipple clamps’ chain. “Oh my… You’re… So sweet… my darling pet.” She panted breathlessly but smiling warmly. “Tell me, my sweet… How would… you compare my taste?” She cooed while stroking his hair, and gave his nipple clamps’ chain a playful firm tug.

_Tom hummed against her as his nipples tugged. “There’s nothing as sweet as the taste of you.” he confessed, sucking hard on her clit. “I wish I could eat only this everyday for the rest of my life.”_

"Ahh!" She cried out when Tom hungrily sucked the hypersensitive bud. "I’m flattered… Mmff… But I don’t think… Oooh my… I could sustain your appetite." She mewled. Breathlessly, she pulled herself off Tom’s mouth, sitting next to him and smiled down. "I think my pet deserves something extra special tonight." Jessie pulled his shoulder to roll him just enough to undo the handcuffs and pulled her shears out from her bedside to unclip the zipties from the vibrator and his cock. She placed her hand upon Tom’s neck with a sweet smile. "Would my pet enjoy a tight squeeze from my hand?" She purred.

_Licking his lips, he nodded with excitement. “Oh, yes mistress.” he said breathlessly as he moved his hands to lay at his sides. Taking a few deep breaths, he let his eyes roll back in his head._

"Remember, just tap my arm if you begin to feel faint." Jessie kissed his brow before straddling him. She used her other hand to position his cock at her entrance and sheathed him within her tight wet walls, moaning wantonly as she took him in slowly inch by inch. Once she was seated fully, she began to rock her hips up and down, panting softly with her rhythm, and gradually tightened her hand’s grip on his trachea.

_Tom sighed as her tight walls took him in. His jaw fell slack as she started a slow pace and her fingers tightening around his throat. As his mind started to fuzz and his lungs burned, his back arched slightly, shifting the angle that he entered her. His grip on her arm tightened slightly, but he was able to suck in a quick breath as she lost concentration as he hit a new angle. “I’m close…” he managed to gasp on a strangled breath._

When Tom shifted and his hips began thrusting into a new angle, her grip loosened and she couldn’t keep her grip up. “God, Tom…” She braced her hands on his chest and began riding him frantically, her tits bouncing wildly with her frenzied pace as she sought her own release. “Oh, cum with me, pet! Cum!!” She cried out.

_His head pushed back against the pillows as his whole body tensed. His feet pedaled into the mattress and his hands went to her hips, pulling her down harder as he would thrust up. With a low growl in his chest, he bared his teeth and came hard into her. His hips continued jerking up off the bed as he pumped himself empty._

"Oh shiiit—FUCK!!!" She screamed out as his strong hands grasped her hips and thrusted her downward to meet his hard movements. The brutal grip of his hands holding her hips combined with him ruthlessly pumping into her quim made her pussy clamp around him like a damn vice, causing her to squirt profusely, their mingled climatic fluids drenched his groin and dripped down his sac. As her mind floated in a blissful haze, she couldn’t help but collapse while still on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his head. "Don’t… Move… Please" She panted breathlessly. "This moment… Right here… Is perfect."

_Tom let his breathing return to normal before unclasping his hands and wrapping his arms around her back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darling.” he said softly into her ear._


	13. Hotel Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Nothing big really; just some fun dirty talk, oral sex, and love making :)
> 
> Jess tortured & teased Tom with salaciously dirty texts all day but just when the day is drawing to a close, she has to stay cooped up at her workplace due to the weather conditions! This isn’t going to stop Tom from being with his mistress, though!!
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

The weather had turned terrible at home. Snow was coming down hard and the roads were getting dangerously icy. The hotel management asked Jessie to stay the night to open the restaurant tomorrow morning because they were short-staffed. She reluctantly agreed and had texted Tom the situation and her room number. She anxiously awaited his arrival inside her small room while he finished up at the award ceremony and getting his photographs taken.

_The drive over was horrible, what with traffic and snow, but he made it. He parked his car and practically raced through the lobby to the lift, brushing snow off his shoulders as he went. “1313” he said in his head as he hit the floor button and the lift door shut. He had to stop himself from racing down the hallway. The hard on she’d caused earlier with her salacious text messages still raged painfully beneath his too tight trousers. Reaching the door he collected himself, adjusted his suit, and knocked calmly on the door._

As soon as she heard the knock, her heart fluttered and raced to the door. She unlocked & opened it, and smiled up at Tom. “My my, did I order room service?” She purred playfully. Without another word, she grabbed his hand to pull him inside, immediately claiming his lips in a blazing fiery kiss, pulling at his coat impatiently.

_As her lips claimed his, he shrugged out of his jacket and pushed her up against the door. His chest pinned her while his knee snaked between her thighs. “I couldn’t get over here fast enough.” he confessed, kissing down her neck and over her shoulders. “I nearly had to cave and touch myself in the car; The thoughts you put in my head.”_

Jessie gasped as she became pinned to the door, giggling mischievously. “I’m just glad… Ahhnn… You’re here.” She moaned as his lips trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders. “And if you think I’m apologizing for those texts earlier, well, that ain’t happening, love.” She chuckled, sticking her tongue out at him.

_“Oh, I don’t want an apology.” he said, pulling her away from the door and towards the bed. “I want action.” he replied, kissing her hard. He pushed her back against the bed and sank to his knees between her thighs. “I want everything you promised in those texts.” he said, sliding his hands up her thighs. “Can I… please mistress?” he asked, remembering his manners as he brushed his cheek against her bare knee and flashed his blue eyes up at her._

She moaned against his rough kiss and squeaked as she fell back onto the bed. As he spread her thighs, her breathing hitched and she bit her bottom lip with a stifled mewl, unable to look away from his beautiful blue eyes holding her gaze. “Yes, indeed, you may, dear pet.” She breathed on a shaky breath.

_Tom’s hands slid up under the hem of her long night shirt and over her naked hips. His fingers wrapped around them, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and he kissed up the inside of her thighs. Taking a deep breath as he reached her sex, he hummed low in his throat. “You smell delicious.” he sighed. Slowly, he ran his tongue up through her folds, circling her clit with the tip. “You taste even better.”_

She mewled as Tom pulled her closer and shuddered as he kissed his way closer and closer to her aching pussy. When his tongue ran up her slit, she gasped and her hips bucked as the tip teased her little clit, eliciting a small whimper. “Oooh Tooom… I’ve been thinking of you all day…” She moaned and fidgeted in his hands grasp.

_“Mmm… tell me what you were thinking about.” he said against her skin. His tongue dipped into her cunt, pulling some of her juices out as he moved it back up and around her clit again. His hands held her thighs wide apart._

“Fuck…” She panted, trying to find words to form coherent thoughts and sentences. “It would be… Ahh!!… So hot if you had me laid out… on one of the tables in the restaurant… Oooh… Lapping and sucking my pussy hungrily, making me moan and writhe beneath your mouth…” She whimpered as his tongue continued circling her clit.

_“Tell me more.” he growled before closing his lips around her sex. His tongue darted in and out of her mercilessly before rolling up over her swollen clit._

Jessie yelped when Tom’s hot mouth encompassed her sex and bared her teeth as she fought back her cries. “After making me cum… AHH!!!… Against your mouth, I could see you flipping me over onto my stomach, pulling me off so my legs are dangling off the edge of the table, and you pulling your cock out… Oooh God…” She panted as his mouth relentlessly assaulted her, between his tongue fucking her cunt and torturing her clit, she could barely think and was already drawing close to an orgasm. “And… Ahh!!… Fucking me mercilessly against that table!” She groaned, arching her back as she teetered on the edge.

_He pulled back from her cunt just long enough to kiss and suck a large mark on the inside of her thigh, and he looked up at her. His cheeks and chin were covered in her juices. “Mercilessly…” he purred with a smile pulling up his lips. Then he assaulted her sex with everything he had. His tongue plunged into her deep, his lips covering her quim, his nose rubbed against her clit as he shook his head from side to side._

Her breathing hitched when his deep blue eyes gazed up at her, almost black with lust, and his devilish smile sent shivers down her spine. She knew that look all too well. “Tom, what are you—AAH!!!” His ravenous mouth took away her ability to speak, replacing words with loud moans and whimpers, as his tongue dove into her dripping core and his nose rubbed her clit and the way he shook his head vigorously was driving her mad!!! “Oh God, yes, YES, T-T-TOM!!!” Within seconds, her entire body convulsed, and she scrunched her eyes shut as she came hard and squirted against his lips and tongue!

_Drinking down every ounce she gave him, he licked her clean before standing to his full height. His eyes locked on her face as he stripped out of his clothes and leaned over her. “May I have control tonight, mistress?” he asked, nuzzling his still wet face into the crook of her neck. “I promise you won’t regret it.” he whispered._

Jessie watched with soft panting breaths as he stripped, marveling every inch of his beautiful body, and cooed as he nuzzled her neck. She actually liked the sound of letting him take the reigns for tonight. “By all means, my darling. The control is all yours tonight.” She kissed the top of his head affectionately. “And when it comes to your skills in the bed, you never disappoint me, love.” She smiled warmly.

_His hands slid down her body and hooked into the back of her knees, pulling her legs up around his waist. Moving them back further onto the bed until her head was almost off the other side, he kissed her tenderly. “No games tonight, love.” he confessed as he rolled his hips, his cock pushed into her easily to the hilt. “No tricks, no toys.” his breath a low whisper as he moaned slightly. “I just want to feel you tonight.” he pulled his hips back slowly until just the head of his cock was past her entrance. “Slow…” he said, pushing forward with torturous restraint. “Passionate.” he said kissing her deeply. “Is that alright?” he asked, resting his forehead against hers._

She moaned softly and arched her back as his cock glided into her wet cunt effortlessly. “Oh Tom…” She breathed shakily. Jessie made a small whimper as he withdrew, but slowly inhaled a gasp as he pushed back into her warm velvety walls. She moaned against his lips as her hands raked through his hair and cupped his face. “It sounds perfect to me, love. No mistress or pet, tonight. Just you… And me.” She kissed him again, moaning softly against his tender lips.

_Trailing kisses down her jaw line and over her neck, he moved his hips in long fluid motions. He slowly increased his speed and strength until beads of sweat formed on his forehead and down his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her against him as he rutted into her._

Jessie cooed and mewled as he kissed around her jawline and neck. Each time he fully sheathed himself, she would moan a little louder. As he held her close, her arms wrapped around him as well and placed her hands on his back. Her legs held his waist tighter the faster he moved, and sweat started to glisten across her pale skin as well. Her head tossed to the side as she panted and moaned his name. “Oooh… Tommm… My Tom…”

_His thrusts became frantic and he pushed harder. Bracing his knees on the bed, he pistoned his hips, his head buried in her breasts. “I can’t…” he mumbled. “Cum for me Jessie.” he groaned against her skin. “Gawd, you feel so good…” He gasped as he sank deep. “I’m not… fuck… not going to last… mmm… long.”_

As his pumping became more vigorous, her moans escalated into small cries. “Yes… Yes Thomasss!!!” She bared her teeth as her body tightened beneath him and dug her nails into his back, feeling her climax crash over her, his final deep thrust sent her over the edge and stars exploded behind her scrunched eyes. Her hot walls constricted and spasmed around his cock as she came and her orgasm squirted & spilled beneath her buttocks. She moaned and whimpered as his hips continued to piston into her tender quim. “Please… Cum in me, Tom.” She panted heavily.

_“With pleasure.” he sighed shifting his hips again and pounding into her harder, deeper. Her nails dragging down his back, her screams in his ear, the wet sounds of their joining was all he needed. With a sharp hard thrust, he twitched and came undone, coating her insides with his hot seed. “Fuck…” he groaned against her skin as his hips continued to pump him empty._

“Oh fuck, TOM!!” Just when Jess thought his rhythm couldn’t get anymore intense, she was proven wrong. His cock struck her cervix repeatedly and the pain mixed with the mind-blowing pleasure set off another hard squirting orgasm from her clenching cunt. She cooed softly as his hot cum filled her and dripped between their joined bodies. She placed one hand on his lower back to gently still his continuous pumping hips and kissed his neck. “Oh Tom… I’m glad… you came here for me.” She nuzzled her face against the side of his neck.

_He panted against her neck. “Well, I can’t sleep without you.” he confessed. “It was either brave the weather or stay up all night.”_

“Oh Tom…” She ran her hand through his hair and kissed the side of his head. “Surely, one night wouldn’t have hurt you. You didn’t have to get out in this awful weather for me.” She hugged him tightly to her chilled body. “I was so worried you’d get into an accident on your way here.”

_“I was careful.” he said. He shifted his weight and pulled the blankets up around them. “You’re shivering.” he said, wrapping her up tightly._

Jessie hummed blissfully once the covers were pulled over their bodies. “You know I always get cold after love-making. I find it ironic how most people get overheated and hot from coitus, but I get freezing cold.” She nuzzled against Tom’s body and sighed as her shivering slowly ceased. “I’m glad you’re so warm… At least now, you’re stuck here with me and you’ll keep me nice & warm through this chilly night.” She smiled lovingly up at him before giving him a gentle kiss.

_“I would never leave you cold and alone.” he said sleepily, kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and tangled his legs with hers. “Goodnight, my love.” he whispered into her hair._


	14. Pushing His Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, impact play via riding crop and flogger, toys, anal play, begging, dirty talk, plenty of oral sex, and cum-marking.
> 
> Jessie decides she needs to teach her pet a lesson in teasing his mistress a little too much and pushes his (and her own) limits as far as she can.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jessie was straddled on top of Tom as she trailed kisses along his neck and jawline. She made sure his wrist restraints were taut and secure before she slid off his lap and secured his ankles with the corner restraints, just like his wrists. “Alright pet. You asked to be pushed, and I will. You remember your safe words?” As she questioned him, she withdrew her riding crop from the top drawer and gave it a hard slap in her palm. She gazed back at him curiously with calculation.

_“Red and yellow mistress.” he practically purred as he settled into his spread position on the bed, a small cocky smile pulling up his lips._

She rewarded his quick response with a swat to the left side of his ribs. “Good boy. And of course, you cannot cum lest I give you permission to do so… And by the end of this, I will make you beg me for it until your voice is hoarse.” She grasped his cock in her hand with a firm grip, and circled the head with her thumb.

_“Looking forward to it.” he whispered as his eyes closed slowly._

She glared down at him and swatted the right side of his ribs harshly with the riding crop. “Cockiness will get you nowhere, pet. Would you still be smiling if after I tortured and teased you for hours, after your voice is cracking from your pleas, I denied your release entirely?” She squeezed his cock tightly, letting her nails prick at the sensitive skin.

_His jaw dropped as a gasp of breath rushed past his lips. “No mistress.” he replied._

Jessie smirked at his sudden gasp. “Damn right.” She growled. She leaned down and began suckling his nipples, nipping it lightly as she continued languidly stroking him. After a few moments, she swapped to the other, flicking and swirling her tongue over it, teasing it to a hardened peak like its twin. She gave a gentle bite with her teeth and tugged just a bit with a mischievous giggle before releasing it. “Ooh, the things I can do to break you, dearest pet… And you will relish… Every… Second… Of it.” She purred, moving her body slowly downward as she kissed and licked her way to his stomach, circling his navel.

_He fought to keep his breathing level and his mind clear. He closed his eyes as her kisses traveled south, he lost and hummed low in his throat as she licked his skin. Goosebumps erupted across his body and he clenched his fists, fighting back a squirm._

She finally nestled herself between his legs, and grinned wickedly as his cock twitched with need and back into his baby blues. Jessie proceeded to kiss & lick up the inside of his thighs. She decided to give him a jolt of surprise and sank her teeth into his right thigh, growling as she sucked hard, sure to leave a nice mark, and lapped at the flesh within her bite to ease the sting of her assault.

_His eyes rolled back as she kissed and licked his inner thigh. Then, without warning, her teeth sank into his flesh and yelped, jerking slightly as he groaned through the sharp pleasurable pain._

“Oooh, did that hurt, sweet pet?” She crooned with a mocking tone and a devious chuckle. “Let me make it better…” She purred, nuzzling her nose in his curls against his balls. She ran the flat of her tongue along his left testicle before suckling it into her warm mouth, humming softly as she kneaded and massaged the right.

_A long exhaled sigh washed over him but his mind still reeled. His body loved the sweetness but knew pain was just around the corner. His cock twitched in anticipation._

She eventually released his sac from her warm wet mouth & hand and quickly bit the other thigh, repeating the process of sucking the flesh hard to leave a bruise and massaged it with her tongue. Her hand reached up and pumped him firmly but slowly as she growled around her bite.

_He didn’t jump as much this time but a groan left his lips. His balls tightened slightly as his cock twitched and he sucked in short heavy breaths, trying to keep the fire from rushing down his spine._

She popped off from her bite and ceased her pumping. “Oooh, what’s the matter, pet?” She cooed with a grin. Just as she did before, she ran her tongue along his right nut before sucking it into her mouth, lapping at it with a loud moan while her hand tended to the left, massaging and kneading.

_“Fuck…” he sighed low as his hips rolled unconsciously. He bit his bottom lip hard and his eyes clenched shut._

Jessie’s mouth began to move upwards, dragging her tongue with excruciating slowness from his base to the purple head of his cock. She teasingly swirled her tongue around and around only the head, suckling it every now and then, but wouldn’t move any further than the tip. “Surely my pet isn’t so close to his breaking point already, is he?” She breathed huskily, giving him another slow lick from the base to his tip again.

_“Not even close.” he replied with a smile. “Feels fantastic.”_

“Oh, really? Then this mistress will have to up her game then.” She grinned wickedly. She slid off the bed and sashayed over to her top drawer, retrieving a familiar black velvet pouch and hid it behind her back. “Now then, shut your eyes pet, and no peeking less you want a long spanking.” She knelt forward between his legs again and this time, she took his entire cock into her mouth completely, sucking hard as she slid him back & forth into her throat, moaning around him.

_Tom complied. He closed his eyes as instructed and fought to keep them shut as he felt her lips slip around him. He gasped at the warmth surrounding him and the hard suction of her lips. His jaw hung open and moans fell freely from his lips._

While he was distracted, Jessie slipped the vibrating bullet from the black pouch, and slid it along her slick wet folds for a few moments to lube it up nice and wet before she made her next move. As she continued sucking and licking Tom’s cock, Jessie then placed the bullet’s tip at his backdoor, gently prodding & coaxing his puckered hole to relax. After a little nudge, her fingers gently pushed the bulbous bullet past his anal ring and as far inside his tight anal walls she could reach. She popped off his cock with a breathy sigh and grinned wickedly up at him. “You can open your eyes now, pet.” She presented the remote control in her hand, showing it to him on purpose. “Remember this little bugger from your mischief on the plane, don’t ya?” Before Tom could respond, she flipped the switch on the second setting, grinning salaciously.

_His mind had started to go hazy from her suckling when he felt something pushing against his asshole. Instinctively, he tensed up but her working on his cock made it nearly impossible to stay tense for long. As he eased, he felt the slick object enter him and he groaned as it stretched him with a pleasurable pain. On her command, he opened his eyes and they went wide when they fell on the remote in her hand. His mouth moved to speak but quickly he was rocked silent by a sharp vibration deep inside of him. His eyes rolled back and his mouth hung wide as his body tensed._

“Now we’re having fun, aren’t we?” She cooed with a sly grin. Jessie moved down the bed to undo his ankle restraints and then strode to the head to unstrap his wrist restraints. “Now turn over, on your hands and knees, and spread em wide, darling.” She placed the riding crop back into the drawer and withdrew her flogger as she awaited for him to move into position.

_Slowly, Tom did what he was told. His legs were shaky as the vibrating bullet sent pulses through his body. Each movement shifted it within him to hit something new._

Jessie couldn’t help giggle wickedly as she watched Tom’s movements with her arms crossed. “Finding it challenging to move, love?” She cooed as she strode over to him, running her nails from his hairline and slowly down his spine, leaving little red streaks on his skin. “Every sensation now heightened all because my little bullet is vibrating in that tight ass of yours…” Once she moved behind him, she kneaded and massaged his ass cheeks. “And just think, it’s only on the second setting.” She purred. She leaned down and ran the flat of her warm wet tongue along his right ass cheek while her hand still squeezed and massaged his left.

_Tom whined lightly and fought to not shift his hips away. His ass clenched as she kneaded and the bullet sent warmth rushing down to his cock._

Jessie pulled away from him with a devious smile as she heard him whine softly. She proceeded to swing her flogger and swatted the undersides of his right and left thighs. After both received 10 swats from her flogger, she reached between Tom’s legs and firmly grasped his cock, pumping him lazily while her other hand flicked the remote to the third setting to give his body a real jolt. “I want to hear your beautiful voice beg for me, pet. You’ve been such good boy to stay so quiet this whole time, I bet you’re about to burst, aren’t you, my dear?” Her pumping fist squeezed his cock a little tighter as she spoke. “Speak to me, my sweet pet, and tell your mistress what your body aches for.” She cooed with a mischievous smile.

_“Fuck…” he growled as the bullet’s speed increased. His back arched, pushing his hips into her fist. “I need to feel you. I want your… your… hot cunt… mmm… squeezed around my cock.” His eyes rolled back as his own words aroused him further. “I need to watch you… fuck…” he sighed. “You cum on my dick.”_

“Fuck me, Tom…” She inhaled a sharp hiss through bared teeth. She could feel her cunt dripping just listening to his crude plea, licking her lips before speaking again. “I love how utterly filthy your mouth can be.” She growled, leaning away slightly to slap his ass hard and continued pumping his cock. “Keep talking to me, dirty boy. I don’t think you’re convincing enough.” She snarled and clicked the remote onto its 4th and highest setting.

_“Fuck!” He shouted. His hips thrusted hard into her hand. “Gawd woman… I want to taste you. I want to sink my… fu.. my tongue into that dripping cunt and…” his breathing hitched in his chest as his cock twitched hard. “Make you see God as you cum so hard you… squirt all the way down my throat.” His teeth clenched as fire shot down his spine. “Gawd I want to cover your tits with my cum… then… then lick it off and force it down your throat with my tongue.” He groaned as his back arched. “Fuck…” he sighed as his eyes blurred with tears._

“Fucking shit…” Jessie growled and finally snapped, unable to take another second. She turned the bullet off and gently pulled the cord to withdraw it from his tight ass. Once she put it and the remote away, she strode to the front of the bed and gave Tom a swift hard slap to his cheek before clutching his hair in a tight fist. “I fucking yield. Give your all to me, Tom, and don’t stop until I’m fucking begging.” She growled through shaky breathing, her aqua eyes glared challengingly into his blue pair.

_He gasped as the toy went still and was removed. His chest heaved as tears still welled in his eyes. A few short breaths later, he found his control again. As her palm connected with his cheek and her fingers yanked his hair, he felt the fire blaze anew in his chest. “Yes mistress.” He growled. Quickly, his long arms tangled around her and dragged her down on to the bed. His lips claimed hers roughly as his fingers kneaded her breasts and probed her sopping folds. He shoved three long fingers deep into her, pumping them roughly as his mouth covered one pert nipple and then the other._

Jessie groaned against the hard kiss as Tom pinned her to the bed. “Fuck, Tom!” She cried out as his fingers pumped relentlessly into her pussy, hearing the wet slapping of his hand against her sex made her moan wantonly and her hips bucked involuntarily. “Damn… Those long… Fingers of yours.” She panted as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, writhing beneath him.

_Working his way down her body, his lips and teeth marked her skin. As he reached her sex, he pulled her legs up around him, pressed them into her chest and sank his face into her now wide open sex, moaning and sucking and licking every inch he could reach._

She couldn’t restrain her whimpers and moans as he bit and sucked at her skin ravenously. Jessie squeaked when she felt her body being shifted and when her legs were pressed to her chest, she knew what was coming, making her entire body shudder. “Oh fu—!” Her jaw hung open as his ravenous mouth encompassed her cunt, grabbing and clutching at the bedsheets frantically. Her movements were limited as his tongue probed and writhed within her core and his lips sucked at her throbbing clit. “Fucking Christ, Tooooommm!!!”

_His head thrashed against her slick folds. His tongue darted in and out of her cunt before rolling over her clit as his lips latched onto her, sucking hard as he moaned with satisfaction. His own hips thrusted into the empty air as his cock twitched painfully, straining and purple. His fingers around her ankles tightened, pushing her legs harder against her chest as he drove his face even further into her aching sex._

As his tongue pumped into her, it didn’t take long for Jess to spiral into her first climax. She groaned out through bared teeth as her body tightened and squirted against his lips. She whimpered as his moans against her sensitive sex sent pulses shooting down her spine and kept her aroused and wet still. Her post climatic mind and body could gain no respite as he pushed her further, his grip around her ankles was sure to leave bruises as his mouth was unrelenting and unceasing, lapping hungrily like a starved beast. “Oh God, again!!” She cried out amidst her moans, her knuckles turned white as she climbed higher to a second climax.

_Tom thrashed his face back and forth. His nose rubbed against her clit and his tongue curled deep inside her cunt. His cheeks were coated with her fluids. He growled against her sex, covering it completely with his mouth and suckled on her lips and clit. Lewd slurping noises rose above her wanton moans. “You taste so good.” He said between heavy pants and long tongue strokes. “I could eat you out for hours.” He confessed, driving his tongue deep into her._

Jess clawed at the bedsheets as her back arched as much as it could in her position and cried out as her second powerful climax washed over her. Her muscles seized up as her cunt squirted again, and harder this time. “Oh God, Tom! I… I’d pass…AAAHNN FUUUCK!!— out after… Just one!!” She was panting breathlessly and sweat beaded her brow as Tom kept on licking, sucking, and probing. His lewd words and sounds made her gush all the more. “Fuck! Fuck!! You’re… Gonna make me… Cum a third time!?” She whimpered, her eyes scrunched tight. It wasn’t so much a question but quickly turning to fact as she felt warmth pooling at the base of her spine and her toes curled. “FUUUCK!!!” She screamed his name as she squirted thrice and her body tightened almost painfully beneath his mouth’s onslaught. She whimpered as his tongue still lapped at her folds. “Tom, please! Enough!”

_Tom pulled away, quickly readjusted his position and pushed his throbbing cock into her still quaking core. “Fuuccck.” He groaned as he pushed in completely and still. “Please… permission to cum… mistress.” He sighed, resting his forehead against the back of her calves as he held them against his chest. “I can’t…” he gasped as his body trembled. “Just tell me where… please.” He pleaded._

Jessie yelped as Tom swiftly impaled her. She whimpered softly once he stilled and her eyes fluttered close when she heard his plea. “Yes… Yes, you may, love.” She sighed with relief. “My tits… Please, pet.” She panted, rolling her hips to encourage him on.

_“Yes ma’am.” He said without thought as his hips began to move on their own. He rolled and pushed against her thighs until he let her legs go to fall to his sides. Leaning forward, he braced himself with a hand on either side of her head. His chin hit his chest as his thrusts began erratic and fire shot down his spine. His eyes clenched shut as his jaw fell open and his back arched. Pulling out of her cunt, he didn’t even pump his fist over his cock before ribbons of white cum covered her chest and stomach. His whole body tensed and jerked as he slowly ran his fist from tip to base and back, emptying the last few drops._

She moaned as Tom rolled his hips and his cock stroked the walls of her tender sensitive core. “Oooh Tom…” She clasped her hands upon his arms & when his hips’ rhythm became jerky, she couldn’t hold back her whimpers. As his hot cum coated her breasts & tummy, her body shuddered violently. Her eyes managed to open after a moment and gazed up at him, flushed and panting breathlessly. “Tom… Are you… Alright?”

_“I’m fine.” he sighed. Slowly, he moved over to lay on his back beside her. His fist was still holding his softening cock. His chest heaved as his eyes closed. “That was… intense.” he smiled._

“You’re telling me…” She replied with a lazy smile. Fortunately, her towel from the shower earlier was just on the floor, so she leaned over to snatch it up, and cleaned her chest & stomach. “Another minute of… that… I probably… Or rather, I know… I would’ve fainted in your arms.” Jessie chuckled, turning on her side to look at him. She stroked her fingers tenderly over his forehead and through his hair before leaning over to kiss it affectionately. “Hope it wasn’t too much.”

_“Did I tell you to stop?” he asked looking at her with a crooked smile. “And you did command me to keep going until you were begging. So… that was all your fault. I know you can beg better than that.”_

She arched an eyebrow at him and chuckled. “Well, yes, I did but um…” She cleared her throat and her cheeks flushed red, knowing he was right and he’s made her beg far more than this time. “Smartass…” Jess playfully glared at him with a smirk. “Why do I suddenly feel as though I don’t punish you hard enough?” She huffed, sticking her tongue out.

_Tom laughed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Save it for next time darling.” he said kissing her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. “I’m sure I’ll earn far worse.”_


	15. "Let Me Take Care of You."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even the littlest and ordinary things can trigger the strongest emotions. After running some errands, Tom comes home to a side of Jessie he’s never seen before…

It was another rainy day and Tom had stepped out only for a moment to pick up a few things while Jess busied herself with their laundry. As she sat on the bed, she flipped through different movies to find as background noise. Her eyes widened when they spotted a specific title and despite the fact it made her chest tighten, she found herself selecting the movie, “Terminator 2: Judgement Day”. As the opening scene unfolded, the somber music made her mind flood with precious memories. The tomboy recalled a time when she was just a little girl curled up on the couch with her head rested in her dad’s lap, listening to him ramble on about the special effects. She could still remember the smell of his strong coffee and the feel of his large calloused hands playing with her hair.

“You’re my number one lil buddy, you know that?!” He would laugh heartily.

It was the special title he called her all her life. Not ‘princess’ or 'daddy’s little girl’. Even as Jessie got older and more independent, he never stopped calling her that, and just remembering made her chest tighten painfully as unwelcomed emotions flooded her mind. She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to will away the tears that threatened to spill but it was too much. Jessie bolted off the bed and into the master bathroom as she began to sob uncontrollably and hot tears poured down her flushed cheeks.

“Why am I crying?” She whimpered to herself through bared teeth. She knew her answer, though. She missed her dad, her closest friend, her teacher through life, her guidance. Ever since he passed away two years ago, there were still times Jess had to remind herself that it was a fact, and not a dream she could wake up from.

Tom stepped through the door and placed the bag of miscellaneous groceries on the kitchen counter. His ears faintly caught an unfamiliar sound from upstairs. “Jess?” He called out to her but there was only silence. He took off his leather coat, and discarded his shoes and socks before proceeding up the stairs. Tom peered around the bedroom’s doorway and his brow furrowed in confusion. Then he heard the tiniest sounds of whimpering, and they were coming from behind the bathroom door. He swallowed a lump in his throat and approached the door quietly, giving it a soft knock. “Jessie?” His voice was tinged with worry. He grasped the door handle and began to turn it.

“Please… Don’t.” She protested but Tom had to find out what was wrong. When he opened the door, Jessie was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, her face hidden as her shoulders trembled with sobs. “Go away, please… I’m fine.” She whimpered but Tom frowned. He had never seen her in this sort of state. He had recalled seeing her sniffle and tear up few times while watching Doctor Who or Torchwood, but never crying and shutting down like this before. He crouched down on his knees in front of her and cautiously reached a hand out to her.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” He asked softly but when Jess raised her head, her red rimmed tear-filled eyes glared coldly at him.

“Tom… Don’t.” Her voice choked, trying to keep him away but Tom wasn’t going to leave her alone, not like this. When his warm fingers grazed her arm, she hissed through bared teeth as though his very touch burned her. “D-Damn it T-Tom… I don’t want to be seen like this!” She scrunched her eyes shut as more tears flowed.

“Talk to me, kitten.” His voice beckoned softly again, and when Jessie opened her eyes again, they were softer and more innocent. He scooted closer and pulled her into his lap, and kissed the top of her head. “Come now… What’s wrong, love?” His tender voice washed over her like warm soothing water. It made every muscle in her body relax and her chest didn’t feel as heavy.

“I… I miss him so much, Tom.” She murmured into his chest. “I saw the movie, it was one of our favorites, and it just… Sh-shit…” She trembled as more sobs escaped her lungs and Tom’s arms hugged her tight, now understanding why she was crying. “Shh… It’s okay. Just let it out, darling.” He whispered, gently rocking back and forth. Tom was never close to his father after their parents’ divorced but his mum and sisters have always been precious to him, and the very thought of losing any of them was gut wrenching. He recalled how Jess would brighten animatedly but grow solemn anytime she talked about her and her father’s antics, how she looked up to him, and how she watched him struggle through lung cancer, passing away a few days shy of Christmas. His thoughts snapped back to the present when he felt her lips kissing and nipping along his neck. “Tom… I need you.” Jess whispered before suckling his earlobe. His eyes rolled in the back of his head with a groan rumbling in his chest. He hooked his hand underneath her legs and rose up from the floor with her in his arms, bridal style. With just a few strides of his long legs, Tom effortlessly reached the bed and placed her down to where she was standing up. His hands made quick work of her t-shirt, pulling it effortlessly over her arms and head, and gently pulled her knickers down her legs. After Jess kicked them away, she started to reach for his shirt but Tom gently took her hand away, claiming her lips in a passionate needy kiss. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, beckoning her entrance for him and she obliged. As their tongues writhed against each other, Tom guided her to lay back on the bed. She moaned into his mouth and when she pulled away, she was already panting softly.

“Tom, what about…” Her question was cut short as Tom kissed her again, but more delicately. He pulled away after a second and his blue eyes gazed softly into her aqua orbs. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, kissing away the few remaining tears from earlier.

“Just let me take care of you, darling.” He cooed. He began to trail wet open mouth kisses along her neck and throat, and was rewarded with her soft moans. Her eyes fluttered close and allowed her body to relax and give in as Tom showered her with his affections. His lips reached her right breast, suckling her pert nipple into his mouth while his hand cupped her left, massaging and squeezing it. Jessie tangled her fingers in Tom’s curly hair, cooing and mewling as her back arched into his ministrations. He groaned against her skin as he continued his descent down her body. His cock strained painfully against his jeans but he was more focused on her pleasure, finally reaching the hot center between her thighs. He ran the flat of his warm wet tongue along her folds, eliciting a gasp from Jessie’s lips. Her jaw hung open as her mind was now completely focused on every pleasurable sensation Tom’s mouth delivered. His tongue sank into her wet quim as his mouth encompassed her mound, moaning with satisfaction as he thrusted it in and out hungrily. His lustful noises sent pleasant little electrifying vibrations throughout her core and her back arched for more. “Simply delicious…” He cooed, dragging the tip of his tongue upward and circling her clit diligently. As his mouth tended to her juicy cunt, he shifted his hips, unzipped his trousers, and stroked his cock, his tongue and lips never faltered. Jessie bit her bottom lip and scrunched her eyes shut as overwhelming warmth began to pool in her stomach and her walls quivered around his tongue. When Tom’s lips wrapped around her swollen bud and suckled upon it, she whimpered loudly and her fists clutched at the sheets.

“T-Tom…” She panted his name on a shaky breath. “I’m… I’m–Oh God!!” Jessie cried out as his face thrashed from side to side, growling as his tongue drove into her relentlessly, curling and probing, while his nose rubbed her swollen clit. As her walls quivered and squirted her sweet nectar down his throat, he groaned in pure bliss, lapping up every drop she gave him. After he licked her clean, he shimmied out of his trousers, pulled his shirt over his head, and crawled back up her body, suckling and licking her rosy little nipples.

“Mistress, may I–” Tom’s request was cut short when Jessie gently placed her hand on the back of his head to bring his face to hers, kissing him passionately. She suckled upon his tongue, tasting her tangy flavor with her own tongue. After she parted from his lips, she caressed his cheek affectionately while her aqua orbs gazed lovingly into his beautiful blues.

“No titles, right now. Just make sweet, slow, passionate love to me, darling.” She cooed softly while nuzzling her nose against his. Tom smiled warmly and kissed her softly as he adjusted his hips and positioned himself just outside her entrance, rubbing his sensitive head along her slick folds, causing him to groan. With a slow roll of his hips, he pushed inside Jessie’s warm wet velvet walls. As he slid further into her core, she inhaled a long blissful gasp, slowly filling her up. Once he was fully seated, he stilled himself briefly to lean his forehead against hers, panting softly as he relished the feel of her walls around him, squeezing and gripping him exquisitely. He rolled his hips back just a little to withdraw himself to the tip and pushed in once more, finding a leisurely slow pace. The room was blissfully silent save for their moans and panting as Tom thrusted into her warm tight quim, all the while kissing her neck, around her jawline, and along her throat. As his hips’ movement became faster and harder, he was determined to erase her sorrow with his undying affection and love the best way he knew how. Her body began to tighten beneath him and Tom bared his teeth as he felt her pussy spasmed and squeezed tightly around his cock.

“Oh God… Tommm… Tom!” She cried out and her hands flung to his back, digging her nails in his skin. He groaned at the small but exquisite pain that sent him over the edge and arched his back, driving into her with everything he had. As Jessie came undone and squirted around his cock, he painted her walls with his cum, causing their love fluids to seep and drip between their joined bodies. Instead of rolling off of her, he scooped his arms under hers, and rolled with her to lie on top of him, pulling the covers over them. She panted softly against his neck and he kissed the side of her head, stroking her hair and the back of her neck. After they laid in bed in peace, Tom nuzzled her hair.

“Are you alright, love?” He whispered softly. He heard her hum and she nodded slightly, kissing the side of his neck.

“I feel much better now. You were exactly what I needed, Tom… Thank you.” She murmured. His arms wrapped around her tightly, taking a long inhale of her scent.

“Jess… Don’t feel like you have to hide your tears from me. I will always be here to listen… And hopefully, do whatever it takes to make you smile again.” He whispered and Jess hummed softly again. He could feel her smiling against his skin and he smiled in turn, letting his eyes droop shut as the two lovers fell asleep in each other’ arms.


	16. Her Inner Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Dom!Tom, anal play, ice play, teasing, oral sex, face-fucking, fingering, spanking, and begging.
> 
> Tom & Jess decide on some fun role-reversal.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jess finally arrived home from work and walked through the door warily, glancing around for Tom. When she spotted him on the sofa, typing away on his laptop, she smiled excitedly, feeling her little heart pounding in her chest. She sashayed over to him with a sway in her hips, dropping her purse by the recliner. “I’m home, darling.” She leaned down and kissed him, moaning softly as she tasted the whiskey upon his lips.

_“Bath’s all drawn up for you.” he said with a smile. “Clothes off before you get up those stairs. I wanna see.” he added, going back to his emails. As she walked away, he picked up his glass and watched her, stone faced but with a hint of mischief in his eyes._

Jess smiled as she bit her bottom lip shyly. “Yes, sir.” Her voice purred, kicking off her shoes and slid off her socks. She unbuttoned the single button of the black blazer he got for her. After she placed it over the recliner, she unbuttoned her black blouse, revealing the emerald satin bra. After that, she unbuttoned her trousers and slowly slid them down her curvy legs, showing the matching thong. She smiled at him as her thumbs hooked into the bra straps and unhooked it from behind, letting it fall to her feet. Lastly, she slid her thumbs through her thong, shimmied it down her legs, and with a graceful kick of her right foot, her thong flew across the space between them and landed on his laptop’s keyboard. She giggled to herself proudly while puffing her chest out. “Does the view please you, sir?”

_He took a long slow drink from his glass before answering. “Mmm….” he smiled. “You know it does, kitten.” He let his eyes roam over her before looking up into hers. “Upstairs with you. I’ll be up after I finish these emails.” He said, taking another drink and going back to his laptop._

“Yes, sir.” She nodded and turned on her heel, padding up the stairs briskly. Jess had to stifle a tiny excited giggle to herself at their little plan for the night. The small part of her submissive side had been begging to come out and play for a while now and Tom was planning to indulge her wishes tonight. She sat in the warm bath, letting the heavenly smell of the strawberry-scented bath oil fill her lungs. After several long moments of relaxing, enjoying herself, and cleaning herself thoroughly, she finally pulled herself out of the tub. After she dried off, she strolled back to the bedroom and crawled to the center of the bed, kneeling nicely and patiently awaited for her Tom, her Sir for the evening.

_Hearing her feet padding across the floor from downstairs, Tom closed his laptop, placed it on the coffee table, refilled his glass of whiskey, and walked calmly up the stairs. Jessie was posed in the center of the bed just like he’d asked; Kneeling prettily with her hands on her thighs, feet tucked under her ass. “Did my kitten enjoy her bath?” he asked, sipping from his glass._

She smiled lovingly at Tom. “Immensely, sir. Thank you again for the strawberry-scented bath oil. I feel like I smell delicious.” She crooned, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

_Tom took a deep breath and hummed. “You do smell delicious.” he replied. “Now… shall we get you properly dressed?” He asked, walking to the top drawer and pulling out her fox tailed plug. “After all… what’s a kitty without her tail.”_

Jessie watched him stroll to the dresser & withdraw her fox tail. She bit her bottom lip with a rising blush showing in her cheeks. “Yes sir, I’d like my tail.” She purred, gooseflesh broke out all over her pale skin as he drew closer.

_Getting the flavored lube from the night stand, he sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside him. “Turn around and give me that gorgeous ass, kitten.”_

“Yes sir.” She crawled a little closer, turned on her spot, and knelt on her elbows, presenting him her round ass. She shuddered a little excitedly.

_Applying some lube to the plug, Tom moved it over her pussy lips then up over her puckered hole, spreading the strawberry flavored gel over her sensitive skin. Pulling the toy away, he leaned forward, dragging his tongue up through her folds and then swirling it around her asshole before pulling away with a hum of satisfaction. “You smell like strawberries… now you taste like strawberries.” He said. Putting more lube on the toy, he slowly worked it into her ass while his fingers rubbed her clit slowly. Once it was fully inserted, he gave her ass cheek a swift smack and chuckled. “Lets see you swish it.”_

Jess cooed as the plug slid over her tight asshole. She mewled when his warm wet tongue glided over her pussy’s lips and circled the tight hole, making her muscles relax. She didn’t hold back her little moans as he pushed the toy in and played with her clit at the same time, sighing once it was fully seated. The slap on her ass made her squeal with a small giggle and swayed her ass to and fro playfully, relishing the feel of the soft fur against her skin. “Thank you, sir.” She purred.

_“Now.” He said, standing up and unbutton his shirt a few buttons. “I want you to lie back, close your eyes, and stay perfectly still. Alright kitten?”_

“Yes, sir.” She breathed. She crawled back up the bed, stretching herself briefly like a feline, and a sultry moan escaped her lips as the tail’s plug shifted within her anal walls. She rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes, and spread her legs with her knees bent up, laying still and listening to his movements.

_Tom walked around to the other side of the bed and sat beside her. Setting his glass down on the nightstand, he took a whiskey soaked ice cube between his finger and thumb and held it up over her chest, letting a single ice cold droplet fall to her skin._

She smiled while nibbling her bottom lip when she felt his weight close to her. Jess pursed her lips curiously as she heard the unmistakable clinking of glass, wondering what it was. When the cold drop dripped onto her warm skin, she made a small mewl of surprise and her nipples hardened from the little chill that ran down her spine, but she made sure to stay still as instructed.

_“Very good kitten.” he praised. Lowering the cube to her skin, he traced it across her collarbone and down her sternum to her belly button. He watched goose bumps erupt over her skin as he circled it and then traveled back up to graze it over her left nipple, then her right. Finally, picking it up off her skin he placed it on her lips, dragging it slowly over her bottom lip before replacing it back in the glass. Taking another slow drink, he watched her for a second. His cock twitched against his zipper. “Does the kitten like the cold?” He asked._

Her breathing hitched and gasped softly as the cold cube of ice slid over collarbone, between her breasts, and couldn’t contain her cold shivers as he circled her belly button. She strained to keep her eyes close and cooed as the ice circled her hardened nipples, making her breathing shaky. She made a small moan as he skimmed it across her lips, licking them afterwards, and moaned again at the interesting taste. “Very much so. Thank you, sir.” She breathed, shivering from the chills.

_Taking his glass with him, Tom scooted down the bed to sit next to her bent knees. “Do you like the chill… everywhere?” He asked, picking up another cube of ice and tracing it over her hip bone and down the small dip to just above her lower lips._

Jess felt him shift and when the ice cube slid over her hip and further down, she gasped and squirmed just a bit with a tiny whimper. “Y-Yes sir.” She sighed on a shaky breath, her hands clutched lightly at the sheets in anticipation as to what he may be up to next.

_Tom let the ice slip down over her lips and between her folds just a little, running it along the edges and the creases where her thighs met her sex. Using his hand, he splayed her lips wide, tracing the ice along them a little more before leaning down and sucking on her clit._

She made a small yelp as the ice slid down her lips and over her folds. Jess was clutching at the sheets harder to remain still as he skimmed over the flesh so close to her center and was beginning to pant softly. She made a small cry as the ice cube ran over her splayed sex again but as soon as warm lips closed around her clit, her body relaxed and made a single long moan as he suckled.

_Dropping the ice back into the glass, he leaned forward, set it on the bedside table, and then moved to sit between her knees. “You can open your eyes and watch if you like, kitten.” He said before leaning down, and running his tongue up between her folds slowly._

Jessie shuddered when he shifted between her legs, feeling his warm breath cascade over her cold skin. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and moaned longingly as his warm tongue lapped at her, her walls squeezed the plug snug within her ass, adding on to the wondrous sensation. “Soo… Warm.” She mewled.

_Splaying her lips wide with his thumb and forefinger, he washed away any hint of cold with his warm wet tongue. He dragged it slowly over every inch of her before slipping it slightly into her cunt to bring out some of her own fluids to coat her clit. “You can touch me if you want, kitten.” He whispered against her thigh before nipping her skin. “We’re going to be here a while.” He added, smiling up at her as he settled down onto his elbows between her legs._

As his tongue moved over her folds, she cooed and moaned, trying not to fidget too much. She mewled as the tip swirled over her clit. Jess smiled as he gave her permission to touch him, giggling at his nip, and gently placed her hands in his soft curls. “Ooh my, sir. I can barely… Contain my excitement.” She breathed, smiling sweetly down at him.

_“I expect you to cum twice like this.” He said, dipping his tongue back into her a little further than last time. “Then twice more on my cock.” He added._

“Oooh my…” She moaned as his tongue pushed into her a bit more. “With your expert tongue, sir, the first two should be… Easy.” She breathed shakily, shuddering at the thought of cumming twice again around his cock. She recalled last time he made her reach 4, she almost passed out!

_“Don’t worry, kitten.” He said, nuzzling her clit with his nose as his tongue circled her entrance. “I promise to space them out better than last time.” He smiled up at her as he pushed one finger deep into her cunt._

Jess cooed at his gentle nuzzling and moaned as his tongue continued teasing her entrance, her back arching. “Thank you, sir.” She smiled warmly at his soft reassurance but gasped as his finger glided into her core, moaning as her pussy’s walls squeezed and gripped around the blissful sensation. “Please, more, sirrrr…” She moaned.

_“In time.” He added, curling his finger as his tongue flicked over her clit. He kept up this slow pace for several minutes. He curled his finger before pulling it in and out slowly as his tongue and lips suckled her clit. Then he inserted a second finger and continued._

She whimpered and squirmed as his finger stroked and his tongue teased her clit. She could feel herself growing wetter by the minute and she groaned as he proceeded to push his long digit in and out, making a small whimper as his lips and tongue continued suckling that swollen little jewel. When the second finger pushed in, Jessie gasped and moaned needfully.

_“How’s that feel kitten?” he asked looking up at her with lust filled eyes. “Am I better than your toys?” he asked._

“Feels… Heavenly, sir.” She moaned, looking down at him with hooded eyes, panting. “And yes, you’re always better… than any of my toys.” She sighed, rolling her hips to meet his hand’s movements.

_Tom increased his pace, stroking her walls and latching onto her clit with his lips. He rolled his tongue over it before sucking it between his teeth. “Are you going to cum kitten? Going to…” he licked her clit long and slow. “Cover my fingers in your sweetness?”_

She gasped as his fingers began to quicken and moaned louder as his lips sucked her clit, her hips bucked when he held it between his teeth. “Aah!! Y-Yes, sir! I—Ooh!!” His tongue rolling over her clit was her undoing. She scrunched her eyes closed and whimpered as her body tightened, her pussy squeezed around his fingers as her first orgasm squirted and spilled onto his fingers and somewhat on his hand. She shuddered as her body floated down from her climax, taking long relaxing breaths.

_Tom pulled his fingers from her cunt and sucked them clean. “Mmm… better than any sweets in the world.” he cooed. Standing up, he finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders. “Take it out.” He said, beckoning her with his finger._

She blushed as she watched him suck his fingers of her juices. When she shifted to crawl towards him, the tail’s plug shifted and made her coo as she squeezed around it. Once she reached him, she took the zipper of his trousers between her teeth and unzipped him slowly. She then reached in and pulled his cock free, stroking him slowly and nuzzled her cheek against him with a soft hum. “What would you like of me now, sir?”

_Tom hummed as her cheek brushed against his hot flesh. “I want you to suck it. Long and slow.”_

She nodded and parted her lips, letting her tongue flick out to lick his head. She then pursed her lips and suckled the tip with a soft moan, swirling her tongue around him. She began to suck him into her mouth ever so slowly. Once he was seated in the back of her throat, she moaned and withdrew just as slowly til she reached the tip again, suckling it. She began to repeat this slow process of sucking him in, back and forth, undulating her tongue as he glided along, and looked up at him with her bright aqua eyes as she did so.

_His fingers combed through her hair as he watched. His eyes were glued on hers as her tongue worked over his tip. His jaw jutted forward as he moaned low in his chest. “You’re too good at this, kitten.” His voice was low and gravelly. He let her continue a bit longer, his mind going hazy as warmth raced down his spine. “Turn onto your back.” he said. “I want to taste that pussy while you suck me off.”_

She hummed appreciatively as he praised her, sucking him leisurely. Once she slowly pulled off of him, she gave him a little lick with a sweet giggle. “Yes, sir.” She purred, turning onto her back, holding her hands up like little paws and spread her legs wide for him, tilting her head cutely. “I’m ready to suck your cock more, sir.” She mewled, winking at him.

_"Ow, you are a good kitty.” he replied. Leaning his hips forward, he wrapped his fist around the base of his cock and guided it into her mouth. Once her lips wrapped around it, he leaned forward fully and licked at her clit while his hips rolled him over her tongue._

She moaned as he slid inside her mouth, sucking and licking around his shaft. As his tongue licked her clit, she made a muffled mewl of delight. She reached up and rested her hands lightly on his toned ass as he rolled gently in and out of her mouth.

_Tom wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled them apart further. Mentally, he praised himself for lasting as long as he was with her tongue working on him like it was. He moved his face against her clit, sucking and nipping at it hungrily. Then, without warning, he shoved two long fingers into her cunt, and tapped against her gspot repeatedly before pumping them quickly._

Her body quivered beneath him as he spread her legs wider. As he nipped & suckled her clit, she’d make small muffled mewls and moans. However, when he drove his fingers into her cunt, she squealed beneath him and her hips bucked involuntarily as he pumped those long fingers rapidly. Jessie tried to keep her focus on sucking his cock but her walls began shuddering as her orgasm rushed over her. She whimpered loudly around him as her pussy squeezed & squirted around his fingers, her suction on him weakened somewhat as her mind floated in post-climatic bliss.

_Feeling her wavering suction, Tom stood up and pulled her slightly off the bed so her head hung over the edge. Rolling his hips, he moved his cock in and out of her open mouth. His hands kneaded and palmed her breasts roughly as he fought back his release. “Ow… fuck, kitten.” he growled as his hips moved fluidly._

Jessie barely had time to register he pulled her further off the bed. “Sir?—mmph!” She mewled as his continued to push slowly in and out of her mouth and whimpered as he squeezed and fondled her breasts, making her back arch needfully and her ass squeezed around her plug. At one point, she placed her hands on his hips, gasping and panting as she managed to pull off him. “Sir… If I may… Wouldn’t you prefer… To take my wet pussy, instead?”

_“Mmm… I would… but I am far from done with you.” he confessed. “Now you stopped me… should you be punished?” He asked, cocking up his eyebrow._

Jessie’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed bright red. “Forgive me, sir.” She mewled, and bit her bottom lip shyly. “If sir feels I should be punished, I accept the consequences.” She murmured, staring bashfully up into his beautiful blue eyes.

_“Turn around and swish that tail this way.” he said, motioning with his fingers. “Just a few swats on that perfect ass should be enough.” He let his hands run down her back as she moved. “Don’t want to scold my pretty kitty too much.”_

She nodded and quickly swiveled her position around, presenting him her ass with a sway of her tail. Jessie moaned softly as his big hands moved over her back, relaxing every muscle in her body. “Thank you for your kindness, sir.”

_His large palm squeezed her ass cheek. “Kittens can’t help themselves, can they.” He said. “They’re feisty by nature.” He smiled. Rubbing and squeezing her cheeks with his palms, he licked his lips, and dragged his teeth over it before bringing his palm down with a loud SMACK across her right cheek._

She moaned as he massaged and kneaded the round flesh and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. “Yes… Yes, I am, sir.” She purred. When his palm made the rough contact, she cried out but certainly not in pain, clutching at the bedsheets. It made the warmth return in her stomach but hotter than before.

_Kneading the reddening flesh, Tom raised his hand and brought his palm down on her left cheek, watching as a perfect red hand print formed on her milky white skin. “You are beautiful, kitten.” He said, massaging the marks fondly._

As he smacked the left cheek, she let out another cry, not as loudly as the first, and moaned afterwards as she felt the warmth spread across her ass cheeks. As he kneaded her ass, she cooed and flushed at his sweet compliment. “Th-Thank you, sir.” She mewled, glancing over her shoulder at him with a bashful smile.

_“Couple more.” He said softly. Before she could answer, his hand came down again. Right cheek, SMACK. Left cheek, SMACK. Splaying his palms over her skin, he felt it warm beneath his hands. “Now… top or bottom kitten?” He asked, playing with her lush tail. “How would you like to cum on my dick?”_

She bit her bottom lip and moaned wantonly through the pair of smacks to her ass. She cooed as his hands caressed the warm skin and was panting softly. She could practically feel her sex dripping between her legs. “Bottom… Please… Sir.” She panted.

_“Very well.” He said, running his fingers over her side to run up through her slick folds. “Mmm... so ready and eager.” He mused. “Lay back. Grab your knees to your chest.”_

Jessie mewled as his fingers roamed over her wet lips, shuddering with anticipation. “Yes, sir.” She sighed, moving to lie on her back, cooing softly as she squeezed the tail’s plug, grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest. She smiled up at him shyly and gave him a flirtatious wink.

_Crawling up onto the bed, Tom positioned himself between her raised knees. Cock in hand, he teased her slightly; Rolling the head of his throbbing length over her clit and then pushing just a little into her cunt before repeating the steps again. Then with one full push, he seated himself deep inside of her, stilling instantly as she gripped him tightly._

She bit her bottom lip to fight back her little whimpers as Tom teased her. She arched her back needfully as he would push just the slightest only to rub her clit repeatedly. She finally made a small whine. “Sir, ple—AH!” His sudden swift thrust into her wet cunt forced the air from her lungs and her eyes widened. Her jaw hung open and her eyes fluttered close, loving how her walls squeezed and gripped around his girth. “Oooh Tom… You feel… So perfect…” She moaned.

_“Fuck…” He sighed, pulling out slightly to slam back in. “So do you, kitten.” He replied with a smile. Leaning forward, he pinned her legs to her chest with his own. Grabbing onto the sheets for leverage, his hips bucked into her hard and fast. His jaw jutted forward, his eyes rolling back._

She softly cried out as he plunged into her burning cunt. She smiled back at him and managed to crane her neck just enough to kiss underneath his chin. As his hips pistoned into her, her cries became louder and needful. “Oh God… T-Tom… I… I’m s-so close… to my third!” She managed to pant between his vigorous thrusts.

_“Cum for me kitten.” He replied on panted breath. His hips drove harder as he leaned down and caught her lips in a heated passionate kiss._

Jessie didn’t need to be told twice. As she fed him her cries and her tongue hungrily writhed with his, her body tightened beneath him and her cunt clamped around his cock, squirting her third climax against him. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and whimpered as she felt her fluids seeping between them.

_“Gawd…” Tom said as his head fell forward. “Fuck, kitten.” He sighed, his hips moved in slower longer strokes. Taking a second to calm his breathing, he gradually picked back up to speed. Pulling out completely with a low growl, he stroked his cock hard. “Turn over, present that pretty tail to me.” he demanded._

She whimpered as his pace slowed gradually, but grateful for the respite. When his hips started to quicken again, her whimpers turned to loud wanton moans. She gasped softly as he completely withdrew himself, dizzied for a brief second but obeyed quickly. “Y-Yes, sir.” She turned onto her stomach and raised her ass for him, looking over her shoulder at him, her lips parted as she panted.

_Tom toyed with the tail as his hand slid up and down his slick cock. Tugging on it gently, he smiled down at her. “Does my kitten need a break?” He asked, seeing her flushed cheeks._

She moaned as Tom tugged on her tail, her ass squeezed around the plug exquisitely. She shook her head vehemently and clutched at the sheets. “No sir. Please… I want your cock, sir.” She mewled. “I need you to stuff my cunt over and over with your big thick dick and then squirt my cum around you, please sir.” She whimpered.

_“If my kitten commands.” He said softly. Rising up to his knees, he wrapped the tail around his fist and then pushed his cock deep into her waiting cunt. Rolling his hips deep and fast, he would periodically tug on the tail just enough to make her squirm beneath him._

When Tom plunged into her, she shrieked beneath him, clawing at the sheets. “Oh fuck!” She cried out and moaned as he fucked her hard, and every time he tugged her tail, it elicited loud whimpers. “Please… Ahhhn… Spank me… Ooh… again, sir!” She groaned.

_Tom’s smile went wicked as he chuckled. Then his hand came down hard on her ass, so hard his palm stung and a red mark instantly appeared on her pale skin. His hips bucked wildly as his palm came down a couple more times, reddening her ass and the sides of her thighs with his large palm prints. “Fuck… I’m so close…” he growled. “Cum kitten. Cum now.” he demanded._

Jessie’s eyes flew open and screamed when his large palm struck her ass, the harsh sting radiated throughout her entire body. Her quim spasmed beneath him with each slap of his hand and sent her spiraling. “Oh fuck, TOOOM!!!” She couldn’t hold back her scream as her body tightened and trembled again, but hard enough for small tears to well up in her eyes from the overwhelming pleasure & mingled pain. She came hard, and her juices squirted down her thighs to her knees.

_Pulling out, Tom grabbed her shoulder, and threw her back down on the bed. Pumping his fist over his throbbing cock a few times, he moaned through his teeth. Grabbing her by her hair, he pulled her up roughly, and managed to slip the head of his cock between her lips before he came hard, groaning her name._

Jessie squeaked when she felt her body being pulled about, gasping from the sudden movement. She could only manage a muffled mewl before quickly swallowing down Tom’s hot load, some of his cum dribbling over her lips. Her tongue diligently worked over his cock and suckled him sweetly as he emptied himself completely, cleaning him up eagerly. When he withdrew, her eyes fluttered close, panting tiredly. “Oh… Oh fu…”

_Tom collapsed to his side, panting for breath with a smile on his lips. “Fuck indeed.” He replied with a laugh. “That was… woo.” He chuckled. Not opening his eyes, he motioned for Jessie to lay against him. “Come here.”_

She whined slightly with a tired chuckle. “I don’t wanna move… but okay.” She smiled, she rolled and slid towards him, wincing slightly at the sting in her buttocks and the tail’s plug still snug in her ass. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, humming contentedly. “Tom, that was… In-fucking-credible.” She sighed with lazy blissful smile.

_Tom laughed and then sighed before kissing her forehead. “Glad you enjoyed that kitten.” he cooed with a smile. “I like that nickname for you by the way.” he confessed. He hummed with satisfaction. “Kitten.” he smiled. “Rolls right off my tongue.”_

She hummed with a dreamy sigh. “‘Enjoyed’ is putting it mildly.” She giggled, returning an innocent little kiss to his lips. “I love it and certainly would’t object to you using it more frequently.” She cooed, kissing around his jawline affectinately. “So… Would you be a dear and remove my tail, please?” She giggled.

_“Oh… you don’t want to keep it?” He asked with a pout face. “Alright.” he sighed. Sitting up, he ran his hands down her spine, kneading her muscles before firmly gripping her ass cheeks. He palmed them for a minute, listening to her noises before he gently pulled on the tail until the plug popped from its place. Placing it on the nightstand, he settled back into his previous spot and kissed her forehead. “Better?” he asked._

Jess cocked an eyebrow at his question. “Preferably no, you’d just keep tugging it for your own amusement.” She chuckled. She moaned and cooed as Tom’s large hands massaged her and made a loud mewl when he groped her buttocks, whimpering slightly, partially from the painful sting but mostly because how delightful it felt. When the tail popped from her ass, she let out a long relieved moan and sighed gratefully. “Yes, much, thank you, love.” She nuzzled against his chest. “Hmm… I think someone enjoyed spanking me.” She purred.

_“Any excuse to get my hands on that ass.” He smiled as he reached around behind her and groped it firmly. “I think someone liked having her tail pulled.” He replied, wiggling his eyebrows._

She mewled and giggled as he squeezed her ass. “Oooh, very much so.” She playfully licked and suckled at his neck. “I must say, Tom, you are proving to be quite a sweet but still firm dom, and I’m lovin’ it. You’re purr-fect for my switching habits.” She giggled.

_Tom laughed. “I have to be honest. I was nervous the first time but… it’s growing on me.” He said. “I might even get to the point where I could use that crop on you.” He teased with a smile._

_She pulled the covers over their bodies and kissed his forehead. “And I look forward to that day.” She cooed. “Now… After being spent 4 times… I hope you don’t mind if… I… Hmm…” She slowly let her eyes drift shut and started falling into a deep sleep._

__“Goodnight kitten.” He replied, kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and letting himself fall asleep to the soft sounds of her breathing._ _


	17. Tom's Planned Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Public fingering, public orgasms, car blowjob, dance club public sex.
> 
> Tom is feeling adventuresome & decides to surprise Jessie with a night out with salacious schemes in mind…
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

_Tom waited anxiously for Jess to get home from work. Surfing through the channels, not really watching anything, just pressing the buttons as he fidgeted in his seat. It wasn’t often that he planned surprises, she hated them, but tonight he’d taken the chance. He’d told her he’d made dinner reservations and that he’d have her outfit all picked out for her by the time she got home. Finally settling on a short skirt and men’s oxford shirt with her boots and a blazer he’d set up on the sofa to wait for her._

The tomboy had mulled over Tom’s curious behavior that morning she left and her entire shift. He was giggling and although he said it was just a simple dinner night out, she couldn’t help but be curious to what he was up to. Once she pulled into his driveway, she skipped up to the door, smiling to find him sitting in his recliner, her eyebrow arched when she noticed her chosen outfit on the sofa. “My my, you really have planned this night thoroughly, haven’t you? Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

_“Not at all.” he smiled. “I promise you’ll enjoy tonight. I can see the worry in your eyes.”_

Jess shrugged but smiled sweetly with soft eyes, shrugging out of her work shirt. “I know I will.” She replied, unbuttoning her pants, and then disrobing them. “And Tom, I’m not worried.” She added. “Just… Highly curious.” She answered with an affirmative nod.

_Tom smiled as he let his eyes trail over her slowly. With a heavy sigh, he licked his lips and let his eyes roam back up to meet hers. “Have I told you you’re beautiful today?”_

She smiled bashfully with a rosy flush coloring her cheeks. “Why, no, you haven’t.” She cooed. Jess shimmied into the chosen skirt, pulling at the short hem a bit. “I hope you don’t mind if I skip a shower. I’m famished, plus, I promise I’m not gross. I basically stood around 8 hours all day, bored stiff.” She chuckled.

_“I don’t mind.” he replied with a smile. “I’d love you, even if you were gross.” he confessed with a laugh. “Besides, you’ve let me crawl into bed after a run so…”_

“Hmm… Sweaty, musky, and sexy. Rawr.” She giggled and kissed his cheek. She buttoned up the chosen shirt, rolled the sleeves to her elbows, and zipped up her boots. Once she draped the blazer onto her shoulders, she beamed at him excitedly. “Ready when you are, love.”

_Tom popped up out of his seat and smiled at her. “Your chariot awaits, my darling.” he said, opening the door and bowing at the hips with a dramatic flare._

Jess couldn’t suppress her little giggles at Tom’s ever dramatic gestures. “Thank you, sweet prince.” She cooed. She walked past him and stood beside his car, running her fingertips along its beautiful hood. She was already feeling less worried, if anything, just as playful as he was being. Jess trusted Tom & knew he wouldn’t do anything that made her uncomfortable. “I must confess I’m actually getting a bit excited.” She grinned up at him.

_Locking up the house, Tom ran to the Jag with a smile. “Good.” he said, pulling open her door. “I like when you get excited.” he added with a jump of his eyebrows._

She giggled again, placing a lingering kiss upon his lips. “How well I know.” She replied with a sultry purr, sliding into the passenger seat. “Aaah… I will never get tired of sitting in this beautiful car.” She sighed, stroking her fingers along the leather interior.

_Tom closed the door and ran around to the drivers’ side. Slipping in gracefully, he started up the engine and revved it a few times, watching Jessie’s face. “I love the way you look in this car.” he smiled. “Bet I could get you off right here.” he said, narrowing his eyes a bit as his smile pulled up his face. “Just let the engine roar while my hands slide all over your body.” his fingers brushed against her neck, then over her knee as he kept his eyes on hers._

Hearing the roar of the Jag’s engine made her heart flutter, her pale cheeks flush, and she bit her bottom lip as Tom smiled wickedly at her. “Oh my…” She sighed, her eyes fluttered briefly and her skin broke out in gooseflesh as his fingertips roamed over her skin, her aqua eyes dilated and grew hooded as he teased her. She unconsciously shifted her knees and her back arched just the slightest, making the seatbelt pull against her small breasts.

_“Too bad we have dinner plans.” He said, pulling his hand away and backing out of the drive with a smile on his face. “I think you’ll like this place.” He said nonchalantly. “They have amazing steaks.” He shot her a wink as he shifted gears and drove down the road._

There was the faintest whine wanting to escape in the back of her throat but Jess suppressed it, smiling back at him. “Hmm… Sounds very promising, and you know what I like, so I trust your tastes.” She purred. Her hand barely ghosted over his thigh and she smirked with a raised eyebrow, keeping her eyes on the road.

_His eyes flashed to her hand briefly before returning to the road. “I can see that tonight is going to be much more fun than I had previously anticipated.” he said with a smile. “Perhaps we can… check one of those fantasies off that list of yours.”_

Jess looked at him a brightened and excited smile. “Ooh, Tom… You make the best promises.” She practically growled, fidgeting in her seat. “Now you’ve gotten me even more curious & excited as to what you’re up to.”

_Pulling into a parking space just outside the restaurant, Tom shut off the engine and quickly leaned over, capturing Jessie’s cheeks and kissing her passionately. “I forgot to do that at the house.” he said with a smile._

She started to grab the handle of the door but made a surprised mewl against his lips. Her eyes were wide at first but fluttered close as she returned the loving kiss with a soft moan, caressing his cheek and stroked her fingers through his curls. When he parted, she smiled bashfully and chuckled. “You’re such a sweetheart.” She squeezed his hand and gave him a secondary kiss upon his lips.

_“Don’t touch that door handle.” he said rushing to get out of the car and around before she could. Opening her door, he smiled at her and held out his hand. “I like opening your door.” he confessed. “Makes the gentlemen in me feel all warm and fuzzy.” he laughed._

She giggled and took his hand as she stepped out of his car. “And you make me feel like a princess, with all your gentlemanly chivalry… And I love it.” She responded with a laugh and rosy flush in her cheeks as she smiled.

_Tom interlocked his fingers with hers as he lead her through the door of the restaurant. “We have reservations. Under Sharpe.” he said with a smile to the hostess. The woman scanned her notes and smiled._  
“This way, please.” The couple followed her through the restaurant to the back corner booth. It was a small round table with the soft leather booth wrapping around it in a half circle.  
“Your table as requested, Mr. Sharpe.” she said with a slight bow of her head as she put the menus on the table and let them slide in.  
“Thank you.” Tom replied with a smile. “It’s perfect.” 

Jess arched a curious eyebrow at Tom for his choice of last name but chuckled to herself quietly. She smiled at the lovely table arrangement and its privacy away from the rest of the crowd. “This is very lovely… Mr. Sharpe.” She purred with a wink, sliding into the booth with ease.

_“Knew you’d get a kick out of that.” he smiled sliding in beside her. “Don’t lie, I know he’s your favorite right now. He’s the lock screen on your phone.” he said, narrowing his eyes at her. “That and I didn’t want anyone to bother us while we’re here. My surname causes quite the stir sometimes.”_

She flushed at his observation and smiled bashfully. “Yes, he is. But what can I say? He appeals to the my inner goth-girl. That, and I’ve always been fascinated with Victorian era fashion strangely.” She confessed, trying to clear her throat and her knees crossed. “I imagine having different characters’ names comes in handy when going out to restaurants and other public places like this.”

_“It does.” he said, opening his menu and smiling at her. His hand beneath the table ran over her knee and up her thigh gently. “Especially when I want my privacy.” he said keeping his eyes on the menu as his fingers traced along her skin gently._

As she opened her menu, her breathing hitched when she felt his hand wandering over her knee, gooseflesh immediately broke out all over her skin. She nibbled her bottom lip and uncrossed her legs as his fingers roamed, but tried to focus on her dinner selection. “I see…” She sighed softly, trying to steady her fluttering heartbeat. “‘Privacy’, you say…” She whispered huskily, her eyes glanced over to him with a sly smile.

_“I like to…” his hand trailed up between her thighs. “Eat out…” his fingers inching up and tracing over the seam of her knickers. “In peace.” his smile curling up as he finally looked at her then back to his menu. His fingers skillfully moved under her skirt and pulled up the edge of her panties to slip beneath them as the waiter walked over.  
“Good evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?” he asked. Tom looked at Jess as his finger tip grazed over her clit slowly._

Jessie’s eyes fluttered the further his hand traveled, and made a small gasp once his fingertips glided over her satin panties. “Tom…” She breathed, her cheeks burned red when he pushed them aside, feeling his hand’s warmth made her want to moan desperately. “Oh!” She acted startled when the waiter approached, trying to keep her composure as Tom toyed with her clit. “Ah… Just your… house Chardonnay, please. Thank you.” She rambled off.

_“Jameson, on the rocks. Make it a double.” Tom said to the waiter calmly. The man nodded and walked away to get their order. “Someone really enjoyed the car ride over.” Tom said, leaning his elbow on the table and looking at her with a cheshire grin._

She fidgeted in her seat, her wetness was already coating the pads of his fingertips. “Yes… I did very much.” She murmured, her hips pushed slightly into his hand. “You keep that up…” She bit her lip as she muffled a moan. “Not sure how well I’ll be able… to keep my composure.” She whispered. She leaned over, brushing her lips across his before planting a soft but passionate kiss.

_Tom leaned in close to her ear, a soft chuckle escaping him. “That’s the idea darling.” he replied. His lips pressed to the soft spot behind her ear before he leaned back to look at his menu again. His fingers rolled over her clit slowly then rolling down to tease her entrance._

“Oh, you naughty man…” Jessie growled softly. She leaned back and hid her face in the menu, scanning the items as calmly as she was able. Her back arched slightly and she made the tiniest whimper as he pressed and teased her entrance. One of her hands slid under the table and grasped at the hardened bulge in his pants, giving it a soft squeeze. “Two can play this game.” She murmured.

_“Yes.” he replied as one long finger slid into her to the first knuckle. “But I’m not the vocal one in this relationship.” he smiled as the waiter returned with their drinks.  
“Are you ready to order?” the man asked. Tom looked to Jesse with smile on his face._

“Fuck…” She hissed and narrowed her eyes on him. She forced a sweet smile at the waiter returned with her glass, quickly taking a sip before she made another noise. “Ah yes… Hmm… petite sirloin, rare, with the… Err… seasoned vegetables.” She handed the waiter her menu and drank from her glass again, squeezing Tom harder through his pants.

_Tom cleared his throat and shifted his hips slightly. “Mmm… I’ll have the ribeye, medium please.” he said with a smile. “Vegetables as well.” he handed over the menu and slipped his finger deeper while rubbing his palm against her clit subtly. The waiter walked away and Tom took a sip from his glass. “You alright, love?”_

She arched her eyebrow and her lips pursed, mildly frustrated her attempts to fluster Tom hardly fazed him. However, as his finger slid further into her cunt, her eyes widened and coughed slightly, massaging her throat. “Pardon me, just a tickle in my throat.” She forced a smile at the waiter before he strode away. She glared at Tom with a growl, keeping up her grip as she stroked him firmly. “You have me… Ahh… At a disadvantage, you sneaky cheat.” She moaned just enough for him to hear. “I see now why you… Chose my skirt tonight.” She whispered shakily.

_“I do recall someone confessing over a few glasses that they had a mild exhibitionist streak.” his fingers moved fluidly in and out and his palm rubbed rhythmically. “I’m only giving life to a fantasy you’ve expressed interest in. Made all the precautions and thoroughly thought out every scenario.” he smiled._

Tom’s voice was barely audible to her, her mind and senses were fully focused on his fingers thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy. “Oooh Tom… You spoil me…” She breathed shakily, her other hand gripped at the booth’s cushion. “Every scenario?? Name a few?” She queried challengingly. She relinquished her grip on his throbbing erection to take a drink from her glass, letting her eyes close and moaned, trying to maintain herself as her orgasm started climbing higher & higher. “So… So close.” She whispered with a whine.

_“Well, I chose this darkened corner away from all the crowds because I know how squirmy you get when I finger fuck you.” he replied low in her ear. Placing a chaste kiss on the soft spot behind it, he smiled against her skin. “This way no one but me… and maybe the waiter… will see the beautiful blush that creeps up your neck, or hear the soft moans that drip from your lips… or smell…” he took a deep inhale and sighed a moan. “The sweet musky scent of your arousal.”_

“I can’t help… Ahh… My squirming.” She whimpered, her hips now blatantly grinding against his hand. “Your long fingers… Mmf… Reach sooo deep.” She bit her bottom lip and moaned as his hot breath tickled her neck. She felt a burning flush covering her entire being as he spoke huskily with his salacious words, making her gush all the more against his hand. She made a small gasp at his last statement and looked mildly embarrassed with wide aqua eyes. “You can actually… Smell… My ahh-arousal??” She squeaked.

_“Mmmm…. I can.” he whispered. “But I’m more attune to its’ particular erotic scent.”_

”Fuck me, Tom…” She quickly grabbed her glass and downed the last of her wine with a sigh, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him feverishly, feeding him a particularly loud moan. “God, I want you so bad…” She breathed against his lips. “I am damn near about to bust or just drag you into the loo!” She whispered raggedly.

_“Bust for me.” he replied, staring her in the eyes as he moved his hand more frantically. “After dinner, I promise to give you so-much-more.” his grin turned wicked._

Her eyes widened and gasped when his fingers increased their rhythm. She kissed him again, but this time, she bit into his tongue, though careful not to be harsh, moaning as quietly as possible as her cunt gripped around his fingers. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and whimpered against his lips as she felt her cum dripping around his fingers. When she pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, she was softly panting and her aqua gaze was hooded and hazy from her intense orgasm. “Oh God, Tom…” She moaned against his lips. She caught a glimpse of the waiter out of the corner of her eye and politely waved him over. “Water, please. Th-thank you.” She stammered, still a bit flustered.

_Tom rolled her clit a few more times before pulling his hand from beneath her dress. He sucked his fingers clean, one by one, finishing the last as the waiter came back with her water. “Another glass of wine for her as well, please.” he said with a smile. The waiter nodded._  
“Your food will be out in just a moment as well.” he said before walking away.  
“Did you enjoy that darling?” he asked. 

“Oh my…” She watched in stunned fascination and arousal as he licked and sucked his fingers clean of her nectar. She smiled and nodded bashfully at the waiter as he dismissed himself, but quickly let out a long sigh of relief once he left. “And yes, immensely… for a fleeting minute, I thought for sure you were going to make me moan too loud or worse.” She flushed, rubbing the back of her neck with a sweet giggle.

_“What do you qualify as worse?” he asked sipping from his glass as his eyes stayed on hers._

“Perhaps screaming your name in ecstasy, calling attention to your presence, and possibly getting arrested for indecency in public… To name several.” She chuckled, taking a sip of her water.

_“I suppose that would be the worst of it, wouldn’t it.” he smiled. The waiter returned with their food and her second glass of wine. After he set out their plates and took his leave again, Tom smiled at Jessie. “Best save all the screaming for later then.”_

“Oooh…” She purred. Jessie leaned over and nipped at his earlobe. “I do so love it when you speak so salaciously.” She gave the hardened bulge in his trousers a brief but firm stroke before beginning with her meal. She took a sip of her wine and gave him a flirtatious wink. “Can’t wait to see how you plan to make me do so.” She purred, and took a bite of her steak, humming with satisfaction.

_“Well, I do have other plans before making you scream.” he confessed cutting into his steak. “I didn’t choose this outfit just for its easy access.” he winked, taking a bite of his food._

“Although I’m sure that was the majority of your reasoning.” She quipped, taking a bite of zucchini with a smirk and sipped her wine. “So now I’m curious, where else after this, love?” She tilted her head.

_“Local nightclub.” he said taking a drink. “One of my favorite DJs is there tonight.” he smiled._

“Oh, great!” She beamed. “I haven’t gone to a club since I first arrived here, plus, I’ve been dying to finally have a dance with you.” She grinned and took another bite of her steak.

_“Me too.” he smiled. “I’ve seen those moves in the kitchen. I’d like to see what you’ve got with the proper atmosphere and beat.” he beamed._

“Oh pee-shaw.” She laughed, hiding her flushing face while she laughed embarrassedly. “I dance in the kitchen cause I’m not scared of you catching me do so.” She sipped her glass with a smile. “In public, plus alcohol, I’ll just be a goofy hot mess… And we both know how my hands wander after partaking a bit.” She winked.

_“Let ‘em wander.” he said leaning closer with a smile. He kissed her lips softly. “I don’t mind who sees.”_

“Oh Tooom…” She growled with a wicked smile. As he kissed her sweetly, Jessie couldn’t resist playfully nipping his bottom lip with a chuckle. “You’re just being the shameless instigator for my bad-girl streak tonight, aren’t you?” She murmured with a grin, kissing him again before leaning back to continue her dinner.

_“Don’t hear you complaining, love.” he smiled, stabbing another piece of meat with his fork._

“And you shan’t for the rest of evening.” She replied with a sweet giggle, popping another veggie in her mouth. After several minutes of flirtatious banter and dining politely, Jessie finished her meal and sipped the last of her wine with a contented sigh. “We definitely have to come back here again soon.” She smiled blissfully.

_“I’m glad you liked it.” Tom said, catching the waiter and handing him his credit card. “You… you didn’t want dessert did you?” he asked with a nervous sideways grin._

“Oh heavens, no. I’m stuffed and still want plenty of energy to dance… Among other things.” She winked salaciously with a playful smile. “I can’t dance if I feel sluggish.” She stated, and took a sip of her water.

_“Neither can I.” he said patting his stomach. “But I am pleasantly full.” The waiter returned with his card and he signed the bill. “Ready darling?” he asked, slipping out of the booth and holding out his hand._

“Yes, of course, love.” She smiled, taking his hand and slid out of the booth. “Go on and start the car, babe. I’ll just freshen up in the ladies’ room.” She gave him a playful wink and gave his hand a soft squeeze.

_Tom nodded and walked out of the restaurant. Slipping into the Jag, he started the engine and watched the door for her. His hand unconsciously ran along his hardened cock as he waited. The fabric of his trousers felt soft against his sensitive skin and soon his eyes were rolling back in his skull as his touches became firmer._

Once inside a restroom stall, Jess giggled mischievously as she slipped off her knickers & tucked them into her purse. But she decided to be extra naughty. She unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off briefly to unclasp and slide her bra off and tucked it into her purse as well. After that, she buttoned her shirt back up, washed her hands, left the restaurant, and opened the Jag’s door to find Tom palming himself. “Oooh, what’s the matter, my naughty pet? Can’t contain yourself?” She purred with a wicked grin, sliding into the car, closed the door, and stroked him through his trousers.

_His breath hitched in his throat when he’d been caught but a moan rolled over his lips as his hand was replaced with hers. “Would… would I be to bold to ask… for your sweet lips…. as I drive towards the club?” he asked, his hips rolling up into her touch._

“Happily, dear.” She giggled. She leaned down into a comfortable position, unzipping his fly to pull out his gorgeous cock. “Now it’s my turn to make you squirm.” She growled, swirling her tongue over the sensitive head and let her hot breath puff against his sensitive skin. “And guess what else, my naughty pet?” She cooed, suckling only a third of him into her mouth so her tongue could continue circling and swirling over him.

_“Aw… what’s that, mistress?” he asked, trying to control his breathing as he shifted the car into gear and slowly pulled out onto the empty London streets._

J: Jessie chuckled wickedly with his cock inside her teasing mouth. She popped off of him briefly, giving him a long slow lick. “My knickers & bra are in my purse now.” She purred, and with torturous slowness, she sucked him entirely into her greedy mouth with a loud moan, massaging him with her tongue.

_“Gawd.” he sighed as his hips rolled up. “You are a naughty girl.” his fingers tightened around the wheel._

Her only response was another moan as she bobbed her head up & down along his cock. She circled her middle finger & thumb around his base with a firm grip and slowly pumped him in sync with her mouth’s movements.

_Tom tried to focus on the road. His leg shaking as his fingers gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles went white. “Couple…. couple more blocks, love.” he said on a shaky breath._

“Mmm…” She dragged her tongue up his shaft and circled his tip before pulling away with a smirk. “Perhaps I should let up on you… For now.” Jessie sat back up in her seat, adjusted Tom’s cock back in his pants, and stroked his thigh with a cheshire grin. “You gonna be alright there, Tom?”

_Tom groaned low in his chest and squirmed in his seat. “I wasn’t telling you to stop.” he pleaded._

“Oh, I know…” She chuckled, continuing to stroke and massage his thigh. Her hand would come within centimeters close to his aching bulge, but she purposely made sure to avoid it as she caressed him. “I’m just taking extreme pleasure in watching you squirm & beg.” She cooed with a wicked smile.

_His hips rolled as they pulled into the parking lot of the club. A soft whine fell from his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them. “You are…” he sighed. “Gawd, I love you.” he growled softly with a smile pulling up his lips._

“Mmm, I love you too, dear.” Jessie purred, leaned over, and kissed him passionately, giving his bulge a firm squeeze as her tongue toyed with his. “Now then, you gonna take me dancing?” She grinned.

_“Yes.” he said. Getting out of the car, he walked around, adjusting himself to sit better in his trousers and opened her door. They walked into the club and the heavy techno bass hit him in the chest, making his lips curl up into a smile. “Would you like a drink?” he asked leaning in close to her ear so she could hear him over the music._

As soon as they walked inside, the thrumming beat vibrated within her chest, sending her heart fluttering and grinned excitedly. “Sex on the Beach, please.” She chimed with a bright smile.

_“You got it.” he said. “Go dance. I’ll find you.” with a swift swat to her ass, he walked away towards the bar._

Jessie made a giggling squeal and nodded. She walked out onto the dance floor amidst the writhing bodies, and when she finally got a feel of the beat & rhythm, she began to gyrate her hips to the melody. She held her hands over her head, and ran them over the curves of her body as she lost herself to the thrumming music.

_Leaning against the bar while he waited for the drinks, Tom kept his eyes on Jess, watching her move to the beat, swaying her hips and running her hands over her body. He shifted himself discretely again as the bartender returned with his drinks. Downing his right there at the bar, he grimaced and picked up her drink. Walking out onto the dance floor, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her back against him while holding her drink out to her._

She made a small gasp when she felt his arm snake around her but grinned when she realized it was just Tom, taking her drink and taking a long sip of the sweet beverage. She used her other hand to reach up and rest it behind his neck as she continued to swivel her hips in sync with the music, grinding her ass against him. “Having fun, yet?”

_Grinding back into her making sure she felt his hard cock against her back, he nipped at her neck. “What do you think?” he asked._

Jessie giggled and tilted her head as she downed the last of her drink quickly, handing it to a waitress that walked by. She spun in Tom’s arms and undulated her body against his, almost snake-like movement, and pressed her stomach against his throbbing erection. “Oh my… So eager…” She breathed against his neck. Jessie made the bold move to brace one hand on his shoulder and hiked up her leg against him, flicking her hips back and forth against him.

_His hand trailed down her side and grabbed a hold of the back of her knee. His hips rolled forward as he dipped slightly. “You drive me crazy, kitten.” He said against her neck before leaving a warm open mouth kiss on her pulse point._

She chuckled as her hooded aqua eyes gazed into his beautiful blues, which almost sparkled in the club’s pulsating lights. “Oh, Tommm…” She moaned as his warm wet mouth teased her neck, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, just such a simple action caused her hips to buck against his, and her nipples hardened against her shirt. “I thought you like my little teasing ways.” Her other hand reached up, caressed the back of his neck, and lightly gripped at his hair with a gentle tug, all the while continuing to undulate her hips against him.

_“Mmm, I love your teasing.” He replied. His palm pressed into the small of her back, holding her to him as he moved his hips against her. “Doesn’t mean you make me any less crazed.”_

She made a tiny mewl as he pressed his large palm against her back. Jess could practically feel the warmth of her sex radiating against his hips, causing her cheeks to burn red. “And you don’t think you don’t drive me crazy?” She breathed huskily. She twirled in his arms, bracing one hand on the back of his neck and dipped down suddenly and slowly dragged herself back up his body like he were her own personal strip-pole, undulating and gyrating against him. “Oh Tom… I wish… Hmm…” She giggled mischievously.

_“You wish what, kitten?” he asked with a knowing smile. His hand slowly slid down her back and over her ass to grab a handful before kissing her. “Tell me what you wish for.”_

Jess moaned wantonly against his lips as he kissed her. “Fuuuck Tom… ” She whimpered needfully, almost panting from both her vigorous dancing and burning desire. “God, I just want you to throw me on top of the bar, somewhere, anywhere, and just fuck me til I see stars.” She moaned, guiding his hand to cup her mound through her skirt. “I’m practically throbbing & dripping for you.” She breathed huskily.

_Tom pulled away and looked around the crowded club quickly. His eyes darting from one dark corner to another, seeing each occupied by couples doing what he was dying to do. Then a well dressed large man with his arms crossed caught his attention. Following the stairs up, he saw the empty VIP area and his smile grew up his face. “Come on, love.” he said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her towards the large man. “Good evening, Claude.” he said with a pleasant smile. The large man frowned at him but it soon turned to a smile._

_“Tom. Hey.” he said, wrapping one arm around him in a hug. “How have you been?”_

_“Great. Really great. Hey… we were wondering if we could get upstairs for just a bit. It’s really crowded down here and I just need a place to sit for a while.” Tom said._

_“Yea. No one’s up there tonight. Be my guest.” The man said stepping aside with a welcome smile. “We should really catch up sometime. Love to hear about your new projects.”_

_“I’ll call you. Promise.” Tom replied before ascending the stairs to the empty loft that overlooked the entire club._

Jessie squeaked and looked at Tom with wide-eyed curiosity. She followed him and arched an eyebrow at the imposing bouncer guarding the upstairs section. But when the two embraced each other and swapped pleasantries, she was surprised with a chuckle in her voice. “Thanks Claude, nice to meet you.” She quickly said as she ascended the stairs. Jess looked around in awe as she overlooked the dancing writhing crowd. “Wow, this is incredible, Tom!” She looked back at him with a wicked grin. “But I’m guessing you didn’t bring me up here for the view?”

_“No… I didn’t.” he grabbed a hold of her hips and held her against the railing. Kissing her hard, he moved his hips to settle between her thighs. His hand quickly cupped her sex and he moaned against her lips. “Fuck… you’re dripping.” he growled. His fingers quickly working over her, teasing her a bit before slipping into her completely._

She moaned against his kiss, and for the brief moment he released her lips to fondle her, she gasped with a long moan following it. She grabbed hold of his arms and couldn’t contain a small cry as he plunged his fingers into her burning core. She bucked her hips against his hand as her cunt’s walls squeezed and spasmed around his digits.. “Oh fu-fuck… Tom… I’m… So… So close again…” She panted.

_“Good. Cum for me, kitten.” his lips covered her neck and collarbone as his fingers pumped into her wildly. “After you cum on my fingers… I’m gonna spin you around and fuck you over this railing.” he whispered huskily in her ear. “So if anyone looks up here, they’ll see your face… contorted into the blissful cries as I fuck you hard and fast.”_

“Oh… Oh God!!” Between his wicked words and the frantic pace of his hand, she came undone in seconds and her back arched. “Tom!!” She mewled his name loudly, her hips bucked, and her entire body shuddered, feeling copious amounts of her juices gushing around his fingers and onto his hand. “Oh fuck… That was… Oh fuck…” She panted breathlessly. Sweat was beginning to bead on her brow and roll down her neck and her top clung to her breasts beneath, showing off her hardened nipples.

_Pulling his hand away, he sucked his fingers clean before spinning her around to face the railing. “Look at all those people.” he said as his hands trailed down her sides and hiked her skirt up higher. “They all know what we’re doing up here.” he said, freeing his straining cock from his trousers. He teased her clit with the head slowly, coating himself in her fluids as he leaned over her, keeping her pinned to the rail. “You want this, kitten?” he asked, teasing her entrance with a few inches of his hard cock._

Jessie gasped and squeaked when she was whirled around, quickly bracing her hands on the railing. She shuddered with a moan as his large hands hiked her skirt up, revealing herself completely. She squirmed and cooed as he ran his tip over the swollen little jewel, whimpering as he barely pushed into her. “Oh yes, Tom… Please… I can’t… Ahhn… Can’t bear anymore teasing, please.” She whined.

_At her words, he slammed his hips forward, bottoming out instantly. He gasped against her back. He pressed his cheek between her shoulder blades as he pulled out and slammed forward again. “Gawd, you feel so good.” he sighed, finding a strong deep pace. One hand wrapped around to grope her breast while the other held her hand that held the railing, their fingers intertwined._

Despite how dripping wet & more than ready she was, Tom’s hard thrust still forced the air from her lungs. Once he pulled back and slammed forward again, Jessie let out a single long loud moan. “Oh yes, Tom… You… You feel…ahhn… amazing.” She moaned between his hips’ thrusting. She cooed and mewled as he squeezed her breast but smiled internally as he held her hand, seeing their matching silver bands sparkle & twinkle in the club’s lights. With each snap of his hips, she didn’t restrain her cries of passion, knowing the music drowned her out. “Oh T-Tom… I… I love you so!” She cried out, pushing back against him.

_Resting his forehead between her shoulders, he let his hot breathed pants flushed over her skin. “Fuck… I’m so close, love.” He widened his stance and angled his thrusts. “Please say you’re close.”_

“Ahhn!! Y-yes!! I—I am!!” His widened stance stroked her deeper and struck her cervix perfectly to the point she was almost screaming. “Cum T-Tom!! Please! Cum with me!” She cried out. Her body tightened beneath him, holding his hand tight as she braced herself, and her pussy clamped down around his cock hard. Her cum squirted down her thighs and around his pistoning length, making her moan and writhe beneath him, continuing to ride her climax.

_Feeling her clench around him, he drove harder. A few hard slams of his hips, and his cock twitched deep inside her as he groaned against her back, painting her walls with his cum. “Fuck…” he sighed as he slowly came down from his high._

Jessie was panting heavily, slowly floating down from her climatic bliss. She was barely standing, supporting most of her weight on the railing at this point, between her intense orgasm plus the booze left her legs trembling somewhat. “T-Tom… That was… Oh fuck…” She made a small whimper when she felt both hers and Tom’s mingled cum trickle down her left leg. “Um… Oops… You don’t happen to have a handkerchief, do you?” She chuckled with embarrassment.

_“No but…” he quickly looked around and found a stack of bar napkins. Grabbing them up, he turned her around to face him as he knelt in front of her. Carefully cleaning her up, he smiled at her. “Better?”_

She cooed softly as he tidied her up and smiled breathlessly back at him. “Yes, thank you, love.” She ran her hand through his curly hair and hummed. “Tonight has been… most fun. I have thoroughly enjoyed all of it.” She smiled affectionately. “I love you, Tom.”

_Standing up to his full height, he kissed her softly. “I love you too.” he replied. “Ready to go home? I’m beat.” he asked._

She nodded and draped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. “Yeah, I’m about to pass out.” She murmured. “Um… I’m not asking you to carry me like a damsel, but do keep a firm grip on me. My legs are a bit wobbly and feel like jello, thanks to you.” She laughed.


	18. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, bondage, rope play, wax play, ice play, erotic choking, face-slapping, and vigorous sex.
> 
> For today’s session, Jess decides to introduce her darling pet, Tom, to some temperature play with some good hot wax & freezing ice ;3
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

Jess had made all the preparations while Tom was gone. She knew he’d be home soon and today, she had a special session in mind for her pet. She had stripped the bed sheets & comforter and covered the mattress in a sheer thin plastic tarp. She stood on her ladder and tested the hook she had installed into the ceiling, giving it hard jerks and pulls and it was solid & tight, making her smirk excitedly. She also checked the the wax-burner lamp on her bedside table, sticking her finger in the wax to make sure it was… a tolerable… temperature but also gave off a lovely strawberry & french vanilla aroma. Her final touch was placing the blindfold and a pair of red silk rope cuffs in the center of the bed. She giggled excitedly as she whipped out her cell and shot Tom a text:

“Dearest pet,  
I wish to play with you tonight. When you get home, be sure to take a very thorough shower (especially around that tight ass of yours). Once you’re nice & clean, kneel on the bed & wait for me. I’ll just be a few while I run into town & fetch some wine. Do be sure to get a good look of your surroundings, pet, because once I come back, that blindfold’s going over your beautiful eyes.  
All my love,  
Your Mistress”

Once she sent the message, she grabbed her car keys and headed for the closest liquor store as Tom made his way home.

_Tom received her text as he was pulling into the drive way. Reading it, he walked through the door with a smile on his face. Quickly, he ran up the stairs to the bedroom, and stripped out of his clothes. The scent of strawberries and vanilla stopped him. Looking around, he saw the tarp, wax burner, the ropes, and blindfold. His heart raced. Quickly getting into the shower, he made sure he was extra clean and then knelt on the bed; still damp from his shower._

There was a soft click as the living room door closed, proceeded by soft footsteps in the kitchen. There was a pause, clinking sounds, and then the footsteps padded up the stairs. Jessie turned the corner, wearing just a tight little black dress, the three buttons open to give a teasing peak at her cleavage. She was holding a bowl of ice cubes, which she sat on her dresser. She giggled as she approached the bed. “My my, so eager that you’re still wet from your shower?” She grinned, running a hand through his damp hair, gently holding his head close to her chest.

_“I’ve missed you.” he smiled taking a deep breath so her scent filled his lungs. His eyes closed as her nails scraped his scalp._

“And I’ve missed you too, darling.” She purred, bending forward to kiss him affectionately. After she parted from his soft lips, Jess strode to her dresser, pulled out the first drawer, and began pulling out long lengths of black silk rope. She sashayed forward and kissed his brow before taking the blindfold and pulling it over his eyes. She placed her index finger under his chin, placing another lingering passionate kiss before whispering against his lips. “Now, sweet pet, place your wrists together and present them to me.”

_With a smile, Tom complied. Putting his hands wrist to wrist and holding them out to her. “Yes mistress.” he whispered back._

She hummed with an approving smile as she took the red silk rope cuffs and bound his wrist together. She placed them in his lap briefly to take out her small step stool, stood up, looped the long black rope through the hook in the ceiling, then strung one end through the red cuffs binding Tom’s wrists. She then made another loop around the hook and used the black rope to slowly pull Tom’s wrists upwards to the point his arms were completely suspended above his head, still seated on his knees comfortably. She took the time to secure the black ropes tight but stuck her fingers beneath the cuffs, making sure it was snug but his circulation was normal. “How do you feel, pet?” Jessie asked, though her voice was sultry, there was a serious tone. She wanted to be sure he felt comfortable (as much as he could be in this state, anyways) and wasn’t loosing sensation anywhere.

_He shifted slightly on his knees as his arms were pulled up. “Perfect, mistress.” he said with a heavy exhale. His cock throbbing as it hardened. Arching his back, he flexed his arms slightly to get comfortable._

“Good.” She purred. She hopped off her stool and scooted it back away. Jessie scooted her bedside table closer up so the wax burner was within reach. She pulled out a table spoon from the drawer and scooped up a very small portion of the wax. She decided to test his reaction and slowly dripped the wax down the center of his chest with a mischievous giggle, watching it dribble downward.

_Tom winced as the drops seared his skin slightly but it turned to a moan quickly. His chest heaving from the initial shock as his lips curled up._

“Oooh, judging by that smile, my pet likes the wax treatment?” She grinned wickedly. She scooped up a larger amount and slowly drizzled a zig-zag pattern onto his right thigh.

_“Yes.” his said then a short ‘ah ah’ came out as heat hit his thigh. “Very much, mistress.” he confessed._

“Hehe, lovely…” She cooed. She scooped up another generous helping but instead of dripping it gradually like she had, this time, she outright just poured the wax onto his left thigh, making a large splatter on his skin.

_“Aw…” he shrieked then gritted his teeth as a moan rushed up his throat. His cock throbbed between his legs as he shifted his hips again. His whole body ached for her touch as goosebumps radiated out from the hot splotch on his thigh._

“Hot enough for you, pet?” She chuckled. Jessie quietly plucked a small ice cube from the bowl and sat the spoon down near the wax burner. “Lets swap up the temperature, shall we?” Her voice purred. She popped the ice cube in her mouth, moaning as she suckled and swirled it around in her mouth til she could swallow it. After that, she quickly knelt down on her knees and swiftly engulfed Tom’s cock into her mouth, his skin was so warm compared to the icey chill.

_“Fuck.” He groaned, fighting the urge to pull his hips back. Chills ran up his spine as his head fell back. “So cold.” he moaned on a heavy breath._

She giggled around his cock, continuing to suckle him for a bit, sliding back & forth along his shaft and gradually warming back up. After a moment, she pulled off and kissed him deeply. She pulled away to grab the bowl of ice and the tube of strawberry lube. She got on the bed behind him and laid on her stomach, gazing upon his ass with a wicked grin. She kneaded and massaged his ass cheeks, pulling one aside to find his puckered hole. She put her hand in the bowl of ice, getting it nice & cold for a moment. She then dribbled some lube onto her index & middle fingers, and slowly pushed them into his asshole, wiggling them to tease him more.

_His back arched as a wanton moan rose from his chest. The cold intrusion made his entire body quake. His chin fell to his chest as he licked his lips and moaned openly as she teased him._

“Oooh, my pet is particularly vocal today. I do so love the delicious noises you make when I tease you. Lets see how you react when I do this…” There was a pause as she stuck another ice cube in her mouth, quickly crunching it up, and spread his cheeks as she lowered her tongue and circled the tight ring of his asshole before probing it gently, moaning softly.

_His hands clutched at the ropes securing him to the ceiling as he lifted on his knees a bit. Moans fell from his parted lips as he moved his hips in a subtle rutting motion. “God that… fuck…” he said on heavy breaths._

Jessie giggled, amused by his reaction, her tongue continued probing and licking around the tight anal ring. After another minute, she pulled away licking her lips, and gave his right ass cheek a love bite. “Are you cold, my dear pet?” She purred. “I can warm you back up.” She pressed her warm breasts flush against his back and languidly reached around to stroke his cock with her still chilly hand.

_Behind the blindfold, his eyes rolled back in his head. Leaning his neck back, he let his head rest against her shoulder as she pumped her fist over his throbbing cock. “Thank you mistress.” he cooed._

She grinned wickedly as she stood up and stepped back towards the wax burner. She used the spoon to scoop up a small portion, and used her other hand to hold his cock in place. She leaned forward and licked a long trail up his neck and nipped at his chin. “This may… Hurt a bit.” She whispered and with that, she tilted the spoon just enough for a few drops of wax to land on the head of Tom’s cock and few more drips on his shaft.

_A small scream escaped him on a heavy breath. But his lips curled up his cheeks and his tongue dragged over his bottom lip lewdly. “More.”_

Jessie grinned and couldn’t resist giving Tom a deep kiss, suckling his tongue. “Such an eager masochistic pet.” She bit his bottom lip playfully. “I love it.” She growled with a shaky breath. She scooped another spoonful of wax and poured it down his chest, letting it trickle over his right nipple. And proceeded to do the same with the left nipple, dripping a small trail of wax over it as well.

_He hummed appreciatively as the hot droplets hit his skin. “I aim to please mistress.” he smiled._

She wrapped her arms around his frame, grabbing two ice cubes from the bowl sitting behind him. She pressed her tits against his chest, and trailed wet open mouth kisses over his neck, suckling the flesh as she moaned softly. “And you do so very well.” She captured his lips as she quickly pressed her hands with the ice cubes against his back, running them up and down as she continued to kiss him deeply.

_Tom moaned into her mouth as his back arched and his skin prickled beneath her frozen touch. His hips subconsciously bucked against her, his cock aching for attention as it slipped between her thighs. “Please take off your clothes.” he whispered against her lips. “I wish to feel you against me, mistress.”_

“Hmm… I suppose I can grant that wish.” Jessie whispered against his lips. She dropped what remained of the cubes into the bowl and pulled away from Tom for a moment. With ease, she slid the black dress over her body, completely bare beneath it. She got back on the bed, pressing herself close. She dipped two fingers into her dripping pussy, moaning softly against his neck as she worked them in and out slowly. “Mmff… So wet… God, teasing you like this… Giving you little tastes of pain & pleasure… Ahh… makes my cunt drip for you all the more.” Jess purred. She withdrew her fingers, coated and dripping in her juices, and pressed them to Tom’s lips. “Open.” She ordered with a gentle whisper.

_Tom complied. Parting his lips and licking her fingers before sucking them clean. He moaned at the taste of her on his tongue. His cock twitched as it was pinned between them. Her warm naked body against his made his mind swim. “You taste delicious, mistress. As always.”_

“Thank you, dear pet. Lets get you down , shall we?” She cooed. She pulled away momentarily, grabbing her step stool and began to undo her black ropes, eventually dropping Tom’s arms back down. “However, I’m not done having fun with you.” She purred with a wicked grin. “Lay flat on your stomach for me.”

_Rolling his shoulders a couple times, he smiled. Getting into a semi plank position he lowered himself to the mattress like a push up slowly, knowing Jess would relish the display of his well toned arms and back. Settling down on his stomach, he turned his head and put his hands at his side. “Like this mistress?” he asked._

“Hmm… Yes, perfect, love.” Jessie’s eyes watched every muscle flex of his toned body as he moved into position. She scooted the wax burner closer to the side of the bed and sat the bowl of ice cubes on the opposite, and she straddled herself comfortably across Tom’s very lower back. She lowered herself, licking the shell of his ear before whispering to him.  
"Here’s the game, pet. I’m going to place several ice cubes along your spine & drizzle hot wax all over you as well. Should you make the mistake of squirming or fidgeting too much, and cause just 1 ice cube to fall off your back, you will be punished. Understand?” Jessie growled.

_“Yes mistress.” he replied with a smile._

“Perfect. Lets begin.” She crooned. She sat back up and cradled the cold bowl in one arm and began placing one cube at a time along his spine, starting just above his shoulder blades. After a moment, Jess had placed 4 evenly spaced cubes along his back. She then reached for her spoon, scooped up a large portion of wax and very slowly drizzled a zig zag pattern between the cubes down his back, watching his expression and the cubes curiously.

_A heavy sigh escaped him as his eyes rolled behind the blindfold. He worked hard to keep his back straight, fighting the urge to arch even the slightest bit. He felt the melting ice drops sliding down his ribs as the wax heated his spine. Licking his lips before biting into the bottom one, he moaned._

Jessie smiled, scooping a another spoonful of wax. “I love your moans. So very sexy.” She purred. Starting at the base of his spine this time, she repeated another zig-zag pattern opposite of the first one. After that design was complete, she got another spoonful and dribbled spiral patterns circling the first ice cube above his shoulder blades.

_His hips moved slightly, lifting her just a bit. He felt one of the cubes shift on his back and stilled instantly. Slowly lowering his hips back to the mattress. His cock throbbing painfully made him groan through his teeth as it pressed back into the mattress._

She watched the second cube slide just a tad til Tom ceased moving and she grinned deviously. “Oh-ho! Careful now, pet.” She teased with a mocking tone. “It would be a shame if I had to punish you after doing so well so far.” She chided sweetly. She circled the second cube like the first one, forming a large spiral pattern around it. “Do you want to know your punishment if you fail, dear pet?” She queried.

_“Yes.” he sighed trying to calm his breathing._

“You remember that wooden spatula in your kitchen? Well, you would first receive 25 spankings on that cute ass of yours. Then, I’d take your blindfold off only to force you to sit on that sore ass, hands & wrists bound, so you can watch me pleasure myself without you for 10 minutes. Oh, and of course, forbid you from cumming for the entire day.” She explained with a cruel tone & mischievous smirk, scooping up hot wax and this time, dripped it little by little on the back of his neck.

_His whine turned to a groan as the hot liquid hit his neck. “Our kitchen.” he mumbled with a sigh. “It’s our kitchen now.”_

Jessie blinked and felt herself blushing for a brief moment at such an innocent correction, feeling her heart flutter for just a few seconds. Her domme-streak faded just briefly as she smiled warmly down at Tom, stroking her knuckles tenderly over his cheek. “My mistake, love. Our kitchen.” She proceeded to get another helping of wax and drizzled a spotted-line down his spine, just missing the cubes by inches.

_He hummed at her soft touch, then moaned as the wax hit his skin. “Feels like… a beautiful design.” he laughed softly as not to move the cubes. “You should take a picture.” he smiled._

“Oooh, I plan on it.” She grinned. Jess scooped up more wax and spiraled around the 4th and final cube, drizzling the excess droplets just above his butt cheeks with a mischievous giggle.

_The initial sting of the hot wax was gone, replaced by the welcomed warmth that fueled the heat rushing through his veins. Moaning softly he relaxed, focusing on the feeling of her on top of him, of the wetness pooling between her legs against his lower back._

“Mmm… You look beautiful, love.” She leaned back and admired her handiwork. She grabbed her phone from her bedside, taking a few quick snap shots. She snatched up the ice cubes from his back and deposited them back into the bowl. “Very well done.” She praised, laying flat against his back and kissed the back of his head, nuzzling her nose in his short blonde curls. “Since you did so perfectly and you’ve been away so long, how about I treat you? Name your reward, darling pet, and I’ll fulfill whatever you wish.”

_He let out a sigh of relief as she removed the cubes. Then the warmth of her skin against his made his lips curl as he thought long about his reward. “I want you to fuck me.” he said. “Choke me and slap me.” he added. “Until I beg for release.” he smiled._

“Ooooh… I can do definitely do that.” Jessie grinned. She slid the blindfold off his head and kissed his cheek sweetly. After her brief tenderness, she grabbed Tom’s shoulder and easily pulled him over onto his back, gazing down at him wickedly as she slapped his left cheek. “And rest assured, I’ll make you beg plenty.” She straddled him and positioned the head of his cock at her burning hot folds, sliding him along to tease him and let him feel her dripping wetness. She wrapped her other hand around his trachea and looked at him with utmost seriousness. “Remember, just tap my arm when you’re getting too lightheaded.”

_Taking a few deep breaths, he smiled and nodded. “Of course mistress.” he replied._

With a nod in turn, with one hard downward thrust of her hips, she sheathed him fully, throwing her head back with a loud wanton cry and tightened her grip around his neck. She began to grind back and forth on top of Tom’s cock at a slow lazy pace, gradually squeezing tighter and tighter. “Such a good fucking pet…” She panted. “Knowing his place, beneath me, as my fucking bitch.” She snarled with a wicked grin, placing her free hand on his chest and dug her nails into his skin, her grinding pace began picking up quickly.

_He moaned at her words, wishing he could agree with his own but her fingers around his neck squeezed deliciously tighter. His eyes rolled back in his head as his lung burned and his brain fogged. When a twinge of pain started in his temples, he tapped her arm lightly. His whole body on the edge as his senses were focused on her tight cunt gripping his cock._

As soon as his palm tapped her, she quickly released her fingers around his neck, but to make sure he wasn’t fading on her (and for her own power trip), Jessie’s palm came down hard across his right cheek, leaving a bright red hand print. She decided to be deliciously wicked and raised her hips upward, thrusting just only half-way up and down his cock, teasing him with just little samples of her molten core. “What do you want, pet?” She growled. “You know I don’t and won’t give you what I know your body craves until I hear your voice beg.” She snarled, slapping his left cheek hard and lewdly licked the stinging palm print on his right.

_“Fuck…” he moaned as her hand came down his cheek again. “Please, mistress.” he begged. “Please, I need… I need to fill you with my cum. Feel it leak down my balls.” his hips thrust up on their own accord as his hands gripped her hips. “I want to feel you grip me tightly as you scream my name.” he continued. “Let me pound into you until you cum. Please. I want to fuck you senseless, mistress.”_

“Oooh Tom, fuck, I love your dirty talking.” She whispered huskily, quickly claiming his lips in a deep passionate kiss. She fed him her needful moans and tangled her fingers in his hair. After she broke for air, she was panting and grinning mischievously. “Then give me your all, my pet. Try & make me scream your name, love.” She growled, seizing him in another frenzied kiss.

_A switch flipped in his head. He rolled them quickly, pinning her hips to the mattress with his own. One hand seized her wrists and held them over her head as the other hand trailed down to cup her breast while his lips and teeth claimed it roughly. He rolled his hips slowly at first, stroking her with every inch of his impressive length. Every few strokes though he’d slam his hips forward and grind his pelvis against hers._

Jessie mewled as she found herself suddenly flipped onto her back, shocked at Tom’s speed. She gasped and flushed when he used a single giant hand to pin her wrists above her head and gasped louder when his mouth attacked her breast. Her back arched and she bit down on her bottom lip to fight back a yell, whimpering a little. Her eyes fluttered close as he stroked within her cunt during his slow pace, but the sudden slamming of his hips finally elicited shrieks, making her eyes fly open and scrunch shut again. Her cunt quivered but she growled, trying to fight off her screams and her own orgasm. “Da… Dammit…”

_His teeth nipped her ear as he set into a hard punishing pace. His knees pushing up against her thighs, holding them farther apart as he slammed his hips into hers relentlessly. “Scream for me, mistress.” he panted in her ear. “Let me know… how much you love my cock… how your need for me to fuck you… overwhelms you entirely.” His breath was hot against her neck as he panted and gasped with each slam of his hips. “Fucking cum on my cock, mistress.” he growled. “Scream. My. Name.” each word punctuated with a hard slam that moved her on the bed._

“Fuck fuck FUCK!!” As his tempo became merciless and spread her legs further apart, he was hitting deeper and deeper, her moans spilling from her lips unrestrained. “Oh god, Tom…” She groaned, looking up into his blue eyes with needy hunger. Her back bowed, gasping and panting as Tom spoke his filthy words into her ear, his hot voice cascaded over her heated flushed skin and sent her mind spiraling. “Yes, God yes…” She whimpered loudly. “I need your cock… (Thrust) AAHN!! I need you… To fuck me… (Thrust) FUCKING Own me!!…” She moaned wantonly. “Tom!!..OH YES, PLEASE TOM!!!” She screamed out his name each time he thrusted hard. “FUCK–TOOOM!!!” She screamed one last time as his last hard thrust pushed her over, her pussy clenched around him hard, squirting her cum profusely around his cock and against his groin. Her eyes barely opened, leaving her gasping and panting.

_His thrusts hit harder as she clenched around him. He groaned and growled as his own release threatened to overcome him. “Give me permission.” he pleaded against her neck. Tears welled in his eyes as he clenched them tightly. “Please mistress.” his voice strained as his grip on her wrists tightened._

“Yes Tom…” She moaned against the side of his head, panting with exhaustion. “Please… I want… I need your hot cum… Fill me up til I’m spilling.” She whimpered softly, she clasped her ankles around his waist, keeping his thrusts deep inside her cunt, each one eliciting a small cry from her lips.

_He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to him tightly as his thrusts became erratic. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he screamed her name as his climax finally rushed over him. His cock throbbed deep inside of her while he pumped his hips until he was empty. Collapsing on top of her in a sweaty heap, he kissed her neck gently. “I missed you.” he sighed with satisfaction._

Once he released her wrists, Jess wrapped her arms around Tom, holding onto him just as tightly. She moaned and cried out his name repeatedly as his hips jerked sporadically. When she felt his hot load spill inside her pussy, it triggered another orgasm of her own, squeezing every drop of him til his hips stilled. She caressed his back and sighed with blissful happiness when he kissed her neck. “I’ve missed you, too, Tom.” She nuzzled her face into his hair, inhaling his scent deeply. “So so very much.” She added.

_Rolling off Tom let out a heavy sigh. “Why did you call it my kitchen?” he asked staring at the ceiling. Turning, he looked at her with a furrowed brow. “Do you not see this as your home?”_

Despite still breathing heavily from their passions, she felt her cheeks flush at his question. Turning to face him, she cupped his cheek with a soft sigh. “It was a slip up, dear.” She explained. “Tom, even in past relationships, I never… Belonged anywhere, or to anyone. Does that make sense?” She tilted her head. “Even as long as I’ve been here now, my mentality is still adjusting.” She paused for a second before continuing her explanation. “But believe me when I say it’s adjusting in a very good way. Waking up in this bed, next to you, makes me smile. Even when you’re away, snuggling your pillow, helps me when I have my nightmares. Walking among… Our home… It just all feels like… a beautiful dream.” She smiled warmly, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

_Tom turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. “I love you so much, Jessie. I want you to know that this is more than sex or… or lust. I just want to know that you’re happy here. That I’m doing a good job of providing for you and making you feel wanted.” his lips curled up slightly. “Am I doing a good job?”_

Jess let a few tears fall from the corners of her eyes but smiled. “And I love you, Tom. And yes, I’m happy. Blissfully happy. You… You spoil me, you treat me like a goddess, you make me feel wanted, in more ways than just lustful.” She idly ran her fingertips along his jawline as she gazed into his blue eyes, her cheeks still flushed. “Tom… You’ve made me the happiest I’ve been in… Years. And that’s the God honest truth.” She placed a loving soft kiss upon his lips.

_“Good.” he replied with a smile. “Since that first night in your apartment… I haven’t been able to imagine a day without you.” he confessed. Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he moved them around to lay on the pillows and pulled the blankets up around them. “Rest kitten.” he kissed her forehead. “I may want more punishment later.” he smiled._


	19. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Angry Dom!Tom, spanking, oral sex, face-fucking, toys, ball-gagged, anal play, dirty talk, and rough sex.
> 
> Like all lovers, a misunderstanding and fight or two is inevitable to happen. Tom flies back from Devon to romantically surprise Jess but he’s left waiting for hours, only to watch her stumble home from a night out drinking with co-workers. Hurtful words & jabs are exchanged til Jess makes a big mistake… And comes to find out Tom has larger dom-streak than she gave him credit for.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

After a long shift at the restaurant, Jess decided to take up a friend’s offer to go down to the local pub with the servers & supervisors. It had been a long time since she’d been social and saw no harm in going out. After enjoying a few tall Sex on the Beaches, she decided it was time to head home, strapping her purse over her shoulder. She took out her cell & texted Tom:

“Hey hon, hope your day’s been good. Love you & miss you lots~.”

Before she could get off her stool, Nancy draped an arm around her shoulder.

“C'mon Jess, bailin’ after one drink? Please stay just a lil longer! You’ve never chilled with us & how long have you been in London now?” She handed her a shot of whiskey & Jess laughed.

“I guess I can hang around a few more minutes.” She shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, and downed the shot with a grimace. Why go home early to an empty house anyways, right?

_Tom’s cab pulled up to the house just as he got her text. Smiling, he read it as he walked through the door and into the house. Looking around, he could see that she wasn’t home yet. With excitement, he pulled out her favorite wine and setup a few candles around the living room. Taking a seat on the recliner so he could see the drive way, he waited for her to come home._

What was supposed to be a few more shots turned to roaring drinking games three hours later, well late into the night. Jessie’s pale cheeks were now flushed pink from all the warm alcohol flowing through her. After a friend hailed a cab for her, she headed home. When she finally got back, she stumbled through the door with a clumsy giggle and dropped her purse. “Oh fuuuuck, too many…” She suddenly realized there was a light source out of the corner of her eye, turned her head, and shrieked when she saw a figure sitting in Tom’s recliner, calming down when she realized it was him. “FUCK ME…. Give me… A heart attack, why don’t you?” She laughed.

_“Where have you been?” he asked with a furrowed brow. “I was texting you. You didn’t answer. Now I can see why.” he said, motioning with his hands to her disheveled drunken state as he stood up. “I come home to surprise you and you pick this night to stay out drinking. Do you have any idea what a pain it was to get tomorrow off so I could fly home tonight?”_

Jess felt a knot form in her stomach and she chewed the inside of her cheek. “Tom, I’m sorry. My battery was low & my phone died at some point.” Her eyes narrowed as his hands motioned at her and while it was flattering he went out of his way to see her, her temper sparked at his choice of words. “Excuse me?? Pardon me for choosing a random night to be social with friends, a night I assumed free, but not check in with you first.” She growled and leaned against the archway with her arms crossed, canting her chin in his direction. “I’m flattered, Tom, really, but don’t get attitude with me for something I was unaware of.”

_“It’s fine. Just don’t expect any more surprises like this.” he growled. “The entire evening’s ruined now. Might as well get my shit and fly back. Just a giant waste of time.”_

“Tom… Please, I didn’t know…” Her voice was apologetic but his next statement made her heart lurch painfully and she stepped away from him. “You’d say I… I was a waste… Of your time?” She stammered, her wide eyes looked hurt and as if she had been slapped.

_“Not you.” he corrected, his brow still furrowed. “You are never a waste of my time and I can’t even begin to explain how frustrating it is that you’d even think that I meant that.” he added. “Is that something I would really say, Jess? Really? You think I’d fly home if I thought you weren’t worth the trip?” He crossed his arms. “I meant that I had a romantic night planned in my head but I’m too… agitated now that anything that happens is just going to be angry sex.”_

“Then tell me, Tom, how was I suppose to take what you said!?” She snapped, storming over to him, now standing inches in front of him. “Do you think I don’t feel happy from this gesture? That I don’t appreciate this?? Hell Tom, I feel like a shit girlfriend now because of something I didn’t even know you had planned!” She threw her hands up in surrender and then placed them on the wall on either side of him. “But you’re determined to stay pissed at me for a simple misunderstanding? Hm?” she growled. “And angry sex?” Jess scoffed with a dry humorless laugh. “Sweetheart, you wouldn’t be able to handle my fangs & claws. But if you’re feeling froggy… I fucking dare you.” Without thinking, she swung her palm across his left cheek and it wasn’t until the ‘SMACK’ registered in her ears did she realize what she had done. She drew back, clutching her hand like she had just burnt him. “T-Tom… Oh God, I… I’m so… So sorry!”

_As she advanced on him, his brow knitted further but when her hand struck his face, his features went slack and he stared at the ground. His chest heaved as the pain radiated across his face, his cheek warm and tingly. Turning his head slowly back to look at her, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched shut. Without a second thought, his hand snapped out to grasp her around the neck. His long fingers wrapping around the back while his thumb pressed up under her chin, keeping her eyes locked on his. He took one step forward, closing the small gap between them so he had to look down at her petite frame. “Oh love… I fucking dare.” His voice was deep and gravelly with a touch of wickedness as his lips curled slightly. “You’ve asked for this, kitten. I’ll give you one chance to back out. But I’ll warn you…” he chuckled darkly as he leaned even closer so his next words were a whisper in her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to stand, walk, sit or breathe… without thinking about my thick cock pounding into you.”_

Jess had no time to react when his hand clasped around her neck, eliciting a tiny shriek from her lips and her heart pounded in her chest. Her aqua eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights but despite the tinge of nervousness, uncontrollable shudders ran through her body from his wicked demeanor and his dark voice… A very familiar Norse God’s voice. She felt her cheeks flushing crimson and a blazing arousal burning beneath her panties as she squirmed & fidgeted in his grasp. She growled at his threat, trying to put on a fierce façade despite the alcohol (among other things like his dirty talk) making her legs feel a bit weakened. “Me?? Back down? That’s laughable… Bring it on.” She snarled with a cocky smirk.

_His smile spread wider as his thumb slid around the underside of her jaw to press into the soft spot behind it. His other hand went to the neck of her blouse, his long fingers gripped it tight and wretched it down; buttons scattering across the floor as they popped from their threads. His eyes trailed down her chest and his eyebrow raised when they fell on the lace set he’d bought her. “Perhaps you did know I was coming.” he said lowly. His hand trailed down her stomach and slipped beneath the waist of her trousers. Cupping her mound, he moved his fingers lightly, teasing her. “Wearing my favorite set.”_

She watched his movements with slightly shaky breathing and gasped softly as he tore her blouse open. She chuckled softly at his statement. “It’s become my favorite set.” She whispered huskily. Her breathing hitched as his hand slipped beneath her pants and his fingers toyed with her lips, fighting back her moans or whimpers. She tried to keep a statued face as her eyes watched his eyes and his movements.

_He squeezed his fingers around her neck as his eyes narrowed. “Did I tell you you could speak, kitten?” he asked sharply._

Jess leered back at him with a wicked defiant grin. “Oh-ho, and just what are you going to do if I continue to talk anyways, hmm?” She growled, one hand grasped his wrist that held her neck and dug her nails into his flesh.

_His smile pulled up his cheeks again and he pushed back against her so she had to step backwards. Then he spun her around and leaned her over the arm of the couch, her ass stuck up in the air as he pushed her face down into the cushions. “I’ll show you.” he said, leaning over her so his breath washed over the back of her neck. Trailing his hands down her back, he wrapped one hand around and unfastened her pants, then looped his fingers in the waist and pulled them and the lace thong down her legs to expose her naked ass. Palming it roughly, he hummed appreciatively. “You have a beautiful ass. Have I ever told you that, kitten?”_

“What the–hey!!” She could barely get out a protest before Jessie found herself bent over the couch arm. She shivered at his words, starting to realize her predicament. She tried to keep her breathing calm. “Hmm, why, thank you, sweetheart.” She purred, giving her ass a wiggle.

_His hand came down with a hard SMACK across her right ass cheek. He watched as a perfect red palm print grew on her white skin. His hand stung and his chest heaved but his smile grew. “Going to speak out of turn again?” he asked, hoping she’d answer._

Jessie scrunched her eyes shut and hissed through bared teeth as he spanked her ass hard. She growled, regaining her composure after a second, but then she chuckled. “I’m sorry, what was that?” She laughed.

_He chuckled at her sass and brought his hand down three more times. Left, right, then left again. Each hit getting harder as his cock throbbed against the zipper of his trousers. He grabbed her now red ass with both hands and squeezed it firmly. “Speak again… and I’ll silence you with my cock shoved down your throat.”_

She tried to hold back her whimpers, but the third slap across her left cheek finally earned him a pained shriek. Jess panted and whimpered slightly as Tom groped her now stinging cheeks. This time, she kept quiet at his threat with an angry huff and shot a silent glare over her shoulder. It took every fiber of her being not to smart talk him again.

_He smiled at her. “Very good, kitten.” Slowly, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and discarded it. Running his fingers down his chest, he watched her eyes follow them to his trousers, which he also slowly unfastened and pushed down his legs. “Do you want this, kitten?” he tilted his head with a grin. “You can answer.”_

Her cheeks burned red as she watched him discard his clothes and finally gazed at his throbbing cock twitching between his legs. She looked up at him when he asked her his question, only growling at first but closed her eyes. “Y-yes… I want it.” She spoke, breathing heavily.

_He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped it slowly. “Well, you’ll have to wait.” He smiled. He gradually sank to his knees so his face was level with her ass. Palming her cheeks again, he massaged them and then spread them. Dragging his tongue over her clit, he circled her entrance then teased her puckered hole._

Jessie’s brow furrowed and her face turned quizzical at his words but didn’t say anything, biting her bottom lip. When his large palms kneaded her warm ass cheeks, she made a small mewl and gasped when she felt them spread. She made a tiny whine in the back of her throat from feeling so exposed but her worries vanished once that warm wet tongue of his made contact with her clit. She moaned softly, making little ’ah… ah!’s. Despite her still angry state, her body was relaxing gradually as he teased her folds, and mewled again when he teased her tight asshole. She couldn’t help but shiver & fidget slightly under his ministrations.

_He traced her sex one more time with the point of his tongue before biting into the soft flesh of her thighs hard. He growled against her skin as he pinched it between his teeth, sucking on it until it turned red and purple. Releasing his grip, he kissed it with his open mouth and returned his attentions to her sex. Covering it with his mouth, he lapped at it, moaning and sucking hungrily._

Jessie had completely let her guard down and suddenly feeling Tom’s teeth sinking into her flesh made her yelp loudly and growl. She hissed between her teeth like an angry serpent but as his mouth kissed and licked the tender area, her mind fogged over and found herself moaning, now unrestrained. The only thing she could focus on was his hot wet mouth and tongue lavishing her cunt. Her back arched and her legs spread wider for him to let his mouth reach more of her.

_With a final long lick, Tom pulled back and stood back to his full height. He grabbed Jess by the shoulder and pulled her up and around to face him. Setting his face into a stern scowl, he pushed on both her shoulders with his hands until she sank to her knees in front of him. “Open wide.” he said as his fingers wrapped around his cock. Stroking it slowly, he kept his eyes locked on hers._

She yipped when she felt his hands pulling her body upward. Despite the scowl he gave her, Jess only returned an icy glare, resisting the urge to bite his lips. She made a small ‘oof’ as she was forced to her knees, facing his throbbing member and glared up at him, growling. She hissed something under her breath but complied reluctantly, parting her lips wide & kept her gaze locked onto his, awaiting his next move.

_Calmly, he combed his fingers through her hair to grip the back of her head. Running the tip of his cock back and forth over her lips, he smiled down at her. “Ready darling?” he asked, his voice deep and dark. Without waiting for her answer, he shoved his cock past her lips and as far into her waiting mouth as he could._

Jess could only make a small muffled groan as he plunged himself into her mouth. The head of his cock slid back quickly into her throat, coughing and squirming slightly from the harsh intrusion, though movement was limited with his grasp in her hair. After a second to relax her throat muscles, she steadied her breathing, her eyes fluttered closed, and sucked hard on his cock with a loud moan, undulating her tongue along his thick shaft.

_His eyes rolled back as she began sucking hard on his cock. He moved her head up and down his shaft by her hair. Moans fell from his lips as his hips rolled to meet her lips. “Gawd you’re so good at this.” he groaned through his teeth. His chin hit his chest as his eyes opened to watch her take in his entire cock._

She smirked internally at the praise, deciding to use a little trick she hadn’t used on Tom before. Her eyes opened and gazed upward to watch his reaction. As he would pull her hair and guide his cock back into her mouth, she’d tilt her head just a little to the side to circle his shaft briefly with her whole tongue, letting him feel the flat and underside of it caressing every inch before hitting the back of her throat. It made her salivate around him, and just a thread thin strand of her spittle dripped from her glistening wet lips. She moaned again & gave him a small wink as she continued gazing up at him.

_A hot rush raced down his spine and he sighed heavily. His grip tightened on her hair and his eyes rolled back as a deep wanton moan escaped him. “Fuck…” he growled. His cock twitched hard and he stilled his hips to regain his composure. Slowly, he pulled her back and off his cock with an audible ‘pop’. Staring down at her wet lips as his chest heaved, he fought to regain the dominance he’d held before. “Upstairs. Now.” he said releasing his hold on her hair. “I want you beside the bed, hands flat on the mattress.”_

Jess licked her lips with a cocky and pleased smirk with an arched brow. “Yes, sir.” She cooed, there was a tone of mock & challenge to her teasing voice. She stood up and sashayed by him, giving his cock a nice squeeze as she walked by. She couldn’t help herself but be antagonistic now. She quickly ran up the stairs, and assumed the position. She bent over with her legs spread wide and palms pressed into the mattress, waiting for him to come up & join her.

_Tom waited a few minutes before walking up the stairs. Reaffirming the anger he’d held earlier to keep hold of this dominate streak. Walking up the stairs slowly, he reached the bedroom and saw her in position. Pointedly not acknowledging her, he walked to the top dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Taking out the ball gag, blind fold, vibrating bullet, the fox tail butt plug and double penetration dildo, he casually walked back, tossing the items onto the bed where she could see each of them. “You’ve been a very naughty kitten.” he smiled tracing his hands down her back to her red ass. ___

__Jess heard him walk into the bedroom but also kept her eyes forward, not watching his movements. She heard the drawer open but dismissed it, thinking Tom was only going to get one or two items. However, she was unprepared for the five different toys & accessories he plopped in front of her and immediately felt her entire body flush red, even the tips of her ears, her eyes widened. She gulped audibly, biting her bottom lip to not whimper, but she couldn’t help but shudder as his hands traced her curves to her still stinging ass._ _

___“Are you going to behave for me, kitten? Or am I going to have to use all of these?” he asked, leaning forward over her body so his chest was flat against her back and his voice was right next to her ear. “You may answer, kitten.” he smiled._ _ _

__To be completely honest, while the thought of all these items being used on her intimidated her, there was still a defiant angry spark burning in the back of her mind. Jessie only snarled, her hands fisted into the sheets and her lips twisted up into a smile, laughing lowly. “Fuck. You. Sir.”_ _

___Tom laughed darkly beside her ear. “I was hoping you’d say that.” he confessed. Reaching in front of her, he picked up the ball gag. “Open wide, darling.” he cooed._ _ _

__His dark laughter tickling her ear made her squirm & fidget uneasily but she wasn’t backing down from him. Jess closed her eyes, trying to will her mind & body to ease up, and complied quietly, opening her mouth wide._ _

___Slipping the ball gag into place, he secured it behind her head and reached for the bullet. Flipping it on, he slowly traced the vibrating toy down her spine and between her ass cheeks before pushing it into her cunt. Rubbing her clit with his long fingers a couple times, he stepped away and walked around the opposite side of the bed. “Eyes front, kitten.” he said as he crawled up on the bed and knelt in front of her. His long fingers gripped his hard cock and stroked it slowly. “You always make me watch.” he growled. “Now you get to watch.” His thumb slid over the head, smearing the pre-cum there down his shaft as his fist pumped over the taunt skin. “You like watching, kitten?” he asked in a breathless voice._ _ _

__She sighed once the gag was in place. Then her skin erupted into goosebumps when she felt the vibrating egg trace her skin. She gasped and mewled against the gag once he slid the bullet inside her wet cunt, shivering as his long nimble fingers toyed with her clit and the vibrations pulsing through her core. Her eyes watched intently as he sat in front of her, automatically falling to his pumping fist. Jess made a small whine in the back of her throat and nodded to answer his salacious question, looking back up to his piercing blue eyes with ravenous hunger._ _

___“You want my cock, kitten?” he asked. “Or should I finish here and let you suffer?” he asked pumping his fist harder. His chest heaved with each breath._ _ _

__Jess groaned at her next movement, not exactly enjoying the notion of begging. She boldly leaned forward and nuzzled & caressed her cheek and face against his thigh, still keeping her hands on the bed, and made a loud pathetic whimper as she looked up at him with pleading eyes._ _

___“No.” he panted. “You want me buried deep inside you when I cum, kitten?” he replied. “Want me to fuck you? Your tight ass and your dripping quim?”_ _ _

__She nodded vigorously with a loud needy moan as the bullet hummed inside her dripping pussy. It was taking all her self control to not toy with herself. She looked up again and mewled against the gag, batting her eyelashes._ _

___Tom stopped pumping his fist and sighed. “Lay flat on your back. Legs spread wide.” He commanded on a breathless growl._ _ _

__Jess looked up and nodded silently. She crawled up the bed and lied on her back and spread her legs wide as possible for him. The cool air just grazing her splayed dripping sex made her blush & coo softly, shuddering a little as the bullet shifted inside and thrummed away in her burning core._ _

___Tom moved to straddle her hips. His hard cock pressing against her stomach as he leaned forward and secured the blind fold over her eyes. “Now don’t move. Not one inch. No matter what I do. Or I’ll wank off and cover your chest while you’re blinded. Do you understand?”_ _ _

__When she saw the blindfold, Jessie closed her eyes as he secured it. As she listened to his instructions, she nodded her head only once to acknowledge Tom and lied absolutely still, save for her small chest rising & falling as she breathed steadily._ _

___Tom smiled then trailed wet open mouth kisses down her chest. His teeth sank into the supple flesh of her breast before he rolled his tongue over her nipple. Continuing down, he dipped his wet tongue into her belly button and settled on his stomach between her thighs. Blowing a breath of cool air against her sex, he smiled and watched for any reaction._ _ _

__She let out a soft sigh as his mouth trailed down her body. She made a tiny whimper when he bit her breast and teased her nipple, her cunt’s walls automatically squeezed around the bullet, causing her to moan needfully. As he trailed further down, the cool air made her shiver and breathe heavily, trying to hold back a whine in the back of her throat. She could feel how warm and wet her own sex was from the vibrating bullet humming away, keeping her dripping wet and aroused to the point of insanity._ _

___Tom looped a finger into the string of the bullet and tugged it softly, moving it within her gradually. Then he set his tongue flat against her clit and rimmed her entrance with his finger._ _ _

__This time, Jess couldn’t restrain the tiny whimper against her gag as he pulled the vibrating bullet just enough to tease her and she shuddered uncontrollably. She gasped and whimpered when his warm tongue pressed against the tiny swollen bud and she could feel his taunting finger tease her entrance. She wanted to arch her back, buck her hips, but was too scared he’d stop it all if she moved the slightest and it was killing her! And made another needy but slightly louder whimper._ _

___Moving his tongue over her, he twisted the small rope of the bullet around his finger, making the toy turn inside of her slowly. Then he pulled it almost out and shoved it back in with two fingers which he used to tap against her gspot before extracting them._ _ _

__As the bullet swirled inside her spasming core, she couldn’t control her whines and whimpers, her thighs trembling. When it seemed the bullet was being pulled out, she started to relax, but when he plunged it in to further tap against that gloriously wonderful spot, she let loose a strangled cry, teetering desperately on the edge. When he pulled them out, she bit hard into the gag and clutched at the sheets til her knuckles were white. Her chest was heaving, fighting back a scream of frustration._ _

___“Are you right there, love?” he asked, his breath washing over her dripping sex. “Can you feel that sweet release? Just out of reach. Do you want me to give it to you?” he asked._ _ _

__Jessie nodded desperately, her entire body quivering beneath him, and moaned loudly against the gag._ _

___Crawling up her body, he grabbed his cock in hand and tapped its heavy weight against her swollen clit. Resting on his elbow, he unfastened the gag and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. “Beg for it, kitten.” he demanded gruffly._ _ _

__She made a soft mewl when she felt his warmth on top of her and shivered, feeling his warm cock resting on her soaked throbbing clit. Jess barely had time to gasp when the gag was removed before Tom was kissing her. She fed him her desperate moans and whimpers as he suckled and teased her tongue with his own. Once he pulled away, she was panting breathlessly. “Please sir… I crave any and every inch of you! I want to cum on your tongue, your fingers, your cock, please, I will accept any form of release you give me! I want you to fuck me & lick me, make me squirt and drip around you til I’m dry & you are… Completely & utterly… sated of me.” She breathed, her cheeks flushed red from her profuse begging. Jess could feel Tom’s hot breath cascading close to her and she craned her neck to feel any touch of his face, lips, or cheeks with a soft tiny whimper. “Please…”_ _

___He brushed his scruff covered cheek against the column of her neck as he hummed appreciatively. “I will never be sated with you.” he replied. Shifting his hips, he teased her entrance with the head of his cock as his teeth nipped her earlobe. “Roll over kitten… I want to give you a pretty tail.” He moved to lay beside her with a smile._ _ _

__Her breathing hitched and her heart fluttered at his salacious admission, wondering for a moment if he could hear it in her pulse. She wanted to stay angry, but damn it all, she couldn’t resist a genuine smile creeping up her features. She made a small ‘yip’ when she felt the unmistakeable warm head teasing and prodding at her cunt and shivers ran down to her burning core. She nodded upon hearing his instruction, a bashful smile showing now. “Thank you, sir.” She rolled onto her tummy, tucked her knees underneath herself, and stuck her ass high in the air for him._ _

___Sitting up on his knees, he moved to sit behind her. His large hands groped and caressed her ass cheeks. Squeezing them, his smile crept up his cheeks. “You have an amazing ass, love.” he praised her. Pulling one hand back, he let it fall against her skin with a loud ‘SMACK’. A laugh rolled up from his chest. “I love watching it turn red.” Reaching to the side of the mattress, he grabbed the fox tail butt plug. Running the lush tail through his fingers, he teased her cunt with the plug. Getting it sopping wet with her own fluids before circling it around her puckered hole._ _ _

__Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and moaned softly as his palms kneaded her ample buttocks. She began to open her mouth to thank him, but was replaced with a loud cry as his hand came down, almost cumming from just that one spanking alone!! Her thighs trembled, between the refreshed warm stinging upon her ass and the still humming bullet deep in her core, she was panting heavily and soaking. Jess could only manage a tiny whimper as she felt the plug gliding along her dripping folds. She steadied her breathing after a moment, feeling the plug circling her tight ass, and bit her bottom lip in anticipation and to muffle her desperate groans._ _

___Applying the perfect amount of pressure, he pushed the plug past her tight anal ring, then tugged on it softly. “Mmm yes… every kitten should have a proper tail.” he smiled. His fingers looped back into the string of the bullet and slowly pulled it out of her dripping cunt. “Gawd, you are dripping.” He made lewd noises as he licked the bullet after turning off. “And you taste divine darling.”_ _ _

__“Ah…” Jess moaned softly once the plug was snug inside and his little tug elicited a small mewl from her. She couldn’t help but cry out as the bullet was finally withdrawn, leaving her gasping for air. She blushed and shivered, listening to his mouth slurp on the instrument. “Th… Thank you… Sir…” She panted between her breaths._ _

___Slowly, he ran his fingers through the fur of the tail as he rose up onto his knees behind her. The hot head of his cock poked at her entrance as he leaned forward and trailed kisses down her spine. “Have you calmed your rage kitten?” he asked. “Or do you have a few more screams in you for me?” his lips curled against her skin._ _ _

__"My rage… Has subsided, sir… But…” Jessie panted, catching her breath. “For you, I will always scream.” She moaned with a smile and barely pushed her hips back against him._ _

___He moaned against her skin at her subtle movement. He pulled his hand back and smacked her hard on the outside of the thigh. “You want to do the moving kitten.” he said gruffly. “Fine with me.” he sat back up on his knees and slid his cock deep into her. Pushing his knees further apart he spread her thighs wider. “Fuck me kitten.” he demanded._ _ _

__Jessie yelped and hissed through her teeth as her thigh burned, unsure if she was grateful or not it wasn’t her ass that got swatted this time. While she was dripping and aching, Tom’s sudden thrust into her cunt made her scream even louder! “Sir… Please… ” She panted and quivered beneath him as he adjusted her own thighs to spread wider. “One… Second, please…” Her walls spasmed and constricted around him, the bullet had kept her cunt so sensitive and left her somewhat tender inside. After she composed herself and caught her breath, she slowly pulled herself forward, withdrawing him to the head of his cock, but swiftly pushed back, impaling herself with a needy cry, repeating the motions til she found a steady rhythm but it wasn’t enough. “Please Tom… sir… I want… I need… Need you to fuck me, please.” She whimpered._ _

___“You’re gorgeous when you beg.” He said with a smile. Reaching forward, he pulled the blindfold off her eyes and twisted his hand in her hair. “Look back at me.” he said slamming his hips forward and pulling them back. “I want to watch you scream for me.” His other hand held her hips steady as he slammed his into her over and over and over until sweat beaded on his brow and ran down his back._ _ _

__She blinked at the sudden light, but cried out as his fingers clutched in her short hair, causing tiny tears to run down her flushed cheeks. She managed to open her glistening aqua eyes to gaze back at him the best she could as he fucked her mercilessly. It only took a few thrusts to send her over the edge screaming, her cum squirted and dripped profusely against his thighs. “CAN’T… STOP… COMING!!!” She cried out as she convulsed. “OH TOM!! PLEASE… TOM, DON’T… DON’T STOP!!”_ _

___“Never.” he replied through his teeth. He let go of her hair and grabbed at her hips with both hands. Pulling her back into his thrusts. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin as he continued to pound into her. Then without warning he pulled out, flipped her over onto her back and sank into her again. Wrapping his arms around her to hold her to him tightly as his hips bucked erratically. “Fuck… I’m gonna cum…” he growled against her neck as he buried his face in her shoulder._ _ _

__Jessie screamed his name with each brutal thrust of his hips. However, when he withdrew so suddenly, she mewled when she found herself moving in a whirlwind. She gasped and screamed again when he plunged back into her with vigorous movement. Her arms were trapped at her sides as he wrapped his long arms around her, but her fingers clutched at him what little they could reach, her nails sinking into his skin. “Yes, Tom… Cum… Please, cum for me…”_ _

___A few more sporadic thrusts and he stilled as his back arched. His hot cum filled her until it seeped out and onto the sheets. Slowly, he unwound his arms from around her and raised up on his elbows. Looking down at her, concern took over his face. “Are you alright darling?” he asked softly brushing his thumb against her flushed cheek. “Was I too hard?”_ _ _

__Her throat was exhausted from her cries but she manage to hum with satisfaction as his hot cum filled her. The warmth of his body on top of her and within made her relax, her eyes fluttering closed drowsily. His voice made them open but she smiled warmly, caressing his cheek with her palm. “I’m alright, love. And no, you weren’t too hard.” She whispered. “Intense, yes, but I knew my safe words, and I didn’t use them.” She nuzzled her cheek into his touch. But her brow furrowed and traced his cheek as if she had wounded him, frowning. “Oh Tom… I shouldn’t have…” She teared up slightly as she spoke, her voice was hoarse. “Struck you… The way I did. I… I am so sorry.”_ _

___He smiled and shook his head. “I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you. I needed the reminder of who was really in charge.” he winked. “I’ve been slapped much worse.” he chuckled._ _ _

__She smiled weakly at his reassurance but chuckled. “I’m sure you have, over far less, I’ve no doubt… But I still shouldn’t have lashed out in such a bratty manner. But you managed me juuuust perfectly.” She returned the playful wink and chuckled, wrapping her arms around him, she held him tightly to her. “I am just happy you’re here, Tom, truly. You’re too much. I can only imagine the hell Luke and the others gave you for coming back home on a whim to see me.”_ _

___He laughed. “It was actually their idea. They said I was… becoming unmanageable and needed a good fuck.” he confessed. “Guess I was getting cranky.”_ _ _

__“Oh ho ho, really, now? My poor pet got snippy?” Jess laughed and nipped at his earlobe. “Can’t imagine you getting grouchy so easily all because you miss lil ole me.” She crooned sweetly with a mischievous giggle. She started to shift slightly but winced with a hiss between her teeth and flushed. “But… If you realllllly want to make it up to me, you can start by removing my tail? And I’d love a nice hot shower, with your company, of course.”_ _

___Tom’s hand trailed down her back and ran through the lush fur of the tail. “You mean you can’t wear it all the time?” he asked with a pout. “You do look so adorable with a tail.” he smiled._ _ _

__She cocked an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. “Damn those eyes of yours and your pout…” She snickered. “I can wear it for a bit longer, since you asked so nicely.” She booped him on the nose with her finger. “The kitten still demands a shower, though.”_ _

___He chuckled. “I’ll take it out.” he moved and pushed her shoulder down so she laid flat on her stomach. Kissing down her back while his fingers gently caressed the fur tail he slowly pulled it free. “Better?” he asked reaching over and discarding it with the rest of the toys at the foot of the bed._ _ _

__She cooed as he trailed his sweet kisses down her spine, making her muscles relax immensely. There was a small grunt at the initial sensation when he pulled but she let out a long relieved sigh once it was gone. “Oh, fuck… Yes. Much much better. Thank you, love.” She moaned._ _

___“Shall we shower now?” he asked, kissing back up her back while his hands fondled her ass and hips. “Or should we stay right here?” His lips curled up against her skin. “I can’t be trusted to make appropriate decisions when you’re sprawled out naked in front of me.” He confessed as his hands slid up her sides and under her to grope her breast._ _ _

__She moaned whilst Tom’s hands tenderly kneaded and fondled her curves, not only soothing the former stinging of his blows earlier, but feeling a warm blush spreading over her cheeks & ear tips. “Shower.” She nodded in affirmation. Jess sat up on her knees to move but her actions were stilled, cooing softly as his large hands cupped and squeezed the small mounds on her chest, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. “Toooom…” She meant for her voice to sound like a warning but what came out instead was a breathy moan of his name. “You keep that up, mmmm… I won’t be able to escape this bed.” She whispered huskily._ _

___“Do you want to escape?” he asked, kissing down her neck and over her shoulder. “We could spend all night and day right here… like this… naked and sweaty.” he dragged his tongue up the trail his lips had taken._ _ _

__“Ahhnn…” Her words were lost as his lips showered her neck & shoulder. He knew oh-so well how those were little weak spots. “Sneaky bast–oooh…” Then there was his warm wet tongue gliding over her skin. Now, she fully conceded. “Screw the shower. Your idea’s much better.” She moaned with a blissful smile, arching her back so his hands held her breasts tighter. “Afterall, you’re home now, sweetheart. I want you to take all your fill of me as you so wish.” She purred. “That way, you won’t get cranky when you have to go back to filming.” She giggled._ _

___“Good…” Tom said as his hips rolled against hers, his cock hardening again. “When I leave tomorrow night… you won’t be able to walk.” he growled in her ear._ _ _


	20. Sleeping Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, teasing gone wrong! XD oral sex and vigorous sex.
> 
> Tom has arrived home from another long business trip and is exhausted. Jessie helps him get ready for bed, teasing him just a little, but the two eventually go to sleep… At least til Jess wakes up to find a rather handsey Tom clinging to her in his sleep.

Tom & I had decided to call it an early night since he just got back from months of traveling and shooting. I could tell the poor man was exhausted when he nearly dropped his tumbler full of Jameson while we had been lounging on the couch just moments ago. He fussed and whined at first, the precious man wanted to spend just a little more time with me before bed. However, after using my Domme-voice, my pet eventually stopped arguing with me and we made our way to the shower.

I could tell he really missed me and in more ways than one. I decided to give him a good scrub down while standing behind him, and as my small hands massaged and worked over his body, I felt his hips buck just a little and his lips let out a breathy moan. I smirked internally, unable to resist toying with him just a little more. I applied some body wash in my hands, lathered them up, and reached around to wrap my fingers around his hardened cock, giving him a gentle squeeze. There was a gasp and then a desperate whine, his hips subtly rocked back and forth as I stroked him firmly.

“M-Mistress… Please…” He groaned and braced his hands on the wall. I chuckled behind him and kissed his back, continuing my slow pumping. My other hand slid around and cupped his heavy ball sac, stroking and kneading. The longer I kept up, my kisses on his back became more like hungry licks and hard bites, my grip on him grew tighter as I stroked him faster. Tom was now thrusting into my fist in sync with my movements, panting and moaning as he sought release.

“Are you close, my sweet pet?” I growled, pressing my small breasts into his back. “Can you feel yourself about to burst?” I purred. He growled as he nodded his head frantically.

“Y-yes, Mistress. Please… I need… I need more, Mistress.” Tom groaned with plea. I love hearing him beg but tonight, I was feeling just a little mean-spirited. Despite his desperate attempts to thrust into my hand, my grip and strokes gradually slowed til I completely released him and continued scrubbing him, my hands started to lather down his thighs and calves.

“M-Mistress??” He choked, still catching his breath as he panted.

“That’s enough for tonight, pet. We’ll pick up tomorrow when you’ve got more energy.” I crooned sweetly. I turned the shower off, and finally stood up as he turned to face me, his lips formed a small pout. He wrapped his long arms around me, pulling me against his warm wet body, and nuzzled his slightly scruffy face against my cheek.

“But my dear Mistress, I’ve missed you…so…much.” He whimpered, his cock twitched against my stomach and moaned as he rubbed himself against my skin. “I just want to please you.” He murmured, kissing the side of my head affectionately. I only chuckled and managed to pull away from his grip just enough to gaze up into his big blue begging eyes, the bags under them betrayed him and his tiredness. I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a gentle sweet kiss.

“I admire your enthusiasm, sweetheart, but you need your rest. Come on, now.” I spoke softly. I toweled him and then myself off and we made our way into bed. Tom scooted under the sheets first so I could slide in close to him, turning onto my side with my back to him which allowed him to pull me close to him. He nuzzled his nose in my hair, humming contently and inhaled a long breath before sighing, giving my body a small squeeze.

“I’m so glad to be back home with you, my sweet Mistress. Good night, love.” He murmured. I hummed with blissful smile and pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“Me too, pet. Good night, sweetie.” I replied, and slowly let sleep take over my body and my eyes drift shut….

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Four hours later, I stirred in my sleep with a groan, feeling a bit sweaty and way too warm. As my eyes slowly opened and my mind observed everything around me, I figured out why I was uncomfortable. Tom’s arm was still draped around me but his large hand had a light grip on my right tit, his right leg was draped around my right leg, and his left leg was wedged between both of mine, my nether regions nestled astride it. If that wasn’t enough, his (still) hard cock was nestled perfectly in the cleft between my ass cheeks and I sighed. The man has always been quite the handsy sleeper, especially on the first few nights when he comes back home. I partially blamed myself for this predicament, having teased him earlier in the shower probably triggered his sleeping body to take on its’ own actions. Either way, I needed to wriggle out of his overly-warm cuddling. I very slowly tried to pull my upper half away from him, gripping the edge of the mattress to pull myself forward. I felt his arm gradually loosening and his grip on my breast lessened a bit. Just when I thought I was going to be able to pull away, his arm and large hand slid over my chest, groping my left boob and effortlessly pulled me back to his chest. Tom mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, giving my breast a surprisingly firm squeeze. I bit my bottom lip and fidgeted, trying to muffle the tiniest moan in the back of my throat. I could feel my nipples harden in reaction to his grip and warm tingling in my stomach. I huffed, determined to push aside that bit of horniness in the back of my brain and get a bit of distance to sleep. For my next attempt, I tried to pull my right leg away but Tom’s was heavier and pulled it further back. His hips shifted, and his left leg rubbed between mine, subtly stroking and teasing my cunt. Once again, I pressed my lips tightly together with a muffled whimper, that small warmth was being built as he shifted his left leg back and forth. When he finally stilled, my cheeks were warm and flushed, and I felt my breathing becoming slightly shaky. I tried to reign in my composure and sighed in defeat. Despite the fact I’m burning up (in more ways than one) I thought perhaps if I don’t move or try to pull away, Tom will just keep still and I can fall back to sleep. At least, I thought so until I heard him talking in his sleep again.

 

“Oh Mistress….” His voice groaned with a gravelly tone. Next thing I knew, Tom was turning onto his back, pulling me with him! Surely he was awake now and just playing ‘possum’ with me, right?? While his right hand still held my breast firmly, his left slowly stroked down my tummy, over my navel, and his long fingers finally found what they were searching for. When his fingertip began circling my clit lazily, I couldn’t hold back my mewling. He circled the sensitive nub counter-clockwise at first, then he would circle around in the other direction, making me wetter by the second.

“T-Tom… Please…” I softly whimpered, wiggling on top of him. I heard him hum and he shifted his hips, very slowly grinding his cock between my ass cheeks as his hand continued toying with my swollen bud, now slick with my arousal. “Tooom!” I couldn’t help but moan a little louder and then I heard him grunt, his movements slowing to a stop, leaving me panting and wanting more.

“Hmm… Yes, Mistress?” His voice purred next to my ear and just by his tone, I could hear that sneaky bastard grinning. The tricky ass-hat was faking being asleep! I started to open my mouth to protest, but his lips began kissing and suckling and running his tongue along my neck and shoulders. Damn it, he knew those spots always made me melt.

“Fuck…” I could only manage a whispered curse as his mouth and hands played my body like a violin, each touch earned him more of my moans and whimpers. His hot open mouth kisses and love bites made my eyes roll in the back of my head, and my hips started to move of their own accord, meeting his hand’s movements that teased and stroked at my wet folds.  
“Tom… Please…” I panted with a whine.

“Ooh, is this what my Mistress wants?” Two of his long fingers dipped into my pussy, my jaw dropped with a silent moan, and my hips automatically bucked into his hand. He chuckled softly at my body’s quick reaction and his fingers slowly started pumping in and out of my sopping cunt. I writhed on top of him, groaning through bared teeth at the agonizing slow pace. He must’ve picked up on my needy frustration and his hand began to quicken its’ pace frantically, curling his fingers to tap my G-Spot. My back arched as much as it could with Tom pinning me to his body and I cried out, rapidly approaching my climax as my cunt gushed around his fingers. “Cum, dear Mistress. I’ve missed your whimpers, moans, and cries when you reach orgasm. Please cum for me.” Tom beckoned huskily into my ear. My hands clutched at his sides and I felt every muscle within me tighten, crying out his name as my climax squirted around his pumping fingers. I managed to slide off of him, panting to catch my breath. I rolled onto my back to look at him, watching him sucking and lewdly slurping his fingers clean. “I’ve especially missed your deliciously sweet cum, my dear Mistress…” Tom purred while moving down the bed, spreading my thighs apart, he inhaled my scent deeply with a moan. His blue hooded eyes looked up between my legs, nuzzling his cheek against my inner thigh as his lips pulled up into a smirk. Despite the fact he was using my appropriate title, I knew that Tom knew I was completely his to do with at this point, he was just minding his manners like a good pet. “May I have more, Mistress?” He crooned.

“Yes… Yes, my dear pet.” I moaned, stroking my fingers through his curls. “Drink me to your heart’s content.” Tom’s smile climbed higher, a spark of mischief glinted in his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to give me such permission? You may regret it.” He growled, nipping at my thigh. My eyes widened and I felt my heart flutter at his salacious threat, now re-thinking my choice of words. I opened my mouth to correct myself but Tom dove his face between my legs, plunging his hot wet tongue into my cunt and making me cry out. His long arms wrapped around my thighs and clasped his hands together, ensuring I couldn’t squirm away. His entire mouth encompassed my sex, thrashing his face from side to side and moaning hungrily while his tongue thrusted, probed, and curled inside my pussy. I could only moan and cry out Tom’s name, my head thrashed against the pillows and my hands clawed at the sheets, my body was being racked with overwhelming pleasure. His tongue started to lap vigorously at my swollen clit, then took it between his lips and sucked hard. This sent me screaming over the edge, my muscles tightened and I could feel my warm cum spilling against his mouth. I listened to him lewdly slurping and licking at my folds, pulling away for a moment to kiss the top of my mound. “Mmmm… So fucking delicious. Give me more, mistress. I need to drink more of you.” He growled and before I knew it, Tom grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs higher up off the bed, pushing them against my chest and setting them high on his shoulders. “Oh God, Tom!!” He grinned wickedly at my plea before slowly dragging the flat of his tongue along my folds to my throbbing clit, flicking it and swirling it with the tip. I squealed, my body tried to squirm but Tom had a strong grip on my ankles, immobilizing me to his hungry mouth. His tongue thrusted into my cunt again, in and out frantically, and eliciting more cries from my lungs. 

“T-Tom!! Oh God, TOOOM!!!” His only response to my screams was him growling against my dripping cunt, shaking his head again. I felt another orgasm welling up inside me, making me whimper with desperate need. Tom chuckled, his tongue withdrew from my quim and started lavishing my clit again, but with painfully slow lazy circles. I whined loudly at the sudden slow pace, baring my teeth at him with frustration. “Dammit T-Tom!!” I growled, trying to wriggle underneath him but his damned height & strength had me pinned, the tip of his tongue still circled my throbbing bud at a leisurely pace. He chuckled above me, “Something wrong, mistress?” He crooned, dragging his tongue up my folds. Momentarily, I was rendered speechless, just moaning and whimpering as he slowly lapped at my cunt, teetering on the edge of my climax. I couldn’t stand it a second longer! This torturous pleasure was just too much and I’ve missed him too much to give a damn about begging.

“Tom, for the love of God, please!! I want to cum!! Fuck me with your tongue right now!!” I cried out, squirming in his grip with frustration. He smirked, and with an animalistic snarl and sparkling blue eyes, he covered his mouth over my pussy entirely. Tom moaned as his tongue thrusted continuously into my quivering pussy, lapping and lewdly slurping every drop that dripped from me. As he shook his head violently between my thighs, now sucking my clit, I thrashed my head side to side with unbridled cries of pure bliss, climbing higher to that wondrous release. Finally, my next orgasm overwhelmed my body, feeling every muscle clenching and I clutched at Tom’s arms, digging my nails into his skin. “OOOH FUUUCK TOOOM!!!” I could feel my hot nectar shooting into his eager mouth, I watched with a hooded gaze as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, sucking and licking hungrily with a blissful moan of satisfaction. His mouth’s ministrations slowed and softened as he cleaned me, loosened his grip on my legs, and finally gazed down at me with a drunken-like smile, licking his lips. He nuzzled his wet scruffy cheek against my thigh, which I couldn’t help but coo softly at the sweet and slightly ticklish sensation.

“Thank you, dear mistress. While I wish I could drink more from your sweet quim, I want to please you in the way I’ve missed you most.” He purred, moving and pulling my ankles to either side of his hips. Tom’s cock throbbed and twitched as it rested on top of my mound, and I could see a large bead of precum oozing from its’ tip. He shifted himself and held his cock in hand, stroking his head up and down my soaked clit, groaning with need. “Oh Mistress, that night you said you were touching yourself, imagining it was me… Was it anything like this? Did you think of me teasing your soaked cunt with the head of my thick cock? Just sliding it up and down along your warm slit, smearing my precum against your wet pussy…” His salacious talk alone made my back arch and whine with need.

“Yes… Oh yes…” I whispered huskily, my fingers fisted in the sheets in anticipation. Tom grinned in response.

“I know your little toys are nothing like me, Mistress. My hot cock, rubbing your slick pussy’s lips… I know your body is aching for me to fill you up with every inch of my dick.” He groaned, very slowly pushing the tip past my entrance, biting his bottom lip with restraint. He only filled me with just a few inches, teasing me as he pushed that little bit of himself in and out. His torturous teasing made me growl and whine, and I tried to buck my hips to gain more of him, but once again, he had my movements restricted with his firm grip, only chuckling at my greedy efforts. “Tell me what you need, Mistress. Give me the order to fuck you til you’re screaming and coming on my thick cock.” His raspy voice growled and I couldn’t stand his physical or verbal teasing a second longer!

“Fuck me now, Tom!! I want you to fuck me senseless, fuck me til I’m hoarse from screaming! I need you to fuck me til I can’t cum a single drop!! NOW!!!” I yelled through bared teeth. Without a second’s hesitation, he slammed his hips forward, impaling me roughly with every glorious inch of his dick and forcing the very air from my lungs with a squeaking gasp. He moved my legs to rest on top of his shoulders and began a punishing pace of fucking me, his fast tempo and my gushing wet cunt made lewd squelching noises with each thrust of his hips as his balls slapped against my flesh. I quickly spiraled into my climax with just several more hard thrusts, screaming out his name as I clenched around him. I could barely open my eyes long enough to watch his eyes flutter close and roll back into his head, his pistoning hips slowing just a fraction as he relished in my release with a guttural groan. He leaned back, letting my legs fall back to the mattress, and positioned himself laying next to me. He grabbed my shoulder to gently maneuver me to lay on my side, grabbed the back of my knee, hoisted it up, and effortlessly plunged back inside of me. I cried out at the wondrous new deep angle, his cock practically hitting my cervix repeatedly, and panted wantonly as my hands gripped at the sheets. “Oh God!! Yes, Tom!! Oh fucking yes, Tooom!!” I moaned in pure ecstasy. His free hand came around my shoulder and grasped at the collar of my neck, pushing my body down to meet his brutal upward thrusts. His growling and hot panting breath against my neck and next to my ear was so positively primal, I couldn’t restrain my moans and whimpers. 

“Oh, my Mistress… My darling kitten… I love how your body… Mmmm.. reacts to my… movements… Pumping into… Ahhhn… your deliciously gushing little pussy.” He growled between his thrusts and then bit down hard into my shoulder, the sudden pain but overwhelming pleasure caused me to scream out. Another squirting orgasm dribbled over my thigh and against his groin and he growled around the flesh between his teeth as his hips bucked hard into my spasming and dripping cunt. With his large hand still around my neck, squeezing just lightly, all I could manage was small whimpers as I floated back, my quim was starting to become tender and sensitive. Tom’s pace slowed to a stop and he released my shoulder from his bite, licking and kissing the area affectionately. “Jess, are you hurt or in pain? Do you want me to stop?” His voice was warm and kind, tinged with worry as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I breathed a slightly exhausted chuckle and shook my head.

“No, no… I’m okay, pet. Your stamina’s been… just a bit… Overwhelming… And intense.” I panted and the cocky bastard chuckled, kissing my hair.

“Good, then you won’t mind one last orgasm, then?” He purred, moving his hips slowly, pulling himself out… And lazily back in… Out… And in. I was going to say no, but his open mouth kisses to my neck and shoulder just made me moan and whine, involuntarily begging for more, pushing my ass back to meet his leisure movements. “Ehehehe, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He chuckled, and with lightning speed, flipped me over onto my stomach, withdrew his cock from my tender cunt, and he hoisted my legs up onto my knees. Before I could get a sigh of relief past my lips, I squealed when I suddenly felt his mouth encompass my sex entirely, plunging his hot wet tongue into my core. He grasped my hips to keep me still as I moaned and cried out while his tongue writhed inside me, pulling out to circle and prod at my tiny clit. I was squealing and fidgeting uncontrollably, feeling my sex burn with renewed arousal building in my belly. He moaned and sucked hungrily as he shook his head against my flesh, sending electrifying shockwaves throughout my entire being. God, I could feel my juices dripping down my thighs and into his ravenous mouth.

“Oh god, yes!! Yes, more, please, Tom!!!” I cried out. He pulled his mouth away from me and next thing I knew, Tom grabbed my hips with a grip I’m sure would leave bruises, and swiftly plunged into my cunt with a loud growl. I moaned and screamed his name again and again with each slap of his hips against my ass. He leaned over my small form, panting huskily against my ear as he whispered “As I am your pet & belong only to you, dear mistress, you (thrusts) are (thrusts) my kitten…(thrusts) and belong only (thrusts) to me,” and then bit into my shoulder with a low growl, sending me howling over the edge. As my cunt squeezed around his cock and my cum dripped onto the sheets, his pace became frenzied and released me from his bite. I could tell he was getting closer as his hips jerked sporadically and the grunts and growls he made. 

“Gawd, Mistress… Permission… Permission to cum, please, Mistress?” He grunted. I nodded vehemently with a whimper. 

“Yes, cum, my pet. Mark me with your cum.” I moaned. With those words, he quickly withdrew from pussy and I could hear the lewdly wet and soft smacking sounds of his fist pumping his cock over me and he let out a single long groan. I could feel his warm load spurt onto my lower back and dribble on my ass cheeks. I finally let exhaustion take over my body and laid out completely flat, panting and my eyes closed as my mind reeled from orgasmic bliss.

“Will you allow me to clean your backside, mistress?” He purred. I wasn’t quite sure what he meant but I nodded with an approving hum. I almost began to drift off to sleep til I felt a most delightfully peculiar sensation that elicited a surprised ‘yip!’ from my lips. Tom was leaning over me, hands braced on the mattress on either side of my body, and was using the flat of his warm wet tongue to lick away his cum. I cooed softly as he lapped and suckled and covered my skin with open mouth kisses tenderly. If I wasn’t already utterly spent and exhausted, this would be so fucking hot! As he lavished my skin with his diligent tongue and mouth, I could hear and feel his sensual moans against my flesh. I hummed with a blissful smile whilst he gave me a tongue bath, moments passing slowly, but then mewled when he turned me over onto my back. Tom swiftly kissed me, and his tongue insistently but delicately pushed my lips apart to deepen the kiss. I could taste mine and his salty yet unique tangy flavors upon his tongue and I softly moaned against his lips, relishing the taste as my tongue caressed against his own. When we parted, we were both breathing heavily but smiling. Tom moved to lay next to me, and kissed my forehead before nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck with contented sigh. He draped his arm over my stomach and gave me a gentle squeeze.

“Is my mistress satisfied?” He queried and I chuckled.

“Extremely satisfied, utterly exhausted, but highly pleased. You were spectacular as always, my darling pet.” I cooed, stroking my hand through his messy hair. Tom hummed happily and kissed my neck.

“Thank you, Mistress. I promise to go to sleep now, knowing you’ve been pleased.” He purred into my ear before sleep overcame us both.


	21. Fun Domestic Night-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tom presents Jess with a beautiful bouquet, the couple have a relaxing night in with pizza & a stand-up comedian. Eventually leading up to random smut.
> 
> (Written in RP thread format. Italics are Tom's responses.)

[](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/Chao-Cub/media/Toms%20Bouquet_zpsgsroafin.jpg.html)

_“Colorful enough?” Tom presented Jessie with a bouquet of colorful flowers with a wide smile._

“They’re gorgeous!” She smiled.

_“I also got the last one with honeysuckle.” He added._

She looked at him with wide eyes and blushed. “They had honeysuckles??” She smelled them with a smile. “Thanks sweety. I love them.”

_He grinned and fluffed them in the vase. “Went to 3 shops, but I found them.”_

“Aww Tom!!” She covered her face giggling. “You shouldn’t have!!”

_He wrapped his arms around her. “I told you that I did.”_

She covered his neck & chin in kisses. “You are too much… I don’t think I’ll ever get use to being so doted upon like a princess with you.”

_“You deserve it all and more for putting up with me and my crazy schedule.” Tom replied._

“I ‘put up’ with you cause I love you, honey. And while your schedule is a busy one, I knew what I agreed to when I said I’d stay here because of my love.” Jess nuzzled his neck with hum. “I am proud of all your accomplishments and your work, love. And will always be here to support you.”

_Tom smiled. “I love you darling.” He kissed her sweetly. “Did you order the pizza? I’m starving.”_

She returned the kiss with a hum and smiled. “Hai. Just over on the kitchen counter. I went all out and got a supreme.” Jess sauntered to the fridge.

_“Ow… you know the way to my heart.”_

“Hehe, of course I do.” Jess took out her beer & his Jameson with a grin.

_Tom sucked air in through his teeth and hummed. “I really don’t deserve you.”_

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “Oh shut up, get a glass, and drink up, handsome.” She pushed the door close with her butt.

_“Yes ma’m.” He chuckled and reaches into the cabinet for his tumbler._

Jess slapped his ass.

_“Eheheh, you keep that up we won’t get to the movies.”_

_“What?” She shrugged. “Girlfriend can’t smack your ass to show affection?” She winked playfully._

__“Oh, you can. But you have to expect some things to… ” Tom swiftly wrapped his arm around Jessie’s waist and pulled her back against him. “… Come up.” He grinned against her neck before kissing it._ _

_She yipped from being pulled back. “Oie! Almost spilled my–” The kiss on her neck made her coo and flush. “Ah-hah, dually noted.”_

__“Eheheh.” Tom’s hand slid up and palmed her breast. “Start the movie. I’ll bring you a slice.”_ _

_Jess whined a bit, but nodded. “Y-yeah, I’ll get right on that.” She pulled away quickly to scamper into the den to get the DVD started, getting down on her hands & knees to fiddle with buttons._

__Tom got two plates and put two slices onto each of them, then walked into the den. Stopping in his tracks, he growled and bit his bottom lip. “You really don’t want to watch these movies, do ya?” He chuckled._ _

_“Hm?” She looked over her shoulder with a curious quirked eyebrow. “Don’t you? Or do you see something else you like?” She giggled flirtatiously._

__“Well… you on your knees is one of my favorite pastimes.” He smiled. His eyes went from the pizza in his hands, to her, and back again. “Damned stomach.” He grumbled sitting on the sofa. “Wins everytime.”_ _

_She laughed heartily, pushing play on the DVD player. “You make that sound like a bad thing.” She chuckled, taking her plate from him and nuzzles close. “When you’re done eating, I’ll let you ravish me. But you need food on your stomach first.” She stated, taking a bite of her slice._

__“Fair enough. Just don’t let me eat so much, I fall into a food coma.” He said taking a big bite._ _

_She rolled her eyes, shaking her head with another chuckle. “Alright, my hungry charming incubus.” She teased. Bob Saget was her stand up comedian of choice. She snorted and laughed as she watched & listened to him. “Hard to believe a guy who was so ‘family-friendly’ is so… Foul!” She laughed._

__“It’s the nice ones you have to watch out for.”_ _

_“Oh, how well I know.” She grinned, looking at him with a sly smirk and nudged him playfully with her foot._

__“Eheheh, point proven.”_ _

_She chews up another bite of her pizza. “Hmm, be honest.” She took a swig of her beer. “Had you not seen my… Dirty artwork… Upon our first meeting, what was your first impression of me?” She tilted her head curiously. “Airhead who forgot her wallet?”_

__“No. I thought you were cute. Petite little thing with that accent.” He smiled. “Wouldn’t have offered to buy you coffee if I hadn’t been slightly interested. And I’ve never been interested in airheads.”_ _

_She blushed slightly but giggled, smiling in turn. “Thanks. Sweet flatterer.” She grinned. “Oddly enough, some folks from the south doubt me when I say I was born & raised in Alabama, because of how well I speak properly. One of my dad’s friends even called me a yankee.” She laughed._

__Tom laughed. “Well, you will always be my southern belle.” He leans over and kisses her. “Want another slice?”_ _

_“Hehe, nah, I’m good. Thanks hon.” She giggled and returned the sweet kiss, nuzzling his nose with hers. “I kinda like that southern belle title.”_

__“You’re gonna make me finish this pizza myself, aren’t you?” He said, getting up. “You know you’re my southern belle.” He smiled. “My mistress. My kitten. My love.”_ _

_“It’s a sweet concept for me.” She smiled warmly, approaching him from behind. “The sense of belonging is truly a wonderful thing.” She wrapped her arms around his waist in a gentle hug, humming contently._

__Tom looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. Turning in her arms, he wrapped his around her, kissing her forehead. “I’m glad you feel like you belong here.”_ _

_“I do, not just here, but also…” She smiled, placing her hand over his heart. “Here.” She kissed the spot before kissing him sweetly. Jess took the opportunity of close proximity to yoink a slice from behind him._

__“Hey!” He said turning and watching her walk away with the pizza. “Stealing from a starving man. That's low.”_ _

_“Oh boo-hoo, there’s plenty more in the box, you poor starving man.” She snickered._

__Tom narrowed his eyes and stalked towards her. “Maybe I’ll sate my appetite with something else.”_ _

_Completely oblivious to him, she nibbled on the slice with a victorious giggle. “Oh, what’re you gonna do?”_

__Tom scooped her up in his arms and playfully nibbled at her neck while growling._ _

_She yipped and fidgeted, cooing. “Nooo, not the neck! No fair!”_

__“I think we both know…” He dropped her on the couch and sank to his knees. “That I don’t fight fair.”_ _

_She sat the slice down carefully, feeling her neck & cheeks flush. “Tom…” She nibbled her bottom lip. “What’re you up to?”_

__“I’m hungry.” He smiled running his hands up her thighs. “Don’t make me use him… because I will.” His brow sunk as his smile crept higher up his face._ _

_Her eyes widen at what he was implicating, trying to scoot back away from his grasp. “You wouldn’t dare…” She mewled, nibbling her index finger._

__“Oh… I would.” He chuckled low. “To get what I want…” His voice sank a bit. “I’d. Do. Anything.”_ _

_Jess shuddered visibly. “Tooom…” Her voice was shaky and her chest heaved a bit. She could feel the center of her thong become increasingly warm. “So evil of you.” She whimpered._

__He chuckled. “Evil… no… just…” He ran his nose up the seam of her jeans. “Using my talents.”_ _

_“Ahh…” She whimpered and slowly laid flat on the couch. “Fuck, that voice… You… You’ve already made me wet with just your voice.”_

__He smiled up at her as his fingers unfastened the button and flies off her jeans. “Good. By the time I’m done, you’ll be dripping… gushing…”_ _

_She gasped softly as her jeans were pulled off effortlessly. She squirmed beneath him. “I have a feeling even… If I surrendered that slice, I’m… Not off the hook so easily, am I?” She purred._

__“That’d be correct.”_ _

_She shudders, biting back a moan with a sultry delighted smile. “Oh my, whatever shall I do? In the grips of the salacious trickster God.” She mewled, pretending to struggle and pull against his large hands._

__Tom laughed. “Just give in. It’s easier that way.” He ran his tongue over her thong. “Though I do love to watch you mortals struggle.”_ _

_Jessie’s hips bucked involuntarily as a surprised moan left her lips. “Ahh!.. But… But you mustn’t! My dear lover, Tom, will be so cross!!” She whimpered, her thighs trembled slightly. “I am a maiden already claimed and spoken for!”_

__“I admire your love for this man but…” He slowly pulled her thong off her legs. “I can give you so much more.”_ _

_She whimpered, her cunt was already dripping from his salacious teasing. “You cannot… sway me, you silvertongued devil.” She moaned._

__“Let’s test that.” He slowly dragged his tongue up between her folds, watching her face._ _

_“Ahhn!” She cried out, tilting her head back into the cushion. Her back arched as her hands gripped at the couch. “Please… I… Can’t.” She moaned as her hips rolled._

__“Say my name.” He moaned against her cunt. Dipping his tongue into her, he shook his head._ _

_His command made her cunt quiver and her body shuddered. “T-Tommm!…” She moaned loudly. Her hands slowly weaved in his hair, panting heavily._

__Tom growled against her. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he held her down. “Try again.” He sank his teeth into her thigh. “Say. My. Name.”_ _

_“Ahh!! Loki! Loki!!” She quickly cried out, her hips bucked again from his vicious bite._

__Snaking one hand up under her shirt, he pinched her nipple as he lapped at her folds._ _

_“Ohh… God…” Jess couldn’t help but moan wantonly. Her hips rolled to meet his tongue greedily and her other nipple hardened painfully in response to him pinching the other. “Loki… Please…” She begged._

__“Give me what I want.” He growled._ _

_"Anything… Anything you want of me, my lord.” She whimpered, her chest heaved as she panted._

__“Cum for me.”_ _

_Jess whimpered with a nod to acknowledge his command. When he plunged his tongue into her quim, it was practically instantaneous. She cried out, grabbing his hair as her climax rocked her body. Her cunt spasmed and squeezed, coming against his lips and tongue. Her body writhed as she rode her orgasmic bliss._

__Drinking it down, he smiled up at her. Slowly crawling up her body, he kissed her lips. “You give in far too easily.” He smiled._ _

_Jess breathed heavily, her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. She moaned against his soft lips. “Hmm… You make it so sinfully delicious to give in though.” She purred, kissing him more deeply. After she pulled away, she winked. “Bedroom?”_

__“No.” He shifted to unfasten his pants. “Right here.” He kissed along her neck._ _

_“Oooh, even better.” She grinned, using her feet & toes to help him shimmy out of his jeans._

__Without ceremony or hesitation, Tom grabbed her thigh, hitched her leg over his hip, and thrust into her._ _

_“Fuck!!” The swift intrusion made her cunt squeeze and grip around him tightly. “Oh yes… Oh fuck.” Jess breathed, gazing up at him with hooded aqua eyes._

__Setting into an unforgiving pace, he raced towards his climax. “I’m not… gonna last tonight.” He panted. “Fuck… you feel so good.”_ _

_“Neither… Oh god!!… Will… I!!” She cried out, her tits bounced with each brutal slam of his hips. “Cum… Cum with me, Tom!” She moaned, wrapping her arms around him tightly._

__Shifting his knees allowed him to pound harder and he soon fell over the edge. Tom pumped her full of his seed as he panted against her chest._ _

_She yelped, his angle caused his cock to push against her cervix and sent her spiraling. She cried out his name as her body tightened, her cunt squeezed and milked every single drop from him. Their mingled cum leaked from their joined bodies, making her coo & whimper. “S-sorry I… I made a mess.” She mewled._

__“It’s fine. I’ll have it cleaned.” He sighed collapsing on top of her._ _

_Jess didn’t mind his warm body atop hers. The closeness and warmth washed over her like a welcomed blanket, letting her eyes droop close drowsily._

__“Hmm… I prefer sex comas to food comas.” He smiled, kissing her forehead. Tom slowly slid out of her, cradled her in his arms, and proceeded upstairs to their room for the night._ _


	22. Romantic Welcoming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, impact play with flogger, erotic choking, and premature ejaculation. 
> 
> Jessie surprises Tom after being gone for some time. And she bestows him a present...

Jessie was rushing around the house, getting everything ready for Tom coming home after months being away. She turned out the majority of lights save for the strawberry scented candles everywhere and had set her iPod in the sound deck, playing "Our Hearts Condemn Us from Only Lovers Left Alive" to set the mood. Once everything was in place, she set a tumbler of ice with Jameson next to it with a green sticky note attached to the glass that read, "Come upstairs to find me, sweet pet~"  
After that, she rushed upstairs to doll herself up and surprise Tom for the first time romantically, like he had done so many times for her...

_Walking into the house with a huge smile on his face, Tom dropped his bags and looked around. “Jessie…” he shouted into the empty room. “I’m home.” He walked in further, shutting the door behind him, and spotted the tumblr and Jameson. Chuckling to himself, he opened the bottle and poured some into the glass. Tilting his head to read the note before taking a long drink, he grabbed the bottle and walked up the stairs. “Baby…” he said as he approached the second floor._

“Getting warmer, darlin…” Her voice called out to him from the bedroom. She was standing behind the door as he walked in so he couldn’t see her. Once he was inside, Jess used her foot to gently kick it close, and cupped her palms over his eyes, pressing herself close to him with a sweet giggle. “Guess who, lover.” Her voice purred.

_“Jessica Alba…” he teased before turning around quickly and scooping her up into his arms with a laugh._

She laughed in turn and kissed his cheek. Jess was wearing an aqua blue sheer see-through teddy that hugged her curves, donning Tom’s favorite emerald bra & thong set beneath it. And for the first time in their relationship, Jessie was wearing make-up. Her long lashes were accented with mascara, making her aqua eyes sparkle, and her lips glistened with a pink shade of lipgloss. “Welcome home, baby.” She smiled up at him. “Exhausted from your trip home?” She tilted her head.

_“Not even a little.” he smiled. Tom leaned back and took in her full appearance. “Gawd, you are gorgeous tonight.” He smiled before kissing her glossy lips. “But you know you don’t need all this, right?” He said raising an eyebrow. “If I had half a mind, I’d make you go wash it off but…” He kissed her again, sucking in a deep breath as his lips pressed against hers. “That means I’d have to let you go and I just can’t do that right now.”_

Jess couldn’t resist doing a lil twirl on her toes, giggling proudly. “Oh, I know I don’t need it. But believe it or not, I do have some femininity flare beneath this tomboy exterior. I just only let very few people see it.” She smiled before returning his deep kiss, inhaling his scent like precious oxygen to her lungs. “Then don’t let me go, Tom.” She whispered against his lips, tugging at his shirt impatiently as she continued kissing him, moaning softly.

_Smiling against her lips, he set about unfastening the top few buttons of his shirt before pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. His arms snaked around her, pinning her to his chest as his lips caught hers again in a fevered kiss. His hands roamed down her back to her ass, which he grabbed with both hands._

As soon as his shirt was gone, Jessie wrapped her arms around Tom, raking her nails softly down his back as he held her tight. She moaned into his mouth as his strong hands clutched at her ass cheeks. “Oh Tom… I’ve missed those strong hands of yours.” She moaned against his lips. Her hands then went back to his front, unbuckling his belt and unlooping it from his trousers with one jerk. “Pants. Lose em’.” She grinned, crawled up the bed, and motioned a finger for him to come hither for her.

_Tom’s fingers frantically unfastened his trousers and pushed them down his legs. Kicking them off, he discarded his shoes and socks before crawling over her on the bed. His lips planted soft kisses up her sternum to her neck and ears. “Gawd, I have missed you so much.” he confessed._

She cooed and mewled softly as he trailed his kisses up her body, giggling once he reached her ears. She ran her fingers through his curly hair and gazed lovingly into his blue eyes with a warm smile. “And I’ve missed you so very much, dear.” She kissed him softly as she caressed his cheek, and after she broke away, she nibbled her bottom lip with a giggling smile. “But… I have one final surprise for you.” She whispered into his ear, nipping & suckling at his lobe.

_“I thought you were my surprise.” he said with a smile._

Jessie giggled and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. “Mostly yes, but…” Her voice trailed off as her arm reached up and dug underneath Tom’s pillow. She pulled out a medium size black velvet box and her eyes softened while her cheeks flushed immensely. “It’s nothing grand, I had it custom made… But I’ve never done this for anyone in my past relationships. I hope you like it.” She slid the lid off the box, and inside was a collar. It was made with two leather strips, a cerulean blue bottom strip, and a white strip on top of it and was lined with small silver square-pyramid studs. The lining inside the collar was a forest green soft lambskin. There was a D-silver loop in the front with a simple silver circular tag with the word ‘Pet’ engraved in it. She looked up at him nervously. “If you think it’s silly or not something you’d like to wear during our sessions, I can send it back.” She murmured softly.

_Tom’s eyes widened and his smile crept up his face. “You… you had this made? For me?” he asked._

“Yes, Tom. To present a collar to one’s sub… It’s one of the biggest gestures of love a domme can give them. It represents the sub’s constant attachment to their doms, a sense of always belonging and comfort, even when he/she isn’t there.” She explained softly, caressing his cheeks with her palms. “Tom, I love you with all my heart & soul. Even after our first night together, I felt and knew in my heart… You were going to be more than just a sub. You’re my lover, my best friend, and so much more than I could put into words.” She confessed, kissing him softly with a deep inhale of breath.

_“Will you put it on me?” he asked against her lips. His blue eyes opening to look into hers with a smile. He sat up on his knees, hands in his lap and waited patiently. Pushing his shoulders back and elongating his neck just a bit more._

Jessie’s heart fluttered as she smiled back. “Of course, darling.” She took the collar in her hands, briefly admiring how beautiful Tom looked. She sat up on her knees, placing a soft lingering kiss on his adam’s apple. Once she pulled away, she placed the collar around his neck. She carefully adjusted the tightness where it could move somewhat, not wanting it too snug but not too loose. Once she was satisfied, she clasped the silver buckle in place and turned it around to its’ front. She leaned back and placed her hands on his shoulders, a huge smile across her features. “You look beautiful, my darling pet. How does it feel?”

_Tom tilted his head from side to side and scrunched up his shoulders, testing his flexibility. “Could be tighter.” he smiled. “But you know me.” he chuckled softly. “What does my mistress wish to do with me now? I am yours to command.”_

“Hmm… I can arrange that.” She grinned, reaching up and adjusted the tightness one more time to a snugger fit, sliding two fingers underneath to make sure his pulse wouldn’t be constricted. Once that was done, she stroked her hand through his curly hair, smirking. “Well, you did say in our last email exchange you wanted ‘the works’ right pet?” She cooed. “Tonight…” She leaned up and ran her tongue along his ear. “I will ravish you…tease you, and torture you… And you will beg, scream, and cry til you’re hoarse.” She growled, and bit his shoulder hard.

_Tom’s eyes rolled back as a moan rush up from his chest. “You spoil me mistress.” he sighed with a smile. Then he groaned as her teeth sank into his shoulder._

“Now then…” She pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, patting her legs. “Let’s warm that ass up a bit, shall we?” She grinned. “Come here and lay on your stomach across my legs, darling.”

 _Quickly, he did as he was told. Draping himself over her legs carefully. Minding his weight against her._

Jess could tell he was being careful of his own weight and stature pressing down on her, making her smile sweetly. “Such a good boy…” She cooed, letting her right hand stroke softly over his spine and over the swell of his buttocks. She kneaded and massaged his ass cheeks tenderly. “Hmm… You have such a nice perfect ass.” She praised, raising her hand and brought it down with a SMACK across his left cheek.

 _“Thank you Mis-STRESS!” His hips jerked as her hand came down on his skin._

She couldn’t suppress her mischievous giggles at his reaction to the first swat. She licked her lips and her eyes narrowed on the red palm print blossoming on his skin. “No matter what, my dear pet, don’t hold back on me.” Another slap came down on his right cheek. “I want to hear… (SMACK on the left cheek)… Every… (SMACK on the right)… Sound that falls from… (SMACK on his left thigh)… Your lips.” Another SMACK landed on his right thigh.

_Tom groaned and moaned and hissed through his teeth as her hand came down on his skin over and over. The hot tingling pain made his cock throb and his back arch. “More mistress.” he sighed when he thought she’d finished._

Her hand came down harder on his left cheek this time, squeezing it tight and dug her nails in the supple flesh with a dark chuckle. “Oh, how cute…” She stroked her free hand up his spine, tracing her fingertips lightly up his hairline and then fisted her fingers harshly in his hair, hissing above him. “Believe me, I am far from done with your ass.” Keeping her hand fisted in his hair, her other hand started coming down harder & faster across his ass cheeks & thighs. Her palm burned but it only fueled her to keep going so long as he kept making those delicious noises.

 _Tom moaned when her fist clenched around his hair. Then his voice came out in hard grunts and short gasps as she smacked and slapped his exposed skin. His hips bucked as tears welled in his eyes. His cock throbbing painfully with each hard smack._

She grinned like a cheshire cat as he grunted and gasped with each swat of her hand. “Look at that. Your hips jerk everytime my palm strikes your ass. My naughty pet enjoys his pain, doesn’t he?” She purred, still keeping up her spanking. “I bet that cock of yours is simply aching, isn’t it, pet?” Jessie released his hair and slowly dragged her nails down his back hard, leaving bright red streaks in their wake.

 _“Yes mistress.” he sighed. “Very much mistress.” he hissed through his teeth as her nails raked down his spine._

She chuckled. “Well, your cock will have to wait a bit longer before I pay any attention to it. Now then…” She slapped his ass two more times on each cheek. “I want you to move up on your knees, face the headboard and brace your hands on the wall. Your ass is a nice shade of red but I wish to make your back match that same shade.” She purred.

_Lifting himself off her lap, he crawled up the bed and got into position. Fanning his long fingers out against the wall, he dared to glance over his shoulder to watch her._

Her aqua eyes observed him like a hungry predator, watching every beautiful muscle shift and flex beneath his skin. Jess took a brief moment to be tender, letting her fingers trail lightly down his back where her nails had marked earlier. “Mmm… My love, you truly are a beautiful and handsome specimen.” She kissed him just above his shoulder blades, her hand reached around to just barely caress and stroke his hot velvety cock, then pulled away & hopped off the bed. She opened her dresser to withdraw her flogger, slapping it in her open palm. “Talk to me, my sweet pet. Do you still crave more pain from your mistress?” She crooned. She sat back on the bed, caressing his back. “You want to know a little something about your mistress, darling?” She lightly brushed the falls of the flogger over his back.

_“Yes mistress.” he replied on a heavy breath. “I want to know everything.” his eyes closed as goosebumps erupted out from where the flogger traced down his spine._

“You want to know why I’ve never used my ball gag on you, my sweet?” Before Tom could reply, she swung the flogger hard across his back with a loud SLAP! “The truth is… I love hearing your voice in these moments.” She swatted the flogger in a downward motion next. “Your moans, groans, whimpers, and whines…” She swatted across his back again. “Those noises make me… Dripping… Wet.” She growled and hissed before bringing the flogger down hard down his back and his ass. “And the way you beg… That deliciously dirty way you beg for me, especially when you beg for my cunt, it is… Intoxicating.” She leaned forward, her chest flush against his back and growled next to his ear. She licked up the side of his neck and then sank her teeth into his shoulder hard, knowing well it’ll leave a bruise.

 _Tom didn’t hold back. His lips parted and moans and cries fell from them with every breath. His back arched and his fingertips pressed into the wall while his eyes clenched shut tight and his skin burned with a delicious heat._

Her onslaught with the flogger continued for several minutes, down his back and then across, filling the room with the harsh slaps of the falls striking his flesh and his delicious noises of pleasure & pain. After a while, Tom’s back was now almost cardinal red from the numerous welts, even noticing a few tiny drops of his blood. She sat her flogger down, stroked her palm very gently over his warm back, peppering it with kisses. “How are you fairing, pet?” Her tone was sultry but soft and affectionate.

_Breathless, Tom nodded slowly. His head spinning from all the blood rushing from his head to his cock. “I’m fine.” he managed on a shaky breath. “Fine.” he mumbled again._

“You’ve done spectacular, my pet.” Jess whispered against his ear, kissing his neck softly. “After all that pain, you certainly deserve a reward.” She purred. “Scoot back a little & lie on your stomach.” She situated herself at the head of the bed, shimmying her thong down her legs and spread them wide for him, letting him see how sopping her cunt was, glistening with wetness. “Drink of me, pet. Your mouth must be parched.”

_With a heavy sigh, Tom crawled forward slowly. His eyes locked on her dripping lips. Licking his like a man starved, he took a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed as her scent flooded his senses. “Thank you mistress.” he whispered. Dragging the flat of his tongue up her folds, he moaned at the taste of her. Before she could utter a sound of encouragement or dismissal, his arms sprung forward, latching onto her thighs and holding them apart while his mouth covered her sex. His tongue, teeth and lips devouring her completely. Moaning and growling against her sensitive skin. His tongue probed deeper into her quim. Then he dragged it up through her folds to flick over her clit. Thrashing his face back and forth as his lips closed over her lower lips and hummed, sending vibrations up her body._

Jessie smiled warmly, watching him draw closer to her. It always made her blush profusely when Tom inhaled her scent so deeply and licked his lips when he gazed upon her this way. “You’re welcome, pet.” She cooed softly, stroking his hair gently. Once his tongue slowly lapped at her entrance, her eyes fluttered close and made a soft gasp. She was expecting after her spankings & beatings, he’d take it slow…   
She yelped when his arms suddenly held her legs wider apart, and cried out when his mouth latched onto her wet quim. Her head spun, moaning & writhing in his grasp as his tongue fucked her vigorously. When his skilled tongue began lashing and circling her little bud, she was mewling & squealing, unable to keep herself still as her hips bucked to meet his voracious ministrations. “Oh god, yes!… Oh fucking yes, Tom!!!!” She cried out, her head thrashing side to side as she panted.

 _Tom didn’t let up. He pulled her to him. Devouring her with every ounce of vigor he could muster. His longer fingers dug into her thighs. His teeth nipped her lower lips. His tongue pumped in and out of her sopping cunt. Growling against her, he looked up at her with narrowed eyes and smiled. Pulling away one of his hands, he shoved his fingers into her. Curling them up and tapping her g-spot as his tongue assaulted her clit. “Cum for me mistress.” he begged between laps with his tongue. “I need to taste you. To hear you. To feel you.” he twisted his fingers and sucked on her clit._

She couldn’t stop him even if she wanted to. Her body and mind had missed every inch of him, and especially how he worshipped her body this way. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to his lustful thirst. She panted his name like a precious prayer with each thrust of his tongue into her cunt and she’d make little yips and mewls when he gently teethed her lower lips. Once his long fingers delved inside her tight quim, her back arched and cried out in overwhelming ecstasy. She clutched at his hair, not shoving him away but to brace herself. “Ye-Yesss Tom!!! Oh god, I’m–AAAAHHHHN!!” Her body seized up, her muscles tightened, and her pussy squeezed & spasmed around his fingers. A rather profuse amount of her cum gushed and squirted around his fingers, against his lips, and into his eager mouth. It was her first orgasm in weeks and left her light headed, moaning and gasping.

_Licking her clean, he withdrew his fingers and sucked on them as he sat back on his heels. Smiling at her, his cheeks wet with her arousal, he waited for her to come down from her high._

Jess slowly floated back down from her orgasmic high. She smiled up at Tom and growled playfully. “You never cease to take me by surprise like that, sneaky pet… But I love it. Every. Time.” She giggled, crawling towards him on all fours while licking her lips. “I think for your enthusiastic efforts, I should give you another treat.” She growled, leaned forward, and ran her tongue up along his bobbing cock, lapping slowly while gazing up at him.

_In all his excitement, he’d forgotten about the pain in his throbbing cock. Until her tongue glided over his skin, it had been numb. But now his skin felt like it was on fire. His jaw dropped and a heavy sigh rushed up from his chest. He lost his balance, falling back slightly, catching himself with his hands before he fell too far. “Fuck…” he sighed._

She chuckled playfully when he fell back as she licked his cock teasingly. Jess took the head of his member into her mouth, suckling and swirling her tongue around him before slowly drawing him in further. She moaned around him briefly before pulling him out and smiled up at Tom between his legs. “Let’s make this more fun, shall we pet? Why don’t you lie back, let me suck your cock while my hand gives your neck a little squeeze?" She purred, leaning forward and kissed him deeply, moaning against his tangy lips and suckling his tongue into her mouth.

_“Yes mistress.” he smiled breathlessly. Shifting around, he got his legs out from under him and laid back on the mattress. Taking a few short shallow breathes to calm his racing heart, he closed his eyes and licked his lips._

She leaned over Tom and positioned herself carefully, placing her hand at his trachea. When he placed his hand on her arm, she slowly sucked his length into her warm mouth. As she sucked and massaged his cock with her tongue, her hand slowly gripped tighter and tighter around his neck. She’d glance up from her angle, gauging him warily, while moaning around him.

_Every inch of his body tingled. His eyes rolled back in his head, his chest burned from lack of air and his mind went hazy. Sliding his hand up her arm to where her fingers gripped his throat, he squeezed his fingers overs hers briefly. The added strength forced a short squeaked gasp from his lungs, his hips bucked hard as every muscle in his body tensed. He meant to tap her arm but instead his fingers squeezed tighter around hers, cutting off his air entirely. His jaw fell open and hot waves rushed down his spine. It’d been too long since he’d felt this euphoric haze. Without thinking and without permission, his body convulsed as he released into her warm mouth._

Jess was surprised when she felt his hand pushing harder on top of hers, but kept sucking his cock, quickening her pace as her head moved back & forth fluidly. She made a muffled whimper when he bucked upward, coughing slightly as the head of his cock hit her throat. When she felt him squeeze tighter, she couldn’t pull back from his grip, and suddenly felt his cum shooting into her mouth. Jessie made a muffled yelp, trying to swallow the best she could but it was so sudden, she choked, pulling off of him with a gasp as some of his cum spurted onto her face and in her hair. She looked up at Tom with an arched brow, a slight growl coming from the back of her throat.

_Tom let go of her hand. His chest heaving as his eyes were clenched shut. “I’m sorry.” he gasped. “Fuck… I’m so sorry.” he forced his eyes open. His blue eyes filled with sorrow and shame as he looked down at her. “I just… fuck… it felt so good, Jess. I’m so sorry.” he continued. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the look in her eyes._

She crawled up his body, staring into his blue eyes intensely with her aqua orbs. There was a long pause before she kissed him passionately. Her tongue pushed past his lips, letting him taste himself within her mouth, moaning softly against his lips. When she pulled back, she only smiled warmly, stroking her hand through his hair and over his cheek lovingly. “You are forgiven, Tom, hush now. To be fair, I never said you couldn’t cum this time and…” She chuckled and kissed his brow. “It’s been months for us both.”

_His eyes closed as he sighed with relief. Looking back at her he smirked. “I got it everywhere didn’t I.” he said wiping away a spot of cum from her cheek. “Bath?” he asked._

“Yes, you did.” She deadpanned with a smirk also. “You’re lucky I love you so much. Getting cum in my hair is a pet peeve of mine but I’ll let it slide.” She swiped some cum from her chin and smeared it on his cheek with a giggle. “A bath sounds good. And maybe…” She leaned forward, licking his neck with a sultry hum, nipping his earlobe. “You can make up for your little incident with your mouth. I do so love that skilled tongue of yours.” She purred.

_He hummed with approval. “I want nothing more than to please you.” he replied. “I’ll start the bath.” he smiled sliding out from beneath her._

Jessie grinned and slapped his ass. “Damn right, you will, naughty pet.” She growled playfully and followed him into the bathroom.


	23. We're Building a WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings** : Femdom, Sub!Tom, collared & leashed Tom, toys (Wartenburg wheel & feather tickler), St.Andrew's Cross, oral sex, impact play with riding crop, and debasement.
> 
> Tom notices that Jessie’s been scanning her favorite BDSM shopping site for interesting ‘bondage’ furniture. However, because all of it is so big & bulk-some, these things aren’t easily hidden. So he comes up with an 'easy solution’ that makes Jessie’s jaw drop. After all the excitement, she decides a sexy shopping trip is in order!  
> (Written in RP thread format, italics are Tom's replies.)

It was another cozy morning staying in with Tom. While he sat on the sofa & watched whatever was on the TV, Jess was snuggled close to him with her laptop, idly scrolling through one of her favorite BDSM websites, ExtremeRestraints.com. Out of curiosity, she decided to look into the bondage furniture section. Her eyes scanned over a nice St.Andrew’s cross, a punishing bench, a bondage-dungeon horse, but all these items weren’t exactly small, much less easily concealable. She sighed wistfully as her mouse hovered over the St.Andrew’s cross, despite knowing she couldn’t buy it, but still looked over its’ measurements curiously. Her mind daydreamed how exquisite Tom would look strapped to it, a smirk playing across her face the more she thought about it.

_Glancing casually from one screen to another, Tom noticed her mouse hovering wishfully. “What’s that for?” he asked, breaking the calm with his smooth voice._

Jess flinched slightly at Tom’s curious voice but chuckled. “This is what’s called a St. Andrew’s cross, though I promise you won’t find this in many churches. Also known as the X-cross in the BDSM world, this frame basically provides restraining points for ankles, wrists, and waist, keeping a submissive standing and in the spread-eagle position, whether facing the front or the back.” She explained with a grin. “It’s one of several pieces of bondage furniture I’ve fancied buuuuut… They’re not exactly easily put away or disassembled to hide away from company.” She added with a sigh.

_His brow furrowed slightly as he examined the measurements listed. “That would fit at the end of the bed. Or in that corner by the closet.” he said._

“Tom, honey, the wrist and ankle restraints hanging from the bed frame is one thing, but this is entirely different.” She raked a hand through her hair with a sigh. “This cross is huge and well, bulksome. As much as it would make for an interesting decoration piece in the bedroom, it would just be in the way when not in use.”

_Tom’s face scrunched as he thought. “Well I could always just build a cellar. Then you could get all the things you want.” he said nonchalantly._

“What?!” Jessie nearly dropped her laptop from the ‘casual’ comment. She gently sat it down on the floor and turned herself to be facing Tom, her arms on either side of him. “You’re… You’re serious? I… Tom, while admittedly I’m giddy at the very thought of us having our own cellar, that’s still gonna cost you a shit ton!!”

_Tom shrugged. “We could split it. Front half for wine and such, back half for fun.” He smiled. “It’s really not that big a deal. People put in cellars all the time.” He smiled. “And if it makes you happy, then its worth every penny and more.”_

She flushed that Tom would make such a huge adjustment to their home for her but beamed excitedly. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling happily. “Oh Tom, you spoil me too much! I just… Have no words!” She pulled away and showered his neck in kisses & playful nips.

_Tom laughed. “It’s for us both. I’m sure I’ll have just as much fun in your torture dungeon.” He joked craning his neck, offering her more to kiss._

“Oooh, you can bet your ass you will, pet.” Jess growled in his ear, giving his earlobe a teasing suckle with a hum. “Hmm… What say you & I go do a little fun shopping?” She purred, her teeth nipped his earlobe.

_“I’d enjoy that.” He replied. “I’ll even let you drive while I make some calls to get this new project going.” He smiled._

“Excellent!” She grinned mischievously. Jess hopped off the couch and strode to the staircase. “I’m gonna go get properly dressed. Oh! And pet…” She called back to him, looking over her shoulder with a glint in her eye and cheshire smile. “You’ll be wearing your collar out today.”

_“Yes mistress.” He replied with a grin. “Shall I come get it or are you bringing it down for me?”_

“I’ll bring it down and I’ll be the one to place it on, naturally.” She chimed sweetly.

After a several minutes, Jess came back down, sporting a green tank top with corset design in the front that emphasized her small cleavage, a casual pair of faded blue jeans, and flip-flops. In one hand, she held Tom’s blue collar, and on her other arm was a small chain lead with a black leather handle.

_Without being told, Tom sank to his knees with a smirk on his face. “As happy as I am to be led mistress, I think I’ll need a small disguise. Just to keep Luke from the hospital.” He smiled. “Baseball hat should be sufficient.” He craned his neck elongating it slightly for her convenience._

“Oooh, such good boy. Didn’t even have to order you to kneel.” She cooed, running a hand through his hair affectionately and kissed his forehead. “And agreed, Luke would have a heart attack.” She bent down and placed the collar around Tom’s neck, adjusting it to a nice firm fit, just as she knew he enjoyed. “However, I won’t be using the leash in open public, but I’ll place it on once we’re in the shop. London’s crowded streets with the masses would prove difficult to maneuver around.” She explained. “That and I don’t want anyone touching your lead, because as your mistress, it’s the equivalent of someone touching what’s mine.” She growled, scratching her nails lightly under his chin.

_Tom moaned low as she scratched his scalp and chin. “Still better wear the hat. I don’t want to have to find a new publicist. I’ve grown rather fond of Luke.” he chuckled._

“For sure. Luke is a sweetie. Spazzy, but still sweet.” She responded in turn with a giggle. Jessie patted his head before straitening back up. She strolled to the door, snatching up her purse and the keys to Tom’s jag. “I’ll be in the car waiting, love.” She winked at him before sashaying out the door.

_Tom quickly bolted up the stairs, two at a time. Grabbing the first baseball hat he found, he pulled it on, stopped long enough to admire his collar in the mirror on the door, and then bounded down the stairs. Locking the door, he was at the car before she even got it started. Pulling open the door, he slid in and smiled at her. “So where are we going?” he asked pulling his phone out of his pocket._

Jess was admiring the feel of sitting in the driver’s seat of the glorious car. She shifted her hips back and forth, the seam in the crotch of her jeans gave a pleasant friction to her slit, and she bit her bottom lip with a small pink flush appearing on her cheeks. She moaned just a little from the subtle pleasure but was startled when Tom quickly opened the door. She cleared her throat, trying hard not to look as though she was stimulating herself seconds ago. “Oh, I did a bit of googling around and found a rather promising 2-story big sex shop I’ve wanted to visit. See what all sorts of goodies they have. It’s called Surreptitious Shenanigans.” She laughed heartily, starting the ignition and carefully pulled out onto the roads.

_“Sounds promising.” he replied dialing up his phone. The drive over, he was on the phone with at least 4 people, getting plans set up to start the cellar. Hanging up finally, he smiled at her. “Be about a week before they can start anything. Then another three weeks until completion. So we can house all the stuff in the main house until then, or just buy it later.” he said._

Jessie listened intently the best she could while driving to their destination. Some of the price quotes made her face flush somewhat but Tom was determined, so she said nothing, just continuing to smile as many fantasies ran amuck through her mind. “Wow, that sounds… Rather quick, all things considered. Then again, I hardly know much about installing cellars or basements but either way, it’s all so exciting.” She giggled with glee. “Hmm… We’ll see. If they have what I’m looking for, we may go home with a fun new piece of furniture.” She grinned deviously. “Just a few more blocks & turns and we should be there shortly.” She chimed.

_“I’m all for new furniture.” He smiled with a wink. Stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders, he relished the feeling of his collar around his neck. The warmth and tightness making his chest feel heavy and his pants fit tighter. “Why don’t you have me wear this more often?” he asked. “I’d wear it all the time if you let me.”_

She giggled at his flirtatious wink and pulled into a parking spot just down the street of the shop. “Oh? If you enjoy it so, I think that can be arranged, my sweet pet.” She purred, leaning over and kissed him deeply. One hand raked her nails through his hair while the other slowly glided over his thigh, her fingertips just barely traced over the bulge in his pants teasingly, all the while she moaned into the deep kiss.

_Tom leaned into the kiss, devouring what she gave him. Swallowing down her moans and feeling goosebumps prick up his skin as her fingers gently grazed his growing erection. Pulling away just enough to speak, he smiled. “Shall we mistress?” he asked. “Or may I ravage you in the car?” his smile widening across his face._

“Tooom…” Jess giggled embarrassingly as a deep flush grew across her cheeks. “You know that’s one of my fantasies, and while I really REALLLLY want you to have your way with me in this car…” She growled, kissing him again more needfully while biting his bottom lip. “We are in town and in public. Even with tinted windows, a rocking vehicle is going to be a tad obvious, don’t ya think?” She tilted her head with a smile and cocked eyebrow.

_“Suppose so.” he replied. “Next time then.” he smiled leaving a quick peck on her lips and opening the door. Using the open door as a shield he readjusted himself, framed perfectly for her viewing only, then dipped down with a smile. “Coming?” he asked pulling on his baseball hat._

She sighed in mild relief and slight frustration. Her eyes were fixed on his hands readjusting his cock and she licked her lips, catching herself growling like a hungry predator. Jess almost changed her mind til Tom called out to her, and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’.” She stepped out of the jag and walked around to Tom’s side. As they strolled, she brazenly but casually tucked her hand in the back pocket of his trousers, giving his ass a tight firm squeeze.

_A soft laugh left his lips as he looped one arm around her shoulders. “You should really stop talking in your sleep darling. You give away all your juicy secrets.” he whispered softly in her ear._

Jess flushed profusely and arched an eyebrow up at him. “I know I’m heavy sleeper but I am not a sleep talker.” She protested. “Now, I remember to confessing once I’d love car sex sometime when I was drunk. But again, I refuse to believe I’m a sleep talker.” She chuckled.

_“Mumbler is more accurate.” he smiled. “When you’ve been drinking or… properly sated…” he chuckled softly. “You murmur in your sleep.”_

She actually laughed incredulously. She tucked her hair over her ears to cover the fact they turned red too. “Do you just lie awake & watch me sleep, just waiting to hear me mumble random things?” She laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

_“I might.” he smiled. “You look peaceful while you sleep. Calms my mind.” he confessed._

Jess looked up at him with a warm smile. “Well then… I suppose that’s alright if that’s the case.” She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. “Ah! Here we are.” The shop window was large with a mannequin donned in sexy lingerie, and at the bottom had several dummy heads wearing different latex masks with zippers, muzzles, and so on with scattered BDSM accessories such as a pair of cuffs, a blindfold, a ball gag, and a riding crop. Once they walked up the small set of stairs and stood at the door, Jess turned and smiled mischievously up at Tom, pulling the chain lead out of her purse. “Shall we, pet?”

_Bending down slightly he smiled as he presented his neck to her. “Always eager, mistress.” he replied with a smile._

“I do so love your eagerness.” She cooed with a sweet smile. She latched the lead onto his collar and her fingers caressed his neck briefly before pulling away. As they entered the store, her skin prickled a little at the smell of leather and her eyes looked around with delight at different toys and accessories hanging from the walls. She was always a few steps ahead of Tom, keeping him close to her side as she examined a few riding crops. The cashier lady behind the register saw the couple, noting the young girl’s smallness compared to the tall man standing close. She pursed her lips and approached them, clearing her throat.

“Excuse me, may I please see some ID? Can’t have minors in here.” She spoke calmly to them but stared down her nose at the girl. Jessie glared at her coldly, she knew the woman is simply doing her job but it didn’t make her feel any less pissed off.

“Ah… True. Here.” She took out her wallet with a reluctant grin, showing her driver’s ID. The cashier lady’s brow arched high but nodded.

“If you need any assistance, please feel free to ask.” She stated and walked off. Jess shook her head with a huff. “Every. Single. Time.” She rolled her eyes, going back to scanning toys. “Feel free to speak up if you see anything you like or curious about, pet.” She smiled sweetly up at Tom.

_“One day you’ll miss that.” Tom chuckled. “It’s what my mum always tells Emma. Best to be carded until you’re eighty.” he laughed. The woman looked over as if recognizing him briefly but looked away. Tom grimaced with a smile. “Suppose I should be quieter.” he whispered. Something caught his eye as he was lead along the wall. A small metal wheel, much like a pizza cutter with tiny spikes like a spur for a boot. “What’s that for? Looks medieval.”_

“True enough, my sis teases me, saying I have a baby-face, especially with long hair. However, it doesn’t make it any less annoying.” She chuckled. His query got her attention and she grinned. “Ah yes, a tiny device with plenty of bite called a Wartenburg Wheel.” Jess plucked it from the holster carefully. “These devils are used for light sensory play. The wheel’s super-sharp spikes are basically the feather tickler’s opposite, like so…” She barely grazed Tom’s arm with it, the little spikes teased his skin with a bit of sharp yet tickling pain.

_Goosebumps rose over his skin as a shiver ran down his spine. “Ow… I kinda like it.” he chuckled._

Jessie grinned at his response. “Oh yes… Watching your body react like that, it’s worth the tag price. You should see the ones with multiple wheels.” She purred, taking the holster with it as they strode. They got further into the BDSM section, finding cock-cages and rings. “Hmm… What is your opinion on chastity, love? I could help you with getting bothersome erections in public taken care of.” She teased.

_“Um…” he cleared his throat as he shook his head. “Not for me love.” he smiled. “I find boxers too constricting for comfort. I imagine that would make me quite cranky.”_

She couldn’t resist laughing at his immediate response. “Relax, hon. I rather enjoy causing yours, instead of constricting them, which reminds me…” She eyed different masturbating aids for males as her mind wandered. “I know your hand gets awfully boring… Getting you a good toy would only be fair for nights we keep each other up with phone sex or Skyping.” She picked one up, examining it curiously while she spoke. “Wouldn’t you agree?” Her voice purred with a salacious smirk.

_“Nothing will compare with the feeling of you but… I suppose some kind of aid would be better than my calloused hands.” he smiled, eyeing the wall of toys. “What would you recommend?”_

“Hard to say, considering my lady-bits don’t have any experience in this department.” She chuckled. Her brow jumped at one in particular, plucking it off the wall with a pleased smile. “But I have heard nothing but good things about this one. Not the most appealing name, ‘Fleshlight’, but from what my friends tell me, it’s very realistic and easy to keep clean, not to mention, as you can see, the casing is discreet.” She handed it to him. “They have three different versions: A pussy, an ass, or oddly enough, a mouth-shaped one.” She laughed at the last thought.

_Tossing the toy about between his hands he examined it with a grin. “Suppose I could try it. I’ll try anything once.” he replied. “Looks a bit weird though.” he laughed._

She shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. “I never known guys’ toys to look appealing. This is the least creepy looking one I’ve seen, honestly. You should see ones trying to imitate porn stars’ bits.” She giggled but then gasped when her eyes found something, sparkling with delight. She nearly sprinted to the opposite side of the store, but remembered Tom’s lead, careful not to walk too fast. “They have a St.Andrew’s cross?! No way!!” She beamed excitedly, looking over it from top to bottom.

_Taking long strides, he kept up with her frantic semi run to the back corner. “That’s the thing you were looking at online earlier.” he said looking it over. “This would totally fit at the end of the bed.” he scoffed, nodding his head. “Wouldn’t even be in the way if we pushed it back against the wall.” he went over logistics in his head._

She giggled with unbridled excitement, nibbling her bottom lip. Jessie was trying her hardest to not bounce up and down on her feet or let Tom see her butt wiggle like a tail-wagging dog. “Why yes, yes, it can.” She agreed, squeezing his hand. “Soooo… No objections from you if we brought this home, right now?” She leaned against his shoulder, smiling up at him. “I’m practically wet already just thinking of how delicious you’ll look strapped up to this.” She moaned with hooded aqua eyes.

_“Ow… I have one objection though.” he grimaced slightly._

Her heart fluttered slightly. “Oh? What is it, love?” She felt a tinge of worry that maybe she was a bit overly excited.

_“We brought the jag.” he said. “’Less they deliver.” he grinned._

“Let’s find out, shall we?” She grinned in turn. Jess strolled up to the cashier lady, presenting the Wartenburg Wheel & Tom’s toy. “I’d like to go ahead and purchase these, but I was wondering: I also want to purchase your St.Andrew’s cross but our car is too small. Is there anyway we can have it delivered?” She asked. The cashier smiled and laughed heartily.

“Hell, give me 5 minutes, I’ll close up shop for lunch and deliver it myself, no charge. That thing has been sitting in my shop for seriously over 3 years and I need to get it out to clear some space for other merchandise. I need to put in a dungeon horse.” She beamed, and she noticed the silver bands on both their hands. “Aw! I didn’t realize you two were engaged! When’s the date?” She beamed but Jess blushed profusely all the way to the tips of her ears.

“Woah woah, we’re not engaged, hehe.” Jessie quickly corrected with an embarrassed giggle. “Mistress & pet, but also loving girlfriend & boyfriend.” She corrected, showing the handle of Tom’s lead in hand but holding his arm affectionately with a flushed smile.

_Tom chuckled nervously before biting at his bottom lip. “Life’s too crazy for all that. Long as everyone’s happy, right?” he said looking at Jess with a grin. He swallowed the lump in his throat, reminding himself how tight his collar was. “What’s a… dungeon horse?” he asked attempting to change the subject. “Fairly new to all these… amazing toys.” he smiled._

She returned the affectionate grin, giving him a sweet kiss upon his lips. “Right.” She crooned, watching his adams apple bob beneath the collar. “A dungeon horse is more or less a bench or platform made of 4 strong sturdy legs for a sub to either straddle or crouch over, depending on the way it’s made.” Jess explained. The cashier smiled and giggled.

“You know your furniture. Sometimes they’re made of simple wood but the best ones are made of leather. Some are even made with special placements for vibrators to be attached.” She grinned. Jessie’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Depending on how my paychecks look, I may or may not be back for it, but definitely consider us new regular customers.” She replied, shaking the cashier’s hand, both nodding to each other. The cashier handed her and Tom a business card with a beaming smile.

“My name is Charlie, I’m the daytime supervisor here. If you need to ask me any questions about our products or upcoming shipments, feel free to shoot me a text or call me. Let me just load up the cross in my truck, grab my keys, and I’ll follow you to your place.”

_“Very kind of you.” Tom smiled wide. “Shall we darling? Or were you interested in something else?” he asked raising a brow at her slightly._

“Nope. We’ve got enough goodies for today. Let’s head home.” Jessie answered. Once Charlie was ready, she followed the couple back to their house. When they arrived, she parked close to unload the cross.

“Thank you again for shopping at my store. Do you guys need any help getting this into your house, or do you think you got it from here?” She looked at both of them.

Jessie was quick to answer, “We can handle it from here. Thanks again, Charlie. We’ll be seeing you again soon.” She nodded politely, shaking their hands before departing. Jess turned to Tom with a bashful smile. “I hope you don’t mind. I’ll give you a hand getting it upstairs. I suppose… I didn’t want to take a chance with Charlie possibly invading our privacy.” She confessed, kissing him while squeezing his hand gently.

_“Its fine.” He smiled. “If Charlie can move it about, I’m sure we can handle it. If all else fails, we’ll just leave it downstairs.” he smiled unlocking the door. “Nice conversation piece, don’t you think.” he laughed._

She giggled and nodded. She swiftly cleared their walk space of any clutter so neither of them would trip up. Jess took one side as Tom got the opposite end. “Oh wow, the frame is lighter than I thought.” She mused. Once they shimmied it inside, Jess couldn’t help but laugh as well. “It would certainly raise some interesting questions for our guests. I wouldn’t mind showing you off in it.” She purred, giving Tom a wink with a cheshire grin.

_“Ow… such a tease.” Tom smirked kicking the door shut behind them. “All the way up the stairs or…” he asked raising his brow at her._

Jess giggled, lowering her end of the cross carefully. “For now, we’ll leave it here. I’ve been patient long enough.” She growled, striding over to Tom. She pulled him into a heated kiss, biting his bottom lip. “Do be a dear and strip. I’m gonna run up stairs to fetch a few playthings.” She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek as she darted off upstairs.

_Watching her intently, he kicked off his shoes and socks while he unfastened his jeans. Tossing the baseball hat onto the sofa, he pulled his shirt up over his head and let it too fall to the floor before pushing his pants down his legs and stepping out of them. With a smile on his face, he stood at parade rest with his feet spread shoulder’s width apart and his hands clasped behind his back._

While Tom undressed, Jess rummaged through the infamous top drawer, plucking out her feather tickler, blindfold, and riding crop. Once she had those items, she quickly untied her corset top and tossed it to the floor. With a shimmy of her hips, she pulled her jeans and thong down her legs and kicked them aside. Now completely bare, she picked up her playthings and strode downstairs. Her eyes roamed over his perfect figure and licked her lips. “Hmm… A beautiful sight, as always.” Jessie mused. When she was standing in front of him, her right hand caressed his cheek, and glided down his neck. “Tom, do I need to readjust your collar before we begin? Or is it still comfortable? Not too tight?”

_“It’s perfect mistress.” he replied with a smile. His eyes scanned over the toys she had in hand and his smile grew. “Couldn’t decide?” he asked._

She chuckled slyly and gently pushed him to lean against the cross. “Oh sweet pet, I have plans for you. And I do plan on using each item you see here.” She purred, kissing him sweetly while sliding her hands down his arms. “Now, be a good boy and place your wrists up here at both corners.” She whispered, trailing her kisses down his jawline. “That’s it.” Once he had his wrists in the right spots, she used the cuffs attached to bind them in place. Her eyes locked with his momentarily. “Tom, I’m going to push you a bit during this session, so if I’m getting too intense, remember your safe words. Alright?”

_Tom licked his lips and smiled. “Yes mistress.” He pressed his back flat against the cool cross surface and shivered as goosebumps erupted across his skin._

Jess smiled in turn, kissing along his neck. “Good boy. Now close your eyes, darlin’.” She cooed. She gently slid the blindfold over his head & covered his eyes. Next, she took the feather tickler in one hand and the new spiky Wartenburg Wheel in the other. Ever so softly, she grazed the feathery plume down his right arm, and then did the same with the spiked wheel down his left arm, watching his reactions with a sly grin.

_Tom shifted slightly on the cross as a smile pulled up his lips. A small chuckle escaping him as he shivered._

She chuckled as she watched his body shiver. Jess ran the feather over his chest, circling his nipples slowly. Next, she repeated the same motions with the pinwheel, applying just a little more pressure as she circled his nipples. After that, she glided the feather over his stiff cock, tickling his sensitive head before running it under his heavy sac. To surprise him, Jess kneeled silently and ran the flat of her warm wet tongue along the base to the tip of his cock, shortly running the spiked wheel over where she had licked him.

_His jaw dropped as she felt her tongue then he arched, best he could in his position as the pinpricks sent waves of goosebumps over his skin. A shaky moan fell from his lips._

She giggled at his reaction, deciding to tease him more. She suckled only the tip into her warm mouth, running the feather along his shaft and then grazed his balls gently with the spiky pinwheel. She alternated using the feather over his sac and then used the pinwheel up his shaft, all the while still suckling and swirling her tongue over his tip continuously, moaning around him.

_Against his will his hips bucked. The teasing feather and spikes making his skin crawl as her tongue pulled moans from his chest. “Fuck…” he sighed as he shuttered against a hot wave that raced down his spine._

She chuckled around him. Jess withdrew the wet tip from her mouth and proceeded to use her saliva to grasp him in her hand, slowly pumping his cock in her fist. “You sound like you’re enjoying yourself, pet.” She cooed, using her other hand to run the Wartenburg wheel along his hips.

_“I-I am.” he stammered. “Tiny tease of pain… driving me crazy.” he laughed slightly before a moan fell from his lips._

“Hmm, let’s give you some more pain then, shall we?” Jess growled with a wicked grin. She then swiftly sucked him into her mouth, suckling him gently. She ran the spiky wheel up the inside of his thighs, applying more pressure to leave little red dots along his skin.

_Aw…. yes…” he groaned with a grin._

A wicked idea crossed her mind and she chuckled around him. She popped off his cock with a sigh, standing up. She reached up and unlatched his wrists for a moment. “Turn around, pet.” She ordered with a whisper. “And place your hands back up on the cross.” She added, nipping his earlobe.

_Licking his lips Tom did as he was told. Pressing his chest against the cross as he outstretched his arms. His cock throbbing against the hard surface._

She leaned her body against Tom’s, kissing his back sweetly as her hands roamed up his body. When she reached his wrists, she clasped the cuffs back in place and pulled off him to retrieve her riding crop. She dragged the tip over his spine while still kissing his warm flesh. “Can you guess what I’m about to do, pet?” She purred.

_“Yes.” he sighed with a grin. Straightening his back he squared off his shoulders._

“And you did mention once you love a challenge.” She chuckled, grazing the crop over the swell of his buttocks. “I think today’s number will be… 50.” She mused before running her tongue between his shoulder blades. “How does that sound, pet? Think you can withstand 50 swats of my riding crop?” Jess growled, squeezing his right ass cheek and dug her nails into the tender flesh.

_Tom sucked in a deep breath then let it out with a moan. “Yes mistress.” he smiled turning his head just enough to look down at her over his shoulder. “Thank you mistress.”_

Jessie smiled wickedly up at her darling lover. “Such a good pet. Always so eager to please me.” She swung the crop hard and swatted his ass cheeks, leaving a bright red mark in its wake. “To show your gratitude, you will thank me for each strike I give you. Understood, pet?” She growled and swung the crop again across his arse.

_“Yes.” Tom’s body jerked involuntarily. “Thank you mistress.” He gasped._

“Good boy.” She praised. Over several minutes, she swung the crop back and forth across his ass, filling the room with the crack of her instrument striking skin. Jess would stand back for a period of time as she struck Tom’s ass, watching her handiwork blossom over his pale skin. Then she would stand flush against his back as she alternated to using her bare palm, loving the feel of his warm burning skin against her cold hand and his body jerking against her strikes.  
About 35 strikes in, Jessie circled around the cross to examine him and her work. His buttocks was bright red with repeated welts and palm prints. She braced her hands on either side of him, leaning flushed against his back, her small breasts pushed up against his warm back as she ran the flat of her tongue between his shoulders. “Hmm… Speak to me, my darling pet. How are you fairing?” As she spoke, she ran the Wartenburg wheel over the tender skin of his ass cheeks, applying more pressure than previously.

_Tom groaned as his eyes clenched shut. Tears streaked down his cheeks as they pushed up into a smile. “Perfect mistress.” He whispered. “I… only counted 35.” Goosebumps raced over his skin._

“You are correct, pet.” She brought her palm down over his ass with a wicked grin, growling deep in her throat. “Just 14 more to go, and don’t forget to say ‘thank you’.” She grabbed a fistful of his hair and bit his right shoulder hard as her hand came down harshly, slap after slap until she finally reached 50. Once she did, Jessie released her grip in his hair and pulled the wet blindfold from his eyes. “Now beg for me, pet, unless you want 50 more?” She purred, biting the shell of his ear.

_“Thank you.” he panted. “Thank you mistress.” his chest heaved as he regained his composure enough to comprehend what she’d commanded. “Please sweet mistress. Use me… I am your toy to play with as you please.”_

“Hmm… I know you can beg better than that, pet.” Her palm came down across his ass. Her hand then snaked around to his front to grasp his cock, giving it a firm squeeze in her fist as she pumped him slowly. “Tell me what you desire, pet; what your body is crying out for most. You know how much your mistress loves that dirty mouth of yours.”

_“Fuck…” he gasped as her fingers wrapped around him. “I want your mouth mistress… to feel the back of your throat. Your tongue on my sac, your… fingers digging into my hips.” His hips bucked forward slightly into her hand. “To be at your mercy as you tease me… and stroke me.” he continued. “Please mistress.” he sighed._

Jess smirked as she continued pumping him steadily. She ran her tongue over his back before biting his flesh, hard enough to leave an angry bruise afterward. “Oh, aren’t you such a greedy boy… Tell me, pet, what are you willing to do for me to earn my warm wet mouth wrapped around this cock, hmm?” She purred before biting him again.

_“Anything.” he gasped. “Anything…”_

She pulled away from Tom just briefly to unclasp the cuffs from his wrists, and guided him to turn on his feet to face her. Jessie smiled and pointed down. “Kneel, pet, and let your tongue persuade me that you are indeed worthy.” She purred, caressing his cheek. “Can you do that for me, my sweet pet?”

_His lips curled high up his cheeks. “Oh… yes, I can mistress.” He sank to his knees and ran his hands down her legs. Wrapping his fingers around her left ankle, he looked up at her with a school boy grin. “Best hold tight mistress.” He said, lifting her leg and shifting his shoulder under her bent knee. Taking a deep inhale, his eyes rolled back as her scent filled his lungs. Instantly his mouth salivated and he licked his lips as he fought to keep his control. Leaning forward, he slowly dragged his tongue up her slit, wiggling it as it dragged over her swollen clit._

Jessie grinned as Tom knelt to his knees. She hummed, loving the feel of his fingers gliding down her legs. She nodded upon his words, and as he lifted her leg, she braced her hands on the cross behind him for support. Her cheeks flushed, listening to him inhale her scent made her nibble her bottom lip. When his warm tongue dragged over her entrance, she made a small mewl, her eyes fluttering. She gasped a little as the wet muscle teased her clit, unable to help her slight squirming, but she fought to reign in her control.

_Tom’s hand held onto her hip as he moved closer still. Closing his mouth over her sex, he rolled his tongue over every inch before pushing it into her slowly. He hummed and moaned against her sensitive skin as he pumped it in and out of her with growing speed._

Her small mewls turned into moans when he began pushing his skilled tongue into her core. Her hips would buck involuntarily as his moans would send pleasant vibrations throughout her body. As Tom gained speed, Jess couldn’t help but pant raggedly and her noises soon became cries, feeling herself draw closer and closer to the edge. “Oh god… Fuck… Yes… Yes, my pet!” She cried out, tossing her head in ecstasy.

_Tom moaned hungrily against her as he felt her clamp down. Flicking his tongue over her clit several times, he drove his tongue deep into her and thrashed his head, rubbing her clit vigorously with his nose as her arousal covered his cheeks._

“OH FUCK!” She screamed, feeling her entire body tighten and it took all her strength to not let her knees buckle as she came into his eager mouth. Jess grabbed a tight fistful of his hair to brace herself, whimpering and squirming on her feet. Her hips rolled, grinding her cunt against his lips and tongue while she rode her climax. “Such a… Good… Fucking… Pet…” She growled.

_As he felt her coming down, he didn’t stop. His fingers clutched her hips like a vice, holding her to him as he continued to devour her. Tongue, lips and teeth claiming every inch they could. “Give me more.” He growled breathlessly. “I need it.”_

Jess yelped at first when Tom tightened his grip on her hips but she growled through her teeth. She was trying to reign in her control, despite his mouth still lapping & sucking and making her knees tremble. “No.” She hissed. “On your back, now.”

_Tom growled, lapping at her clit one final time before releasing his grip and obeying her order. Laying flat on the floor, he wiped his face with the back of his hand as he stared up at her._

As soon as he laid out on the floor, she steadied one hand around around his neck while situating herself between his legs. “Tap me if you begin to feel faint, pet. Now breathe in deep for me… And don’t you dare cum until I say so.” She growled, waiting to hear his breath. Once she was sure he had obeyed her, Jess didn’t bother with teasing licks or kisses. With one fluid motion, her mouth sucked in his length hungrily. She moaned and slurped around his dick lewdly, tightening her grip gradually as she bobbed her head up and down his length.

_Taking a deep breath, he felt her fingers tighten around his neck. His chest burned perfectly as fire raced up and down his spine in time with her mouth over his cock. His eyes rolled back blissfully as his chest started to seize. Just as he felt his balls tighten and his brain go hazy, he tapped her shoulder lightly just once._

As soon as she felt him tap her arm, Jessie released his neck along with popping off his cock. She grinned wickedly up at him, wrapped her fingers around his wet cock, and pumped him vigorously while her other hand clawed down his chest. “Who does your cock belong to, pet?” She growled. “Tell me who makes you moan & writhe like a wanton whore.”

_“You, mistress.” He panted, his voice husky. His hips bucked up into her touch against his will as he panted for breath. “I’m your whore, mistress.”_

“Yesss, you remember your place well, pet.” She hissed, but her merciless pumping slowed immensely, deciding to prolong his teasing some more. “Tell me, my little whore…” She swiped her tongue over his swollen head, smirking up at him. “Do you really deserve to cum? I think I would be perfectly happy…” She ran her tongue over his tip again, moaning, “… just fucking myself on your tongue and cock, and leave you a pretty sticky mess.” She crooned. “Is that what you want?”

_Tom groaned through his clenched teeth. “Whatever mistress thinks I deserve.” He replied. “I am at your mercy.” He swallowed hard as he fought to keep his hips from bucking again. “I’m merely… here for your pleasure.”_

“Mmm… Very good answer, pet.” She cooed. Jessie crawled up his body, rocking her hips back and forth to glide her slickened pussy along his length. “I think I’ll reward you for having good memory to remember your place.” She purred, tilting herself up just enough to ease herself down onto Tom’s cock with a long sultry moan. She placed both his hands on either side of his head, keeping him pinned as she began to rock back and forth on top of him steadily, her tits bouncing in front of his face. “You may… Oooh, shit, you’re so fucking thick… You may move, pet. Let your mouth suckle and lick where ever you wish.” She panted wantonly as she rode him.

_Without hesitation, Tom leaned up as far as he could with her hands pinning his to the floor and seized her breast with his lips. Suckling and nipping at her skin until he knew he’d left a light purple mark before switching to the other. He groaned against her skin, fighting back the need to pin her, to take her, to fill her to the brim._

She cried out as Tom’s mouth ravished her tits. Between rocking on top of him and the electrifying sensations of her hard nipples being nibbled and sucked so hungrily, Jess couldn’t keep up her steady pace. She whimpered, releasing his wrists to brace them on his broad chest and licked up his neck to his earlobe. “Oh sweet pet… Please… Please fuck me however you desire, make me cum again and again.” She moaned in his ear before biting down hard on his shoulder.

_Instantly, Tom flipped them, cradling her head in his hand as he kissed her and lowered her to the ground. His other hand slid down her body and pulled her leg higher as he pounded into her relentlessly. Swallowing her moans and cries as he kissed her passionately._

Jess made a small surprised yip as Tom switched their positions but smiled up at him, moaning against his lips. Once he elevated her leg and began thrusting into her, ramming against her cervix repeatedly, she gave him every lustful moan and needy whimper into their kiss. One hand clawed at the carpet beneath them while the other tangled her fingers in his curls. Her tongue circled and writhed with his own, and occasionally suckled his bottom lip. At one moment, she pulled away, panting breathlessly as she gazed up into his blue eyes. “Oh Tom… I… I love you so!” She howled, arching her back in ecstasy.

_“Give it to me.” He panted staring down at her as his clenched his teeth. “I want to see you… completely undone, mistress.” He spread his knees wider and pounded harder but slower, drawing out her pleasure._

“I… I… Oh fuck!” His slowed but stronger thrusts made her tits bounce and her cries louder. Upon his 4th hard thrust, she screamed his name as her cum gushed around his cock and a little spurted onto his groin. The intensity of it left her legs trembling, her eyes fluttered and rolled in the back of her head, and her jaw hung open as she mewled. “Oh… Oh fu… Oh God…”

_“More.” Tom panted as his mouth latched onto her neck. Covering her neck and shoulders in warm open mouth kisses, he shifted back to shallow fast thrusts._

Once Tom repositioned himself, she let out a mewl when he began to pump into her fast. Between the sensation of staying stuffed while his mouth lavished the most sensitive spots of her neck and shoulders, her mind reeled from it all. Her hands flung to his back and dug her nails into his skin as she keened and arched her back again. “Oooh Tooom!!” She came undone once more and tightened her legs around him as her body shuddered.

_“Give me permission.” He begged in her ear as every muscle in his body tensed and fought against his release. “Please, mistress.” His voice strained as he spoke through his teeth._

“Cum for me, baby.” Jessie moaned. “Give me every last drop.” She cupped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, suckling on his tongue before biting it with a hungry groan.

_Filled with new vigor, Tom kissed her back passionately. His hips bucked and pounded as his hands clutched onto her shoulders, pulling her into his hard thrusts. After only a few moments he tensed again, his back arching and his fingers digging into her shoulders as he burst inside of her. Panting and moaning her name as his rolling hips slowed to a halt._

At first, she had assumed Tom was going to finish after a few more pumps. But Jess gasped against his mouth as he pulled her to meet his brutal thrusts, making her cry out anew. “Oh fu-fuck, Tom!!” With the added pressure of his fingers gripping her shoulders, she came again, mewling his name as they both floated in climatic bliss. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her nose in his messy curls. “Talk to me, honey… Are you alright?” She asked while stroking his back.

_Fine.” Tom sighed as he rolled off of her to sprawl out on the floor. “Better than fine.” He smiled with his eyes closed. “Fuck, that felt so good.” He chuckled. “Are you alright?” He asked turning his head to look at her._

Jess chuckled beneath him. “And here I thought I had gotten too rough with you for a moment.” She grinned. She turned on her side and propped her head up with one hand, smiling. “You did spectacular taking those beatings, my dear.” She kissed him on the forehead. “And aside from a bit of rug burn, I’m perfect, hon.” She giggled. “I take it you enjoyed the small bit of debasement, then? Me talking down to you?” She tilted her head curiously.

_Tom shifted and stared at the ceiling as he thought for a minute. “I think I did.” He said. “That’s not weird right?” He asked turning to look at her again. “I mean… its normal?” He asked._

“Of course, it is darling.” She smiled. Her hand stroked through his hair sweetly to reassure him. “It’s very common for subs to enjoy that sort of treatment, whether it be verbal, mental, or physical. Some more so than others.” She explained. “It’s something I have not attempted much, so this was a bit spur-of-moment. I was a bit worried afterwards if I had been too mean.” She blushed and chuckled shyly.

_Tom smiled at her. “I liked it.” he said. “You can do it more often.” he chuckled._

“Alrighty. Will do.” She smiled back, kissing him sweetly. “Although I’m sure this already goes without saying, if I ever say something that’s too nasty or cruel, never hesitate to stop me with a safe word and tell me, kay?”

_“Of course.” He smiled leaning over and kissing her softly. “So… are we venturing to move or staying here for the night, because I’m not sure I can walk just yet.” He laughed._


	24. Worship in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home late at night to surprise Jessie, but she’s feeling a bit self-conscious.
> 
> I’ve been internally struggling with loving myself lately. Writing this actually helped me a lot with that :) This fic partly is for all those ladies out there who are having a hard time doing the same thing and need a lil steamy-something to make em feel better.

It was late when Tom’s cab pulled into the drive. He smiled excitedly when he looked out the window and noticed none of the lights in their house were on, just as he suspected. Given that it was near midnight, Tom knew Jess was already fast asleep, and had been for the past three or four hours. He remembered she had sent her usual ‘good night’ text around eight thirty, which was her usual bedtime. He quickly grabbed his bags from the boot and raced up the stairs to the door. It took all his restraint to not hastily fling it open and just drop his bags on the floor. Tom wanted to surprise Jess just like she had done for his birthday last year in Hawaii, so he had to be quiet. He lowered his bags to the floor slowly and carefully, as though everything within them was made of glass. He shrugged off his coat and placed it over the back of the couch, then proceeded to pull his t-shirt over his head. He heard something clicking rhythmically across the floor and inwardly cursed his forgetfulness. Once he peeled his shirt off, sure enough, Freddie was standing at the foot of the staircase, his dark chocolate eyes focused on him. Tom raised his hands, hoping he wouldn’t bark and alert Jess.

“Hey, mate. You remember me, don’t ya?” He smiled, offering his large palm to the black lab. The dog hesitated at first, making a sort of low gruff. He approached Tom warily, taking a moment to sniff his hand, and then his tail began to wag back and forth. He chuckled as he crouched down on his knees to lavish the canine with affection and tummy rubs. Freddie’s right leg thumped the floor and his tongue lolled to the side happily when Tom’s fingers found a sweet spot. “There ya go, big boy. Now stay nice and quiet, mkay?” He patted the dog’s stomach, toed off his shoes and socks, and silently climbed the stairs. He was grateful Freddie had chosen to stay downstairs in the den and not follow him. The dog had a tendency to bark and jump about when he got excited. When Tom reached their bedroom, he pressed his ear to the door and could hear nothing that would indicate Jess would be awake. With a silent grip on the door knob, he pushed it open and crept into the room. He smiled to find his kitten curled up on his side of the bed, snuggling his pillow, and from what he could tell in the dim tv-lit room, wearing one of his grey t-shirts. Tom unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pushed them down his legs, and very carefully crawled into bed next to Jess. For a moment, he couldn’t help but just gaze at her peaceful sleeping form. His finger delicately traced over the curve of her ear and tucked one long strand of her hair behind it. He was amazed how quick in four months her hair had grown out. And although he wouldn’t tell her, she was right; her long hair did make her look young and her round face like a doll’s. Tom’s fingertips grazed over her jaw and he smiled when she mewled and turned onto her back in her sleep. He carefully tugged the pillow out from under her arm, put it aside, and began kissing her fingertips slowly, working his way up her arm.

“Tom…” Jessie sighed his name and shuddered. He smiled against her skin before leaning in closer to plant an open mouth kiss at her neck, suckling softly. She stirred from her slumber and gasped when Tom moved to lay on top of her. “T-Tom? What…?” Her drowsy voice was silenced against his soft lips as he kissed her tenderly. His hands moved to her hair, tangling in their soft silky tresses, and the two moaned into their deep kiss. When he pulled away, Jessie’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him, stroking his stubbled cheek with her warm palm. “You’re… You’re really home?” She whispered, squinting her eyes skeptically. Her aqua gaze searched his smiling face and eyes, trying to figure out if Tom was really here, or if she was having another love-sick dream pining for him.

“Ehehehe, yes darling. Would like me to convince you…” Tom’s husky voice dipped low as his words trailed off. He scooted down her body to nestle between her legs and splayed his hand out below her navel, pushing her shirt up her round belly and over her breasts. When he placed two twin kisses atop her already hardened nipples, she made a tiny mewl and her hips squirmed beneath his weight. “…That I’m no sleep-induced mirage?” He finished with his signature boyish grin. Jess couldn’t contain her excited giggling.

“Yes, please.” She beamed. Tom proceeded to kiss and lick around her breasts and stomach while his hands caressed down her sides. Her fingers scratched his scalp lightly and purred with approval when his lips wrapped around her right nipple. He suckled gently and a moan rumbled in his chest, relishing the delicious scent of her soft skin filling his lungs.

“You’re still using that strawberry body wash, aren’t you?” Tom moaned. Jess parted her lips to speak but her words turned to a stuttered gasp when he flicked his tongue repetitively over her left teat. Her little sighs and moans made his hard cock twitch but he was determined to keep his pace, he wanted to savor every inch of her skin and every sound he could elicit from her lips. Tom’s mouth finally enclosed around her left nipple, worshiping it just as much as her right while he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers. However, he could tell something was amiss when Jessie’s hands suddenly flung to his, halting him from removing the undergarment. “Darling, what’s wrong?” Tom’s brow knitted with worry and he reached for her cheeks to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were averting his baby blues and her bottom lip was trembling. “Jess?” He prodded again, trying to ignore his nervous heart thumping in his chest.

“I’ve gotten a few new… Stretch marks.” She mumbled with a pout. Tom sighed, he hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. He smiled warmly and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, love. Just another part of you for me to adore.” He cooed but she pursed her lips, seeming uncertain. But then Tom thought of a clever idea to lessen her unease. “I want you to close your eyes. And no peeking.” He instructed with a playful boop to her nose. Jess quirked a curious eyebrow at him but obliged him. He scooted back down and gently guided her legs to part for him. Spotting one stripe on the inside of her left thigh, he traced it slowly with the tip of his tongue. The small movement earned him a little mewl from her lips, which made him grin. He located a few more on the right and suckled at the skin there, and this time, his ears were rewarded with a breathy moan. He nipped playfully at another he found on the left again. Alternating between these three methods, Tom lavished her skin with all the adoration he could show her. As his mouth inched closer and closer to her center, Jess found herself breathing heavily and gripping the sheets tight in her fists, trying to keep her eyes shut. When his licks and kisses elevated up to her hips, away from where she desired him most, she growled and whimpered her frustration. Tom chuckled against her skin, running the full flat of his warm wet tongue over another stripe on the right side of her hip slowly.

She bucked and whined, “Tom… Please.”

“'Please’ what, kitten?” He purred before giving her left side the same tongue treatment. Jessie moaned and licked her lips, her mind searched for the right vocabulary she needed. But it was hard to concentrate on forming a coherent sentence when Tom pulled at her knickers with his teeth while playfully growling and his chin just grazed over her mound, so close but still not enough contact. “Cat got your tongue, darling?” He smirked. When he lowered his face and began to suck hard at another stripe just centimeters from her hot center, Jessie’s eyes flew open and gasped with a squeal. Tom quickly and firmly grasped her hips, keeping her from jerking or bucking, and chuckled as she whined more loudly this time.

“Tom, fucking please! Just get these sodding panties off of me and touch me please.” She growled through bared teeth. He grinned mischievously, and his fingers hooked into her knickers. He began pulling them down slowly, all the while kissing and nipping at a couple of stripes around her stomach. Once he tossed them to the floor, Tom still continued his teasing. He skimmed his tongue up and around her moist lips, but never delving into her entrance. Even when Jess tried rolling her hips to gain more contact, he would withdraw from her just the slightest. When his coquettish eyes glanced up at her, despite her impatient glare and pout, Tom only smiled sweetly.

“Patience, kitten. I want to worship you properly like the goddess you truly are.” His tongue trailed over her slick vulva, savoring her taste with an appreciative moan. God, how he missed her deliciousness. Every fiber of him wanted to give in, thrust his tongue into her cunt, and just fuck her with his mouth til she was writhing and begging, but he was determined to hang on just a bit longer. The wet muscle finally reached her swollen clit, and when he began lapping at it with eagerness, Jess was already whimpering and gasping. With each gasp and moan that escaped her lips, Tom’s dick throbbed in response. He purred and growled when her small fingers clutched at his blonde curls and pulled tight, the painful stinging of his scalp egged him on. He pushed his tongue into her dripping quim, making her squeal his name, and was extremely pleased to find her already gushing. “Fuck patience,” Tom thought. He couldn’t wait another second; he wanted to drown himself in her sweet juices. He gripped her hips and began to pump and curl his tongue relentlessly, causing Jess to buck and cry out. His growls and groans vibrating against her puffy lips sent little tremors throughout her body and her toes curled tightly in response. He buried his nose against her clit and shook his head back and forth, reveling in her delightful pleasure-fueled voice and the sweet divine nectar that flowed onto his tongue, down his throat, and dripped over his chin. “Fuck… You’re so delicious, love,” he panted against her flesh, “I could just eat you up like this for hours and gorge myself til I have to leave again.” With a shudder and a loud cry, Jessie’s first orgasm squirted against his lips and he swallowed it down greedily, but he needed more. With a hungry growl, Tom hoisted her thighs onto his shoulders and rose up onto his knees. She was almost practically upside down in his grip while he dove his tongue into her center with gluttonous vigor. Jess clawed at his strong arms, her eyes scrunched tight, and screamed, “Toooom!!! Oh fuuuck, yeeeees!” His mouth then moved to her clit, pinched the swollen bud between his lips, and moaned. He loved and adored how she shrieked and mewled and writhed in his hands while humming around her button. Tom then thrusted his tongue into her quim once more, and with a telltale shudder of her thighs, his efforts were rewarded with another delicious orgasm. He groaned and lewdly slurped up every last drop his skilled wet muscle could find and reach. Once he felt he had properly cleaned her, Tom allowed her hips to drop back down onto the mattress. He grinned, pleased with himself as he gazed down at Jess; her body still shivered from her two earth-shattering orgasms and her skin had a lovely glistening sheen of sweat beginning to show. She was panting from exertion and finally looked up at him with hazy hooded eyes. His cheeks and neck were glazed with her cum and his baby blues almost glowed in the dim light of their bedroom. Tom reached down to finally tug the tshirt up and over her and discarded it over his shoulder. He nestled his hips between her spread luscious thighs and kissed his way over her collarbone, up the column of her throat, suckling the tender skin there for a moment, and nipped at her earlobe.

“And now, my darling… I am going to love you…” His gravelly voice paused to roll his hips, rubbing the crown of his length against her slick swollen lips. “And show you…” As he spoke, Tom slowly pushed himself past her labia and pressed inch by inch into her velvety walls, “…how much I revere every… inch… of you… My precious goddess.” He sighed, stilling for only a second to savor the moment; The way her long wild hair was disheveled, how her supple lips were parted with lustful panting, the sweat accentuating her already gorgeous pale skin, and how her aqua colored eyes sparkled with unbridled passion and desire. Tom started to move, beginning with long fluid motions. His arms slid beneath Jessie’s back, holding her tightly against him while his hips continuously rutted into her. As he gained speed and strength, pumping faster & harder, her sultry moans escalated into cries of his name. He buried his face against the side of her neck, lavishing it with kisses and sucking the tender skin there.

“Gawd… Sh-shit, Jess… You feel… So fucking good… So wet…” He groaned with labored breath. Her lustful howls, the delicious sting of her nails clawing down his back, the wet sounds of their joined bodies, and the fact it had been over four months since they were last intimate, all of it was overloading his senses. When he felt the telltale sensation of fire pooling at the base of his spine, he knew his climax was just on the brink. “Fuck… I won’t… Last mmm-much… longer,” he panted, “Cum with me, darling. Ahhn! Let me feel you… Come undone!” He quickly slid one hand out from underneath her body to tangle and pull at her hair. When her mouth opened to scream, Tom seized her lips in a searing kiss; his long agile tongue plundered her mouth, caressing her own, and raking his tip over her teeth. Jessie screamed and moaned her pleasure into his eager mouth and clenched her thighs around his waist when her body tightened. As her walls rippled and spasmed around his cock in the throes of her gushing orgasm, Tom twitched and coated her insides with his hot seed. While the two floated in their shared climatic high, their kiss softened. They both panted tiredly with warm smiles once they had parted from each other. Tom finally rolled onto his side, pulling a very sleepy Jessie with him, and then tugged the blankets over their bodies. He inhaled the scent of her hair and kissed the back of her head before whispering, “Sleep tight, my little goddess.”


End file.
